HP TUTORIAL 1: WANDS AND WAND CORES (OUT OF DATE!)
by Anna Brelin
Summary: I am currently making a website based on this tutorial, which will include completely updated information. Though it is out of date, you can still read it as a source of reference. Link to the website will be posted once it is completed.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER: A TUTORIAL ON WANDS AND WAND CORES**

(REVISED, UPDATED VERSION)

Written By SeverusGirl360

(Based on the _**Harry Potter Saga**_ (Book and Film Series) written by J.K. Rowling)

(The characters of _**Harry Potter,**_ _**Albus Dumbledore**_ and _**Severus Snape**_ are the property of J.K. Rowling, no infringement intended)

(Further characters and Harry Potter Fan-Fiction information is based on _**Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles **_(currently under construction) written by SeverusGirl360)

**Author's Note:** _Due to my Harry Potter fan-fic series, **Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles**, I have added small bits of my own HP fan-fic into this tutorial, including a few wand types and a few wand cores found only in my series. Any wand or wand core from my series will be marked to ensure that the reader(s) will know it to be from my fan-fic series and can not be found anywhere else. However, most of what is written below was compiled through heavy research on the net, the Celtic Tree Zodiac and The Common Zodiac. This revised, updated version of the wands tutorial includes further wand types and wand cores as well as additional information on each wand and wand core and tolerance levels, as well as a section on extinct wand types and extinct wand cores. Read, share and enjoy..._

_**Key:** (*) - From **Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles (11-part fan-fic series)**...  
><em>

**INTRO:**

In this HP tutorial, we will discuss the different types of magical wands and magical wand cores, as well as the personalities associated with those wands. To start, I wish to discuss to you about the type of magical wand that Severus Snape possesses. I am in debate (as are other Snape and HP fans) as to what type of wand Severus Snape has. I have been doing some research on the matter and this is what I have come up with. Though it was never mentioned as to what type of wand Severus Snape had, Severus Snape's wand could be one of two choices:

1. It is made of Ebony (a wood symbolizing protection and power) with a core of Dragon Heartstring (a core that is common in the wands of dark wizards and those of House Slytherin). Its estimated length is between 12 inches to 15 inches.

or

2. It is made of Birch wood that has been given an Ebony black finish or stain (The birch tree is associated with his birthday, which is January 9th) and has a core of Dragon Heartstring (again, common with Slytherins and dark wizards). Again, its estimated length is between 12 inches to 15 inches.

**Note:** _Recent discoveries have confirmed that the length of Snape's wand is 14 inches._

**Author's Note:** _It has long been known by Harry Potter fanatics that the wand, at least the associated type, normally chooses an owner according to the owner's birthday that the tree it is made out of associates with. For example, I was born on December 28th. Therefore, my wand would be made of Birch. I have also included further information into this tutorial which will help you understand some of the things that you will be reading about in my upcoming Severus Snape/HP fan-fic, which is mentioned below...enjoy..._

(*)** WHAT ARE THE ALPS?**

The **ALPs** or the **Ancient Lost Practices** existed during a time in wizard history when there was no separation between Light or Dark magic and when magic was one in the same. The ALPs was in existence long before Hogwarts Castle ever existed and long before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had yet to be founded. Many ancient and extremely rare ALPs books contain many spells, potions and abilities which are virtually unknown to the modern Wizarding world of today. It is possible that some of the ALPs spells, potions and abilities still exist, but in a different and unrecognizable form, having been altered or changed in some way to suit the uses and needs of the modern Wizarding world.

However most, if not all the original ALPs spells, potions and abilities have been largely forgotten and overlooked. Finding someone in the modern Wizarding world of today who completely understands and practices the ALPs in its true and original form is almost unheard of, though certain really old wizards and witches who still find interest in the ALPs will still know bits and pieces about it.

At one time, there were many books based on the ALPs, especially during the very early years of Hogwarts existence. However, due to fire and other disasters which occurred throughout the history of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, most of what was known about the ALPs has virtually disappeared, leaving only a few precious books behind which are extremely rare and highly collectable. The last well-known ALPs books in existence are stored in the restricted section of the Hogwarts School Library, as much of what is written in these books is dangerous and in many respects, unorthodox in the eyes of the modern Wizarding world.

(*)** Note:** _Severus's wife, Verena Snape nee Witchazel used her superior knowledge and skills in the ALPs to bring Severus Snape back to life after he was killed by Nagini in the Boathouse (with the help of Lord Voldemort). _

(*)** WHAT IS CAW?**

**CAW** or the **Court of Ancient Wizards**, exists as a part of the Ministry Of Magic. They are in many respects, the repository of ancient and well rooted magical knowledge and wisdom. They often act as the supreme court of the Wizarding world, in charge of giving the final and ultimate decision on any judgment, ruling, law or situation. CAW, in some ways, works and functions in the same way as King Arthur's round table once did, only with robes and wands rather than with swords and armor. CAW has an appointed leader or head of their organization which overlooks and oversees any decisions made by the other members and will as a whole vote on those decisions unanimously.

In times of war, battle or catastrophe, the members of CAW act as the main decision makers and strategists, determining where their resources in the battle should be focused upon and when those resources should be used. Only wizards and witches fifty years or older are illegible to join CAW and can apply to join CAW, but only those that are chosen by CAW are invited to join if they qualify and meet the requirements. Those wizards and witches who are lucky enough to be chosen to join CAW often get new robes and if they wish it, a new wand.

(*)** Note:** _Severus Snape was offered a position in CAW after he was discovered to still be alive and after he was acquitted of all but one charge at his trial. Though Severus is not physically fifty years old or older, he is still considered to be of illegible age. _

**WHAT IS A PATRONUS?**

A **Patronus** is the ethereal representation of your happiest thoughts, feelings and memories. A complete and fully formed (or corporeal) Patronus will take on the shape of fairly solid-looking animals (and occasionally certain insects) while a non-corporeal Patronus will appear only as a cloudy, glowing wisp of silvery mist. A Patronus is summoned by the use of the **Patronus Charm**, a somewhat difficult charm to learn and master properly, especially for young wizards and witches. The Patronus Charm is the ultimate defensive spell against dark wizards and dark magic, placing an impenetrable shield of light and life energy (or manna) between you and your opponent.

The Patronus, like in the case of **Animagus** forms (yet another rare ability), are said to reflect the personality or feelings of the wizard or witch. They can and do however, have a tendency to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort. If a wizard or witch is an Animagus and can summon a corporeal Patronus, the two can and may take on the same form. Most Patronuses take on the form of any ordinary animal (and occasionally a certain insect), but can also take on the form of magical creatures (like in the case of Dumbledore), which is not uncommon.

As one's Patronus always represents one's happiest and true memories and feelings, your Patronus can take on the form of any animal, but only certain insects, depending on the happy memory or feeling used to conjure up the Patronus. It should be noted though that in many cases, as was mentioned earlier, a Patronus can and will reflect the personality of the one who summoned it.

Just like your wand will choose you by your birthday and/or personality traits, the Patronus you conjure up with that wand can also reflect your innermost personality traits and feelings. However, it must also be noted that associated wand types will also have their associated or corresponding Patronus. However, this doesn't at all mean that your Patronus will be the Patronus that is associated with your wand, though sometimes that is the case for some wizards and witches. The associated Patronus to each associated wand type and/or zodiac sign is listed in the associated class wand types below. This will also include your alternative patronus and your patronus by animal totem.

**NOT _ALL_ WOODS ARE MADE INTO WANDS!  
><strong>

Many, but not all types of natural woods are magical (manufactured or man-made woods are also not magical) or have magical properties, therefore not all woods are made into wands to be used in magic. For those woods that are magical, they eventually find there way onto a wands list somewhere, having been discovered to be magical or have magical properties. This someone must know if they ever wish to carve or make their own magical wand. _How_ one may ask can one tell if a wood is magical or not? No one really knows. But many seasoned or experienced wand makers some how can tell the difference between a magical wood and a non-magical wood. **It should be known to those reading this tutorial that wands are semi-sentient and can learn skills and abilities from their masters from time to time, as their masters can sometimes learn from them. Thus, certain wands will have abilities and skills that other wands might lack. It simply depends on who owns or who owned them**. A list of well-known wand makers is listed below, some more experienced then others.

**WAND MAKERS (SHOPS):**

1. **Ollivander's Wand Emporium (Current Owner(s): Garrick Ollivander (retired), Edward Alistair-James Ollivander)** – The makers of fine magical wands since 382 B.C.E., Ollivander's wands, like the magical wands of many other well-known magical wand makers, are often made of well-known wand woods and common wand cores. It is one of the most popular and well known magical wand shops in the Wizarding world. It is also one of the oldest established wand shops in the Wizarding world.

Ollivander's once worked with exotic cores and exotic wand types. But since 1953, now only work with common cores and common wand types. However, Ollivander's still has quite a bit of its older wand stock, which includes exotic wand types and exotic wand cores. It is now owned by Garrick's son, Edward Ollivander.

(*) **Note:** _Severus got his wand from Ollivander's. Made of Ebony, it was a wand from Ollivander's older wand stock..._

(*) 2. **Windelbeet's Better Wands And Cores Emporium (Current Owner: Peter Tobias Windelbeet III)** – Established in the wizard village known as the Shambles in 353 B.C.E., this shop is known to use all manner of wand woods and all manner of wand cores, common or otherwise, when making magical wands of high quality that even rivals that of Ollivander's. Those wizards and witches who were born and raised in the Shambles often get their first wands from this shop.

3. **Gregorovitch's Exotic Wands Emporium (Current Owner: Tobias Alistair Gregorovitch II)** – Yet another famous and well-known maker of magical wands since 341 B.C.E. Its original owner was Tobias Alistair Gregorovitch I, who died in the Second Great Wizarding War (aka. The Battle of Hogwarts) by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Thus, it was taken over by his son, Tobias Gregorovitch II. Unlike most other makers of magical wands, Gregorovitch's often deals with the more exotic and less known wand wood types (such as Ebony and Ironwood) as well as the more exotic and rare types of wand cores (like Thestral Hair and Unicorn Heartstring).

(*) 4. **O'Scarlet's Fine Wands Emporium (Current Owner: Daniel Patrick O'Scarlet)** – Yet another well-known maker of fine quality magical wands which was established in Hogsmeade around 233 B.C.E. Like Windelbeet's, this shop deals with all kinds of wand woods and wand cores. O'Scarlet's features some of the best quality wands and wand cores in Northwestern Scotland and in the far North of England. O'Scarlet's often deals with combination wands and combination cores, but this doesn't at all mean that they don't deal with single type wands and single cores.

5. **Peverell's Greater Wands Emporium (Current Owner: Abigail Peverell)** - Another less known wand maker which was first established in Spain around 231 B.C.E. and moved to England around 197 B.C.E. Like Gregorovitch's and Windelbeet's, Peverell's deals with all kinds of wand woods and wand cores, except many of its most exotic wand cores come from the Orient and from remote places throughout the Wizarding world. Though the wands are not as fine of a quality, they are still better then most. It is now owned by one of Peverell's descendants, Abigail Peverell.

(*) 6. **Alistair Kimby's Lavish Wands and Wand Cores Emporium (Current Owner: Alistair Gordon Kimby II)** - A fairly recently established wand maker, this shop was established in Diagon Alley in 1953. This wand shop was actually prompted into existence after Ollivander's stopped making and using exotic cores and exotic wand types. It features a better layout in a larger building. It also features a better quality and selection of all types of wands and wand cores when compared to Jimmy Kiddell's, but is equal to Ollivander's. It is the second most popular wand maker next to Ollivander's. Alistair Kimby's also specializes in custom designed and custom made wands, making this shop the best in town when wanting a custom-type wand with its own unique style and design.

(*)** Note:** _Lucius Malfoy got his snake-headed walking stick with the Elm wand from this shop._

7. **Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands Emporium (Current Owner: James 'Jim' Markus Kiddell)** – Another fairly recently established wand maker, this shop has been making magical wands since 1967, established in Diagon Alley. It is one of the least known and least favored wand makers, as their magical wands and wand cores are often of a seemingly inferior quality when compared to other makers of magical wands. However, it is possible that this shop may eventually gain more experience in making magical wands and thus improve their magical wands in the future.

**Other known Wand Makers**: Gervaise Ollivander, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, Geraint Ollivander and Arturo Cephalopos.

**WAND LENGTHS:**

Wand lengths often vary between 6-7 inches to 15-17 inches (anything past 17 inches would be considered a staff). Though normal, average wand lengths measure around 9 inches to 15 inches (for example, my wand would be around (13.5) 14 inches to 16 inches as a birch wand, though mine would more than likely be 14.5 or 15 inches long overall).

**COMBINATION WANDS: **

Sometimes, a wand can and will be made of two different types of wand wood, which are often referred to as combination wands. These wands are known to be twice as complex in their magical abilities and thus are twice as hard to find the right core or cores for. As such, combination wands often have combination cores, normally with one core being of the common type (such as Dragon Heartstring, etc.) and one core being of the exotic or less common type (such as Basilisk Skin, etc.) though this doesn't at all mean that a combination wand can't have a single core or double of one type of core, or even a combination of two exotic cores in one wand. In the associated and non-associated wands listed below, they will include the best combination of wand woods with the associated or non-associated wand and the best core or combination cores with the associated or non-associated wand.

**THREE-TYPE, TWO-TYPE THREE AND RAINBOW-TYPE COMBINATION WANDS:**

There are times when a combination wand will include three types of wand wood (known as three-type combination wands), thus making them three times more complex. Three-type combination wands of certain types of wands will usually be made from the wand types listed under **Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**. The middle wood or heartwood (located between the stem and the handle), often balances out the wood that makes up the stem of the wand and the wood that makes up the handle, being that the heartwood shares similarities between the two woods. Certain three-type combination wands with opposing wood types will need a heartwood for balance in order to work together. The heartwood is located between where the stem and the handle connect.

Occasionally however, in the case of two highly compatible wand woods, a combination wand will be of two types of wand wood (like a regular combination wand) and be in three parts (like in a three-type combination wand). These Two-Type Three combination wands for example, will have a handle and a stem of the same wand wood and yet have a heartwood of a completely different wand wood. In the case of Two-Type Three combination wands, the favored traits, skills and subjects of the heartwood are normally dominant (unless the two wand woods share all or some of the same favored traits, skills and subjects, then no dominance is posed).

Very rarely, though not unheard of, a wand will be made of four or more types of wood, thus are categorized as Rainbow-Type combination wands. Such wands will often have more then one heartwood and are the hardest to find the proper core(s) to. Often, Rainbow-Type combination wands will include a combination core (all rainbow-types have combination cores) that includes Unicorn Hair and/or Peacock Tail Feather, as such a combination of wand cores tends to somehow find balance among all the different wand woods and wand cores within the single wand.

(*)** HYBRID OR WIZARD-MADE, WIZARD-WORLD ONLY WANDS:**

Occasionally, some wand makers will take it one step further and literally breed two or more different kinds of trees together to make hybrid wand woods, from which hybrid, wizard-made wands are made from. Taking the best qualities of each wand wood and merging them into a single type wand. These types of wands are extremely rare and in some cases, illegal. **One of the most well-known hybrid wand woods of the Wizarding world is known as Weeping Birch, which is a purposely bred combination of Willow and Birch**. The best qualities of both wand types are bred into a single type wand rather then the two wand woods apart being made into a combination wand.

Wand makers skilled in breeding different wand woods together often get unexpected results - where two wand types are compatible in a combination wand, but not when they are blended together into a single type hybrid wand. In the reverse, two wand types that were not compatible in a combination wand, end up working well and peacefully together in a single type hybrid wand (possibly due to the mating of the two wand woods, which will often tame the more opposing, unpredictable or volatile nature of one or the other. The mating of opposites often make for the most attractive results).

Though it should be noted that not all wand woods can be mated or bred into hybrids, especially if the traits of both wand woods sit completely on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Sometimes, those wand woods of same traits or are completely the same can't be made into hybrid wands, due to being rival wand woods which may or may not try to out perform or out do the other. The compatibility of wand woods can be determined by their strongest favored traits, skills and subjects, and will determine whether or not the two wand woods will breed or blend well together in a single type hybrid wand.

Occasionally, some hybrid wand woods are made into combination wands, but these are always categorized under the rainbow-type combination wands (for the obvious reasons). A list of hybrid wand woods are listed below:

**1. WEEPING BIRCH (uncommon) **- A hybrid of Willow and Birch.

**Strongest Skills and Subjects**: Most skills and subjects but particularly Elemental Magic (Water and Air spells), Spell Writing, Dueling, Purification spells, Healing Magic and Healing spells (these are strongest in this wand type and thus are highly desirable for that reason).

**Gemstones (optional):** Aquamarine* or Amethyst.

**Best Common Core To Use**: Unicorn Hair.

**2. YEWBONY (rare)** - A hybrid of Yew and Ebony. It is often semi-black with white or gray-white stripes (like tiger stripes) running through the grain. It is not the prettiest hybrid wood, but it is one of the most powerful among all the hybrid wand woods.

**Strongest Skills and Subjects**: The Dark Arts, Dueling, Jinxes, Curses, Occlumency, Legilimency and Elemental Magic (All-Elements spells, particularly Fire spells).

**Gemstones (optional)**: Amber.

**Best Common Core To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather.

(others will be added to this list later...)

**HARVESTING WAND WOODS AND WAND CORES:**

In normal circumstances, when creating the best wands for use in magic, wand makers will often harvest wand woods and wand cores when the powers of magic have the strongest presence, usually during a full moon or when a certain alignment of planets occurs. This is never more important when a wand maker wishes to make a wand that is strongest in a certain natural element. For example, if the wand maker in question wishes to make a wand that is strongest in **Earth spells**, they will harvest their wand wood and wand core during the time when earth energies are strongest, usually in an alignment of planets that includes Saturn.

But this is not the only factor when making a wand. The wand wood and wand core themselves must be able to tap into and harness the powers of these earth energies in order to properly wield spells or incantations involving the earth element. Most wands have powers in **Elemental Magic**, but most wands are specialized in only a certain natural element or elements depending on the wand wood and wand core. Very few wands (**Ebony** wands for example) are able to wield all the natural elements, since most wands can only wield certain elements, whereas they can't wield others, due to the fact that every element as an opposing element or an element that will clash with the other.

For example, **the opposing element of Fire is Water**, while **the opposing element of Air is Earth**. The **Metal element is random**, but is largely the opposing element of Air, since Metal is merely another form of Earth. Of course, there are also the factors of **Light Magic** and **Dark Magic** and depending on which kind of magic that the wand maker in question wants to wand to wield, will determine the overall strength of the wand when used in magic. Wands made to wield Dark Magic are naturally stronger in some fields of magic then in others, but those fields of magic that oppose the Dark are largely weakened or non-existent in a Dark wand. Of course, this is the same situation in the case of a wand that is made to wield Light Magic.

However, there are those situations when a certain wand type and wand core can tolerate or peacefully wield opposing elements in the same wand, often when a heart core is involved (**SEE** Combination Cores for details). Of course, wand woods and wand cores can be harvested at any time, but they will likely not produce as much of the quality results that are expected of them when harvested at certain times of the year. The area or location from which the wand wood and wand core are harvested can also play an important factor, since some places on Earth are more magically inclined then others.

**LOCATION, LOCATION, LOCATION!:**

One factor that plays a role in harvesting wand woods and wand cores is finding a location that is in tune with spiritual world or the magical realm. Since magical powers or magical energies come from spiritual sources and from different plains of existence. One way to identify a magical location is by finding fairy rings (fungus growing in a circle or ring) or a circle of boulders. Boulder circles and fairy rings are known for being infused with magical energies, which makes the trees and shrubs in and around them highly prized sources of wand wood of the trees and shrubs in question are of a wand wood type.

It is the same situation when harvesting a wide variety of wand cores located in the Muggle world. However, wand cores from magical creatures like phoenixes and dragons are powerful no matter where and when they are harvested. Of course, like in the case of harvesting wand wood, wand cores can be harvested anywhere and at any time, but will likely not produce as much of the quality results that are expected of them when harvested at certain times of the year.

**BROTHER AND/OR SISTER WANDS IN MAGIC:  
><strong>

Quite often then realized, some wand woods and wand cores hale from the same sources (such as from the same tree or from the same animal, etc.) and depending on the situation, some spells will cancel out and become non-existent if wands made from the same sources try to fight one another. The spell of **Priori Incantantem** is one such spell. The spell of **Priori Incantantem** is one of the most unusual spells known, since it will cancel out if brother or sister wands try to cast it - that is, if both the wand wood and the core are from the same source and were harvested at the same time. But if they are both from the same source, but were harvested at different times, this is a whole other story.

In most cases, wands of identical twins will naturally cancel each other out because the wands themselves will often come from the same source, (but only if the wand wood and wand core were harvested at the same time). The wands of fraternal twins on the other hand, carry somewhat different sources and therefore there wands would likely make the spell of **Priori Incantantem** if they face one another in a duel.

Some of the hardest wands for wand makers to match are the wands of identical twins. It's even worse if they are triplets. As the wands and cores of identical twins often come from the same source since the twins themselves are so similar. But fraternal twins don't exactly share the same similarities and therefore even though there wands and cores are from the same sources, there is differences between them and would therefore create the spell **Priori Incantantem** if they were to duel one another.

If course, there are those exceptions where identical twins would have completely different wands but with the same core, or the same wands with different cores or wands that are completely different from one another altogether. In that case, they would likely make the spell **Priori Incantantem**. Of course, wand makers would naturally go to one place to get the same cores at the same time and then go to another place to get the wood for the wands at the same time. But the results would be the same in the completed wands since the stuff they are made from were harvested at the same time. Brother or Sister wands given to completely unrelated wizards and witches will also cancel out **Priori Incantantem** if the materials they were made from were harvested at the same time.

**Note(s)**: _In the case of Voldemort's and Harry's wands, they shared wand cores from the same animal, in this case, the same phoenix. But they had entirely different wand types, which gave them the ability to produce **Priori Incantantem **when they dueled one another. The owners of brother or sister wands can hurt or mam one another, but they CAN NOT KILL. _

Not to contradict the famous Garrick Ollivander, but it is not entirely true that no two wand cores can't be identical in some ways, especially in the case of wands matched with identical twins. However, in most cases, no two wand cores are alike, just as no two unicorns, phoenixes and dragons are alike, to quote Ollivander himself.

**USE OF MAGICAL STAFFS AND MULTIPLE WAND USE:**

Magical staffs are almost as common as magical wands, though there methods of wielding are different from those of the wands. Only a few highly skilled and gifted wizards and witches are able to wield both a magical staff and a wand. And in some cases with compatible wand types, a wizard or witch is able to wield two wands at once, either of the same type or of two different types, making the wizard or witch twice as powerful and unpredictable. Only some of the most highly gifted and skilled wizards and witches are able to wield two wands at once. The method of wielding two wands at once is also somewhat different and more complex then when wielding a single wand as the owner has to manipulate two wands at once and must keep track of the movements of both wands and where they send their strikes.

One of the best methods in learning how to wield a magical staff is to look at how normal staffs are wielded in combat, as the movements are the same. Though in the case of magical staffs, the magical energy and spells which comes out from the tip of magic wands can come out of both ends of a magical staff. All that a wielder of a magical staff need do is thrust either end of their magic staff towards their opponent, where then the blasts of magical energy would shoot towards their opponent and strike them.

The wizards of the **Durmstrang Institute** are among the best wielders of magical staffs in the Wizarding world, both in terms of blunt force magical power and creative use. Durmstrang wizards are known for being destructively powerful and highly skilled in what they do and it is thus that some have been seen among the ranks of Deatheaters. Durmstrang students are trained in various forms of staff combat, and are often tested now and again to ensure that what they have learned remains sharply honed.

**COMBINATION CORES:**

Quite often then realized, some wands are known to have more then one core. These combination cores often make a single wood type wand more powerful then it normally would have been with a single core. Though normally only two cores are in a combination core, occasionally you will find a combination core with three and even four cores in one, though usually these types of combination cores are normally only found in three -type combination wands.

In certain wand core combinations, a heart core(s) is needed for balance, especially in the case of opposing core combinations. The heart core(s) will share traits between the two opposing cores, thus maintaining balance and peace between the two opposing cores. **Under no circumstances should you put two opposing cores together in a wand without a heart core(s)**, unless however, in certain situations, the two opposing cores are able to balance out one another and thus exist together peacefully.

For example, Doxy Wing cores, which have a high tolerance level when it comes to sharing space in a wand with an opposing core(s), works best with an opposing core without the use or need of a heart core(s). There are also times when two or more of the same core can not exist together peacefully in a wand, thus will also require a heart core(s) to maintain balance and peaceful co-existence.

**GEMSTONE ASSOCIATIONS (OPTIONAL):**

In some cases, a wizard or witch will inlay magical gemstones into the handle of their wand, usually for decorative purposes. However, in many situations, the gemstones are used to boost the abilities of Elemental Magic that almost every known magical wand possesses. Most, but not all magical wands have the ability to wield the natural element or elements which associate with them and these gemstones are often used to boost those powers tenfold when they are used in a magical wand.

However, not all wands are able to tap into the magical properties of the gemstones inlaid in them and thus will only have such gemstones in their handles for decorative purposes. Despite not being able to use the power of the gemstones inlaid within them in some cases, all magical gemstones have an elemental influence that will still affect the owner or the wand in some way, but will not boost the wand's elemental powers in any way, shape or form, but will affect the owner and/or the wand in other ways that may help the owner and/or the wand in other subjects. The magical gemstones associated with each wand type are listed below, used for either decoration, elemental boost or elemental influence.

The associated wand types, which are associated by birthday and zodiac sign will be explored in Chapter 2...

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 2...ASSOCIATED WAND TYPES...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ASSOCIATED WAND TYPES**

**Further Note:** _It should also be noted that your wand can be associated to another sign all together and still be your wand. For example, you can be an Aries and get a Willow wand or visa versa. It's simply a matter of what day your birthday falls upon. The associated dates for each wand type are labeled in bold below. Also, in the case of one's patronus, just because one's wand has an associated patronus doesn't mean that it's their patronus. That's just the patronus it is associated with._

_**Key**: * - Best Overall/Best Suggestion.  
><em>

**BIRCH** (Associated dates: **December 24th – January 20th**, December 22th - January 19th):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Capricorn

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Sagittarius

**Zodiac Element** – Earth

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Air (mostly), All Elements

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (but largely Feminine)

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus (mostly), The Sun, Saturn and Jupiter. **God(s)**: Lugh.

**Pros**: Determined, driven, resilient, creative, self-disciplined, and ambitious.

**Cons**: Prone to loneliness, pessimistic, serious, cynical, workaholic.

**Associated Patronus (Primary)**: Stag (Deer) or Wolf

**Associated Patronus (Alternative)**: Bear or Golden Eagle

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Snow Goose (animal totem), Turtle (elemental clan totem), Buffalo (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House)**: All Houses, strongest with Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Patronus Personality**: Has high ideals and aspirations, patient and persistent, driven, hardworking, ambitious and proud, have unwavering inner strength, purity of thought and a knack for realistic evaluation.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency, Dueling spells (all dueling spells)

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Legilimency, Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells and Healing spells

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Herbology and Potions (equal) and Elemental Magic (All elemental spells, but particularly Water spells and Air spells)

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts (sometimes), Healing Magic, Dueling, Spell Writing, Levitation, Apparition, DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Evil Repelling spells, DADA

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair* or Veela Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair* or Mermaid Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Fairy Wing, Billywig Stinger, Fire Serpent Scale, Dragon Scale or Hippogriff Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Thestral Heartstring

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Chimera Scale, Goblin Hair, Manticore Hair or Vritra Scale

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Aquamarine* or Pearl (boost water and water influence), Jade or Turquoise (boost earth), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire), Blue Calcite or Quartz (boost air), Amethyst (all-elements boost), Clear Quartz (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Goblin Hair* or Doxy Wing/Manticore Hair (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Birch (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Ebony (handle) **or** Birch (steam)/Apple (heartwood)/Ebony (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** is best for boosting **Elemental Earth spells, Divination **and** Spirit Magic **_(the adding of Cypress in the combo gives this combo power in Divination and Spirit Magic)_ while **Combo 2** is best for boosting **Elemental Water spells, Purification spells **and** Healing Magic **_(Healing spells are also boosted)_.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Birch (stem)/Hemlock (heartwood)/Ebony (handle)** or **Ebony (stem)/Birch (heartwood)/Elm (handle)

Side Note(s): Both **Combo 1** and **Combo 2** are all-around good three-type combination wands for the Dark Wizard or Dark Witch, especially in **Spirit Magic**.

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony, Persimmon, Cypress, Apple, Cherry, Rosewood, Maple and Sycamore, **rare/extinct** - Bramble, Bog Pine and Licorice

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony, Elm, Hemlock and Purpleheart, **rare/extinct** - Bog Pine

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Dec. 19-22, Peak: Dec. 23-24, Influence: Dec. 25-29)**: Elder (handle)/Birch (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Willow* or Ivy* (equal), Reed and Alder

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Ebony* or Apple* (equal), Cypress and Maple

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Dec. 21-23)**: Elder.

**Your Wand Type (Dec. 24)**: Elder (handle)/Birch (stem) or Birch.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Dec. 25-27)**: Birch.

**Note**: Favors those that are vivacious, attractive, elegant, imaginative, pretentious, modest and with ambition. Though most owners of Birch wands are known for there strong drive and ambition, some owners of Birch wands are known to have little drive or ambition. While some owners of Birch wands are also known to be friendly and out-going, others are quiet and reclusive. Some owners of Birch wands do not like anything in excess and abhors the vulgar. They love life by nature and create a calm and content atmosphere. While the owners of Birch wands can be full of imagination, some are known for not being very passionate and/or ambitious enough to excel upon it.

Although birch is said to have a reputation for weakness, it is actually one of the finest light woods in existence. Such a wand type works well with those who are skilled in driving out evil spirits and thus will produce a very powerful Patronus, and therefore makes this wand type useful in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**. If the owner has strong magical powers, this wand type is especially good in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells**. It is one of the best wand types to use in **Elemental Magic**, but it is also the best wand types when it is used in **Purification Spells** and **Healing Magic**, pulling poisons out of potions as well as food and drink.

Birch has long been considered to be The First Tree, being seen as the first tree of the new year. Birch wands are also blessed with the great ability to purify and discipline, thus makes them great for those wizards and witches skilled in **Purification spells** and those wizards and witches destined to become teachers and government officials. There are several different kinds of Birch and depending on which species the Birch wand comes from, the magical skills and abilities can vary. All types of Birch wood are magical, but _Silver Birch_ and the wands made from it are the most magical of all the Birch types and contains the most power and strength magically overall, seconded only by Downy Birch and thirdly by River Birch, which is currently found on the list of extinct wand types, due to its instability when used in magic.

Birch wood is often associated with the beginning of the year and in the Alferic tradition, it is linked to the beginning of the cycle of growth and renewal in Spring. Birch wands also have superior powers in creating a new forest in service to the great trees that will come after, such as the Oak, Ash and Maple. Birch often contains young magic, so Birch is also linked to youth and all things new. Birch wands are especially suited to magic of new beginnings, spells of youth and fresh starts, renewal and rebirth, purification, healing and spells of discipline and service. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**ROWAN/WITCHWOOD** (Associated dates: **January 21st – February 17th**, January 20th - February 18th):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Aquarius

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Aquarius

**Zodiac Element** – Air

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Uranus and Mercury, **God(s)**: Brigid

**Pros**: idealistic, natural born leaders, progressive thinkers, artistic and imaginative.

**Cons**: detached, aloof, self-contained, restless and quarrelsome, hate conformity.

**Associated Patronus (Primary)**: Cat

**Associated Patronus (Alternative)**: Quail (Bird) or Dragon

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Otter (animal totem), Butterfly (elemental clan totem), Buffalo (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House)**: All Houses, strongest with Ravenclaw

**Patronus Personality**: Quick minded and quick witted, creative, artist and with impeccable reasoning abilities.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Healing spells, Legilimency

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency, Writing spells, Spells of Prophecy, Charm spells, Regeneration spells, Purification spells and Dueling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Dueling, Healing Magic

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Divination, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Fire spells mainly, but also Metal spells), Metal-Charming, Ancient Ruins, Spirit Magic, Care Of Magical Creatures, Spell Writing, Apparition, Levitation, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Dueling spells, Healing Magic

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Dragon Scale* or Hippogriff Feather* (equal), Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Leprechaun Hair* or King Cobra Skin

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Griffin Feather, Thestral Hair, Fairy Wing, Veela Hair, Karkadann Hair, Nunda Fur or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Basilisk Skin

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Manticore Hair

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Cabochon-cut Volcanic glass or Hematite (boost metal), Jade or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence), Turquoise (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale*, Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Feather or Dragon Scale/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Basilisk Skin/Manticore Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Manticore Hair (Dark)

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon* or Griffin Feather/Veela Hair (Light), Dragon Scale/Basilisk Skin (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Rowan (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Lilac (handle) **or** Cypress (stem)/Rowan (heartwood)/Cedar (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** is best for boosting **Divination, Spirit Magic **and** Love spells**. Lilac wood will only work with Rowan in a Light combo wand _(the adding of Lilac in this combo adds power in Love spells to this combo)_. **Combo 2** is considered one of the best three-type combos for boosting **Spirit Magic, Divination **and** Dream Magic**.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Rowan (stem)/Mistletoe (heartwood)/Elm (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cypress, Cedar, Mahogany and Lilac, **rare/extinct** - East Indian Rosewood

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm and Mistletoe, **rare/extinct** - N/A

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Jan. 16-19, Peak: Jan. 20-21, Influence: 22-26)**: Birch (handle)/Rowan (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Hawthorn* or Vine* (equal), Holly

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cypress* or Cedar* (equal), Mahogany and Lilac

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Jan. 18-20)**: Birch.

**Your Wand Type (Jan. 21)**: Birch (handle)/Rowan (stem) or Rowan.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Jan. 22-24)**: Rowan.

**Note**: Favors those who are clear-minded, highly intelligent, pure of heart, highly intuitive, creative, idealistic, protective, full of charm, cheerful, gifted and without egoism. The owners of Rowan wands are highly intelligent and highly intuitive. They also like to draw attention, love life, motion, unrest and even complications. The owners of Rowan wands are both dependent and independent, have good taste and are artistic and passionate. While sociable and good company, the owners of Rowan wands can also be emotional, and do not forgive or forget. Rowan wood, often used in making bows, carries great significance in being a good dueling wood. Thus, wands made of Rowan are among the best when fighting in wand battles and/or wand duels. Wands made of Rowan are often used to heal the sick and the wounded. Rowan wands work well with those who are artists and is one of the best wand types to use in **Divination**.

Rowan also gives a definite boost to **Charms** and **Transfiguration**, and is one of the most willing and reliable all-around wandwoods. Also known as Witchen or Witchbane, Rowan has been considered the enemy of all evil witchery, and protects against one being carried off to Faerie against one's will. Rowan is a tree of astral vision and protection, particularly good for warding off evil spirits, Rowan traditionally is said to avert storms and lightning, and bring peace. It is a tree associated with serpents and dragons and sacred places, the leylines or dragon-lines of Earth energy.

The dragon embodies primal energy, a strong force of creativity and natural flow, which cannot be "slain" or "tamed". Quite often, the power of a Rowan wand is doubled by the inclusion of a Dragon Scale core when it is fashioned as a wand and thus a Dragon Scale core is the most commonly used exotic core in a Rowan wand. Especially suited for magic giving form and order, ritual, growth, fertility, protection, women's autonomy, poetry, weaving and spinning, and Geomancy or work with ley lines. Being associated with the Sun gives this wand type an extra boost in **Elemental Magic**, particularly when it involves **Earth spells** and **Fire spells**, but also **Metal spells** and **Metal-Charming**. **Fire spells** are strongest in this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Ravenclaw._  
><em>

**Side Notes**: _Rowan wood has always been much favored wood type for wands, because it is reputed to be more protective than any other, and in known wizard experience renders all manner of Defensive spells and Charms especially strong and difficult to break. It is commonly stated that no Dark witch or wizard ever owned a rowan wand, and no one can recall a single instance where rowan wands have gone on to do evil in the world. Rowan wands are most happily placed with the clear-headed and the pure-hearted, but this reputation for virtue ought not to fool anyone - these wands are the equal of any, often the better, and frequently out-perform others in duels. And when combined with a dark wood in a combination wand, Rowan/dark wood combos are known to be found in the hands of a few Dark Healers and Dark Metal-Charmers now and again._

**ASH** (Associated dates: **February 18th - March 17th**, February 19th - March 20th)

**Sign (By Birth)** – Pisces

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Pisces

**Zodiac Element **– Water

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (though largely Feminine)

****Planetary and/or Godly Association** – Planet(s)**: The Sun, Mercury, Uranus and Neptune, **God(s)**: Gwydion and Odin

**Pros**: intelligent, quick witted, enthusiastic, adaptable and a deep spiritual sense.

**Cons**: vulnerable, nervous, irritable, hypersensitive and dependency.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Snake (Adder)

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Hawk

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Wolf (animal totem), Frog (elemental clan totem), Buffalo (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Slytherin (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** lively, are natural communicators and hugely persuasive, enthusiastic and spontaneous.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Purification spells, Occlumency

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Legilimency, Healing spells, Writing spells, Hexes, Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells), Jinxes and Spells of Prophecy.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts, Healing Magic

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (All Element spells, but particularly Water spells), Spell Writing, Logical Arts of Magic, Levitation, Transfiguration and Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Healing spells, Divination

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common):** Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Mermaid Hair, Fire Serpent Scale or Fire Salamander Skin

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Pixie Heart* or Chimera Scale

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Goblin Hair, Doxy Wing, Troll Hair, Hydra Skin or Vritra Scale

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Garnet or Amber (boost fire and fire influence), Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Quartz (boost air), Jade (boost earth), Amethyst (all-element boost). Sliver (mineral, by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair* or Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Pixie Heart/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Double Kelpie Hair (Light), Doxy Wing/Troll Hair (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Ash (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Ebony (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Ash (stem)/Ebony (heartwood)/Hemlock (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cypress, **rare/extinct** - Licorice and Sandalwood

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony and Hemlock, **rare/extinct** - N/A

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Feb. 13-16, Peak:**** Feb. 17-18, Influence: Feb. 19-23****): **Rowan (handle)/Ash (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Ivy* or Reed* (equal), Willow

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cypress* or Ebony* (equal), Hemlock

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Feb. 15-17)**: Rowan.

**Your Wand Type (Feb. 18th)**: Rowan (handle)/Ash (stem) or Ash.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Feb. 19-21)**: Ash.

**Note:** Favors those who are with a strong spiritual sense, strong beliefs and/or purposes, stubborn, courageous, with intellect, are uncommonly attractive, vivacious, impulsive and demanding. The owners of Ash wands do not care for criticism, are ambitious, intelligent, and talented and like to play with fate. They can be egoistical but are very reliable and trustworthy. They are faithful and prudent lovers though sometimes their heads rule over the heart but they take their partnerships very seriously. The owners of Ash wands are also very ambitious in love and business and whatever they wish to be the best. The owners of Ash wands are also known for being especially egotistical and demanding.

Ash wands bond the best with those who are Diviners, including Dark Diviners. It is one of the best wands to use in defensive magic and protective magic. In **Elemental Magic**, though works well with all Element spells, **Water spells** are strongest in this wand type. Ash is often associated with **the Dark Arts**, as the Ash tree is said to 'strangle' the plants around it. While those with Ash wands can and do excel at **Dark Magic**, they can also excel in **Transfiguration **and** Divination**. As a fairly heavy wand wood, Ash is a traditional wand wood and in Norse mythology, represents Yggdrasil, the World Tree and is one of the three Fae Triad trees (Oak, Ash, Hawthorn). Ash wands are especially good for **Protective spells** (and thus also **Dueling**) and **Purification spells**, able to pull poisons and sickness out of the body, thus, depending on the core, will works well with those wizards and witches destined to become caretakers of both man and beast.

Ash is a wood associated with many Divinities. Mystically, Ash signifies the Astral dimension and its myriad doorways. One of the few surviving Druid wands of old, found in an archeological dig, was made of Ash with a sunwise spiral design, symbolizing Ash's links to the Sun. So generally magical is the Ash that it is the wood used for Yule logs and Maypoles, and in some traditions the brooms of witches. Ash is attuned to the element of Water and so is the consummate wood of growth, mothers and daughters, and female sovereignty. It is a wood of balance and the marriage of opposites. Though usually seen by itself, Ash wood sometimes appears in dark combination wands with non-associated wand types, though less often then with other Dark woods. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that that Ash wands have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin. _  
><em>

**Side Notes:**_ Ash wands cleave to their one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from their original owners, because they will lose their power and skill. This tendency is extreme if the core is of Unicorn Hair. Old superstitions regarding wands rarely bear close examination, but many wizards and witches find that the old rhyme regarding Rowan, Chestnut, Ash and Hazel wands: 'Rowan gossips, Chestnut drones, Ash is stubborn, Hazel moans', contains a small nugget of truth. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, in known experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant._

**ALDER** (Associated dates: **March 18th – April 14th**, March 21st - April 19th):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Aries

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Pisces

**Zodiac Element **– Fire

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Water

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

****Planetary and/or Godly Association** **– **Planet(s)**: Venus (mostly), The Moon and Mars, **God(s)**: Bran

**Pros**: wise, adventurous, courageous, competitive, enthusiasm, and passionate.

**Cons**: restless, foolhardy, selfish, quick tempered and a constant need to be active.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Fox

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Raven

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Falcon (animal totem), Tunderbird (elemental clan totem), Golden Eagle (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House): **Ravenclaw and Slytherin (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** cunning and sly, full of guile, intelligent, highly energetic, vigorous, courageous and has an indomitable spirit.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Jinxes, Writing spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency (often), Legilimency (sometimes), Evil Repelling spells (sometimes), Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Spells of Prophecy, Spirit Magic, Purification spells, Regeneration spells and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts, Divination

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Spell Writing (often), Healing Magic, Spirit Magic, Levitation, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells), Transfiguration and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Spells of Prophecy, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Air spells)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Hippogriff Feather* or Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Cockatrice Feather

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Hippogriff Talon, Fire Serpent Scale, Griffin Feather or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Thestral Heartstring* or Chimera Scale

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Acromantula Web, Goblin Hair, Musrussu Hair or Boomslang Venom

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Pearl or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Amethyst (All Elements boost), Fire Opal (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather* or Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Hippogriff Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Thestral Heartstring/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon* or Hippogriff Feather/Thestral Hair (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web* or Acromantula Web/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Alder (stem)/Ebony (heartwood)/Lilac (handle)

Side Note(s): Lilac wood only works with Alder in a Light wand _(the adding of Lilac in the three-type combo gives this combo power in **Love spells**_).

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Alder (stem)/Ebony (heartwood)/Mistletoe (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony, Dogwood, Pear and Lilac, **rare/extinct** - Licorice

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony and Mistletoe, **rare/extinct** - N/A

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Mar. 13-16, Peak: Mar. 17-18, Influence: Mar. 19-23): **Ash (handle)/Alder (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Ivy* or Oak* (equal), Vine and Ash

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Ebony* or Mistletoe* (equal)

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Mar. 15-17)**: Ash.

**Your Wand Type (Mar. 18)**: Ash (handle)/Alder (stem) or Alder.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Mar. 19-21)**: Alder.

**Note:** Favors those who are helpful, charming, reliable, considerate, adventurous, likable and wise. Alder wands are uncommon because many wand makers refuse to take wood from an alder. This is due because wood from an alder tree tends to 'bleed' with the 'blood' turning from white to red. To wand makers, this is a sign of bad omens, thus, those wands that are made with alder wood are believed by some to be cursed. In the right hands however, such wands provide protection and are able to undo evil magic. Alder wands are said to act as shields to their owners, protecting them against Unforgivable Curses, ill-omens, destructive emotions and even drowning. Alder wands cultivate visions of inner and outer worlds, often forming bridges between the world above (the physical world) and the world below (the spiritual world), thus makes this wand type good for **Divination** and spells involving spiritual magic and death.

Though in truth, they are considered to be one of the most powerful and intimidating wand types known. Alder wands often have two strongly opposing cores, such as Doxy Wings and Phoenix Tail Feather, as the wood imposes balance. Alder wands are also good for protective spells against outside forces and influences, thus, those with Alder wands often make good Occlumens.

Alder is sacred to the constellation Pisces, the Fishes, and is a wood which lasts a long time submerged in water and is often found on river banks. This wand type is particularly potent in **Elemental Magic**, especially in** Water spells **and** Air spells**. Its bloody appearance may have influenced Alder's popularity as a wood for warrior's shields in Celtic tradition. This wand type has exceptionally strong ties to the element of air. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Alder wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin._  
><em>

_**Side Notes:** _Alder wood is an unyielding wood, yet some wizards and witches have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, Alder wood is unusual in the fact that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an Alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, Alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work (such as **Spell Writing** often), whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards. Being so suitable for only highly experienced magic is one reason why Alder wands are also desirable to some Dark wizards and Dark witches.__

**WILLOW** (Associated dates: **April 15th – May 12th**, April 20th - May 20th):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Taurus

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Taurus

**Zodiac Element **– Earth

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

****Planetary and/or Godly Association**** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, **God(s)**: Ceridwen

**Pros**: Possess strong magical abilities, enigmatic, strong-willed, practical and resourceful.

**Cons**: prone to sudden mood changes, moody, stubbornness and hold grudges strongly.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Bull (Cow) or Horse

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Rabbit (Hare) or Snowy Owl

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Beaver (animal totem), Turtle (elemental clan totem), Golden Eagle (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** All Houses except Slytherin, strongest with Gryffindor (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** Strong, stable and honest, are highly intuitive, have excellent taste, stubborn and strong-willed.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Charm spells, Healing spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Regenerative spells, Purification spells, Writing spells, Dueling spells (defensive spells, offensive spells and protective spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Divination, Charms

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Healing Magic, Spirit Magic, Spell Writing, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Earth spells), Care Of Magical Creatures and Dueling

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Charm spells, Healing Magic

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Monocerus Horn

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand**: Troll Hair, Chimera Scale, Musrussu Hair or Vritra Scale

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Chrysocolla (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Double Unicorn Hair* or Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Troll Hair/Doxy Wing*, Troll Hair/Pixie Heart or Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Double Kelpie Hair (Light), Troll Hair/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Willow (stem)/Rosewood (heartwood)/Cypress (handle) **or** Apple (stem)/Willow (heartwood)/Cypress (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** is best for boosting **Divination, Spirit Magic **and** Healing spells** _(Healing Magic is also boosted) _while **Combo 2** is best for boosting **Healing Magic, Purification spells **and** Spirit Magic**.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Willow (stem)/Hemlock (heartwood)/Elm (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cypress, Myrtle, Apple, Cherry, Rosewood and Verawood, **rare/extinct** - Bramble, Licorice, Peach and Sandalwood

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm and Hemlock, **rare/extinct** - Pacific Yew

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Apr. 10-13, Peak: Apr. 14-15, Influence: Apr. 16-20):** Alder (handle)/Willow (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Ivy* or Reed* (equal)

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**:Myrtle* or Rosewood* (equal), Cherry and Apple

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Apr. 12-14): **Alder.

**Your Wand Type (Apr. 15): **Alder (handle)/Willow (stem) or Willow.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Apr. 16-18):** Willow.

**Note:** Favors those that have strong magical abilities, have great potential, grounded, stable, are ambitious and are resourceful. The willow is known widely as the 'Tree of Enchantment', thus, magical wands made of willow tends to work best with those skilled in **Charms**. Wands made of willow are considered one of the most powerful wand types known. Willow wands also enhance **Healing Magic**, and is an overall willing, feminine wand wood.

Willow is known as the 'Tree of Emotion' and also of Love, Intuition, and Poetic Inspiration. Willow wands are especially suited to works of the New Moon, magic related to cycles of fertility or creativity, spells of glamor and bewitchment, change, relationship and female rites of passage. As the source of salicylic acid, the main ingredient in aspirin, willow is also a wood appropriate for spells intended to remove pain and give comfort. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. This wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin despite its association with the water element. However, it is suspected that Willow wands have a leaning affinity to the three other Houses, but especially to House Gryffindor. _  
><em>

**Side Notes:** _Willow is an uncommon wand wood with strong healing powers, and some wizards and witches have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers of Ollivander's insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) many willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb to some wizards and witches that he or she who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow._

**HAWTHORN** (Associated dates:** May 13th – June 9th**, May 21th - June 20th):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Gemini

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Aquarius

**Zodiac Element **– Air

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Fire

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

********Planetary and/or Godly Association****** – ****Planet(s)**: Mars and Venus, **God(s)**: Vulcan and Olwen

**Pros**: multi-talented, charismatic, self-confident, creative and full of innovative ideas.

**Cons**: have volatile tempers; suffer from sudden bursts of anger and restlessness.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Seahorse

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Owl or Deer

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Deer (animal totem), Butterfly (elemental clan totem), Golden Eagle (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Gryffindor and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** flexible and resourceful, infinitely clever, have high charisma (charismatic), are highly versatile and adaptive.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Healing spells, Love spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Purification spells (often), Curses (often), Evil Repelling spells, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Air spells), Writing spells, Charm spells and Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells mainly).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: DADA, Transfiguration

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Charms, Healing Magic, Care Of Magical Creatures, Spell Writing and Potions (specifically poisons and poisonous plants).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Dueling spells, DADA

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Hippogriff Feather* or Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Cockatrice Feather or Leprechaun Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Hippogriff Talon, Dragon Scale, Fenghaung Feather, Karkadann Feather or Simurgh Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Thestral Heartstring

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Arrowhawk Scale

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Amber* or Garnet (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Moss Agate (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather*, Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Hippogriff Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Hippogriff Feather/Thestral Hair* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Double Dragon Heartstring* or Double Thestral Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Double Arrowhawk Scale (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Hawthorn (stem)/Laurel (heartwood)/Cedar (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Hawthorn (stem)/Mistletoe (heartwood)/European Yew (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cedar, Laurel and Lilac, **rare/extinct** - Witch Hazel

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Mistletoe and European Yew, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: May 9-12, Peak: May 12-13, Influence: May 14-18): ****Willow (handle)/Hawthorn (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Vine

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cedar* or Laurel* (equal), Witch Hazel

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, May 10-12):** Willow.

**Your Wand Type (May 13): **Willow (handle)/Hawthorn (stem) or Hawthorn.

**Your** Wand Type (Late Influence, May 14-16):**** Hawthorn.

**Note:** Favors those who are self-confident, intuitive, wise, patient, creative, charming, with a conflicted nature (duel-natured), strong-willed and charismatic. Wands made of Hawthorn come from Hawthorn wood that is harvested from special ritualized pruning. Hawthorn is known as the 'Tree of Protection', therefore, it will also favor those who are skilled in **Dueling spells**, predominantly defensive spells and protective spells. It is one of the best wands for use in **Purification spells** through use of Fire. Hawthorn wands are also well-suited for spells of sending, detection, concealment, and protection against lightning and evil spirits. This wand is quite compatible with **Charms **and** Transfiguration**. There is a unique ritual associated with the harvesting of hawthorn for wand wood - they are only cut in symbolic prunings at Beltane. It's an excellent **Defense Against the Dark Arts** wand, as it symbolizes protection.

With a rich creamy hue, Hawthorn wood and the wands made from it are sacred to the zodiac sign of Aquarius (even though it is associated with Gemini). Some wand makers have even said that Hawthorn wands have the power to detect magic as well, detecting and seeking out wizards and witches among the countless crowds of Muggles. Hawthorn wands are attuned to the violet spectrum, which is known for strengthening one's own magical powers and abilities. These wands are also good for spells of warding and control, which makes these wands great for **Care of Magical Creatures**. Hawthorn is a tree of defense with its twisted branches and sharp thorns, and can hold the power of lightning. This wand type is found among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Hawthorn wands have strong leaning affinity to House Gryffindor, but also a lesser leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Notes:** _The wandmaker Gregorovitch once wrote a note about Hawthorn wood, stating as follows: 'Hawthorn makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death'. While fellow wandmaker Garrick Ollivander may disagree with many of Gregorovitch's conclusions, many wizards and witches concur about Hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to** Healing Magic**, but they are also adept at **Curses**, and some wizards and witches have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and Ollivander would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: 'Their spells can, when badly handled, backfire'._

**OAK** (Associated dates: **June 10th – July 7th**, June 21st - July 22nd):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Cancer

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Sagittarius

**Zodiac Element **– Water

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Water (equal), All Elements except Air

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (though largely Masculine)

********Planetary and/or Godly Association**** – ******Planet(s)**: Jupiter, The Sun and Mars, **God(s)**: Dagda**  
><strong>

**Pros**: generous, self-sacrificial, determined, optimistic, enthusiastic and responsible.

**Cons**: Can become pompous, overbearing, clingy and fearful.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Wren (Bird)

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Coyote

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Woodpecker (animal totem), Frog (elemental clan totem), Coyote (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Gryffindor and Slytherin (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** calm and resourceful (they stay cool under pressure), responsible and self-motivated, possess moral integrity.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Hexes, Evil Repelling spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency (sometimes), Legilimency (sometimes), Love spells, Healing spells, Writing spells and Dueling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: DADA, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Air spells)

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts (depending on the core combination), Divination (sometimes), Healing Magic, Spell Writing, Spirit Magic, Dueling and Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Dueling spells, Dueling Magic

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair or King Cobra Skin

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair* or Troll Hair* (equal), Fire Salamander Skin

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Dragon Scale or Billywig Stinger

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal)

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Chimera Scale, Goblin Hair, Musrussu Hair, Vritra Scale or Wyvern Skin

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Rose Quartz (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair* or Double Unicorn Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Phoenix Tail Feather* or Double Unicorn Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing/Chimera Scale*, Chimera Scale/Pixie Heart or Pixie Heart/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair (Light), Goblin Hair/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Oak (stem)/Myrtle (heartwood)/Cedar (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Oak (stem)/Yew (heartwood)/Ebony (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Dogwood, Myrtle and Cedar, **rare/extinct** - Bramble and Licorice

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony and Yew, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: June 5-8, Peak: June 9-1********0, Influence: June 11-15): ****Hawthorn (handle)/Oak (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Elder* or Ash* (equal), Ivy or Reed

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cedar* or Myrtle

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, June 7-9): **Hawthorn.

**Your Wand Type (June 10): **Hawthorn (handle)/Oak (stem) or Oak.

****Your Wand Type (Late Influence, June 11-13):**** Oak.

**Note:** Favors those who are generous, mentally focused, observant, optimistic, intuitive, strong-willed, protective, wise and determined. The drawback to a wand made of oak wood is its sturdiness, which makes it take longer to learn new spells properly. It is the best wand to use in general magic, including some of the most powerful spells known. Oak is a strong, reliable wand wood that helps with **Defense Against the Dark Arts** and **Transfiguration**. They also sometimes favor **Divination**, though not as often as other magical subjects. Oak wands aren't as magical a Maple wands, but they do carry an enduring determination which keeps them on top. This wand type is also quite useful in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**.

Oak is one of the longest lived trees, thus embodying great wisdom as well as strength. As the wand wood, it is the second most magical wood (next to Maple and Ebony) in the wizarding world and it is especially noted for enhancing the endurance of spells against time and counter-spells. Natural branches of Oak are often twisted and gnarly and have a coarse, dark grain. It is a hard and heavy wood. Especially suited to magic of kingship and wise rule, personal sovereignty, authority, power, protection, opening doors, endurance, and invocation of wisdom, fertility, and abundance. Depending on the core combination, Oak wands can be powerful and useful in **The Dark Arts**. Oak wands are seen among all the houses of Hogwarts and have no known particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Oak wands have a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Notes**: _Other wand types related to this wand type are: Red Oak and English Oak. Being associated with the Sun gives this wand an extra boost in **Elemental Magic**, especially when it involves **Fire spells**. However, despite its non-association with The Moon, Oak wands are equally potent in **Water spells**. However, Water spells are the best to use in this wand type. And when paired with a Unicorn Hair core, Water spells are boosted further._

**HOLLY** (Associated dates:** July 8th – August 4th**, July 23rd - August 22nd):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Leo

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Leo

**Zodiac Element **– Fire

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mostly) and Earth

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**********Planetary and/or Godly Association****** – ******Planet(s)**: Mars, Earth and Saturn, **God(s)**: Govannon**  
><strong>

**Pros**: Born leaders, ambitious, practical, observant, logical, capable and protective.

**Cons**: possessive, sensitive, suffers from personal criticism, miserly and pretentious.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Horse (Stallion)

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Starling (Bird) or Unicorn

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Sturgeon (animal totem), Tunderbird (elemental clan totem), Coyote (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Gryffindor and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** exuberant, powerful, talented, competitive, headstrong, valiant and are born leaders.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Healing spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency (often), Purification spells, Charm spells, Hexes and Dueling spells (all Dueling spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: DADA, Healing Magic

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Care Of Magical Creatures (often), Elemental Magic (Fire spells And Earth spells), Divination, Dueling, Spirit Magic, Charms, Levitation and Apparition

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Occlumency, Care Of Magical Creatures

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Billywig Stinger* or Dragon Scale

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Leprechaun Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Hippogriff Talon, Fire Serpent Scale, Kelpie Hair, Fenghaung Feather, Nunda Fur or Simurgh Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Basilisk Skin

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Chimera Scale, Doxy Wing, Pixie Heart, Kitsune Claw, Nidhogh Fang or Troll Hair

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Ruby (fire influence), Garnet or Iron (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger*, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Dragon Scale/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger* or Billywig Stinger/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Holly (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Cedar (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Holly (stem)/Elm (heartwood)/Yew (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cypress, Cedar, Laurel and Mahogany, **rare/extinct** - Bolivian Rosewood and Honduran Mahogany

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm, Blackthorn and European Yew, **rare/extinct** - East Indian Rosewood

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: ****July 3-6, Peak: July 7-8****, Influence: ****July**** 9-13):** Oak (handle)/Holly (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Rowan

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cypress* or Cedar* (equal), Laurel

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, July 5-7):** Oak.

**Your Wand Type (July 8):** Oak (handle)/Holly (stem) or Holly.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, July 9-11): **Holly.

**Note:** Favors those who are capable, protective, headstrong, valiant, daring and observant. The owners of such wands tend to have an affinity for animals and travel. Like wands made of Birch wood, wands made of Holly wood are able to produce a powerful Patronus. It is one of the most powerful wand types known. If the owner has strong magical powers, such wands also work well in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells**. According to tradition, wood from the holly tree is said to repel evil.

Holly possesses protection qualities which far surpass any other wood (including Elder) and is on record for its overall strength. Holly is the chosen wood for use in performing and guiding dream magic, thus makes it good for **Divination**. Holly is renowned for its ability to repel dark spirits and demons. It may reduce your power in hexes, but the boost you get to **Defense Against the Dark Arts** may just balance it out. Holly is one of the most fiery of woods and second only to Oak for its sacred regard by the Druids. Holly has been regarded as a powerful protective wood, good against evil spirits, poisons, angry elementals, and lightning. This wand type is also perfect for those skilled in **Occlumency** as it promotes and enhances the powers of **Occlumency**.

It is also associated with dream magic and fertility, and is well-suited for any magic dealing with the overthrow of old authorities, success in business or endeavor, or spells seeking progress to a new stage of development. Holly wood is very fine-grained, hard, and smooth, and almost ivory in color if it is not stained. It is a truly exquisite wood for wands. Though it is the most powerful when it comes to **Protective Magic** (seconded only by Ebony wands), it is not the most powerful when it comes to blunt force magic, which is an honor that goes to Elder wands. Holly wood is also known for a strong connection to the earth element, though not as strong as the wood's connection to the fire element. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no known particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Holly wands have a strong leaning affinity to House Gryffindor and a lesser leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff. _  
><em>

**Side Notes:** _Holly/Birch combination wands, though extremely rare, are the best when conjuring up a particularly powerful Patronus. The associated classes of wands normally never merge to form combination wands except at the cusps of each sign, but there are those extremely rare occasions when associated wand types do merge to form a combination wand, though this is not recommended due to known instabilities in the combination. Holly/Birch combination wands are a particularly potent mix, as the two wand woods deal with completely opposite elements. Whereas Birch is associated with water, Holly is associated with fire. This combination of opposites makes for a particularly powerful, yet unstable mix unless given a proper combination core (only a combination core is recommended for this combination wand) that can balance out the powers of both wand woods in a single wand. _

_Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Holly is one of those woods that varies most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with a Phoenix Tail Feather core, as the wood's volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix's detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way. Holly is also one of the whitest woods available, fine-grained, hard and endowed with masculine energy. It is also associated with holiness and is a wand type that excels in **Protection spells** and **Evil Repealing spells**. It is also useful in **Purification spells** through use of Fire, able to draw out and rid all drink and food of poisons and toxins. This wand type also helps with business endeavors, progress and in consecrations._

**HAZEL** (Associated dates: **August 5th – September 1st**, August 23rd - September 22nd):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Virgo

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Virgo

**Zodiac Element **– Earth

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements, strongest in Air and Water, weaker in Fire and Earth

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**********Planetary and/or Godly Association****** – ******Planet(s)**: The Sun, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, **God(s)**: Thor and Manannan Mac Lir

**Pros**: perceptive, clever, good reasoning powers, versatile, keen observers and idealistic.

**Cons**: can become paranoid, nervous, can lack self-worth, highly sensitive and critical.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Fish (Salmon)

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Crane

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Bear (animal totem), Turtle (elemental clan totem), Coyote (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Ravenclaw (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** artistic, intuitive, versatile and are keen observers.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Healing spells, Charm spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Spells of Prophecy, Writing spells, Regenerative spells, Purification spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly) and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Divination, Healing Magic

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells mostly), Apparition, Spirit Magic, Spell Writing, Logical Arts of Magic, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Spells of Prophecy, Divination

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common)**: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair* or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Troll Hair*, Mermaid Hair or Jobberknoll Tail Feather

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Thestral Hair, Nunda Fur, Fairy Wing, or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Thestral Heartstring, Troll Hair or Boomslang Venom

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Blue Calcite* or Quartz (boost air and air influence), Aquamarine and Pearl (boost water and water influence), Jade or Onyx (earth influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth), Amber or Citrine (boost fire), Amethyst (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* or Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* or Troll Hair/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Hazel (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Apple (handle) **or** Rosewood (stem)/Hazel (heartwood)/Cherry (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** is best for boosting **Divination, Healing Magic **and** Spirit Magic**, while **Combo 2** is best for boosting **Herbology, Purification spells **and** Elemental Water spells **_(adding of Rosewood to this combo gives it power in Herbology)_.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Hazel (stem)/Elm (heartwood)/Hemlock (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Persimmon, Cypress, Dogwood, Lilac, Apple, Cherry, Rosewood and Verawood, **rare/extinct** - Apricot, Licorice, Peach, Sandalwood and Broom

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm and Hemlock, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: July 31-Aug. 3, Peak: Aug. 4-5, Influence: Aug. 6-10): ****Holly (handle)/Hazel (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Willow* or Birch* (equal), Alder

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cypress* or Apple* (equal), Cherry or Rosewood

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Aug. 2-4):** Holly.

**Your Wand Type (Aug. 5):** Holly (handle)/Hazel (stem) or Hazel.

****Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Aug. 6-8):**** Hazel.

**Note:** Favors those who are versatile, emotional, creative, artistic, skillful and clever. Despite this wand's weakness in wand dueling, their owners often use their cleverness and keen observation abilities to make up for it, by seeking out and observing their opponent's weaknesses and striking them at that point. Thus, brains are often in use above brawn when it comes to using this wand in wand duels. Hazel wood is quiet and versatile, giving subtle boosts to **Charms** and **Transfiguration**. It is a wand that denotes skill in **Divination**. Hazel wood is imbued with magical power. The hazelnut is also connected magically to the heart chakra. Well-suited to magic of wisdom, beauty, charm, love, stars, navigation, and creativity.

Despite Virgo's association to the element of Earth, the earth element is among the weaker elements in this wand type. Among all the four elements that this wand type is able to wield (as it is an **Element Adaptive** wand type), Air spells are the most potent. Hazel wands are seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and have no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Hazel wands have a leaning affinity to House Ravenclaw. This wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element. _  
><em>

**Side Notes:** _A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is of Unicorn Hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died'). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells._

**VINE/VINEWOOD** (Associated dates: **September 2nd – September 29th**, September 23rd - October 22nd):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Libra

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Libra

**Zodiac Element **– Air

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Air

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**********Planetary and/or Godly Association****** – **** **Planet(s)**: The Sun and Venus, **God(s)**: Tuatha De Danaan**  
><strong>

**Pros**: authoritative, cool, perceptive, a strong sense of survival, instinctive and creative.

**Cons**: discriminating, vulnerable, set high personal standards, detached and self-critical.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Swan

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Raven

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Raven (animal totem), Butterfly (elemental clan totem), Bear (directional totem).

**Affinity To (House):** Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** spiritual, self-expressive, have high standards, have infinitely discriminating tastes, and are very refined and noble.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Purification spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: All Magical Skills

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Transfiguration, The Dark Arts (equal), also Elemental Magic (Air spells and Fire spells)

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Spell Writing, Spirit Magic, Divination, Dream Magic, Dueling, Levitation, Apparition, Herbology, Potions and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Purification spells, The Dark Arts

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Hippogriff Feather* or Griffin Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Cockatrice Feather or Leprechaun Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Hippogriff Talon, Dragon Scale, Fire Serpent Scale, Fenghaung Feather, Karkadann Feather or Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Chimera Scale

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: N/A

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Bloodstone (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Hippogriff Feather/Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon/Dragon Scale (Light), Double Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Vine (stem)/Laurel (heartwood)/Cedar (handle) **or** Laurel (stem)/Vine (heartwood)/Cedar (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** and **Combo 2** are the most favored Vine-included three-type combos in the Wizarding world.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Vine (stem)/Ebony (heartwood)/Mistletoe (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Cedar, Laurel and Lilac, **rare/extinct** - Witch Hazel and East Indian Rosewood

Side Note(s): Lilac only works with Vine in a Light wand.

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Ebony, European Yew and Mistletoe, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Aug. 28-31, Peak: Sept. 1-2, Influence: Sept. 3-7): ****Hazel (handle)/Vine (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Hawthorn

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cedar* or Laurel

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Aug. 30-Sept. 1):** Hazel.

**Your Wand Type (Sept. 2): **Hazel (handle)/Vine (stem) or Vine.

****Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Sept. 3-5):**** Vine.

**Note:** Favors those who are flexible, observant, wise, intuitive, with foresight and perceptive. Being of a flexible nature, wands made of Vine wood can adapt to someone with any manner of magical skills or talents, including **the Dark Arts**. However, it usually takes a strong wizard or witch to overcome the insecurities of the wood if they wish to become successful over it. According to traditions related to the heady effects of wine, Vine wood is associated with the loss of inhibitions and loosening of the tongue. It represents the release of prophetic powers and revealing truths. Vine wands are extremely temperamental and are hard to master. Thus they need a strong, firm wielder to master them. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and does not have a particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Vine wands have a leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw._  
><em>

**Side Notes:** _The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that some wizards and witches have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and some wizards and witches have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and some wizards and witches have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into the room of a suitable owner, and Ollivander has twice observed this phenomenon in his own shop._

**IVY** (Associated dates: **September 30th – October 27th**, October 23rd - November 21st):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Scorpio (1)

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Scorpio

**Zodiac Element **– Water

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

********Planetary and/or Godly Association**** – ******Planet(s)**: The Moon and Saturn, **God(s)**: Persephone

**Pros**: multi-talented, colorful, sociable, good-natured, artistic, resilient and determined. **  
><strong>

**Cons**: weak-willed, optimistic, suffers from self-doubt and obsessive.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Butterfly

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Swallow

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Snake (animal totem), Frog (elemental clan totem), Bear (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Slytherin

**Patronus Personality:** social, self-expressive, good-natured, resilient and determined.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: All Magical Skills

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Healing Magic, The Dark Arts

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Purification, Transfiguration, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Dueling (offensive and protective spells mainly), DADA, Spell Writing, Care Of Magical Creatures, Apparition, Charms, Spirit Magic, Herbology, Potions and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Healing spells, Potions

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Monocerus Horn

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal)

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Acromantula Web, Goblin Hair, Chimera Scale, Hydra Skin, Musrussu Hair, Vritra Scale or Troll Hair

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Sapphire* or Pearl (boost water and water influence), Copper and Malachite (by totem energy)

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Double Kelpie Hair (Light), Doxy Wing/Goblin Hair* or Pixie Heart/Troll Hair (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Ivy (stem)/Cypress (heartwood)/Myrtle (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Ivy (stem)/Pine (heartwood)/Elm (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Myrtle, Dogwood and Cypress, **rare/extinct** - Bramble, Licorice, River Birch, River Myrtle, Peach and Bog Pine

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm and Pine, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Sept. 25-28, Peak: Sept. 29-30, Influence: Oct. 1-Oct. 5): ****Vine (handle)/Ivy (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Ash* or Reed

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Myrtle* or Cypress

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Sept. 27-29):** Vine.

**Your Wand Type (Sept. 30): **Vine (handle)/Ivy (stem) or Ivy.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Oct. 1-3):** Ivy.

**Note:** Favors those who are resilient, optimistic, strong-willed, ambitious and determined. The owners of such wands tend to be outdoorsy and have a kinship with nature. Like those wands made of Vine wood, a wand made of Ivy wood can adapt to someone with multiple magical skills and talents. Despite its flexible nature, those wands made of Ivy wood are deceptively strong but also hard to harvest. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particular affinity to those of House Slytherin, mainly due to its favorism of ambitious owners. **  
><strong>

Ivy is an uncommon wand wood due to the difficulty of harvesting thick enough pieces; it is often worth the trouble, as it is deceptively strong. Ivy's magical properties include determination, strength, optimism, spiritual growth. Ivy is a fine wand for protection, good against wayward spirits and angry elementals (thus making it superb in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**), ensures success in business and all new endeavors.

**REED** (Associated dates: **October 28th – November 24th**, October 23rd - November 21st):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Scorpio (2)

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Scorpio

**Zodiac Element **– Water

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yin

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

********Planetary and/or Godly Association**** –**** **Planet(s)**: Pluto, **God(s)**: Pan and Pwyll**  
><strong>

**Pros**: imaginative, caring, passionate, bold, and strong-willed, tenacious and fearless.

**Cons**: jealousy which is prone to violence, self-destructive and often at odds.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Wolf or Hound

**Associated Patronus (Alternative): **Bear

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Snake (animal totem), Frog (elemental clan totem), Bear (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Ravenclaw

**Patronus Personality:** have a strong sense of purpose, fearless, brave, and rarely compromising and are tenacious.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Jinxes, Dueling spells

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Occlumency, Legilimency, Regeneration spells, Purification spells, Writing spells and Charm spells

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Logical Arts, Elemental Magic (Water spells)

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Healing Magic, DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Spell Writing, Apparition, Levitation, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Legilimency, Transfiguration

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common):** Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair* or Mermaid Hair* (equal)

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Monocerus Horn

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Acromantula Web, Goblin Hair, Chimera Scale, Hydra Skin, Musrussu Hair, Vritra Scale or Troll Hair

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Aquamarine (boost water), Sapphire* or Amethyst (boost water and water influence), Pearl (water influence), Copper and Malachite (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* or Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Unicorn Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* or Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Double Kelpie Hair (Light), Doxy Wing/Goblin Hair* or Pixie Heart/Troll Hair (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Reed (stem)/Myrtle (heartwood)/Cypress (handle)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Reed (stem)/Pine (heartwood)/Elm (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Myrtle, Dogwood and Cypress, **rare/extinct** - Bramble, Licorice, River Birch and River Myrtle

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Elm and Pine, **rare/extinct** - N/A

****Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: 23-26, ****Peak: Oct. 27-28, Influence: Oct. 29-Nov. 2****): ****Ivy (handle)/Reed (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Ash* or Ivy

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Myrtle

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Oct. 25-27): **Ivy.

**Your Wand Type (Oct. 28):** Ivy (handle)/Reed (stem) or Reed.

****Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Oct. 29-31):**** Reed.

**Note:** Favors those who are tenacious, true and witty. Wands made of Reed wood are often delicate and difficult to work with. Such wands are often said to bring good luck and fortune to their owners. However, such wands carry a great deal of wisdom and intelligence, thus makes it one of the most sought after types of magical wands known, particularly among those of House Ravenclaw. **Elemental Water spells** are particularly potent and powerful in this wand type.

Wisdom, scholarship, fearlessness, destiny adds quickness to this wand. A wood of the Home & Hearth, a wood which manifests truth. Due to being so delicate, Reed is almost always the stem of any combination wand, even in the case of three-type combination wands. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particular affinity to those of House Ravenclaw.

**ELDER** (Associated dates:** November 25th – December 23rd**, November 22nd - December 21st):

**Sign (By Birth)** – Sagittarius

**Sign (By Wand Wood)** – Sagittarius

**Zodiac Element **– Fire

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Water (mostly), All Elements

**Zodiac Lifeforce/Energy** – Yang

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (but largely Feminine)

********Planetary and/or Godly Association**** –**** **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: Cailleach Beara**  
><strong>

**Pros**: outspoken, persuasive, self-sufficient, lively, have insatiable curiosity and ambition.

**Cons**: impulsive, restless, can be heartless and cruel and suffers from vainglory.

**Associated Patronus (Primary):** Falcon (Hawk)

**Associated Patronus (Alternative):** Raven or Owl

**Associated Patronus (By Totem - Associated Class Only)**: Owl (animal totem), Tunderbird (elemental clan totem), Bear (directional totem)

**Affinity To (House):** Gryffindor (possibly)

**Patronus Personality:** full of knowledge, balanced, lively, open minded and strongly opinionated.

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Dueling spells, Occlumency

**Other Use Magical Skill(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Writing spells, Hexes and Legilimency.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: DADA, Dueling Magic

**Other Use Magical Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (All Element spells, particularly Fire spells and Water spells), Spell Writing, Purification, Apparition, Levitation, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Evil Repelling spells, DADA

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic)**: Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Rare/Extinct)**: Hippocampus Hair* or Leprechaun Hair* (equal), King Cobra Scale

**Other Single Core(s) To Use**: Dragon Scale, Fire Serpent Scale, Billywig Stinger or Simurgh Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Chimera Scale* or Wyvern Skin

**Other Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Doxy Wing, Goblin Hair, Musrussu Hair, Vritra Scale or Nidhogh Fang

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Amethyst (all-elements boost), Ruby or Amber (boost fire), Turquoise (boost earth), Quartz (boost air), Sapphire (boost water), Garnet* (boost fire and fire influence), Jade (earth influence), Obsidian (by totem energy).

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a cusp wand)**: Double Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark wand)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s)**: Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Doxy Wing/Chimera Scale or Phoenix Tail Feather/Goblin Hair (Dark)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (wand)**: Elder (stem)/Cedar (heartwood)/Ironwood (handle) **or** Ironwood (stem)/Cedar (heartwood)/Elder (handle)

Side Note(s): **Combo 1** and **Combo 2** are both very powerful and useful in **Metal-Charming **_(adding Ironwood in these combos gives them power in **Metal-Charming**)_

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for a Dark wand)**: Elder (stem)/Yew (heartwood)/Blackthorn (handle)

**Best Combined With (in a two-type combination wand)**: **exotic** - Kingwood, Cedar, Laurel, Ironwood and Black Ironwood, **rare/extinct** - Bramble and Mimosa

**Best Combined With (in a two-type Dark wand)**: **exotic** - Blackthorn and European Yew, **rare/extinct** - N/A

**Cusp Wand Combination (Cusp: Nov. 20-23, Peak: Nov. 24-25, Influence: Nov. 26-30):** Elder (handle)/Reed (stem).

**Alternative Choice Wand (Associated Class)**: Oak* or Ivy

**Alternative Choice Wand (Non-Associated Class)**: Cedar* or Laurel

**Your Wand Type (Early Influence, Nov. 22-24): **Reed.

**Your Wand Type (Nov. 25): **Reed (stem)/Elder (handle) or Elder.

**Your Wand Type (Late Influence, Nov. 26-28): **Elder.

**Note:** Favors those who are naturally curious, imaginative, skillful, diligent and self-sufficient. Such wands are good for all magical skills and all magical subjects. Like other types of wands, wands made of Elder wood can adapt to someone with any number of magical skills and talents. As the most powerful wand type in existence, the wielder of such a wand must keep and maintain control over it at all times or they might lead themselves to a lust for power and to selfish dominance over all others. Elder wands also have the ability to boost the energy of one's own magical powers tenfold. This is the best type of wand to use when in wand duels and/or wand battles. Though it is not as powerful in protective magic like Holly and Ebony wands are, it is the most powerful when it comes to blunt force magic. Elder wands are extremely powerful by repute. Elder wands often need careful handling, since accidents involving Elder wands are often known to seriously maim or even kill the user and those nearby if and when it backfires. Elder wands are a known symbol of great knowledge, wisdom and power. This wand type is quite potent in **Fire spells**.

Just like Alder wands, Elder wands are extremely rare and are considered unlucky by some wand makers, possibly due to their association with the legend of the Deathly Hallows (One of the Deathly Hallows, The Elder Wand, was the most powerful wand that ever existed. And, as its name implies, was made of Elder wood). And like the Alder wands, when such a wand is placed in the right hands, it will provide protection and has the ability to undo evil magic. And like other wands, including Alder wands, will protect their owner from outside forces and influences. It is among the best wands to use when welding protective spells. If placed in inexperienced hands, Elder wands can and do backfire, thus often seriously maiming and killing the wandmaker or wielder. Elder wands are most often used in Faerie Magic, banishment, magical arts, protection from evil, imagination, change, and healing. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and does not have no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Elder wands have a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor. _  
><em>

**Side Notes:** _The rarest wand wood of all (at least among the associated type wands), and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. The old superstition, 'wand of elder, never prosper,' has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, some wizards and witches (Ollivander included) take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that some wand historians have unearthed during their long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan._

**Author's Note**: Further information on each of the associated wand types will be added as the tutorial is processed and posted. Possible alterations in the information posted above may occur as more information is processed. _  
><em>

The non-associated wand types, which are not usually associated with a birthday or zodiac sign, will be explored in Chapter 3...

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 3: NON-ASSOCIATED WAND TYPES...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WANDS (NON-ASSOCIATED CLASS WAND TYPES):**

It should be noted that there are other types of wood that are often used in the creation of magical wands. Again, just like the associated type wands, a wand made from a non-associated wood (meaning a wood that is not associated with an associated birthday or in some cases, a zodiac sign) will chose an owner according to their personality traits, which can and will play an important part in finding one's wand. However, there are corresponding dates which associate with some of the non-associated wand types, which are listed with certain wand types below.

Wands made from non-associated wand types can be used by anyone, no matter their birthday or zodiac sign. A wand's choice of owner is based not just on the personality traits of their owner, but also on the magical skills and abilities that their owner possesses. The types of wood used in making non-associated wands are listed as follows:

**APPLE (uncommon) **– Favors those who are gentle, have high aims and high ideals, passionate, good-natured, free-spirited, caring and outdoorsy. Unicorn hairs and Veela hairs are common cores in wands made of Apple wood. However, such wands tend to get overwhelmed easily, thus powerful cores are rarely used in such wands, such as dragon heartstrings and phoenix tail feathers. When it comes to **Healing Spells** and **Healing Magic**, Apple wands are overall the best type of wand to use. **Elemental Water spells** are also quite potent in this wand type. They are also highly useful in **Dueling**. Apple wood symbolizes healing, love, and beauty. These wands are especially suited for spells regarding travel, illumination, love, harmony, beauty, and detoxification. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite its association to the water element.

**Side Note(s):** _Applewood wands are not made in great numbers. They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic. One seeking to cause harm to others should not choose this wand type. It is often used for **Healing spells**, **Love spells** and remedial magic, as the wand type itself is used in many medicinal practices. This wand type also seeks a wielder of divine conquests and fortune-telling and is a excellent wand type to use in **Divination**. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived, and many wizards and witches have often noticed that customers of great personal charm find their perfect match in an applewood wand. An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners, who include the celebrated author of Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Cancer and Taurus._

**Associated Date(s)**: June 25 to July 4, December 23 to December 31

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus and Jupiter, **God(s)**: Aphrodite and Rhiannon

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Jinxes (sometimes), Writing spells, Love spells, Spells of Prophecy, Purification spells, Hexes, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Healing spells and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Divination (often), Healing Magic (often), Transfiguration, Spell Writing, Charms, Dueling, Levitation, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Polished, cabochon-cut River Stone (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stinger* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair* or Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Unicorn Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**ASPEN/COTTONWOOD (uncommon)**– Favors those who are defiant, strong-minded, determined, stubborn, out-spoken, friendly and talkative. Such a wand detracts from Healing Magic and tends to lean towards dueling spells and wand dueling. The owners of such wands tend to have superb speaking skills, thus, works well with those who are hosts and spokespeople by profession. Those who own aspen wands are also meant to have a particular talent for learning languages, thus they have great communication skills. Cottonwood wands often reassure their owners that happiness and love are all around us. **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells** and **Earth spells** are powerful in this wand type. This wand type has particularly strong ties to the air element, therefore Air spells are strongest in this wand type. The Aspen tree is believed to have the ability to send people into a trance, with the opportunity for great insight and gaining considerable wisdom. Thus, wands made from Aspen are particularly strong in **Divination**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Aspen wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork (thus good in __**Charms**__ and __**Charm spells**__). The proper owner of the aspen wand will often be an accomplished Duellist (thus good in __**Dueling**__), and/or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial or combative magic. Being so suited for __**Dueling **__also makes this wand type good for __**DADA**__ and __**Evil Repelling spells**__. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. _

_In the experience of Ollivander and other wizards and witches, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for Revolutionaries. The wand wood is symbolic of lamentation and fear. Considered very important by the druids. Tied to transcendence and transformation, thus makes this wand type useful in **Transfiguration**. This wand type is believed to have the ability to send people into a trance, with the opportunity for great insight and gaining considerable wisdom. Thus, it is considered strong for **Divination**. Those who use it are also meant to have a particular talent for learning languages. The leaves appear to "dance" in the wind, giving it a reputation as an energetic wand and one well suited to the Air element._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mercury, The Sun and Pluto, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells), Evil Repelling spells, Hexes and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Charms (often), Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), Dueling (often), Elemental Magic (Air spells mainly, but also Earth spells), Transfiguration, Apparition and DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA and Charms (equal).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Augurey Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather or Unicorn Hair/Veela Hair.

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Unicorn Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BAMBOO (uncommon)** - Favors those who are akin to spirit, akin to nature, spiritual, wise, intuitive, observant and reclusive. Bamboo wands are sacred to the Buddhist wizards and witches of Asia and the Far East. Bamboo wands are quite potent in **Divination, Spirit Magic **and** Dream Magic**. They are also quite powerful in **Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Dueling spells (all Dueling spells), Hexes, Transfiguration, Apparition **and** Levitation**. Those wizards and witches with bamboo wands are normally peace-loving, free-spirited and reserved, and will normally not duel or engage in any manner of violence unless they absolutely have to, preferring to use their minds instead of their wands to escape or get out of situations. Though when they do, Bamboo wands are known for being quite powerful in **Dueling**.

Bamboo wands are also quite potent in **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells**. Bamboo wands are normally paired with a Unicorn Hair core, but sometimes, a particularly good-natured Dragon Heartstring core will be paired with a Bamboo wand. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain Houses. However, it is suspected that Bamboo wands have a leaning affinity to House Ravenclaw.

**Side Notes**: _This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac sign of Gemini. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Mercury, Mars and Saturn, **God(s)**: Buddha

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Hexes, Charm spells, Dueling spells (all Dueling spells), Purification spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), Dream Magic (often), Dueling, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Levitation, Apparition, Transfiguration, The Logical Arts of Magic and Elemental Magic (Air spells).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Rejuvenation spells, Spirit Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Care of Magical Creatures.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Augurey Feather* or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Augurey Feather*, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair or Augurey Feather/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring/Boomslang Venom* or Double Unicorn Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Unicorn Hair/Veela Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BEECH (uncommon)** – Favors those who are strong willed, level-headed, calm, learned, wise, creative and with strength of character. Along with favoring the resolute and the scrupulous, Beech wands also favor the shrewd and the creative, which also makes this wand type quite suitable for those of House Ravenclaw. Beech is a strong, neutral wood but it has no particular strengths or weaknesses, with the exception that it functions less effectively underwater. Such a wand works best with those who are skilled in the **Care Of Magical Creatures**, particularly with stubborn magical creatures such as Thestrals.

Often associated with learning, lore and knowledge, some of the first runes were carved into Beech wood and thus wands made from Beech have strong ties to powers of **Divination** and **The Logical Arts Of Magic**, particularly **Ancient Ruins**. Beech wands help with spells regarding information (thus works well in **Spell Writing**) and in invocation of ancient guardians (thus works fairly well in **Dueling**) and research into old writings (namely the ancient ALPs Scriptures). Some of the greatest wizard historians of all time have or had owned a Beech wand sometime in their lives as such a wand is perfect for boosting one's own abilities to seek out and find even the most obscure, ancient and buried wizard history and information. This wand type seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor, despite this wand type's non-association with the fire element. This wand type also has an affinity to House Ravenclaw, despite the wand type's non-association with the air element.

**Side Note(s):** _The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wandmakers such as Ollivander himself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the Beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation. December 22 of every year is known as 'The Day of the Beech Tree' on the Celtic Tree Calender, and thus is associated with that date. This wand type is also said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Sagittarius, Gemini, and Virgo._

**Associated Date(s)**: December 22

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn, Mars and Jupiter, **God(s)**: Zeus and Freya

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling spells (protective spells and defensive spells), Spells of Prophecy, Charm spells, Healing Magic, Purification spells, Jinxes and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Divination (often), Spell Writing (often), Elemental Magic (Water spells and Earth spells), Spirit Magic, The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Ancient Ruins), Dueling, Care Of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Writing spells, The Logical Arts of Magic

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Pearl* or Moonstone (boost water and water influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth).

**Affinity With (House):** Gryffindor* and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Hippogriff Feather* or Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring* or Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Feather*, Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Wyvern Skin or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BLACK LOCUST (uncommon)** - Favors those who are caring, compassionate, with a love of nature, true, ambitious, creative, driven, witty and sturdy. Like a few other wand types, such a wand does not favor either Light or Dark magic, thus can be used by any wizard or witch skilled in either type of magic. Also like a few other wand types, Black Locust wands can and have the ability to cure any kinds of natural poisons, drawing them out of the body and the blood, cleansing the body of all impurities. And like other wand types, such wands are useful in **Purification spells, Regeneration spells **and** Rejuvenation spells**. However, this wand often favors someone who is skilled in **Dueling spells** (offensive spells mainly),** Charms, Healing spells, Healing Magic** and **Hexes**, but particularly in **Elemental Magic (Earth spells **and** Water spells**).

Some of the greatest wizard musicians and artists in wizard history has owned a black locust wand sometime in their lives, as the wood from which it's made often associates itself with music and the arts and often gives a powerful boost to such abilities. Being made of one of the strongest wood types known, both physically and magically, black locust wands make for superb **Dueling** wands, capable of both powerful, blunt force magic and subtle, light magic. In **Elemental Magic**, **Water spells** are strongest in this wand type, but it can also wield **Earth spells**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Black Locust wands have a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Side Note(s):** _As a mustard-tinted wand wood, Locust or Black Locust wood is regarded as one of the strongest, native wand woods of the US there is. Locust or Black Locust wands relate to the ebb and flow of the ocean, holding depth, power and calm. Often regarded as an 'Artisan's wand', Locust or Black Locust often boosts the imaginative, creative and artistic abilities of their owners tenfold. Such wands encourage the minds of their owners to think imaginatively and logically, which is why this wand type is also great for strategists and puzzle breakers. The owners of Locust or Black Locust wands tend to creatively think their way out rather than speak their way out of trouble and danger, able to think up the most elaborate solutions to a problem and then solve it accurately._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Earth (primary), Air (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly), Purification spells, Regeneration spells, Rejuvenation spells, Healing spells, Hexes, Writing spells and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (frequently), Care Of Magical Creatures (often), Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, Elemental Magic (Earth and Water spells) and The Logical Arts Of Magic (particularly Wizard History).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Hexes, Elemental Magic (Earth and Water spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Rejuvenation spells, Dueling

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House):** Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Fairy Wing* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Boomslang Venom* or Unicorn Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom* or Unicorn Heartstring/Boomslang Venom

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BLACK PALM (rare)** – Favors those who are sturdy, strong-willed, perceptive, focused, level-headed, stubborn and hard-working. Black palm is famous for being incredibly durable and is considered one of the most powerful wand types known. If often works best with those who a highly skilled in **Healing Magic **and **Legilimency**, but particularly **Dream Magic** and **Divination**, as this wand type often gives a strong boost to such abilities. Those with a talent for perception also work well with this wand type. Such a wand will also give a small boost to **Charms **and** Occlumency**. However, such a wand type is rare in British wand making, since such wand types are often found in tropical regions of the world.

The wielders of such wands are often hard-working and focused on that task at hand. For visual impact, this wand type is among the best. Despite its association with the Sun, this wand type is most powerful in **Water spells**. Though the water element is its most powerful element, this wand type is able to adapt to whatever element it is meant to manipulate. This is a wand type seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Black Palm wands have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin due to their powers in **Water spells**, but not in Dark Magic or in The Dark Arts. They are also suspected to have an even stronger leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _Black Palm wands originate from Southeast Asia, and is a wand type naturally inclined toward magical energies. It is an excellent wand type for encouraging positive changes, creating opportunities and accessing spiritual pathways. It is also good wand type for deriving knowledge and power from natural surroundings. Like all wand types akin to __**Elemental Magic**__, Black Palm wands are able to draw magical energy out from its surroundings and will then use that energy against their opponent through the natural element it is meant to manipulate. Like a few other wand types on this list, this wand type is __**Element Adaptive**__._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Jupiter and The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Legilimency (often), Occlumency (occasionally), Charm spells, Healing spells, Regeneration spells, Rejuvenation spells, Hexes and Jinxes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Transfiguration (sometimes), Elemental Magic (All Element spells, particularly Water spells), Dream Magic, Charms, Divination, Spirit Magic, Healing Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Legilimency, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Pearl* or Moonstone (boost water and water influence)

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Augurey (Irish Phoenix) Feather* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Billywig Stinger

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Boomslang Venom* or Thestral Heartstring **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather*, Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger* or Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BLACKTHORN (common)** - Favors those who are cunning, resourceful and with strong magical abilities. A common wand type among dark wizards, dark witches and those of House Slytherin, Blackthorn wands are often seen among pure blood wizards and pure blood witches, as such wands often favors those who are pure blood and/or are true to their Slytherin heritage. Despite that this wand type is also found among some Aurors, such wands tend to fail and sputter out in **DADA**.

They are among the most unpleasant looking wand types known in the Wizarding world, often looking gnarly and twisted in appearance. However, being a wand that sits among the most powerful wand types in the Wizarding world, such unpleasant looks are normally overlooked. Such wands are often used by Snatchers, which are the Wizarding world's version of thieves and gypsies. For a Dark Healer's wand, a Unicorn Heartstring core or core combination with it is best in a Blackthorn wand. Blackthorn wands are also common among Dark Healers in general. It also works exceptionally well when used in** Elemental Magic** involving** Fire spells**, but normally not** Metal-Charming** (though it will greatly boost the power of Metal-Charming, depending on the core and/or wand combo). This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Blackthorn wands have a leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in Ollivander's view well-merited, of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practises __**The Dark Arts**__ (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn wand's prodigious power); one finds blackthorn wands among some Aurors as well as among the denizens of Azkaban. It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish. The Blackthorn tree is associated with the festival of _Samhain_, which occurs on Oct 31st of every year. This wand type is also associated with April 30th. It is also said that this wand type is associated with the zodiac sign of Aries.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: Oct 31, April 30

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Jinxes, Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells), Healing spells and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Levitation, The Dark Arts (predominantly), Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Dueling (often), Potions, Metal-Charming (depending on the core and/or wand combo), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, and Apparition.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Dueling

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence)

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Peacock Feather* or Dragon Scale

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Hydra/Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Peacock Feather* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin or Dragon Heartstring/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BLACKWOOD (rare)** – Favors those who are creative, intellectual, humble, gifted, stable, stubborn, determined and strong. Being one of the densest wand woods in the world, it also works well with **Dueling Spells** and in **Dueling** on occasion as well as in **subtle Elemental Earth spells (mainly)**, but also subtle **Water spells** and subtle **Air spells**. It is a strong wand type in **Metal-Charming**, able to bend and mold metal without the use of fire. Such a wand works best with seers and diviners, as they can often act as a medium between the physical and spiritual worlds. One of the best wand types to use in** Divination **and** Charms.**

It is also among some of the best dark woods in the world. Those wizards and witches who own this wand type are often strong-willed, stubborn and determined, much like in the case of the wood from which the wand is made. **Australian Blackwood **is another less known wand wood native to Australia, New Zealand and Tasmania. This wand wood is often mistaken for Ebony, since it is such a uniform black color. However, Blackwood is not part of the Ebony family. Rather, it is a part of the Rosewood family, and the black color is actually an extremely deep shade of purple. Despite this, this wand type is unlike the other wand type members of the Rosewood family in nearly every aspect.

This wand wood itself is strongly aligned with the energy of Saturn. Saturn is known to block other energies, represents the end of cycles, and the energy of the underworld. This would be an excellent wand type for blocking the energies of other magick, and communication with the dead. And magick related to death would be highly effective with this wand type, thus making them useful in **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**. This wand type acts as a conduit between the physical and spiritual realms. Blackwood wands are also useful for exacting creative and intellectual changes in life, and removing communication barriers, thus making them useful in **Spell Writing**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _A very unusual wand wood, which some wizards and witches have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and thus Ollivander keeps only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for Blackwood is not suited to what is commonly known as 'bangs-and-smells' magic. But there are those strange occasions however, depending on the wand core it is given, where 'bangs-and-smells' magic, if referring to __**Potions**__ (smells) and __**Dueling**__ (bangs) is boosted in this wand type, thus making it good for those subjects. __**Elemental Magic**__ involving __**Air Spells **__and__** Water spells **__work well in this wand type, but only subtle spells involving those elements, with the exception of __**Metal-Charming**__. It mainly works best in subtle __**Elemental Earth spells**__. When well-matched, a Blackwood wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly), All Elements except Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Charm spells, Regeneration spells, Incantations, Dueling spells (subtle defensive, protective and offensive spells), Writing spells and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Potions (often, depending on the core), Dueling (occasionally), Spell Writing, Transfiguration, Levitation, Apparition, Charms, Elemental Magic (subtle Air spells and Water spells, subtle Earth spells), Metal-Charming, Divination, Spirit Magic and the Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Ancient Ruins).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Hexes, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Incantations, Potions.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Turquoise* or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone or Cabochon-cut River Stone (boost water and water influence), Polished, cabochon-cut Volcanic Glass or Hematite (boost metal), Aventurine or Cavansite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Dragon Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather or Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Dragon Heartstring* or Double Unicorn Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BLOODWOOD (common)**– Favors those who are kind-hearted, passive, passionate, fiery, understanding, reclusive, revealing, sly and free-spirited. This exotic wand type has the characteristic of working easily with all types of **Elemental Magic (next to Birch and Ebony wands)**, but particularly in **Fire spells **and **Water spells**. This wand type's ability to harness and focus the powers of all the natural elements makes it almost unique among all the wand types in existence. Bloodwood wands help to uncover buried and/or long lost secrets. It is also one of the most powerful wand types for use in **Divination** and **Healing Magic**, Bloodwood wands are said to reveal secrets of both the past and future. It also aids its owner into understanding the knowledge given to them by the secrets revealed. Bloodwood has a brilliant red color that darkens with age. However, Bloodwood wand tend to favor those who are reclusive and prefer to keep out of the limelight, thus it also makes for a good wand when used in the **Logical Arts of Magic**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Bloodwood wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Bloodwood is a remarkable wood mainly for its ability to utilize elemental energies. The wood itself can channel and enhance the affect of all elemental energies, but the degree to which it can do so seems to depend upon the person utilizing the wood. This can be determined by your astrological sign. Bloodwood would enhance your ability to utilize water energy if you are a Pisces far more greatly than if you were an Aries, for instance. Likewise, a Pisces may find bloodwood nearly useless when working with the element of fire, because that element is the opposite of the primary element of the Pisces. This wand type does best with a disciplined witch or wizard, sometimes better as a replacement wand for the more experienced magic user. Often fueled by strong emotion, this wand type will cast the strongest spells when the user is either very happy, very angry, or spells fueled by love and strong bonds.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes (sometimes), Purification spells, Spells of Prophecy, Writing spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regeneration spells, Healing spells and Dueling spells (offensive and protective spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (sometimes), Divination, Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, Spell Writing, Elemental Magic (All-Elements, but particularly Fire spells and Water spells), Transfiguration, Levitation and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Elemental Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Pearl* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence), Aquamarine or Coral (water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Peacock Tail Feather* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Thestral Hair or Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Chimera Scale* or Wyvern Skin* (equal) **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Peacock Tail Feather*, Peacock Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair, Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Wyvern Skin or Chimera Scale/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair* or Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BOCOTE (common)** – Favors those who are knowledgeable (particularly in magic), creative, artistic, logical and optimistic. A wand type being made of a rare and valuable wood, it is also a valuable wand type to artists, writers and creative thinkers, due to giving the welder an extra strong boost to their artistic and creative abilities. Often giving an extra strong boost in Herbology, **Potions** and **DADA**, Bocote wands are often used to stir potions and the wood itself is made into magical paint brushes for art and to make special Mortar and Pestles used to grind up herbs in **Potions**. Such wand types also work well in the **Logical Arts of Magic** and are often used as magical paint brushes or as magical writing quills by their owners, thus also making them good for** Spell Writing** and **Writing spells**. Also good with **Purification Spells**. For visual impact, this wand type is among the best. **Fire spells** are quite potent in this wand type due to its association with the Sun. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but strangely has a particularly strong affinity with House Ravenclaw due to the wand type's favor in imaginative, intelligent and creative thinkers, even though the wand type is not associated with the air element.

**Side Note(s):** _This wand wood is an adept tool for discerning the truth in the minds of others and persuading them to your will, thus wands made from this wood excel in **Legilimency**. Such wands also works well in **Protective spells** (and thus also **Dueling**). Bocote wands are able to extend their protective energies far beyond them to where they surround their owners, forming a protective aura around them which protects them from all outside influences, thus also makes this wand type good for** Occlumency** as well._

_Bocote wands represents the end of an old cycle and the beginning of a new one. The extremely peaceful and positive energy of this wand type can be utilized in a number of ways. It is excellent wand type when used to diagnose illness, chakras, or other health-related issues, this making it quite useful in Healing Magic and Healing spells. Bocote wands have a very powerful spiritual energy, which may bring with them either peace or inner turmoil. However, if it does bring turmoil, it is only to bring about the correct way of thinking or balance of energy in the end. Bocote wand have a strong fire energy, related mostly to passionate love. It is also an inspiration for the artistic and creative mind, focusing on beauty and the Earth. As a neutral wand type, this wand type favors neither Dark or Light magic and thus can be used by any wizard or witch of any magical type. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun (mostly), Jupiter and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Legilimency (often), Occlumency (often), Charm spells, Purification spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly, but also defensive spells and offensive spells), Evil Repelling spells, Hexes, Jinxes and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Transfiguration (sometimes), Dueling (often), Potions, DADA, Charms, Levitation, Spell Writing, The Logical Arts of Magic and Elemental Magic (Fire spells mainly, with also Earth and Water spells).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Writing spells, Potions.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amethyst (all-elements boost), Aquamarine (boost water), Green Tourmaline* (boost earth), Garnet (boost fire), Jade (earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, particularly Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Kelpie Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Hydra Skin**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger*, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger, Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair or Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Hydra Skin or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BOIS D' ARC (rare)** – Favors those who are flexible, multi-talented, cunning, perceptive and down to earth. A flexible yet strong and everlasting wand wood, it works best with those who are Diviners and is one of the best wand types to use in **Legilimency**. Like other wand woods, Bois D' Arc is made into magical bows that are used in **Magical Archery**, an ancient practice that has only recently been rediscovered in the Wizarding world. These wands are also often used for **Elemental Magic (Air spells** and** Fire spells)**. Depending on the core or core combination, it is sometimes favored and used by certain Dark wizards and Dark witches who are skilled in **Divination**, **Spirit Magic** and **Legilimency**, due to the wand's often twisted and gnarled appearance.

And depending on the core or core combination, is also one of the best wand types to use in** Hexes**,** Jinxes** and** Curses**. It is a particularly potent wand type in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Bois D' Arc wands have a strong leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Legilimency (often), Occlumency (sometimes), Hexes, Jinxes and Curses (sometimes), Spirit Magic (often), Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells, Healing spells and Dueling spells (defensive spells, protective spells and offensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (sometimes), Healing Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Dueling, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Fire spells), Apparition, Divination and Levitation.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Legilimency.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* or Garnet (boost fire and fire influence), Aventurine (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Hydra Skin* or Chimera Scale* (equal), Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Hydra Skin* or Double Thestral Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Thestral Heartstring/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**BROOM (common)** - Favors those who are mischievous, free-spirited, cunning, smooth talkers, friendly and outspoken. Broomwood wands have a mixed reputation, for it is said by some wand makers that it is cursed when it is used to make wands. However, nothing can be farther from the truth. Broom wands are actually symbols of good fortune and high esteem. Broom wands are particularly good at **Levitation**, which is no surprise considering the fact that broomwood is also used to make flying broomsticks.

Broom wands are an all-around good wand to use in all subjects and skills of magic. This wand type also favors neither Light Magic or Dark Magic, which makes it useful for any wizard or witch of any magic. Another wand wood related to Broom is known as **Butcher's Broom **and wands made from it are used in very much the same way as regular Broom wands are. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. Like other wand types on the list, this wand type works well with any student of any House, but its strongest abilities and attributes lie with those of House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **All Magical Skills (particularly Hexes and Charm spells)

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **All Magical Subjects (particularly Levitation and Apparition).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Levitation.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Apparition.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air or air influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Emerald (boost earth).

**Affinity With (House):** All Houses, strongest in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Fairy Wing* or Fwooper Feather* (equal), Thestral Hair or Veela Hair.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring or Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing*, Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Unicorn Heartstring*, Double Dragon Heartstring or Double Thestral Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair* or Thestral Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**CEDAR (uncommon)** – Favors those who are naturally calm, with strength of character, loyal, assertive, perceptive, strong-willed, cunning and level-headed. It is a powerful and docile type of wand that works best with those who are skilled in **Charms** and **Dueling Spells**, particularly Protective spells. Owners of such wands often become potent** Occlumens**, and often use their skills of** Occlumency **to their advantage. Ceder wood tends to have a rosy hue as well as a wonderfully lasting aroma. **Lebanon Cedar**, another noted wand type, was famous in the Bible and wands made from **Lebanon Ceder** were considered a symbol of much power and longevity. It is no lie that Cedar wands tend to maintain and hold their magical power longer then most other wand types, which makes them excellent for long-term **Dueling Magic** and blunt force magic. **Lebanon Cedar**, which is among the extinct wand types, likely had similar likes, skills and subjects to that of the Cedar wands or Red Cedar wands of present times.

**Fire spells** are strongest in this wand type, but it can also wield **Earth spells**, able to use fire to melt rock and mold it, similar to** Metal-Charming**. Ceder wands produce some of the hottest fire around, which not only makes them capable of melting rock in seconds, but also metal, thus making this wand type capable of wielding **Metal spells** and also** Metal-Charming**, though not as strongly as **Fire spells**. Cedar wands can also wield **Water spells**, which makes it useful in Metal-Charming when cooling down hot metal or earth. Cedar wands are also particularly potent in **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**, which makes them useful in interacting and communicating with the dead. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Cedar wands have a strong leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Other wand woods related to Cedar are**: Lebanon Cedar (extinct) and Aromatic Red Cedar.

**Side Note(s):** _Whenever Ollivander met a wizard or witch who carries a cedar wand, he found that they had strength of character and unusual loyalty. Ollivander's father, Gervaise Ollivander, always used to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and Ollivander agrees, as do other wizards and witches: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. Ollivander would go further than his father, however, in saying that he has never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom he would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them._

_Known for being a docile wand type, well suited to protective **Charms**. Wielders of this wand type are well equipped to become accomplished in **Divination**, with a particular potential for advanced **Occlumency** skills. This wand type is also very good for all areas of White magic. This wand type is symbolic of nobility and incorruptibility._This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Leo and Virgo and that the Patronus associated with this wand type is a Goldfinch (Bird).__

**Associated Date(s)**: February 9 to February 18, August 14 to August 23

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Mercury and Uranus, **God(s)**: Odin

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Occlumency (often), Legilimency, Purification spells (often), Writing spells (often), Spells of Prophecy, Charm spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Evil Repelling spells and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (often), Spell Writing (often), Metal-Charming, Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Fire spells mostly), Levitation, Purification, Apparition, DADA (Defence Against The Dark Arts) and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Purification spells, Dueling.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Occlumency.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* (boost fire), Jade (boost earth), Pearl (boost water).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair or Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale* or Double Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**CEDAR, AROMATIC ****RED (uncommon)** – Favors those who are protective, dependable, intelligent, courageous, strong-willed and with strong leadership skills. One of the best wand types to use in **DADA **and in **Evil Repelling spells**. A wand often used by Aurors and by those skilled in warding off the Dark Arts and evil influences. Also one of the best wands to use in **Occlumency** and by those skilled as **Occlumens**. As a member of the Cypress family, wands made of Red Cedar often give an extra potent boost to **Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells **and** Fire spells, **as well as **Purification spells **and favor similar traits and abilities in owners to that of Cypress wands.

Named Aromatic Red Cedar due to its intoxicating scent, this wand type is often used for its pest controlling properties, thus making it highly useful in **Evil Repelling spells**. The scent of the wand wood acts in much the same manner as moth balls, for repelling insects. This wand wood can be found used in everything from bird houses to decorative mulch for this reason. Once finished, however, the scent is no longer detectable and the pest repellant properties likewise vanish. The energetic properties of this wand type are mostly focused upon communication and information, thus making it quite useful in **Spelling Writing** and **Writing spells**. It is an excellent wand type for use in any **Divination **and** Spirit Magic**, and will help a person obtain information from afar (either spiritual or physical in nature).

This wand type grants the ability to see what is happening, to know the truth behind any given situation. For knowledge-gaining endeavors, such as schooling of the start of a new enterprise, Aromatic Red Cedar in an invaluable wand type. It will bring luck in any pursuit that requires the acquisition of new knowledge. In addition, this wand type will aid a person in feeling at home with their spirituality, to love oneself. Often people struggle with feelings of inadequacy or guilt over their spiritual choices, and this wand type can help a person to work those feelings out and know which decisions are right for their life. This wand type can help one bring about an overall balance to their lives, a harmony between their spiritual beliefs and their outward expressions. Finally, this wand type will help a person with healthy communication in all forms. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Red Cedar wands have a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Cedar/Cypress wands are a common combination wand, usually paired with a Unicorn Hair core or a combination core of Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Hair. As both wand woods in the combination are affiliated with the Earth element, this combination of wand woods is by far one of the most favored when wielding Elemental Earth spells, not to mention that both wand woods exist within the same family. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Leo and Virgo and that the Patronus associated with this wand type is a Goldfinch (Bird).  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: February 9 to February 18, August 14 to August 23

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly) and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Venus and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Occlumency (often), Legilimency (sometimes), Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Dueling spells (protective and defensive spells), Charm spells, Healing spells and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Charms, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Fire spells), Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Levitation, Apparition, Spirit Magic and Divination.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Purification spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Onyx* or Jade (boost earth and earth influence), Garnet or Amber (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Billywig Stinger/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Billywig Stinger/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**CHERRY (rare)** – Favors those who are humble, level-headed, grounded, clear in thought, intuitive, akin to the salt of the earth, fair, true and willing to do anything once. A wand made of Cherry wood with a Phoenix Tail Feather core is a particularly agreeable combination for a Light wizard or witch that is without particularly prodigious magical talents. Such a wand also works well with amateur wizards and witches who don't often flaunt their magical talents. Often used by those wizards and witches whose main occupation is that of farming and/or gardening. Cherry wands are also a very earthy type of wand, assisting in clear and present thought. This wand type often favors those wizards and witches who are level-headed, grounded and are akin to the salt of the Earth, just a the cherry wands also help with keeping a level head. This is one of those wands that works well in all magical subjects, except in The Dark Arts.

When matched with a Unicorn Hair or Dragon Heartstring core, the power of a Cherry wand is boosted greatly and therefore can be used by a more experienced wizard or witch highly skilled in magic and particularly more experienced in more powerful **Elemental Magic** which involve** Earth spells **and** Water spells** when compared to the lesser Earth and Water spells used by amateur wizards and witches. **Water spells** are strongest in this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Cherry wands have a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin due to their experience in The Dark Arts. There are occasions however when a Cherry wand or two will show up among a few Slytherins that are not so 'Dark' and aren't so akin to The Dark Arts, but they are very rare.

**Side Note(s):** _This rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the School of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if given a Dragon Heartstring core, the wand ought never to be paired with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. __As an easy-to-use wand type, it aids in spell casting rather than hinders. _

_Pixie Heart cores, at least in the case of some wand types, is neither Dark or Light, but somewhere in between. However, since Dark Cherry wands are rare, any Cherry wands that do possess a rare Dark quality are often paired with Pixie Heart, which will often lean more towards Dark when paired with a Cherry wand, which is why Pixie Heart is listed as a Dark wand core in this case. Cherry wands are a good all-round wand type, except in The Dark Arts. However, for Dark Divination or Dark Healing, this wand type is among the best. A Unicorn Heartstring core is considered to Dark for this wand type and therefore is almost never paired with a Cherry wand unless paired with Doxy Wing. They are particularly good for **Healing Magic** and **Divination**. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac sign of Virgo. _

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has recently come to the attention of those wizards studying wands and wand use, that Cherry wands were once considered to be placed on the list of extinct wand types, not just because of its lethal tendencies, but because there was a time when there was a very low supply of cherry wood and that there was a risk that cherry wands would become extinct. Fortunately, there is still enough cherry wood around to keep cherry wands on the common wand lists. However, another wand type, European Cherry, has been on the extinct wands list for quite some time, due to the fact that there is much less of it then the latter. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Healing spells, Love spells and Charm spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** All Magical Subjects except The Dark Arts (particularly Healing Magic and Divination).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Love spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amethyst* (all-elements boost), Jade (boost earth and earth influence), Pearl or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, particularly Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Veela Hair* (equal), Billywig Stringer or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing (when paired with Unicorn Heartstring), Pixie Heart*

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger or Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Pixie Heart/Doxy Wing*, Double Doxy Wing or Double Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather* or Veela Hair/Billywig Stinger* (equal/Light), Unicorn Heartstring/Doxy Wing (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**CHESTNUT (uncommon)** – Favors those who enjoy taking it rough with the salt of the earth, humble, sturdy, curious, fair, true and grounded. The wielders of such wands tend to be particularly humble by nature and will only take from the earth what they really need. Like wands made of Cherry wood, it works well with those who are farmers and gardeners by trade. These types of wands also work well with those who are carpenters and millers by trade. Such a wand tends to sputter and be less effective in **Charms** and **DADA**. As a wand wood, chestnut is strong and sturdy, with an excellent sense of justice and diplomacy. The owners of wands made from this wand wood are known to be very curious and interested in things, seeking knowledge through experience and high intellectual thought. Chestnut wands often favor wizards and witches that are very grounded, sturdy, clear in thought and clear in judgement. Chestnut wands also help with clarity of the mind and the flow of energy. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _This is a most curious, multi-faceted wood, which varies greatly in its character depending on the wand core, and takes a great deal of colour from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts (thus work well in __**Care Of Magical Creatures**__), those who possess great gifts in __**Herbology**__, and those who are natural fliers. However, when paired with Dragon Heartstring, it may find its best match among those who are overfond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. Conversely, three successive heads of the Wizengamot have possessed Chestnut wands with Unicorn Hair cores, for this combination shows a predilection for those concerned with all manner of justice. This wand type is good in **Transfiguration**, but is poorly suited to DADA. The wand type is symbolic of independence and injustice. It is not considered a strong wand type for Divination, as it is rumored to be more likely to backfire with a female owner. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Cancer, Taurus, and Sagittarius.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: May 15 to May 24, November 12 to November 21

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Jupiter, **God(s)**: Zeus

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Charm spells (sometimes), Writing spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (offensive spells and defensive spells), Purification spells and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Care Of Magical Creatures (often), Herbology (often), The Dark Arts (often), Charms (sometimes), DADA (sometimes), Spell Writing, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Earth spells mostly), Dueling, Transfiguration, Levitation, Apparition and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Earth spells mostly).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Jade* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Pearl or Polished, cabochon-cut River Stone (boost water and water influence), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, particularly Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Billywig Stringer or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Veela Hair/Fairy Wing, Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather or Billywig Stinger/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart*, Double Doxy Wing or Double Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Veela Hair/Fairy Wing* or Billywig Stinger/Fairy Wing* (equal/Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**COCOBOLO (rare)**- Favors those who have strength of character, are strong-willed, adventurous, are goal-oriented, ambitious, driven and enduring. Cocobolo wood is a dark, very dense and fine grained wood native to South America. Such wands are also capable of igniting ambitions, desires, lust and even heated anger and rage, which makes them well suited for** Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells** and** Dueling **(especially blunt force magic), as well as **The Dark Arts**. This wand type tends to lead toward adventure and often assists in the directing and achieving of goals, bringing strength and endurance to see through difficult tasks.

It also tends to lean towards the **The Dark Arts** and **Dark Magic**, which makes this wand type a favored wand type among Dark wizards and Dark witches. But it can, depending on the core combination and/or wand combination, be coaxed to favor neither type of magic, thus making it useful to any wizard or witch of either type of magic. Being very strong in **Fire spells** and **DADA**, this wand type is most likely to bond with a user of strength and stamina. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Cocobolo wands have a leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _Cocobolo is a wand type of passion. Within it courses the energy of the flame, burning hot with desire, sexuality, ambition, adventure, even rage. A purely masculine energy radiates from this wand type. This wand type's energy would be good for goal-oriented people. It will encourage ambition and achievement, and a thirst for knowledge and understanding in whatever the matter is at hand. Cocobolo boosts intuitive luck, but can lead to rash or hasty decisions. It's energy is adventurous, and may lead a person into danger or travel far from their level of usual comfort. This however is not always a bad thing._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mercury and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Charms, Purification spells, Curses, Jinxes, Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells (often, depending on the core and/or wand combo), Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly) and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (predominantly), DADA (often, depending on the core and/or wand combo), Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Dueling, Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Spirit Magic, Divination, Spirit Magic, Apparition and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (Fire spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, The Dark Arts.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Fire Opal* or Amber (boost fire), Sunstone or Ruby (boost fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair * or Peacock Tail Feather* (equal), Hippogriff Feather or Griffin Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Wyvern Skin**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Peacock Tail Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather or Dragon Heartstring/Griffin Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Dragon Heartsting/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Feather* or Thestral Hair/Griffin Feather

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**CYPRESS (rare)** – Favors those who have no fear of death, bold, adventurous, mischievous and are overall fearless. The users of such wands will stand up for any noble cause and are willing to die for that cause if need be. These wands have subtle power. Despite being a wood type which grows and lives in water, this wand type associates with the element of Earth and often gives an extra potent boost to **Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells**, and **not** to Purification spells. A** Birch/Cypress combination wand** is among the most powerful wands when it comes to **Elemental Earth Magic**. Cypress is a pale wood that is often associated with death and mourning and often deals with any and all magic involving death and mourning, thus makes this wand type good for **Spirit Magic** and spiritual enchantments.

Such wands often use their magic to form circles of spirit energy to deal with spirits and those things that are of the spirit. The legendary **Spirit Lanterns**, which are known to contain and hold the spirits of people that have passed on, are often made of Cypress wood. Cypress wands are also good in ceremonial funeral rituals, acting as a conduit to otherworldly entities. Subtly powerful, this wand type is very well suited for **Transfiguration** and **The** **Dark Arts**. The wand type is symbolic of the Dead and the Afterlife. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Cypress wands have a leaning affinity to both House Slytherin and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac sign of Pisces.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: January 25 to February 8, July 26 to August 4

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Neptune , **God(s)**: Hades

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Purification spells (sometimes), Occlumency, Legilimency, Enhancement spells, Writing spells, Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Jinxes and Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often), Spell Writing, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Dueling, Spirit Magic, Divination, Apparition and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, Elemental Magic (Earth spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Jade* or Turquoise (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Veela Hair* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Doxy Wing**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing, Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather or Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Veela Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**DOGWOOD (rare)** – Favors those who are resilient, spontaneous, reliable, grounded, quirky, true, steady, mischievous, duel-natured and strong. Wands made of Dogwood are extremely hard and resilient. However, the spells produced from a wand made of dogwood can be violent and unpredictable if placed in the hands of a wizard or witch that is inexperienced and clumsy, thus, such a wand is usually found in the hands of experienced wand handlers. A Pale wand wood, with a blush of pink, Dogwood wands are a charming and genial wand type. Known for its reliant and well-grounded nature as well as its tendency to help wishes come true. This is a true and steady, if laid-back wand type. Often times, Dogwood wands that are inlaid with moonstone are found in the hands of people who are werewolves.

A suitable pairing, considering that werewolves are known for being resilient, strong and spontaneous. Furthermore, with werewolves having such a strong connection with the Moon and the transformation which comes about from that connection, makes this wand type even more suitable for one who is a werewolf. This wand type is also particularly good at **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Dogwood wands have a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor despite their non-association with the fire element. Dogwood wands are also suspected to have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin, mainly due to their abilities in Water spells.

**Side Note(s):** _Dogwood is one of Ollivander's own personal favorites, and he has found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac signs of Scorpio and Pisces.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Jupiter, Mars and Pluto, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Occlumency, Legilimency, Healing spells, Hexes, Evil Repelling spells and Dueling spells (protective spells and offensive spells)

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Healing Magic, Apparition, Dueling, Spirit Magic, Levitation and DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Evil Repealing spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Peacock Tail Feather* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Runespoor Fang

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Peacock Tail Feather or Unicorn Hair/Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Dragon Heartstring/Runespoor Fang

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* or Peacock Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**EBONY (common)** – Favors those who are protective, ambitious and have very powerful magical abilities. The wielders of such wands are often highly ambitious and are willing to jump into the fray of any battle or duel whenever need be. Ebony wood is the most famous of all the Dark woods. Though Ebony wands are only the second most powerful type of wand in existence next to Elder wands, they are certainly the most magical of all the wand types. Thus, someone with high magical potential or with high magical abilities will tend to have such a wand. For visual impact and power overall, this wand type is among the best. Ebony is sometimes found on its own or in the combination wands of Dark Wizards and Dark Witches, as Ebony tends to favor and greatly boost the powers of those learned in **The** **Dark Arts**, but also in **DADA, Curses, Hexes, Jinxes and Potions**, though this doesn't mean that a Light wizard or witch can't own or use one. Ebony wands give the wizard or witch pure, unadulterated power. The power of ebony is non-discriminating and it is useful for any magical practice and with any element.

Ollivander once spoke about Severus Snape when Severus had gotten his Ebony wand as a child: "_He was a boy with a very powerful and unwavering desire to protect one's self and one's own as well as those he was devoted to and those put under his charge. It also told me that he was a boy with exceptionally powerful magical abilities and skills which greatly surpassed most wizards and witches in the Wizarding World. I was not surprised that Severus was paired with an Ebony wand, for Ebony wands favor such traits in their owners". _

As the blackest of the black woods, Ebony wood is regarded as one of the most powerful and indiscriminate of all magical woods. Ebony wands can and do channel energy of all types freely and for any purposes. Ebony wands are particularly useful in casting and wielding potent protection spells (thus they are also great for **Dueling**). **Macassar Ebony**, another wand type related to Ebony and is currently on the extinct wands list, features bands of orange-white and black in the grain and has similar abilities to the common Ebony wands, but is far more unstable to wield. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity with a certain House. However, it is suspected that Ebony wands have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin, not necessarily for their abilities in the Dark Arts, but due to their all-around potent magical abilities.

**Side Note(s):** _Ebony wood has long been known for being the most powerful wand wood in terms of magic, but not in power and output. It is the second most powerful wand type in terms of power and output, whereas Elder wands are known for being the most powerful in terms of power and output. This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to __**Transfiguration**__. Ebony is happiest in the hands of those with the courage to be themselves. Being frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. _

_In Ollivander's experience, the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Visually very dynamic and most famous of Dark woods. Interestingly, it also does very well in **Dueling Magic** (protective spells mainly) and **DADA**. Ebony has ties to each of the four core elements, and thus all the secondary elements as well. It could be considered one of the best wands for the well-rounded **Elemental Magic** user, though perhaps less so for individuals who have a strong inclination to only one element.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (equally)

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly) and Purification spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts and Potions (often), DADA (often), Dueling, Spirit Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Transfiguration, Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic (All Element spells) and Herbology.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (All Element spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Occlumency, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amethyst* (all-elements boost), Jade or Emerald (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone or Sapphire (boost water and water influence), Amber or Ruby (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common):** All Common Cores, but particularly Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair*, Peacock Tail Feather*, Kelpie Hair* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale* (equal), Ashwinder Ash or Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale*, Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin, Wyvern Skin/Ashwinder Ash or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**ELM (common)** - Favors those who are ruthless, stable, enduring, cunning and grounded. Like other wand types, Elm wands do not favor one type of magic over another, thus any wizard or witch, Light or Dark, can use and own one. Sometimes, Elm wands find favor among some Dark wizards and Dark witches, due to the extra strong boost given by Elm wands to **The Dark Arts** and particularly **Hexes, Jinxes and Curses**. Those wizards and witches that are destined to make their mark in the world often own such wands. Depending on the core of the wand, Elm wands are among the best when used in **DADA**. Elm is an ancient and wise wand wood, containing a strong feminine energy. Elm wands excel in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells** and are connected to elves and faerie mounds. Under no circumstance should an Elm tree be burned by one's own hand, especially if the tree sits on an elf or faerie mound. If an Elm tree is burned by one's own hand, especially if it sits on an elf or faerie mound, that person will be cursed with bad luck. This is a wand type that is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Slytherin and a lesser affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _The unfounded belief that only pure-bloods can produce magic from elm wands was undoubtedly started by some elm wand owner seeking to prove his own blood credentials, for Ollivander has known perfect matches of elm wands who are Muggle-borns. The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity (which makes this wand one of the best wand types for blunt force magic and combative magic, such as __**Dueling**__) and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, Elm, in Ollivander's experience at least, produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands (which, again, makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the pure-blood philosophy). This wand type is associated with the Mother and Earth Goddesses, which are said to be where fairies dwell. As a sturdy wand type, this wand type adds stability and grounding to a spell. It is said that this wand type is associated with the zodiac sign of Capricorn.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: January 12 to January 24, July 15 to July 25

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Healing spells (sometimes), Charm spells, Love spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Dueling spells (protective spells and defensive spells mainly) and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (predominantly), Care of Magical Creatures (sometimes), DADA (often, depending on the core), Charms, Apparition, Elemental Magic (Earth and Water spells), Levitation, Spirit Magic, Transfiguration, Dueling and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Curses, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Dueling.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Jade or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Kelpie Hair* or Veela Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Pixie Heart**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Pixie Heart* or Veela Hair/Pixie Heart

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**EUCALYPTUS (rare)** - Favors those who are lively, full of spirit, energetic, active and vital. Coming from a fast growing tree, wands made of eucalyptus wood tend to channel the liveliness and vigor of their owners; thus, such wands make for a powerful and willing wand type when in fierce wand duels or wand battles. However, being so lively tends to be overwhelming at times, thus, one who uses such a wand must maintain control over the power of their wand at all times, or they might find themselves passed out or unconscious from being overwhelmed by its power. Such wands are among the most powerful when used for **Elemental Magic**, particularly **Earth spells** and **Fire spells**, but also** Water spells**. Like in the case of a few other feminine wand woods, the feminine nature of this wand type makes it unusual among the fire-wielding wand types since those wands that wield fire spells are usually masculine in energy. But this is yet another rare exception to the rule. This is one of the strongest healing wand types known. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _It is said that this is the strongest wand type known for casting __**Healing Magic**__ and __**Healing spells**__, but this has yet to be proven. It is also one of the most powerful wand types to use when wielding __**Earth spells **__and __**Fire spells**, but also** Water spells**__. This wand type also works well in healing rituals, possessing a good, pure energy. It is also one of the recommended wand types for combating illness or promoting good health. The wand type is symbolic of prudence. As a fast growing wand wood, it provides lively, powerful and very cooperative wands. This wand wood has medicinal properties - considered very good for all White Magic. Users can have the tendency to be more relaxed than other magic casters. With is very well suited to Elemental Magic of all kinds except those involving the air element.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, The Moon and Pluto, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells), Purification spells, Healing spells, Writing spells, Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Jinxes and Regeneration spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Transfiguration, Dueling, Potions and Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Earth mostly).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Regeneration spells, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Earth mostly).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Jade* or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence), Amber or Garnet (boost fire and also fire influence), Moonstone or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Pixie Heart* or Unicorn Heartstring**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather or Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring/Pixie Heart*, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Billywig Stinger/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**FIR (rare) **- Favors those who are humble, reliable, convincing, resilient, true and outdoorsy. However, they remain uncommon due to their undesirable physical properties, but is a reliable and humble wand type. It also works well with those whose occupation is that of fishing or of trading goods, be it in nomadic trading or in established trading. Though like other wand types, the owner needs a good deal of encouragement to use the wand properly. Fir wands are known to enhance spells involving inspiration, wisdom and prosperity. The owners of fir wands also have a crisp, clear and far reaching vision and are often known to sway the perceptions of others toward change, which makes those wizards and witches who own Fir wands experienced as spokespeople and government officials.

This is an unpopular wand type due to its physical characteristics. This wand type symbolizes springtime and immortality, along with boldness and fidelity. This wand type specializes in **Transfiguration**, **Herbology** and **Care of Magical Creatures**. It is also a strong wand type for **Healing Magic** and **Potions**. It also works fairly well in **Divination**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Fir wands have a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Side Note(s):** _Ollivander's august grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, always called wands of this wood 'the survivor's wand,' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are a poor wand type in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to __**Transfiguration**__, and favor owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanor.  
><em>

**Associated dates**: January 1 to January 11, July 5 to July 14_  
><em>

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars and Pluto, **God(s)**: Pan

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Healing spells (often), Hexes, Jinxes, Charm spells and Dueling spells (offensive spells and defensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Levitation, Charms, Dueling, Elemental Magic (Earth and Water spells), Healing Magic, Herbology, Potions, Divination, Care Of Magical Creatures, Spell Writing and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Hexes, Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Aquamarine* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common):** Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Fwooper Feather* (equal), Kelpie Hair or Billywig Stinger

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing or Pixie Heart **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger or Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**GINGKO (uncommon)** - Favors those who are perceptive, intelligent, keen, energetic and stable. Because of the wand's ability to channel their owner's perceptive abilities, this wand works best with those who are skilled in **Divination**. The owners of such wands tend to be intelligent, keen and sharp minded, able to see past any flaw or form of deception or trickery, no matter how subtle it might be. A common wand found among those who are herbologists and/or teachers, or work as librarians or in some form of writing profession.

The favored combination cores often paired to this wand type are Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair and Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger. The Unicorn Hair/Kelpie Hair combination core works best for **Water spells**, whereas the Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger combination core is best for** Earth spells** and **Air spells**. Both combination cores are equally powerful. This wand is particularly good in **Spell Writing** and **Writing spells** in general. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity with a certain House. However, it is suspected that Gingko wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has recently been discovered that like other wand types on this list, Gingko wands have __**Elemental Magic**__ powers, namely in **Water spells**, **Air spells** and **Earth spells**. __This is a huge discovery for wand historians, as many in the past have thought Gingko incapable of wielding Elemental Magic due to the known instabilities of the wand type when used in such magic, but even still, some wand historians still consider it to dangerous to be used in Elemental Magic except in the case of an experienced wizard or witch that can control and handle the instabilities. Wand historians warn to still be on one's guard and expect the occasional malfunction or backfire when used in Elemental Magic. However, __**Writing spells**__ and __**Divination**__ continue to be the strongest abilities of this wand type. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Air (Primary), Earth (Secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Healing spells (sometimes), Writing spells, Hexes, Charm spells, Spells of Prophecy and Evil Repealing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Healing Magic (sometimes), Spell Writing, Elemental Magic (Water and Air spells), DADA, The Logical Arts of Magic, Herbology, Apparition, Divination, Spirit Magic, and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Writing spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Aquamarine* or Pearl (boost water and water influence), Aventurine or Quartz (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (possibly).

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stinger* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Fairy Wing or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair or Fairy Wing/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Doxy Wing*, Thestral Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger* or Billywig Stinger/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**HEMLOCK/TSUGA (common)** - Favors those who are quick witted, humble, down to earth, duel-natured and rooted. The owners of such wands tend to be quick in mind as well as in actions, which can have both a positive and negative effect. Such wands make for fast reactions, thus, they are perfect when wand dueling or playing some sort of fast paced game. Being such an earthy or rooted type of wand, it also works well with those who are stable, rooted, humble and down to earth. In **Elemental Magic**, Hemlock predominantly works best in **Earth spells**, but **Water spells** are quite powerful in this wand type as well due to its great power in **Purification spells**,** Regeneration spells** and **Healing spells**.

Those who own a Hemlock wand with a Unicorn Hair core are largely uninterested in excelling in **The Dark Arts**, focusing most of their energies into **Healing Magic** and other magical studies. However, those who own a Hemlock wand with a Dragon Heartstring core will be pleased with the power that this wand type gives them in **The Dark Arts**. Dark Healers tend to have the best of both worlds by having a Hemlock wand with a Dragon Heartstring/Unicorn Heartstring combination core. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _This wand type is famed for fast reactions and spell casting. It is also excellent for **Potions**. It is least compatible with Ravenclaws and those of especially strong personalities. The wand type carries meanings of perfidy and death. "We who must die."_

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly) and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn, **God(s)**: Hecate

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Occlumency, Legilimency, Writing spells, Purification spells, Regeneration spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells) and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often, depending on the core), Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Potions, Dueling, Herbology, Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, Spell Writing, Charms and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Purification spells, Potions.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Aquamarine or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Kelpie Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* or Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Billywig Stinger/Kelpie Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**HORNBEAM/IRONWOOD (rare)** - Favors those who are fiery, strong-willed, driven, wise, clear-minded, fearless and stubborn. The owners of such wand tend to be strong in character. This is a stubborn type of wand that is often seen being used by Metal-Charmers. Those skilled in the use of an Ironwood wand make for the best guards and protectors around, as they are stubborn and steadfast and are not easily defeated, which also makes them good in wand battles and wand duels. Those with the necessary drive and will to master such a wand will often be rewarded with an extremely powerful wand, but like the owner it chooses, it will be stubborn and hard to master. Depending on the core, it is among the best to use in the combination wands of Dark Wizards and Dark Witches and in **The Dark Arts**. It is also a potent wand to use in **Metal-Charming** and **Fire spells**. Blackthorn/Ironwood wands are common among Dark Metal-Charmers. This wand wood will enhance artistic expression, bringing a fresh look to life. It will also change one's mode of thinking, and allow one to accept life changes gracefully and with a calm wisdom. However, unlike in the case of Black Ironwood, Hornbeam is a little bit more stubborn and harder to master, though not by much.

Ironwood wands are equally potent in **Water spells**, which has benefits in Metal-Charming when cooling down melted metal or earth. It is thus that Ironwood wands are perfect to use in **Metal spells** and **Metal-Charming**. However, the combination of opposite elements in a single wand makes this wand extremely unstable to use for a wizard or witch that is inexperienced in Metal-Charming and Elemental Magic and thus should only be used in those fashions by an experienced Metal-Charmer or one experienced in **Elemental Magic**.

However, this wand type is one of the rare exceptions among fire-wielding wand types, which is an admirable quality for those looking for an almost purely feminine wand that wields fire. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Hornbeam wands have a leaning affinity to both House Slytherin and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _Ollivander's own wand is made of Hornbeam, and so it is with all due modesty that he states that hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession (though Ollivander prefers the term 'vision'), which will almost always be realized. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner's style of magic, and will become so personalized, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner's code of honor, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts - whether for good or ill - that do not tally with their master's principles. This is a particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand. Hornbeam wands are known for being rigid and hard to master. It requires a lot of hard work for the owner to master a Hornbeam. But once they have, they will be rewarded with an extremely powerful wand. Can be slower casting, especially if used underwater, although spells will remain powerful. Users are considered to be especially willful._

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has been recently discovered that Hornbeam is related to Birch, which is on the associated wand types list. Thus, it is likely that it shares favored traits, skills and subjects with the Birch wands._

**Associated Date(s)**: June 4 to June 13, December 2 to December 11

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Water (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Writing spells, Jinxes, Hexes, Regeneration spells and Dueling spells (defensive spells, offensive spells and protective spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often), Spell Writing, Levitation, Dueling, Care Of Magical Creatures, Apparition, Metal-Charming and Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, Metal-Charming.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, The Dark Arts

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* (boost fire and fire influence), Sunstone or Ruby (boost fire), Polished, cabochon-cut Volcanic Glass (boost metal), Moonstone or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon, Kelpie Hair or Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Basilisk Skin* (equal), Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair*, Peacock Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair, Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon or Peacock Tail Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale/Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon*, Kelpie Hair/Hippogriff Talon or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**IRONWOOD, ****BLACK (rare)** – Favors those who are strong-willed, artistic, wise, clear-minded, highly learned and magically powerful. Though the strength of the wood might imply it as a powerful type of wand, it is rarely ever used in wands as it is one of the heaviest types of wood. Such a wand works best with someone who works with iron and metal, such as **Metal-Charming** and also with **Elemental Fire spells**. By weight, particularly in wands that are longer, it impedes spell casting and is useless underwater. A Black Ironwood wand with a Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin combination core is a common wand core among Dark Metal-Charmers. This wand wood will enhance artistic expression, bringing a fresh look to life. It will also change one's mode of thinking, and allow one to accept life changes gracefully and with a calm wisdom.

Black Ironwood wands are equally potent in **Elemental Water spells**, which has benefits in Metal-Charming when cooling down melted metal or earth. It is thus that Black Ironwood wands are perfect to use in Metal-Charming. However, the combination of opposite elements in a single wand makes this wand extremely unstable to use for a wizard or witch that is inexperienced in Metal-Charming and Elemental Magic and thus should only be used in those fashions by an experienced Metal-Charmer or one experienced in Elemental Magic. The feminine energy of this wand type makes this wand type unusual among wands that wield fire spells since those wand types that wield fire spells are usually masculine in energy.

However, this wand type is one of the rare exceptions among fire-wielding wand types, which is an admirable quality for those looking for a purely feminine wand that wields fire. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Black Ironwood wands have a leaning affinity to both House Slytherin and House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Water (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Curses (often), Purification spells (sometimes), Writing spells, Regeneration spells, Charm spells, Hexes, Jinxes, and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often), Spell Writing, Levitation, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, Apparition, Charms and Metal-Charming.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Metal-Charming, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, The Dark Arts.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* (boost fire and fire influence), Sunstone or Ruby (boost fire), Polished, cabochon-cut Volcanic Glass (boost metal).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon, Kelpie Hair or Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Basilisk Skin* (equal), Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair*, Peacock Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair, Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon or Peacock Tail Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale/Basilisk Skin*, Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin or Chimera Scale/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin* or Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* (equal/Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**JUNIPER (uncommon)** - Favors those who are steadfast, strong-willed, with a sense of justice, sturdy and focused. Juniper wands hail from the juniper tree and greatly excel in **Protective spells** (and thus also **Dueling **and** Dueling spells**). In ancient wizarding times, wizards and witches would often burn Juniper wood at funerals to deter malignant spirits, which also makes this wand type good for **Evil Repelling spells** and **DADA**. Those wizard and witches who are with a Juniper wand tend to stand their ground and won't back down unless they absolutely have to. The owners of such wands tend to be steady and sturdy on their feet and not easily knocked down in a fight, which is yet another trait favored by **Oak **wands. Juniper/Oak combination wands are a well-known favored combination and works well in most occasions due to being one of the most powerful wand combos to use in **Elemental Fire spells**, but only if given the right core(s) to counter-balance their opposing personality traits. Juniper is known for having a more ruthless and violent nature compared to the gentler, kinder side of Oak, which often causes imbalance within the combo, among other opposing traits.

Juniper wands are great for **Elemental Magic** involving **Fire spells **and **Metal spells**. Juniper wands are normally not paired with a core weaker then itself and if a weaker core is paired with a Juniper wand, the weaker core is usually paired up with a much stronger core to balance it out, namely Phoenix Tail Feather (thus a combination core). Juniper wands are normally not for the amateur or inexperienced wizard or witch as they tend to be stubborn as to who they want for an owner. **Alligator Juniper** is another wand wood related to Juniper and works in the same way in wands as regular Juniper wands do. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Juniper wands have a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _It has never been fully explored, but something about the combination of Juniper and Oak in a single wand seems to be both appealing, but also dangerous. The opposing traits in both wand types often clash with one another, causing an imbalance within the combo itself. But when given the right core(s) in the combo often tames these opposing forces, thus allowing the two wand woods to co-exist peacefully in one wand, namely if the core(s) includes Phoenix Tail Feather._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Metal

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Hexes (often), Healing spells (often), Binding spells (often), Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Charms, Jinxes, Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells and Regenerative spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells), Healing Magic, Charms, Apparition, Care of Magical Creatures, Dueling, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Divination and Spirit Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Hexes, Healing Magic**.  
><strong>

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Tree Agate or Hematite (boost metal and metal influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* and Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Feather, Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Basilisk Skin* (equal), Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather or Peacock Tail Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale/Basilisk Skin*, Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin or Chimera Scale/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Feather* or Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Feather* (equal/Light), Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin* or Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* (equal/Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**KAYA (rare) **- Favors those who are logical, sharp-minded, perceptive and keen. Made from a yellow wood of Japanese origin, they are extremely rare in British wand making. However, those who are lucky enough to be chosen by this wand will often have a boost to their magical powers. Such a wand is a cult favorite among those who are Aurors or Dark Wizard catchers as such wands are good at repealing and capturing dark powers and evil spirits, thus making them highly useful in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**. Kaya wands also lend themselves to Logic-based Magic such as **Potions**, **The Logical Arts of Magic** (Ancient Runes and Arithmancy) and **Astronomy**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air (mostly) and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells and Dueling spells (protective spells and defensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Apparition, Levitation, DADA, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells), Potions and The Logical Arts of Magic (Astronomy, Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Quartz* and Blue Calcite (boost air or air influence), Moonstone or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Augurey Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Boomslang Venom* or Acromantula Web**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* or Unicorn Hair/Augerey Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom or Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Veela Hair/Augurey Feather

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**KINGWOOD (rare)** – Favors those who are compassionate, kind-hearted, assertive, bold, strong-willed, protective and perceptive. This exotic wand type has a close grain and fine texture and as a rich and regal look. As a wand type related to Rosewood, it has similarities to Rosewood in favored traits and favored magical abilities. This wand type has a dark purple (almost black) hue and is attuned to both feminine and masculine energies. Kingwood wands often favor those wizards and witches that are assertive and bold like itself.

This wand type is particularly potent in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**. Kingwood wands are also treasured for being one of the most powerful wand types to use in **Dueling**, due to its strong protective abilities. In a combination wand,** Kingwood **works best with** Ebony**, due to having similar protective powers. It is also a wand type favored by some dark wizards and dark witches, particularly Dark Healers. This wand type makes for an excellent wand for use in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic** as well as **Divination**. Also good for those highly experienced in **Curses, Jinxes and Hexes**, it is a wand type not for novice wizards and witches or for those who are untrustworthy.

For visual impact, particularly when combined with Ebony, this wand type is among the best. Those with a Kingwood wand with a Unicorn Hair core are largely uninterested in excelling in **The Dark Arts**, preferring to focus most of their energies into other magical subjects. Whereas those with a Kingwood wand with a Dragon Heartstring core will be happy of the power that this wand type gives to **The Dark Arts**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Kingwood wands have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _The primary energies of this wand type are strength and protection. This wand type is associated with the very assertive masculine and the warrior-feminine. This wand type will block out unwanted energy, forming an impenetrable protective barrier, thus makes this wand type powerful in **Occlumency**. This wand type brings with it the ability to exert one's will upon the world, creating needed or desired change. The power of this wand type blasts away all ambiguity and will allow one to discover their true spiritual path, locking in only the most sincere beliefs, allowing the rest to fall away. This wand type is excellent in **Healing Magic**, closely tied with willpower. This wand type would also be excellent for luck magic and **Divination**. Also excellent in **Dueling spells** (offensive spells mainly). This is not a wand type for novices or the untrustworthy._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus, Saturn and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Healing spells (often), Occlumency (often), Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly, also defensive spells, protective spells), Hexes, Jinxes and Curses.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often), Divination (often), Potions (often), Healing Magic (often), Elemental Magic (Water spells), Spirit Magic, Dueling, Levitation, Apparition and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Water spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Aquamarine* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart **  
><strong>

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Boomslang Venom **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Unicorn Hair/Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart* or Unicorn Hair/Pixie Heart**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LARCH (common)** - Favors those who are willing, witty, highly creative, sturdy and determined. A strong and durable wand type that is warm in color, Larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user has ensured that demand has always outstripped supply. This much sought-after wand is, however, hard to please in the matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. Many wizards and witches, including Ollivander himself, find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. Larch wands have a bearing influence on the element of fire, often making use of anti-fire spells to repel or stop fire. However, Larch wands can also make fire and bend that fire to its will. Thus, this wand type often works well with **Elemental Magic** involving **Fire spells**. However, **Earth spells** tend to be quite powerful in this wand type to.

It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the Larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match. This wand type also works well with someone that is artistic and highly imaginative. This wand works best with **Elemental Magic **(all-element spells, but particularly Earth spells and Fire spells), **Spell Writing** (thus also **Writing spells**) and **Occlumency**. It also works well in **Care Of Magical Creatures**, **Transfiguration**, **Potions**, **Dueling** (all **Dueling spells**), **Herbology (Botany)** and **Evil Repelling spells **(namely **Repelling Hexes**). If inlaid with magical gemstones, Jade is best when a Larch wand is paired with a Dragon Heartstring core. If the Larch wand is paired with a Phoenix Tail Feather core, Fire Opal is best.

If paired to a Light wizard or witch, this wand type excels greatly in **DADA**, whereas if paired to a Dark wizard or witch, excels greatly in **The Dark Arts**. Like other wand types on the list, this wand does not favor either Light or Dark magic, and thus can be used by any wizard or witch experience in either magic. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. Unlike in the case of most other wand types, this wand type seems to work well with any student of any House, though most of its strongest abilities and attributes lie with those of House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor. This is yet another highly desirable trait of this wand type.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire (equal), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary an/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Dueling spells (all Dueling spells, particularly protective spells), Occlumency (often), Writing spells, Charm spells (sometimes), Purification spells (sometime), Evil Repelling spells, Hexes, Jinxes and Curses.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (often, if paired to a Dark wizard or witch), DADA (often, if paired to a Light wizard or witch), Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), Charms (sometimes), Potions, Herbology, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Fire spells), Transfiguration, Levitation, Apparition, The Logical Arts of Magic, Care Of Magical Creatures and Dueling.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Potions.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Occlumency, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence, best if paired with Dragon Heartstring), Fire Opal* or Amber (boost fire and fire influence, best if paired with Phoenix Tail Feather).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, strongest in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer, Griffin Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger or Dragon Heartstring/Griffin Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Doxy Wing or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Griffin Feather* (equal)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LAUREL (common)** - Favors those who are clever, flexible, driven, compassionate, courageous, accomplished and secretive. As a medium Dark wand, Laurel wands symbolize victory, merit and accomplishment. Laurel often associated with the Arts (especially poetry) and is often constructive in the warding against evil influences. Laurel wood is also associated with chastity. Being one of the more flexible wand types when it comes to magic, Laurel wands can be used by a wizard or witches experienced in either Light or Dark Magic, though it often favors a gray area between the two, hence a medium Dark wand, both magically and physically.

Laurel wands are particularly strong in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells** (these are often the favored skill and subject to the wand owner). It is also a powerful wand in **Elemental Fire spells** and **Dueling Magic**, particularly in offensive spells and blunt force magic. Laurel wands are also particularly powerful in **Divination** and **Dream Magic**, as well as **Spirit Magic**. These wands are often found in the hands of the wise, brave and courageous soldiers, particularly those of House Gryffindor. A powerful wand type known for its courage, passion, and strength. Used for the absorption and destruction of negative energy and often excels in the reversal of negative spells. This makes this wand type a particular favorite among those who are Aurors or Dark Wizard catchers.

This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor. Strangely, Laurel wands also have a strong, but chaotic affinity to House Ravenclaw, since with the mixture of Fire and Air together tends to make the elemental powers of this wand unstable. Air tends to give Fire the ability to grow and spread and in some cases, becoming to unstable and overpowering for an inexperienced wizard or witch of House Ravenclaw, thus causing it to backfire on them. Thus, it is advised that an inexperienced wizard or witch of House Ravenclaw should not own a Laurel wand.

**Side Note(s):** _It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonorable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), many wizards and witches have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in an owner, which is why most wizards and witches who own a Laurel wand are accomplished in many fields of magic and/or are driven to rise to the top of their game. It is in these such conditions that Laurel wands are most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first owner forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it. Only an experienced wizard or witch of House Ravenclaw should own a Laurel wand, due to the instability of Air and Fire mixed together, which often forms a potent mix. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac sign of Leo.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun and Saturn, **God(s)**: Daphne and Apollo

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Evil Repelling spells (often), Hexes (often, usually protective in nature), Occlumency (often), Legilimency (sometimes), Dueling spells (All dueling spells, particularly protective spells and offensive spells), Charm spells, Healing spells, Rejuvenation spells, Purification spells and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subjects: **Dueling (often), DADA (often), Divination, Dream Magic, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Occlumency, Elemental Magic (Fire spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LIGNUM VITAE (uncommon)** - Favors those who are wise beyond their years, strong-willed, witty, cunning, true, diligent, hard-working and akin to spirit. As the hardest, densest wood in the world, Lignum Vitae means "long life" in Latin. This tree is also known for being called the "Tree of Life" as well as "Iron Wood." It is likely that this wand type is related to Black Ironwood and Hornbeam. The wood is so dense and heavy that it will not even float in water. This wand type also comes with a long history and legend. This naturally green wood has been used for time untold in construction due to the fact that it is so hard and dense. Because it has a large amount of resin within it as well as its density, it is naturally lubricated and was thus historically used as ball bearings on ships.

The greatest legend about this wand wood is that Merlin the Wizard carried a staff and/or wand made from Lignum Vitae. This legend appears in both literature and ancient writings about the legend of Camelot. If true, it is hardly surprising. The energy within the wand wood is perfectly suited to a great man such as Merlin. This wand wood carries a profoundly positive energy. The overall energy of the wood can be summed up as "the power and strength of a goodness."

Its strong connections with The Sun, Jupiter, and luck energy make this wand type suitable for any worker of positive magick. The energy about the wood is very healing, in both physical and spiritual matters, thus makes it a superb wand type to use in **Healing Magic** and **Spirit Magic**. The energies within the wood would also be excellent for divining information from far away as well as close to home, thus making this wand type quite potent in **Divination**. This wood represents the end of strife and the beginning of a new, positive, cycle. It is a wand type that is often found in the hands of the wise and diligent.

Those with this wand type are usually destined to become legendary, famous and do great things in life, as was the case with Merlin himself. Strangely, this wand type has no known association with The Moon despite its potent abilities in the water element. This wand type is extremely potent in **Elemental Magic**, particularly in **Elemental Earth spells** and **Elemental Water spells**. Unicorn Hair is a common wand core for this wand type, but it can also work well with a Dragon Heartstring core. This wand type finds favor in particularly good-natured Slytherins, those who are willing to excel in DADA and not so much in The Dark Arts. These sort of Slytherins are uncommon, which makes a pairing of this wand type to such an owner uncommon. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Slytherin and House Hufflepuff.

**Other wand types related to this wand type are**: Verawood

**Side Notes:** _The affinity of this wand type leans strongest to House Slytherin, and as many would know, Merlin was said to have been of House Slytherin. Thus, this was the perfect wand type for Merlin to wield. It is also said that the strongest Lignum Vitae wand of its kind was said to have been owned by Merlin. Despite its strong affinity with House Slytherin, this wand type tends to lack in Dark Magic due to the known positive nature of the wand wood. However, depending on the core given, (in this case, Dragon Heartstring), it can be very powerful and useful wand type when using and wielding __**Dark Magic**__. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Jupiter and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Healing spells, Charm spells, Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Jinxes and Curses.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (often, when paired with Dragon Heartstring), DADA (often), Potions, Herbology, Healing Magic, Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, Care of Magical Creatures and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Emerald* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stinger* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Fwooper Feather or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Thestral Heartstring or Doxy Wing **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Fwooper Feather/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale*, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart, Thestral Heartstring/Chimera Scale or Thestral Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LILAC (uncommon) **- Favors those who are loving (romantic), compassionate, protective, driven and observant. The owners of such wands tend to see beauty and beautiful traits in things more clearly then others and are compassionate and driven in any challenge or endeavor they face. Such wands often enhance love and compassion, especially through use of charms involving love and passion. Those wizards and witches that are in the profession of matchmaking or caring for animals and people, such as farmers, gardeners, doctors and nurses, are known to own such wands or a combination wand featuring the best traits of both, such as a Lilac/Rosewood wand or a Lilac/Plum wand. By itself, such a wand often sputters out in **The Dark Arts**, but depending on the core and the wand combination, it can make for a powerful wand to use in **The Dark Arts**.

Though this is a strong and useful wand when used in **Dueling**, it is not its most powerful ability, which is an honor that falls upon **Charms**,** Divination** and **Love spells**. This wand type particularly potent in** Air spells**, as well as in **Spirit Magic**. Lilac wands are also particularly potent in **Spell Writing** and **Writing spells**, particularly when dealing with the dead and the afterlife. This wand type is seen in all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. Unlike most other wand types, this wand type, depending on the core given, seems to work well with anyone of any House. However, its strongest abilities and attributes lie with those of House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s):**_ As a wand type sacred to the zodiac sign of Gemini, Lilac wands tend to bring about the root energy of expansion and growth. Lilac wands are sacred to bards and bespeaks erotic creative powers. Such a wand type is well suited to magic involving union, attraction, sexual enhancement, imagination and mental concentration and thus such wands tend to work well with __**Charms**__ and __**Love spells**__. Wizard matchmakers tend to own Lilac wands for the very same reasons, helping wizard couples find their perfect match. This wand type is said to associate with the zodiac sign of Gemini.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Charm spells (particularly those involving love and passion), Spells of Prophecy, Love spells, Purification spells, Healing spells, Spells of Prophecy, Rejuvenation spells and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (depending on the core and wand combination), Divination, Spirit Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Levitation and Care of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Love spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Amethyst (boost air).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, strongest in Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Hippogriff Feather* or Thestral Hair* (equal), Veela Hair or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring* or Unicorn Heartstring* (equal), Boomslang Venom

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Feather* or Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair* (equal), Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Boomslang Venom*, Unicorn Heartstring/Boomslang Venom or Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Feather* or Veela Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LIMBA (uncommon)** - Favors those who lack confidence, lack determination, reclusive, secretive and shy. Despite the seemingly negative favors of this wand type, the wand type itself purposely picks such owners in order to give to their owners what their owners lack. This wand type is considered to be both best suited and least suited to those of House Hufflepuff among the mixed beliefs of some wand makers. The truth of the matter is that this wand type often picks Hufflepuff owners over all others, thus has a strong and unwavering affinity to those of House Hufflepuff.

As a willful and humble wand type, it often hides its own hidden powerful talents and abilities, but often reveals those talents in their owners. This wand type is known for its strong ties to the Earth element, thus makes it a superb wand type for wielding **Elemental Earth spells**. It is also a powerful wand wood in **Dueling spells** (particularly defensive spells), **Charms** (also **Charm spells**) and **Hexes**. This wand type also favors neither Dark or Light magic and thus can be used by any wizard or witch of both types of magic. Despite the lack of confidence and lack of determination in their owners, Limba wands are powerful and quite suitable for high impact and blunt force magic, thus making them a force to be reckoned with in **Dueling**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Occlumency (often), Charm spells, Hexes, Dueling spells (defensive spells mainly), Jinxes, Curses and Evil Repelling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Charms, Dueling, Transfiguration, Levitation, Herbology, Potions, Apparition and Care of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical ****Subject: **Dueling spells (defensive spells mainly), Elemental Magic (Earth spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Charms.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Onyx* or Jade (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity To (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing or Pixie Heart**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stringer* or Billywig Stinger/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Billywig Stinger/Veela Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LIME/****LINDEN (rare)** - Favors those who are dependable, focused, willing and purpose driven. The most powerful DADA wands in existence are made from Lime wood. According to Wizard history, it is said that the historically famous wizard known as Scead Flerdinan (1346-1461), owned one of these wands and went down in wizard history as being the greatest DADA wizard that ever lived. This wand type is often favored (and often favors) those who are experienced Aurors or Dark Wizard catchers and/or those destined to become Aurors. This wand type is also particularly good with **Charms **involving luck and **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particular affinity with both House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor. **  
><strong>

**Side Note(s)**: _While rare in British wandmaking, it is a favored wand type in Germany. This wand wood produces powerful Defense Against the Dark Arts wands. The wand type itself symbolizes conjugal love and marital virtues. This wand type is said to be associated with the zodiac sign of Pisces. _

**Associated Date(s)**: March 11 to March 20, September 13 to September 22

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Neptune, Jupiter and Mercury, **God(s)**: Freya and Baucis

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Healing spells, Love spells, Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells and Dueling spells (protective spells mainly but also offensive spells and defensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (often), Spell Writing, Levitation, DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Elemental Magic (Air spells) and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Dueling.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Veela Hair* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Thestral Hair or Hippogriff Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Boomslang Venom* or Thestral Heartstring**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fair Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* (equal), Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Boomslang Venom* or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Veela Hair/Fairy Wing* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Feather

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**LIME, ****SILVER (uncommon)** - This unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in **Legilimency**, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. It is also a particularly potent wand type for those experienced in **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**. This wand type is particularly powerful in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**, much like in the case of its rarer cousin, Linden.

When demand was at its height, wandmaker Arturo Cephalopos claimed that the association between silver lime and clairvoyance was 'a falsehood circulated by merchants like Gerbold Ollivander (Garrick Ollivander's own grandfather), who have overstocked their workshops with silver lime and hope to shift their surplus.' But Cephalopos was a slipshod wandmaker and an ignoramus, and nobody, Seer or not, was surprised when he went out of business. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire (mostly), All Elements except Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A Evil Repelling spells, Charms,

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Legilimency (often), Healing spells, Love spells, Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells and Dueling spells (protective spells mainly but also offensive spells and defensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (often), Spell Writing, Levitation, DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Water, Earth spells and Fire spells mainly) and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Legilimency, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Emerald* or Jade (boost earth and earth influence), Amber or Garnet (boost fire and fire influence), Ruby (boost fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Thestral Hair or Billywig Stringer

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin* (equal)

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Veela Hair/Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MADRONA (uncommon)**- Favors those who are spontaneous, courageous, talkative, free-spirited and out-going. The owners of such wands tend to be talkative (almost to the point where it becomes annoying) as well as being a social hub of self-taught as well as earned knowledge, thus, this wand type works well with those wizards and witches who dwell in a teaching profession. Madrone wood is also a creamy mocha color and is a resilient Pacific Northwest wood that is often burned for its aromatic properties as well as turned into charcoal, which lends to its association with spirit magic and spells involving foresight and the afterlife. As a wand wood originating from the Pacific Northwest of America, its peeling bark indicates powerful magic for change. This wand type is noted for being very strong for **Transfiguration**.

It is for this reason that wands made from this wand wood work well in **Divination **and** Spirit Magic**. Like other wand types, Madrone wands also work well in **Herbology** and **Potions** and also work well with Verawood when combined with it in a combination wand. In **Elemental Magic** and like a few other wand types, Madrona wands are **Element Adaptive**, this means that depending on the core it has, it will wield the Element that is associated with that core, but **Fire spells **are the most powerful in this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. Unlike in the case of most wand types, this wand type seems to work well with any student of any House, though its strongest abilities and attributes often lie with those of House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mostly), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Healing spells, Writing spells, Charm spells, Spells of Prophecy, Spirit Magic spells, Hexes and Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Divination (often), Herbology (often), Potions (often), Spirit Magic, DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Elemental Magic (All Element spells, Fire spells mainly), Healing Magic, The Logical Arts of Magic, Spell Writing, Levitation, Transfiguration and Apparition.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Elemental Magic (All Element spells, Fire spells mainly).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Herbology

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* or Ruby (boost fire and also fire influence), Garnet (fire influence), Moonstone (water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, strongest in Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, but particularly Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale or Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MAHOGANY (common)**- Favors those who possess a good nature, potent magical abilities, pleasant, reliable, mischievous and sturdy. Though not particularly powerful in any one situation, magical subject or magical skill, such as wand is still quite reliable, solid and powerful all around. Such wands are known as an all-magical skill type, never favoring one magical skill or talent over another. Unlike many other wand types, this wand type tends to be flexible in whom it chooses as their owner, though they will occasionally favor those who are loving, courteous, thoughtful and friendly to their own (kin) and who has a mischievous streak running through them. Often known as a lacking and secretive wand type, finding ones strengths and weaknesses through the use of this type of wand is often tedious and tiresome. But don't let its lacks fool you as it is still a powerful wand in its own right. Mahogany wands are known for being pliable and often used in **Transfiguration**. This wand type is known for its potency in **Elemental Magic**, particularly **Earth spells** and **Fire spells**. This wand type has a very powerful connection with the earth element, therefore, **Earth spells** are strongest in this wand type. This is yet another rare exception among the fire-wielding wand types.

Mahogany is an interesting wand wood mainly because, while most woods had a variety of differing uses, this one has a very specialized use. This wand type is very focused on fertility and growing, which likely makes this wand type suitable and useful for someone experienced in gardening, **Herbology** and **Potions**. This wand type also works well in **Dueling** (protective spells mostly), **Healing Magic**, **Healing spells** and **The Logical Arts of Magic** (namely **Astronomy**). This wand type often bonds with someone with considerable magical talent and energy. Strangely, this wand type has no known association with the water element, despite being associated with The Moon.

This wand type channels earth energy better then any other wand type known. Secondary to fertility, this wand type has other uses as well. Enhancing intuition, strengthening bonds with blood relatives (especially the mother/son relationship), and exploring and clarifying goals are all possible uses for Mahogany. This wand type, unlike in the case of its cousin, **Honduran Mahogany**, is one of the most spiritually focused of all wand woods, and would be highly useful in magic dealing with anything non-physical. Divination and spiritual growth and guidance are its primary properties, and thus is quite powerful in **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Mahogany wands have a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _As a good, all-around wand type, it is well-suited to **Dueling spells**, particularly protective spells. Mahogany trees are said to be able to survive even when lightning strikes them. The wand type is noted for its healing properties and is in general considered more inclined to White or Light magic than others. The owners of this wand type are also considered to be strong in **Astronomy**. Mahogany wand are likely to bond with someone of considerable energy._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (primary), Fire (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Curses (sometimes), Dueling spells (offensive, defensive and protective spells), Healing spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Charm spells and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Dueling (often), Divination (often), Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, The Logical Arts of Magic (Astronomy), Herbology, Potions, Elemental Magic (Earth and Fire spells), Care of Magical Creatures (sometimes), Levitation, Apparition, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Transfiguration.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Turquoise* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, but particularly Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Dragon Scale* (equal), Kelpie Hair or Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Unicorn Heartstring **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Dragon Scale, Unicorn Hair/Hippogriff Talon or Billywig Stinger/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Billywig Stinger/Dragon Scale or Billywig Stinger/Doxy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MAPLE (common)** - Favors those are versatile, accomplished, adventurous, independent, ambitious, hard-working and sturdy. Due to being such a versatile type of wand, they will often favor someone who is accomplished and excelled in a wide variety of magical skills, magical studies (such as **Herbology** and **Potions**) and magical abilities. Maple wands tend to be more powerful magically then that of Oak wands. The owners of such wands tend to be herbologists, potion makers and historians of magic by profession and/or the keepers of ancient magical knowledge, such as in the knowledge of the ALPs (The Ancient Lost Practices). Maple wood is a fine-grained, very hard wand wood.

Being one of the more common types of wand wood, Maple wands are known as 'the traveler's wand', often favoring the adventurous, the independent and those who simply refuse to stay pinned down in one place for a long period of time. Maple wands also help to focus on the right choices in any situation. Maple wands are tough and well-suited for spells involving communication (namely **Spell Writing**), binding, transmutations (namely **Transfiguration**) and revolution.

Maple wands are also known to ease remorse for past mistakes. This wand type is also quite potent in **Elemental Magic**, particularly in **Elemental Water spells** and **Elemental Air spells**. Water spells are strongest in this wand type. Another wand wood, **Bird's Eye Maple **(**SEE** Bird's Eye Maple) is a wand wood that has fancy whorls in the grain, hence its name. When paired with a core of Dragon Heartstring, this wand type excels greatly in **The Dark Arts**. However, when paired with any of the other common cores, it tends to sputter out in The Dark Arts. In a Maple wand, Unicorn Hair and Dragon Heartstring equally match one another in strength and power. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Maple wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s): **_Many wizards and witches have often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lack luster. Those who are always on the move and changing will feel right at home with this type of wand. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. _

_Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers. Maple wands are one of the most spiritual wand types in existence. Because of this, the primary use of the wand type is often that of spiritual healing, and thus is highly useful in __**Divination**__ and __**Spirit Magic**__. It is also amazing when working with moon magick. Maple wands allow an owner to focus in on the choices in any situation, eliminating luck and chance. Maple wands enhance intellectual pursuits and learning. Maple wands are more powerful in terms of magic then Oak wands are. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Legilimency (sometimes), Occlumency, Love spells (often), Evil Repelling spells, Charm spells, Writing spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Enhancement spells, Regeneration spells, Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells) and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (often, when paired with Dragon Heartstring), DADA, Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Earth and Water spells), Potions, Herbology, Dueling and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Potions.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Slytherin (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **All Common Cores, particularly Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Kelpie Hair* or Augurey Feather* (equal), Veela Hair or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Acromantula Web* or Boomslang Venom **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair, Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing or Veela Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web, Dragon Heartstring/Boomslang Venom or Acromantula Web/Boomslang Venom

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MAPLE, ****BIRD'S EYE (rare)** - **SEE** Maple for further details on best skills and best subjects. Favors those who are stubborn, akin to nature and independent. This very magical wand wood is called as such due to its unique grain of wood that is spotted with small whorls. This wand type is often best suited for a traveler, one that is independent and dislikes being in one place for to long. The owners of such wands tend to be outgoing and social. This wand type also helps to focus on the right choices in any situation. As a strongly masculine wood, it is tough and well-suited for spells of communication, binding, transmutations and revolution. It eases remorse for past mistakes and is a good choice for those with a more stubborn personality such as that of a Taurus. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Air (primary), Fire (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Kelpie Hair* or Hippogriff Feather* (equal), Veela Hair or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Acromantula Web* or Basilisk Skin **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair, Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing or Veela Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web, Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin or Acromantula Web/Basilisk Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Feather* or Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MISTLETOE (rare)** - Favors those who are mischievous, witty, self-assured, smooth talkers, playful, persuasive, friendly, true and observant. Those with Mistletoe wands often delight in playing games and causing mild disruptions and havoc in order to impress someone they like or admire. To be like the plant itself, the owners of such wands use their charms and smooth talking abilities to gain a love or a friend. Though Mistletoe is usually used as an ingredient in some potions, certain wand woods that are infused with Mistletoe tend to be carved into wands for use in magic. Though Mistletoe is normally found in combination wands, there are occasions where the largest stems of the plant are carved into pure Mistletoe wands, which are rarer then wands that are merely infused with the power of Mistletoe (such as some Birch and Oak wands). Birch and Oak wands, among other wand types, that are infused with the power of Mistletoe, are found to work better in casting **Curses, Hexes **and** Love Spells** (namely **Charm Spells** involving love and intimacy), as being infused with Mistletoe tends to give the wand a large boost in those subjects. Wands infused with Mistletoe also get a large boost in the **Dark Arts **and** Potions**. Mistletoe wands are particularly good a pulling out poisons from food and drink, despite being poisonous itself, thus makes them useful in **Purification spells**.

The downside to this wand type however, is that it often favors **Dark Magic** and those skilled in **The Dark Arts**, but depending on the core or cores it has, it can be taught to work just as well in light magic and those skilled in light magic. Though wand woods with the infusion of Mistletoe are normally found in a dark combination wand, they can show up occasionally in light combination wands. Pure Mistletoe wands are extremely rare and are often found among rich and aristocratic dark wizards and witches who often inlay amber into the handles of them, which associates with the wand type. Mistletoe wands are unique among all other wand types, being that the powers (and occasionally wands) come from a parasitic plant rather then a bush or a tree. Mistletoe wands or Mistletoe infused wands are found in all the Houses of Hogwarts, but have a particularly strong affinity to both House Slytherin and House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s)**: _Romans, Celtics, and Germans believed that Mistletoe is the key to the supernatural, thus making it a powerful and useful wand type in **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**. Mistletoe will aid and strengthen all magickal works but is best called upon for healing, protection, and beautiful dreams – dreams which will unlock the secrets of immortality. It is thus that such wands are powerful in **Healing Magic** (and also **Healing spells**), **Dueling spells** (particularly protective spells) and **Dream Magic**. Mistletoe is a good wand type to use for making wands, as well as other ritual tools and magickal rings. The berries are used in love incenses, plus a few berries can be added to the ritual cup at a handfasting. Boughs of Mistletoe can be hung for all purpose protection around the house. _

_Sprigs of Mistletoe can be carried as an herb of protection – plus amulets and jewelry can be made out of Mistletoe wood as protective talismans. Hung over the cradle, Mistletoe will protect the child from being stolen by the Fey. Mistletoe that is carried will protect the bearer from werewolves. The oil of the Mistletoe is said to be particularly potent at warding off werewolves. It is very unlikely that one who is a werewolf would own a Mistletoe wand. Mistletoe often symbolizes sex and fertility, hence the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe. It is traditionally hung in the home at Yule, and those who walk under it exchange a kiss of peace. Mistletoe is said to be associated with the day of the Winter Solstice (approx. Dec 23rd), thus such wands made of Mistletoe for infused with Mistletoe are associated with that day._

**Associated Date(s)**: Dec. 23

**Wand Element(s)** – Air (mostly) and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun and Jupiter, **God(s)**: Loki and Aeneas

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Jinxes (occasionally), Occlumency, Curses, Hexes, Healing spells, Charm spells (particularly love and intimacy spells), Writing spells, Dueling Spells (protective spells mainly), Love spells, Purification spells and Regenerative spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** DADA (occasionally), The Dark Arts (usually), Potions, Healing Magic, Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Elemental Magic (all-element spells), Charms, Dueling, Spell Writing, Levitation, Apparition and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Curses, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Potions and Divination (equal)

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Amethyst (boost magical energy).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Griffin Feather* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Thestral Hair or Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring* or Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Griffin Feather/Hippogriff Talon*, Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair, Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon or Thestral Hair/Peacock Tail Feather**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon* or Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**MYRTLE (uncommon)** - Favors those who are soft-spoken, compassionate, kind, thoughtful, honest, humble and true. Dating back to Sumerian times, Myrtle wands are thought to represent immortality and is excellent for casting **Love spells** or spells involving passion. It is also a popular wand type of the Dryads. Myrtle wands also excel in **Charms**, **Transfiguration**,** Spirit Magic**,** Occlumency **and **Divination**. The owners of these wands are known to be humble and kind at heart, despite whatever barriers they may bring up that say otherwise. Myrtle wands are also great for casting and wielding **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**, as well as **Earth spells** and **Fire spells**. Due to their abilities in Fire spells, Myrtle wands are superb in **Metal-Charming**, able to bend and melt metal and mold it into any shape.

Historically, according to wizard history, Sumerian wizards and witches used Myrtle wands often to melt metal and then mold that metal into magical armor and sometimes special magical weaponry. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Myrtle wands have a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor. This wand type often sways away from those of House Slytherin, despite being associated with the water element.

**Side Notes**: _This wand type is all about balanced energy. Oftentimes, people will focus only on one or two details of their lives, thus neglecting the rest. This wand wood's energy helps one to step back and see the big picture without getting overwhelmed by the details. It helps one to balance the energies within themselves or in a situation. Myrtle wands will aid in decision making, but not luck. This wand type is very versatile. It is good for healing, creating abundance, and for nurturing passionate love, thus makes this wand type useful in __**Healing Magic**__ and __**Love spells**__. However, it has a very honest energy and will not tolerate deception or "creative truth" in any of one's workings with it._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus, Jupiter and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Occlumency, Love spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly), Hexes, Jinxes, Purification spells and Charm spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Charms, Transfiguration, Spirit Magic, Dueling, Divination, Metal-Charming, Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Water spells mostly), Healing Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Herbology and Potions.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Love spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Herbology and Potions (equal).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water and water influence), Aquamarine (boost water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Pixie Heart

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Ashwinder Ash* or Chimera Scale* (equal), Doxy Wing or Wyvern Skin **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Pixie Heart*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger or Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale/Ashwinder Ash*, Chimera Scale/Doxy Wing or Doxy Wing/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Pixie Heart* or Billywig Stinger/Pixie Heart (Light), Chimera Scale/Ashwinder Ash (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**OLIVE (rare)** - Favors those who are observant, insightful, akin to spirit, wise, intelligent, generous and peace-loving. Olive wood was of great importance in the old Wizarding World. Wands made of Olive wood promotes insight, which makes Olive wands one of the best types to use in **Divination**. Olive wands also promote deep inspiration and bring peace. Olive wands also contain an energy that is sexually neutral and will help to promote generosity as well as encourage forgiveness.

Like all wand woods, this beautiful wand type also has many unique energetic properties. The wand type is foremost an amazing aid in communication of any type, thus makes its useful in **Spell Writing**. It opens the mind to intuitive and empathetic energy, allowing one to truly gain insight into other's thoughts and actions, which makes this wand type potent in **Legilimency**. This wand type also helps to sooth the restless dead as well as being a remarkable wand type in its ability to aid in communication with spirits and the dead, thus making this wand type powerful and useful in **Spirit Magic**.

With powerful spiritual energy, having this wand type in one's possession will help bring about the situations that create spiritual growth. It attracts such situations into one's life. This wand type will create a "holy" atmosphere in the home, helping in all aspects of spiritual life. This wand type will aid in learning and finding the true path of knowledge. This wand type will do this by creating positive change in life, keeping a person from falling into stagnant patterns of thought and action. For this reason, it is an excellent wand type for those who are trying to find their path in life, or those who find their learning halted by habit. Finally, this wand type has an amazing use in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**. However, it relies almost entirely upon the will and passion of the owner themselves. A wizard or witch who is truly committed to healing would find this wand type will boost their abilities wonderfully. Olive wands are usually paired up with a Unicorn Hair core, but sometimes a particularly good-natured Dragon Heartstring core will be paired with an Olive wand. This wand type is quite potent in **Elemental Magic**, working well in all element spells except those of Fire or the fire element. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _Balance between the spiritual and physical aspects of life is often difficult to attain. The central energy within this wand type bring about this balance. This wand type will allow a Diviner or Medium to travel between the spiritual and physical worlds at ease, and thus is an excellent wand type for astral projection or communication with spirits or the dead. This energy of this wand type is somewhat chaotic due to its extremely powerful connection with the spiritual realm, and may bring unwanted communication as well. _

_The spiritual journeys brought on by this wand type can bring about self-love and a balance of energies, as well as a greater understanding of life, death and rebirth._ _**Bethlehem Olive **__wands, another wand type related to common Olive wands, are obtained from tree trimmings in the holy olive orchards in and around the holy city of Bethlehem in Israel. Bethlehem Olive wood obviously has a very strong symbolism for Christians, as it is mentioned repeatedly in the Bible. This wand type is especially well suited to those of House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff, although it can do very well with members of any House. it is a very strong wand type for use in **DADA**. The owners of this wand type are often especially adept at **Apparition** and other arts of travel. This wand type is not well suited for **Hexes**. _

**Associated Date(s)**: September 23

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements except Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun (mainly), The Moon and Saturn, **God(s)**: Athene and Minerva

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Legilimency (often), Occlumency (sometimes), Writing spells, Hexes, Evil Repelling spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells and Regenerative spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), Dream Magic (often), Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Apparition, DADA, Levitation, Transfiguration and Elemental Magic (All Element spells, Water spells mostly).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Legilimency, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Veela Hair* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Ashwinder Ash* or Doxy Wing* (equal), Boomslang Venom or Pixie Heart **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair, Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair, Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing or Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Ashwinder Ash*, Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing, Boomslang Venom/Pixie Heart or Doxy Wing/Ashwinder Ash

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Fairy Wing (Light), Doxy Wing/Ashwinder Ash (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**OAK, ****ENGLISH (uncommon)** - Favors those who are strong-willed, courageous, humble, caring and willing. A wand for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English Oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity. Less well-known is the propensity for owners of English Oak wands to have powerful intuition, and, often, an affinity with the magic of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are necessary to wizardkind for both magic and pleasure. It is thus that this wand type excels best in **Divination**, **Arithmancy,** **Care Of Magical Creatures** and **Spirit Magic**.

The oak tree is called King of the Forest from the winter solstice up until the summer solstice, and its wood should only be collected during that time (Holly becomes King as the days begin to shorten again, and so Holly should only be gathered as the year wanes. This divide is believed to be the origin of the old superstition, "_When his wand's oak and hers is holly, then to marry would be folly_," a superstition that many wizards and witches have found baseless). It is said that Merlin's wand was of English Oak (though his grave has never been found, so this cannot be proven). Other wand types related to this wand type are: Oak and Red Oak. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Charm spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Purification spells, Regenerative spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Writing spells and Evil Repelling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination (often), Care Of Magical Creatures (often), Charms, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Earth spells), Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, DADA, The Logical Arts Of Magic (particularly Arithmancy), Dueling and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire or fire influence), Turquoise or Jade (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Dragon Scale* (equal), Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Billywig Stinger/Dragon Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale or Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale* or Peacock Tail Feather/Dragon Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**OAK, ****RED (uncommon)** - Favors those who are persistent, enduring, quick-witted, stable, protective, adaptable and wise. With a natural redish tint, Red Oak wands are hard, heavy and very strong. Like all wood types associated or related to Oak, Red Oak wands embody wisdom and strength as well as representing stability and protection. Red Oak wands often favor those wizards and witches that are persistent and enduring, much like the wand wood itself. Noted for enhancing durability against counter-spells and increasing spell longevity, Red Oak wands (and Oak itself) is suited to the magic of kingship, personal sovereignty and authority. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _Some wizards and witches will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect wand for __**Dueling **__and__** Dueling spells**__. Less common than English Oak, some wand makers, including Ollivander himself, have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable. Wizards and witches with Red Oak wands are often the creators of distinctive, trademark spells, and a good man or woman to have beside one in a fight. Red Oak wands are, in the opinion of many wizards and witches, among the most handsome._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Charm spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Purification spells, Regenerative spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Writing spells and Evil Repelling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination (often), Care Of Magical Creatures (often), Charms, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, DADA, The Logical Arts Of Magic (particularly Arithmancy), Dueling and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire or fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**ORANGE, ****OSAGE ****(uncommon) **- Favors those who are driven, fiery, determined, willing, logical, compassionate, strong-willed, witty and level-headed. Some wizards and witches who are dragon riders and/or dragon breeders/tamers will have an osage orange wand, due to the fact that such a wand often favors a wizard or witch skilled in **Care Of Magical Creatures**. And like other wand types, such a wand type will not favor either Light or Dark magic, thus can be used by any type of wizard or witch. This wand is also powerful in **Elemental Magic**, though Air spells tend to sputter out in this wand type.

**Elemental Metal spells** however tend to work less efficiently in such a wand due to being of a weaker wand type, whereas **Elemental Fire spells** and **Elemental Earth spells** on the other hand are particularly potent in such a wand. However, depending on the wand core or wand combination, such a wand can be strengthened to work just as well with Metal spells as it does with Fire spells and Earth spells. Fire spells and Earth spells are equally potent in this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Osage Orange wands have a leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Notes:** _With a rich, honey-yellow hue, Osage Orange wands are a popular wand type for its strength both physically and in combat, blunt force magic (namely __**Dueling**__) and its straight grain. These wands are known for repelling vermin and are resisted to wood rot or any kind of rot for that matter. Osage Orange wands are an excellent wand type for use in __**Earth spells, Fire spells **__and __**Spirit Magic**__._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Earth (mostly), All Elements except Air, weaker in Metal

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Neptune and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Legilimency (sometimes), Curses (sometimes), Jinxes (often), Hexes, Charm spells, Dueling spells (offensive, protective and defensive), Regeneration spells, Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Dueling, Care Of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Elemental Magic (All Elements, Fire and Earth spells particularly, also Metal), Spell Writing, Dueling, Levitation, Spirit Magic and Divination.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Jinxes, Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Legilimency, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Sunstone* or Amber (boost fire and also fire influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Cabochon-cut Volcanic glass or Tree Agate (boost metal and metal influence).

**Affinity With (House): **N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Dragon Scale* (equal), Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Billywig Stinger/Dragon Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale or Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale* or Peacock Tail Feather/Dragon Scale

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PADAUK (rare)** – Favors those who are assertive, strong-willed, stubborn, duel-natured and with powerful magical skills. A powerful yet chaotic wand type, where it energies are constantly changing and fluctuating, Padauk wands not recommended for novice and inexperienced wizards and witches. Such a wand needs a strong, firm and assertive hand to control properly and to harness the powers from within. For some wizards and witches, Paduak wands can be to much to handle, but the benefits in managing to tame such a chaotic wand type is that it gives an extra boost to all magical skills and magical abilities, especially in **Healing Magic** and **Dueling**. Like Mahogany wands, Padauk wands are an all-magical skill type, never favoring one magical skill or talent over another.

However, Padauk wands are far from being as flexible with choosing an owner like Mahogany wands are. If placed in the right hands, this is considered one of the best wand types to use in **Dueling spells** and **Dueling**. Those who own a Padauk wand with a Phoenix Tail Feather core are largely uninterested in excelling in The Dark Arts and focus their energies onto other magical subjects. However, if one owns a Padauk wand with a Dragon Heartstring core will be happy with the power given to **The Dark Arts** by this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Padauk wands have a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _A powerful yet chaotic wand wood, Padauk is not at all recommended for those new to The Craft. The energy of this wood is constantly changing, randomly fluctuating. It would, however, be an amazing wand type for __**Healing Magic**__ if one could learn to harness the chaotic energy within. In the hands of the inexperienced, it would likely backfire and do more harm than good. Being so potent in __**Fire spells**__ makes this wand type extremely powerful, but also dangerous and unstable in the hands of the inexperienced. More then once it has been suggested in the past that this wand type be placed on the extinct wands list due to its dangerous properties. But time and time again, this wand type has escaped such a fate, but it will likely find its way onto the extinct wands list sooner or later. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Healing spells and Dueling spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (often, if paired with Dragon Heartstring), Care of Magical Creatures (sometimes), Dueling, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Levitation, Apparition, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Dueling.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Curses, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Ruby (boost fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Thestral Hair* or Hippogriff Talon

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand):** Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Thestral Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon* orThestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PEAR (uncommon)** - Favors those who are generous, warm-hearted, wise, well-respected and enjoys being the center of attention. This golden-toned and lightly hued wand wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of pear wands are, in the experience of many wizards and witches, usually popular and well-respected. No wizard or witch does not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are among the most resilient, and many wizards and witches have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use.

When made into wands, Pear is pleasant to wield. Pear wood bears a very feminine energy and was said to have grown on the Island of Avalon. Pear wands also promote good energy, fortune and prosperity. Pear wands work best in **Care of Magical Creatures**, **Charms**, **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic** and any magic that requires a gentle and caring hand, thus often favors those wizards and witches that are destined to become caretakers of both man and beast.

Pear, in a combination wand, work well with those wand woods that have similar traits in caring for both man and beast. Pear wands are also particularly good in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells** as well as** Earth spells** and **Fire spells**. It is also a particularly useful wand type in **Love spells**. This is yet another rare exception among the fire-wielding wand types, being of a feminine wood type that is able to wield fire. However, this wand type has some masculine traits, which make it less of a rarity then other feminine wand types that wield fire. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, except House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element. However, its strongest abilities and attributes lie among those of House Hufflepuff. Works less effectively with those of House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s)**: _This wand type is extremely earth-centric in energy. This type of wood is best used for healing, and will appeal mostly to those who have a passion to heal. This wood would not be useful for spiritual exploration, such as astral projection, divination, etc, but is extremely useful in earth-centric matters. It brings a creative, inspiring energy to the home. This wood is excellent for use with money and prosperity spells._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements except Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Venus and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Charm spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Evil Repelling spells and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Elemental Magic (All Elements except Air, Water spells mainly), Care of Magical Creatures, Healing Magic, Charms, Levitation, Apparition, Transfiguration and DADA.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Care of Magic Creatures.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Amber or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Turquoise or Jade (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, except Slytherin, strongest to House Hufflepuff.

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Doxy Wing* (equal), Pixie Heart**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair or Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Doxy Wing or Phoenix Tail Feather/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Phoenix Tail Feather/Pixie Heart (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PINE (uncommon)** - Favors those who are quiet, soft spoken, independent, resourceful and are quick learners. Wands made of Pine are quiet and neutral (being neither very powerful nor very weak). Being quick learners, such wands tend to learn many magical spells and magical abilities in a short amount of time. They also make for a fairly powerful wand when used in **Dueling**. Like other wand types, such a wand will favor those who are skilled in a variety of magical subjects and abilities, though many of its strengths are predominantly found in **Hexes** and **Healing Magic**. Often favored by Dark Wizards and Dark Witches when combined with Yew, Blackthorn or Alder and sometimes by itself when combined with a Unicorn Heartstring core, which gives it a major boost in **The Dark Arts**.

This is a favorite wand type among Dark Diviners and Dark Healers, though this wand type is not exclusively used by those skilled in **Dark Magic**. Light wizards and witches have often found themselves owning a Pine wand, though sometimes, depending on the pine wand in question, requires great skill and control to suppress its need to turn its Light owner towards **Dark Magic**.

As one of the seven chieftain woods of the Irish, it is a soft wand wood with good yield. Though not particularly powerful, it is an excellent wand type for the inexperienced wizard or witch to learn magic and spells from. If spells are cast underwater, a Pine wand becomes especially powerful. **Water spells** are quite potent in this wand type, as are **Purification spells**, **Rejuvenation spells** and **Regenerative spells**. It is well suited for **Divination**,** Spirit Magic**,** Purification spells**,** DADA** and** Evil Repelling spells**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and Ollivander can confirm this in as much as he have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic. _

**Associated Date(s)**: February 19 to February 28, August 24 to September 2

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars and Neptune, **God(s)**: Poseidon and Neptune

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Curses (sometimes), Writing spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Purification spells, Spells of Prophecy Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often, depending on the core or wand combination), The Logical Arts of Magic, Spell Writing, Dueling, Healing Magic, Spirit Magic, Apparition, Levitation and Divination.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Divination and Healing Magic (equal).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Acromantula Web* (equal), Boomslang Venom or Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing*, Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web or Boomslang Venom/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* or Kelpie Hair/Pixie Heart**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PINE, ****WHITE (uncommon)**- Favors those who are naturally peace loving, calm, collected and docile. Being of one of the weaker wand types, the powers of such a wand can be exhausted easily if used to furiously, thus, they are not considered to be a good wand for wand duels or wand battles. But one mustn't be fooled by this weakness. Such a wand is still quite powerful in its own right when it is used by the proper owner. However, the advantage of such a wand is that it will radiate peace and serenity, thus, such a wand works well with someone who is a negotiator or ambassador by profession and has superior peace making skills.

Though this wand type carries an aura of calm and serenity, it is vulnerable to exhaustion and fragility. However, it is an easy wand type to work with. It is normally weak for **Elemental Magic**, though depending on the core given, such as Unicorn Hair or Kelpie Hair, this wand type can be quite powerful in **Water spells**. Power in Elemental Magic would be greatly reduced when paired with other wand cores. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff, despite the wand type's non-association with the earth element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells mainly), Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Healing spells and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Levitation, Apparition, Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic (Water spells, when paired with Unicorn Hair), Charms and The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Muggle Studies).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Writing spells, Spell Writing.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Acromantula Web* (equal), Boomslang Venom or Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use:** Double Kelpie Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing/Acromantula Web* or Boomslang Venom/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Unicorn Hair/Pixie Heart* or Kelpie Hair/Pixie Heart

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PLUM (rare)** - Favors those who are caring, charming, compassionate, mischievous and thoughtful. Often seen as a '_charming and appealing_' type of wand by some wand makers, the owners of such wands tend to be compassionate, loving, caring and thoughtful, but also delight in flattering (even to the point of causing trouble or mischief). Wands made of Plum wood tend to be seen as a less powerful, lesser favored twin to those wands made of Rosewood. Plum wands are usually paired with a Unicorn Hair core, but sometimes, a particularly good-natured Dragon Heartstring core is paired to a Plum wand. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Side Note(s):** _Plum wood is often related to Fae Magic, especially concerning the uncovering of dark omens, thus wands made from it work well in __**DADA**__ and __**Evil Repelling spells**__. Quite a few Aurors have Plum wands, usually favoring a Plum wand's ability to seek out Dark wizards and witches for their owners, almost like a dowsing rod seeks water. Plum wands are attuned to creative enhancement and the establishing or abolishing of boundaries and thus are a handy tool for creative promotion._ _While rare in British wandmaking, it is a traditional Chinese wand type. However, this wand type has gained some popularity in Central Europe. With similar qualities to Apple wands, it is a strong wand type for **Healing Magic** and **Charms**. Many users of this wand type are of House Hufflepuff, but not exclusively. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly) and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Charm spells, Evil Repelling spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells mainly), Enhancement spells, Jinxes (sometimes) and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** DADA (often), Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Transfiguration, Apparition and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Sapphire or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stinger* or Kelpie Hair* (equal), Fwooper Feather or Fairy Wing

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Thestral Heartstring or Doxy Wing **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Fwooper Feather/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale*, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart, Thestral Heartstring/Chimera Scale or Thestral Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**POISONWOOD/CHECHEN (rare) - **Favored those who were witty, clear-minded, akin to spirit, logical, level-headed and akin to nature. Also known as Chechen, the sap of this wand wood is acidic to human skin, thus, such a wand usually requires that the handle be wrapped in dragon hide to protect the owner from acid burns (often a preventive measure). Such a wand type also favors those wizards and witches who are skilled in **Hexes** and **Curses**. Depending on the core given and sometimes the chosen owner, this wand type also excels greatly in **The Dark Arts**. This is yet another wand type favored among Buddist and Hindu Shamans, despite its poisonous nature.

This wand type excels in **Divination**,** Dueling**,** Care of Magical Creatures**,** Dueling spells**,** Spirit Magic** and** Spells Of Prophecy**. This wand type has some of the strangest attributes known in the Wizarding world, and it is hard to determine how this wand type will act or react when used in magic. With this wand, it is largely determined by the wand core given and the owner as to which direction that this wand type will go, to either Light Magic or Dark Magic. Either way, it is unclear and largely unpredictable.

Spiritual matters can often be conflicted or unclear. Chechen or Poisonwood brings one the ability to gain spiritual strength, to overcome spiritual conflict. It will allow a person to question their own beliefs honestly, and come to needed and truthful conclusions. This wand type is all about bringing beauty into life. It can help create a better outlook, improving both physical and mental health in the process. It is an amazing tool for those who have a difficult time breaking free from outmoded beliefs or ways of thinking, or who dwell upon negativity too much. This is yet another wand type favored by Dark Diviners.

This wand type has very strong ties to the Earth element, therefore such a wand type excels greatly in **Earth spells**. However, this wand type works well with all Element spells, as it is an **Element Adaptive** wand type. This wand type also excels in **Dueling **and **Dueling spells**, particularly protective spells. This wand type is also suitable and powerful in high impact and blunt force magic and like other wand types on the list, Poisonwood wands are difficult to master and wield properly, thus are usually only recommended to be used by experienced wizards and witches. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain Houses. Unlike most wand types on this list, this wand type seems to work well with any student of any House, but its strongest abilities and attributes lie with those of House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Dueling spells (all Dueling spells), Hexes, Curses, Jinxes, Purification spells and Spells of Prophecy.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Elemental Magic (All Element spells, Earth spells mostly), The Dark Arts, Dueling, Potions, Herbology, Apparition, Levitation, Divination, Dueling, Care of Magical Creatures, Spirit Magic and Dream Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Spells of Prophecy, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Onyx* or Jade (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone or Sapphire (boost water and water influence), Fire Opal or Amber (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Emerald (boost earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, strongest in Slytherin and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Fairy Wing* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Fwooper Feather or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Doxy Wing* (equal), Pixie Heart or Basilisk Skin **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon, Phoenix Tail Feather/Fairy Wing or Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale, Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing, Phoenix Tail Feather/Pixie Heart, Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin or Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin* or Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**POPLAR (uncommon)** - Favors those who are determined, perceptive, duel-natured, cunning and accomplished. Though made of a naturally light wood, it is sometimes favored among dark wizards and dark witches. Wands made of Poplar wood often takes on the appearance of human bone, a trait that is highly desirable among Dark Wizards. Wands made of poplar are one of the best known examples of the Ancient Age wands (**SEE** Wands By The Ages). Such wands were once used by those skilled in the ALPs (The Ancient Lost Practices), which existed during a time when there was no such thing as Light Magic or Dark Magic and when it was all one in the same.

This wand type has incredibly diverse energy, allowing it to be an all-purpose wand type for magickal workings. While containing almost entirely masculine energy, it is also influenced by the power of Venus, bringing a softer, intuitive, feminine energy as well. In **Elemental Magic**, **Water spells** are strongest in this wand type. With water and spirit energy combined make this wand type excellent for any working dealing with change, acts of will, or evocation. This is also an excellent wand type for **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**, as well as **Spells of Prophecy**, **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**.

The diversity of the energy in this wand type makes it useful for evocation as well as banishment rituals. However, this wand type has always been known for having an affinity with **The Dark Arts** as well as to the Dark Healers and Dark Diviners who use them, though this affinity isn't as strong as it is in other Dark wand types, unless given a core of Dragon Heartstring. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with both House Slytherin and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _"If you seek integrity, search first among the poplars," was a great maxim of Ollivander's grandfather, Gerbold Ollivander, and in Ollivander's own experience of poplar wands and their owners tallies exactly with his. Here is a wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision. There is a tired old joke among lesser wandmakers that no poplar wand has ever chosen a politician, but here they show their lamentable ignorance: two of the Ministry's most accomplished Ministers for Magic, Eldritch Diggory and Evangeline Orpington, were the possessors of fine, Ollivander-made poplar wands._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Mercury, Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Any Magical Skill (particularly Hexes, Healing spells, Spells Of Prophecy, Curses and Dueling spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (often, when paired with Dragon Heartstring), Healing Magic (often), Divination, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Fire spells), Spirit Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Dueling Magic, Transfiguration, Spell Writing and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Spells of Prophecy, Spirit Magic and Divination (equal).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Aquamarine* or Pearl (water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin (mostly), and Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring* (equal)

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Griffin Feather* or Hippogriff Talon* (equal), Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Chimera Scale* or Wyvern Skin* (equal), Basilisk Skin or Ashwinder Ash

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Griffin Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Hippogriff Talon, Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon or Peacock Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale*, Dragon Heartstring/Wyvern Skin, Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin, Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale or Basilisk Skin/Ashwinder Ash

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Dragon Heartstring/Griffin Feather (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale (Dark)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PURPLEHEART (uncommon)** – Favors those who are compassionate, driven, cunning, creative, generous, quiet and strong-willed. Made from a wand wood that has a rare, natural purple hue, Purpleheart wands are great for **Divination** and **Enhancement spells**. It's useful in making creative energy and is a superior wand type for dealing with **Healing Magic**, both in the physical and in the spiritual sense. Like Willow wands, Purpleheart wands emit a calm energy and ultraviolet frequencies that encourages inner peace, content and pleasant thoughts. Often, Purpleheart wands are used by wizards and witches of royal or noble blood and/or descent.

The wizard royal family for example, which existed before and during the early years of Hogwarts, had many members of its family that used Purpleheart wands, making them fair and generous rulers of the Wizarding world. Though the royal wizard family has all but disappeared and has long been absorbed into the descending noble families, many wizards and witches of nobility still use Purpleheart wands, giving an extra boost in all magical skills and abilities, especially** Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells), Healing Magic **and** Purification spells**.

Dark wizards and Dark witches of noble or royal blood and/or descent often combine Alder or Yew with Purpleheart to give an extra boost to **Hexes, Jinxes **and** Curses**. Depending on the core or cores given to this wand, it can be made to favor and work well in **The Dark Arts **as well, therefore they are favored among Dark wizards and witches of royal or noble blood and/or descent. This wand type is seen exclusively in both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _As a spiritual wand type, Purpleheart wands are excellent for use in Divination. It also enhances energy dealing with creativity and knowledge. One of the best woods when dealing with spiritual healing and health issues, Purpleheart wands would be especially useful in eradicating the negative energies that create strife in the home. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Jinxes and Curses (sometimes), Enhancement spells (often), Purification spells, Writing spells, Dueling spells (defensive spells, protective spells and offensive spells), Spells of Prophecy and Healing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Divination (often), Healing Magic (often), The Dark Arts (often, depending on the core and/or wand combo), Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells), Apparition, Levitation, Dueling, Transfiguration and Spell Writing.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Water spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence), Quartz* (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic):** Kelpie Hair* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): ** Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal),  
>Acromantula Web or Boomslang Venom<p>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heatstring/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heatstring/Fairy Wing, Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing or Thestral Hair/Fairy Wing

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Fairy Wing (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**RAINTREE (uncommon)** - Favors those who are witty, imaginative, cunning, curious and have a domineering spirit. Also known as a Monkeypod Tree, legends says that even when the air is bone dry, water will drip from the tree's leaves. This powerful magical ability makes wands that are made from this wand wood perfect for wielding **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**,** Spirit Magic **and **Purification spells**.

Wands made from this wand wood will be good for celebrations and festive blessings as well as good for cracking magical riddles and puzzles. Those wizards and witches destined to become great thinkers and great inventors are known to have a wand made of this wood. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **All Magical Subjects (particularly Purification spells and Rejuvenation spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **All Magical Subjects (particularly Elemental Magic (Water spells), Spirit Magic, Herbology and Potions).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells) and Potions (equal).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Rejuvenation spells, Spirit Magic and Herbology (equal).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Pearl (boost water).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Pixie Heart

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Boomslang Venom **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Pixie Heart*, Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Doxy Wing/Boomslang Venom

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Pixie Heart

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**REDHEART (rare)** - Favors those who are bright, care-free, true, keep clear judgement and are level-headed. Redheart wands (related to Purpleheart wands), are known to possess a bright and carefree energy assisting which is known to assist in overcoming fears and focusing on the present. Redheart wands aid in finding personal truth and gives their owners the ability to keep clear judgment. This wand type, like the wood it comes from, increases confidence and helps encourage self-esteem, freeing their owners from worldly assumptions.

It is likely that is wand type shares similarities with the Purpleheart wands due to the fact that they are related. This wand type does not distract one from real threats, but rather removes the fear and doubt that can cloud our judgment and make us imagine things worse than they may actually be. This wand type will aid a person in finding their personal truth, free of self-deception. Self-esteem is not to be underrated. Most of us live under certain assumptions about how people view us or our beliefs that may not be entirely accurate. This wand type is quite potent in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**,** Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells** and **Water spells**, **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Redheart wands have a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff. However, this wand type tends to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Side Note(s)**: _The power of this wand wood will help a person set aside those assumptions, to feel free to speak their mind and express their views without fear of what others may think. This wand type has a freeing energy, without self-consciousness or darkness and doubt. This wand type allows one to see this life for what it is, not what we imagine it to be, and to love it._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon, The Sun and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Charm spells, Hexes, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Healing Magic, Charms, Divination, DADA, Spirit Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Care of Magical Creatures and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Turquoise* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Pearl or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Moonstone (boost water), Emerald (boost earth).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Fwooper Feather* (equal), Fairy Wing or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal) **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather* or Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing* (equal), Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* (equal)

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing* or Kelpie Hair/Fwooper Feather (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart* or Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**REDWOOD (rare)** - Favors those who are sturdy, proud, determined, arrogant and multi-talented. This wand works best with those who are accomplished in all manner of magical skills and talents. However, such wands are less effective when used by someone skilled in a non-wand based art of magic. Such wands are the least effective in **Potions **and in **The** **Dark Arts**. It is one of the best wands to use in **Dueling spells** (defensive spells mostly) and **Transfiguration**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with both House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s):** _Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wandlore, the general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and many wizards and witches, including Ollivander himself, generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when Ollivander sends this special pairing out from his workshop. Redwood wands are not only extremely hard, but extremely powerful in all wand-based magic. Redwood wands are quite abysmal when used in Potions. Will exclusively bond with an owner that is experienced in wand-based magic._

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has come to the attention of some wand historians that the combination core of Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather has a particularly interesting affinity with some members of House Gryffindor, said to possess the ability to wield **Elemental Fire spells**. Thus, it is the conclusion of these wand historians that the combination core of Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather may in fact have the ability to make any wand capable of wielding any and all **Elemental Magic** spells, but this has yet to be confirmed. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Augurey Feather in **Chapter 5** for details. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (mostly) and Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Hexes and Dueling spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Divination (sometimes), Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Air spells), Charms, Dueling, Levitation, Herbology, Transfiguration and Apparition.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Onyx* or Jade (boost earth and earth influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Emerald (boost earth).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Augurey Feather* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Augurey Feather*, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Fairy Wing/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing*, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s) : **Augurey Feather/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**ROSEWOOD (common)** - Favors those who are compassionate, protective, caring, loving and kind-hearted. Often seen by wand makers as the 'Love Wood', owners of such wands are often seen as some of the most loving, compassionate, kind and caring people known, thus, makes such people particularly good with children and animals. The owners of rosewood wands tend to find their profession as a nurse or as a caretaker of some kind as well as possessing the ability to see the beauty in everyone and everything. Such people who own Rosewood wands have a passion for plants, therefore, may find their greatest strength in **Herbology** and gardening. Such wands are seen as the more powerful, superior twin to that of wands made of plum wood, since much of the favored personality traits between the two types of wand are so similar.

However, unlike other wand types, this wand type is limited to only certain wand cores. This wand type works especially well with a core of Unicorn Hair, but also with Phoenix Tail Feathers, Veela Hair and Fairy Wing, strengthening the power of these wand cores. It does not work well with any other wand cores. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, except House Slytherin. This wand type has a strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _It is said that this wand type is associated with the zodiac sign of Taurus. This wand type is often liked for its abilities in Fire spells, as well as in Earth spells and Water spells.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water (primary), Fire (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Writing spells, Charm spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, Dueling spells (protective spells and defensive spells mainly) Jinxes (sometimes) and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Spell Writing, Herbology, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells, some Fire spells), Potions, Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures and Healing Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Herbology.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Love spells, Care of Magical Creatures.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Billywig Stinger or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal)

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger* or Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing* (equal), Phoenix Tail Feather/Veela Hair or Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Doxy Wing* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Pixie Heart* (equal)

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Billywig Stinger* or Veela Hair/Fairy Wing* (equal/Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**SASSAFRAS (common)** - Favors those who are ambitious, courageous, determined, kind-hearted, playful, outdoorsy and willing to do anything once. Often known as 'The Healer's Wand', This wand type often favors those wizards and witches that are experienced in **Healing spells, Purification spells, Evil Repelling spells, Divination **and **Occlumency**. During the time of the Native Americans, these wands were used by some medicine men and Native American shamans, usually for their abilities to weld **Healing Magic** and their **Divination** abilities. Like other wand types, it was also useful in **Curses** and **Jinxes**, as well as in **The Dark Arts**. However, like other wand types, this wand type does not favor either Light or Dark magic and thus can be used by any wizard or witch of any type of magic.

However, like other wand types, this wand type can be picky as to who they want as an owner, and for good reason. If placed in the wrong hands, these wands are known to be arrogant and temperamental and will not be willing to perform for anyone but their owner. However, if their owner dies, they are willing to try on a new owner, unlike in the case of some other wand types. These wands often excel in **Elemental Water spells** and** Fire spells**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _The combination core of Kelpie Hair/Thestral Hair, which is a rare core combination, works well in this wand type. Normally two feathers, two hairs, etc. will not work together well in a combination core. But in the case of this wand type, it is different._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Healing spells, Purification spells, Dueling spells (protective, defensive and offensive), Occlumency, Evil Repelling spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells, Hexes, Curses and Jinxes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), Healing Magic (often), DADA (often), Dueling, Elemental Magic (Water and Fire spells), The Dark Arts, Potions, Levitation and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Evil Repelling spells, DADA and Healing Magic (equal)

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Moonstone or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* and Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Peacock Tail Feather* (equal), Thestral Hair **  
><strong>

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): ** Basilisk Skin* or Chimera Scale* (equal),Boomslang Venom or Ashwinder Ash

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Kelpie Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Peacock Tail Feather, Kelpie Hair/Threstral Hair or Thestral Hair/Peacock Tail Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin/Chimera Scale*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin, Phoenix Tail Feather/Chimera Scale, Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin, Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale or Boomslang Venom/Ashwinder Ash

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Thestral Hair* or Dragon Heartstring/Kelpie Hair* (equal/Light), Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**SEQUOIA (uncommon)** - Favors those who are strong-willed, stubborn, sturdy, perceptive and are in touch with nature. Such wands tend to last a long time, thus, they have the special ability to adsorb ambient or ancient magic, which makes them also good for those few wizards and witches that are skilled in the ALPs. (The Ancient Lost Practices). Owners of such wands are often compassionate about nature and are willing to do just about anything to keep both their own personal balance as well as keep the balance of nature around them. The owners of such wands are often experienced **Occlumens** and **Legilimens**. This is considered a very powerful wand type. Well suited to the strong-willed owner. This wand type is known for having an affinity for those gifted in nature-based magic, such as **Care of Magical Creatures** and **Herbology**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Occlumency, Legilimency, Healing spells and Jinxes).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Divination, Spirit Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Earth spells), Apparition, Levitation, and DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, Herbology.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Occlumency, Care of Magical Creatures.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and also water influence), Turquoise or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal) **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**SPRUCE (common)** - Favors those who are reliable, accomplished, bold, humorous, loyal, firm and independent. Such a wand works best with those who are accomplished in all manner of magical skills and abilities. The owners of such wands tend to be good with numbers, thus, works well with those who are bankers, salespeople and moneylenders by profession. Being such a reliable wand type, such a wand tends to make a good and loyal companion that will never let their owner down.

However, in the hands of the inexperienced wizard or witch, Spruce wands can sometimes become weak in high impact magic, such as in** Dueling**. However, if given to an experienced wizard or witch and/or if combined with another, stronger wand wood and/or with a strong core, the owner can become a strong and willing opponent in any wand duel and a force to be reckoned with, even though **Dueling spells** are not the wand's greatest strength. Spruce wands are normally paired with a Unicorn Hair core, but sometimes, a particularly good-natured Dragon Heartstring core is paired with a Spruce wand. This wand wood works well with Cedar, Juniper and Pine, thus work well together in combination wands. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to House Ravenclaw. This wand type also has a strong affinity with House Hufflepuff, despite the wand's non-association with the earth element.

**Side Note(s):** _Unskilled wandmakers call spruce a difficult wood, but in doing so they reveal their own ineptitude. It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - which, in Ollivander's experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects, which is why certain combination wand cores, such as **Unicorn Hair/Augurey Feather** or** Augurey Feather/Fairy Wing** work so well in this wand type, since both combination cores, when paired with this wand type, allows the user to wield **Fire spells** on occasion. It is said that this wand type is associated with the zodiac signs of Aquarius and Scorpio.  
><em>

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (on occasion) and Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex.

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Charm spells, Purification spells, Healing spells, Regenerative spells and Dueling spells (offensive and defensive spells mainly).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Arithmancy), Dueling (often, when in experienced hands), Elemental Magic (Air spells, Fire spells on occasion, when paired to certain combination cores), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures (sometimes), Divination, Spirit Magic, Charms, and Apparition.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Purification spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Regenerative spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence)

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Augurey Feather* or Fairy Wing* (equal), Thestral Hair or Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring* or Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Augurey Feather/Fairy Wing*, Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing, Unicorn Hair/Augurey Feather, Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Unicorn Heartstring*, Double Thestral Heartstring or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Augurey Feather/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* (equal)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**SPRUCE, ****BLUE (uncommon)** – Favors those who are accomplished, fun-loving, a multi-tasker and have a strong personality. It is a strong type of wand that works best with those who are skilled in all manner of magical subjects except in** The Dark Arts**. However, such a wand requires a little more coaxing to get more power out of it then it normally has. This wand type is quite potent in **Spirit Magic** and **Divination**. This wand type is also quite powerful in **Purification spells** and **Regenerative spells**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with Hufflepuff despite the wand type's non-association with the Earth element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex.

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Charm spells, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Purification spells, Healing spells, Regenerative spells and Dueling spells (offensive and defensive spells mainly).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** All Magical Subjects (except The Dark Arts).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Purification spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Regenerative spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Quartz* or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Fairy Wing* or Thestral Hair* (equal), Veela Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Unicorn Heartstring* or Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Fairy Wing*, Dragon Heartstring/Thestral Hair or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Double Unicorn Heartstring*, Double Thestral Heartstring or Double Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Fairy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair* (equal)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**SYCAMORE (uncommon)** - Favors those who crave new experiences, are perceptive, cunning, eager, curious, willing and observant. The owners of such wands tend to have superb judgment and decision making skills, thus, works well with someone who is a judge, lawyer, lawmaker or government official by profession. Quite a few of those who are involved in jury work or government establishments often own this wand type or a combination wand which includes Sycamore. A Sycamore/Linden wand is a favorite combination wand among Aurors or Dark Wizard catchers, due to the boost in** DADA** and in **Evil Repealing spells** that such a combination provides. However, as itself, Sycamore wands are best in offensive spells and abilities, but also in **Hexes** and **Transfiguration**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Sycamore wands have a leaning affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become 'bored,' and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore's ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods. This wand type excels at **Divination**, and is well suited to **The Logical Arts of Magic**, such as** Arithmancy** and **Ancient Runes**. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air (mostly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: Hathor

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Dueling spells (defensive spells and offensive spells mainly), Evil Repealing spells, Healing spells, Spells of Prophecy and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** Herbology, Levitation, Apparition, Dueling, Transfiguration, Elemental Magic (Air spells and Earth spells), DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts) and The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Ancient Ruins and History Of Magic).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Quartz* and Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence), Turquoise or Green Tourmaline (boost earth and earth influence)

**Affinity With (House): **Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Veela Hair* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Veela Hair*, Dragon Heartstring/Billywig Stinger or Fairy Wing/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing*, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s) : **Veela Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**TULIPWOOD (common)**- Favors those who are intuitive, outdoorsy, akin to nature, creative and proud. Tulipwood is part of the Rosewood family. And as such, it carries with it many of the traits of other rosewoods, with a few unique traits as well. It would be extraordinary if used in moon magic, and anything having to do with creativity, intuitions, and beauty, and natural cycles. This would be an excellent wand type for use in **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**, as well as **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells** and **Earth spells**. Its association with the water element gives this wand type the ability to bring with it a calm and peaceful effect. Its association with the water element also gives it an extra potent ability in **Purification spells**, **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**.

However, the energy of this wand type contains the full spectrum of water energy, both peaceful and destructive. It is as though the very energy of the Goddess rests within the wood, one that is beautiful and serene, yet powerful and proud. The wand type carries an overall positive energy, and also may be used to bring about affluence and wealth. It is one of the most powerful wand types that one is likely to ever encounter, with a very diverse and potent energy. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity with a certain House. However, it is suspected that Tulipwood wands have a leaning affinity with House Hufflepuff. This wand type tends to sway from House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Earth.

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Venus and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Purification spells, Healing spells, Rejuvenation spells, Hexes, Charm spells, Jinxes, Evil Repelling spells, Legilimency and Occlumency.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic (Water spells and Earth spells), Apparition, Levitation, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Purification spells, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal) **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing* or Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**VERAWOOD (rare)** - Favors those who are firm-handed, strong-willed, mature, akin to nature, nurturing, intuitive and outdoorsy. Verawood is a rare wand type, dense and naturally green in color. Verawood is related to the more common Lignum Vitae wood (**SEE** Lignum Vitae). Therefore, both wand types made from these woods share the same strengths and weaknesses, with one exception. Verawood sputters out greatly in **The Dark Arts** and therefore, Dark wizard and Dark witches can not wield them. Furthermore, Verawood has vastly different favored traits in an owner when compared to their more common relation, with the exception that both wand types favor a strong-willed owner. However, unlike their more common relation, Verawood wands do not give themselves easily to those who wield them, hence their owners must be experienced and matured. In the proper hands this wand type lends itself to the preparation of herbs, tinctures, elixirs and potions, capitalizing on the natural and ambient energies of the surroundings, thus, this wand type is one of the best to use when used in **Potions** and **Herbology**.

Quite often then realized, those wizards and witches who are destined to become great gardeners and potion makers are often chosen by a Verawood wand. In a combination wand, Verawood merges well with other wand woods that are also akin to gardeners and potion makers. This wand type also works well in **Divination**, **Spirit Magic**, **DADA**, **Elemental Magic** (**Earth spells** and **Water spells**) and **Care of Magic Creatures**. **Purification spells** are also quite powerful in this wand type. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff. This wand types tends to sway away greatly from House Slytherin, despite its association with the water element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Jupiter and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s): **Healing spells, Charm spells, Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Jinxes and Curses.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **DADA (often), Potions, Herbology, Healing Magic, Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, Care of Magical Creatures and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Healing spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Emerald* or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Slytherin and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Acromantula Web**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): ** Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart*, Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**WALNUT (common)** - Favors those who are strong-willed, observant, calm, down to earth and level headed. Being made of a strong and neutral wood, such a wand has no favor or slant towards either Light or Dark magic, thus, its abilities can be used by anyone who is skilled in either type of magic. The owners of such wands tend to also be multi-talented and versatile. For Dark wizards and Dark witches however, Walnut is often combined with either Yew, Blackthorn or Alder to counteract the gentler side of Walnut and make the wand more useful in **The Dark Arts** and **Dark Magic** in general. However, Walnut wand are sometimes seen in the hands of Dark wizards and Dark witches by itself, though these Walnut wands usually contain a core of Dragon Heartstring, which will usually lean a wand towards the Dark Arts.

In a wand, Walnut wood is smooth, light-weight and of a dark brown-grey color. Walnut wands are a thoughtful and serious type of wand, geared toward introspection and assists with inner clarity. It is for this reason that Walnut wands work great in **Divination** and mind-clearing spells. Maple and Walnut work great together in a combination wand, so much in fact that they give a major boost to the magical abilities that both wand woods alone provide, though the reason for this remains unclear. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity with both House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. _

_This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner._ _Walnut wands are strong and versatile and are an excellent all-around wand type. They are well suited for **Hexes**, **Divination** and **Dueling spells** (particularly protective spells). Some wandmakers claim this wood to be more aligned to Dark Magic. Others will say that it does better with an intelligent owner, thus making it even more likely to bond well with Ravenclaws and Slytherins._

**Recent Discoveries**: _This wand type is at risk of being placed on the list of extinct wand types, due to its seemingly vampire-like nature, feeding off the magical energy of their owner, but being fed off of in return. But for an owner with an over abundance of magical energy, this seemingly unhealthy sharing of magical energy is acceptable, but not encouraged._

**Associated Date(s)**: April 21 to April 30, October 24 to November 11

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Hexes and Dueling spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Astronomy), Divination (often), Spirit Magic (often), The Dark Arts (often, if paired with a Dragon Heartstring core), Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), Charms and DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Hexes, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water or water influence), Jade or Onyx (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Kelpie Hair* or Billywig Stringer* (equal), Fairy Wing or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal), Acromantula Web**  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger*, Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Dragon Heartstring/Fairy Wing or Dragon Heartstring/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): ** Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart*, Dragon Heartstring/Doxy Wing, Dragon Heartstring/Pixie Heart or Dragon Heartstring/Acromantula Web

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Kelpie Hair/Billywig Stinger (Light), Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**WALNUT, ****BLACK (uncommon)**– Favors those who enjoy earthly pleasures, are with good instincts, intuitive, quiet, self-aware, insightful, out-going and see the beauty and good in everything around them. Though made out of a beautiful dark wood, its color is more decorative then Dark, and is actually a strong Light wood. Black Walnut wands are able to cure any kinds of natural poison that comes from plants. This wand type is particularly powerful against the poisonous plants of the Nightshade Family, which includes Mandrake and Belladonna.

The best word to describe the energy of this wand type is "introspective." It is not for those with flights of fancy, but rather for those who seek to explore their own personal energy and the "here and now." It is a wand type for blocking out emotional energy so that one may focus upon the task at hand, and thus makes it a useful wand type for someone skilled in **Occlumency**. This wand type couples reason with intuition to help a person grow spiritually and to heal themselves from within. As a quiet, unassuming wand type, Black Walnut wands can help us to get in touch with ourselves and with the Earth. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Black Walnut wands have a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s):** _Less common than the standard walnut wand, that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practices any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of Charmwork (thus is good in __**Charms**__)._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Occlumency, Charm spells, Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Regeneration spells, Rejuvenation spells, Hexes and Dueling spells (defensive spells and protective spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **Dueling (sometimes), Elemental Magic (Earth spells), DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts), Potions (particularly when purging poisons), Herbology, Healing Magic, Transfiguration and Charms.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Charm spells, Charms.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional): **Jade* or Emerald (boost earth and earth influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Hufflepuff (possibly)

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Billywig Stringer* or Dragon Scale* (equal), Veela Hair or Fwooper Feather

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing* or Pixie Heart* (equal) **  
><strong>

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Unicorn Hair/Billywig Stinger, Unicorn Hair/Dragon Scale, Unicorn Hair/Fwooper Feather or Veela Hair/Fwooper Feather

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Doxy Wing/Pixie Heart

**Favored Core Combination(s):** Billywig Stinger/Dragon Scale* or Billywig Stinger/Veela Hair

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**WENGE (uncommon)**– Favors those who are relaxed, level-headed, down to earth, witty, at peace and logical. Wenge wood possesses a very relaxed energy, encouraging slow, even thought. Being a wand that is perfect for meditation, it is among the best when used in **Divination**, **Charms** and **Dream Magic**. It should be noted that this wand type is not for the impatient or for those who hope to utilize it for quick attack or power. Though capable of engaging in blunt force magic, the owners of such wands tend to hunker down and wait for the right moment to strike, thus, it is a wand perfect for offensive spells and defensive spells when in wand dueling or using it for **Dueling Magic** in general. A wand wood that features a fine and exquisite grain. Those who own Wenge wands with a Phoenix Tail Feather core are usually uninterested in excelling in **The Dark Arts**, and will focus most of their energies into other magical studies. However, those who own a Wenge wand with a Dragon Heartstring core will be happy with the power given to **The Dark Arts** by this wand type. Wenge wands with a combination core of Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin excel greatly in Dark **Metal-Charming**.

Quite often the owners of such wands tend to be experienced in strategy and strategic maneuvering, using logical and level-heading thinking to work out and think their way out of a problem or situation, finding a solution and a best course of action. Often, some of the best wizard generals and puzzle/code breakers in the Wizarding World own a Wenge wand. This wand is also good for people who engage in sneak attacks, thus making it also good for **Apparition** and **Transfiguration**. This wand type is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s)**: _Wenge is not only a beautiful wood to look at, but also a wonderful magical tool. It possesses a very relaxed energy, encouraging slow, even thought. It is the perfect tool for meditation, especially for those who have trouble slowing their thoughts. It is also a healing wood, useful for a variety of physical as well and emotional healing applications. Worn as a charm, this wood would create a more even mood and centered thought. It would also calm the temper and encourage learning. This wood is not for the impatient, if they hope to utilize it for quick power._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Charm spells, Enhancement spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (offensive spells and defensive spells mainly) and Spells of Prophecy.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s): **The Dark Arts (often, if paired with Dragon Heartstring), Metal-Charming, Healing Magic, Dueling, Divination, Dream Magic, Spirit Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Charm spells, Divination.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Dueling.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common):** Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Hydra Skin* or Chimera Scale* (equal), Thestral Heartstring

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Phoenix Tail Feather/Hippogriff Talon* or Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Thestral Heartstring/Hydra Skin*, Dragon Heartstring/Chimera Scale or Double Thestral Heartstring

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Thestral Hair/Hippogriff Talon (Light), Thestral Heartstring/Chimera Scale (Dark)

**YEW, EUROPEAN (uncommon)** – Favors those who are cunning, manipulative, calculating, determined and resourceful. It is a favored wand type among Dark Wizards and Dark Witches, due to its appealing bone-like appearance. The owners of such wands tend to have a knack for mischief and evil, but are also witty, collected, powerful, cunning and observant. This is overall, one of the most powerful wand types to use in wand battles and wand dueling, though not as powerful or strong as Elder wands. With a white or peachy colored hue, Yew wood is a powerful wood of death, orientating toward thought, travel, communication (thus good for **Spell Writing**) and bridging the gap between worlds (thus good for **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**). When made into an enchanted staff, Yew wood is superior as a psychopomp, escorting those people and animals who are newly deceased into the afterlife. It is also one of the best wand types to use in the **Logical Arts of Magic**, particularly **Ancient Ruins**.

In some cases, a poisonous sap will leak from this wand wood, and thus their are some Yew wands that feature a handle covered in dragon hide or dragon leather in order to protect the owner and ensure that they will not be poisoned by their own wand. The wand type is also good for casting and wielding necromantic spells. This wand type is seem among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but has a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):**_ Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to **The Dark Arts** than another. _

_The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in Ollivander's experience, as well as in the experience of other wizards and witches, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner. This wand type is strong in both **Transfiguration** and **Divination**. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mostly), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: Hecate

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** Hexes (sometimes), Jinxes, Curses, Writing spells, and Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts (predominantly), The Logical Arts of Magic (particularly Ancient Ruins), Elemental Magic (All Elements, but particularly Fire spells), Spell Writing, Dueling, Levitation, Apparition, Divination, Spirit Magic and Transfiguration.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Jinxes, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Dueling spells, Transfiguration

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amethyst (all-elements boost), Amber* or Garnet (boost fire and fire influence), Jade or Turquoise (boost earth), Quartz or Blue Calcite (boost air), Aquamarine or Moonstone (boost water), Ruby (fire influence).

**Affinity With (House): **Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Common): **Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (Exotic): **Peacock Feather* or Dragon Scale

**Best Single Core(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Basilisk Skin* or Hydra/Wyvern Skin

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **Dragon Heartstring/Peacock Feather* or Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin*, Phoenix Tail Feather/Basilisk Skin or Dragon Heartstring/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Core Combination(s): **Phoenix Tail Feather/Dragon Scale (Light), Dragon Heartstring/Basilisk Skin (Dark)

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

In Chapter 4, we shall discuss about the various extinct wand types and the wand types that are to dangerous for the inexperienced to wield...

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 4: EXTINCT WAND TYPES...**


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTINCT AND EXPERIENCE-ONLY WAND TYPES**

Key: (*) - From **Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles**

**Author's Note**: Extinct wand types are labeled as such because they are no longer used to make wands and/or no longer exist. In some cases, these wand types have long become extinct due to the rarity of the wood from which they came from or because the wood is to dangerous to use as wand wood. It should be noted that most of the extinct wand types mentioned on this list were discovered through recent research into the history of wand lore and wand use. It is unlikely that you would find a more complete list of extinct wand types anywhere else as very few would go to such great lengths to find little information on them.

Fragments of information on each of these wand types has been compiled into a single comprehensive list, detailing what is known of the likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses of each wand type, including some rumored information and speculation. Also, some of these have only partial references, with only wand cores to them mentioned. Strangely, some of these wand types also come from more common trees, but for reasons unmentioned are no longer used to make wands, possibly due to the fact that they need to be wielded by experienced hands. A list of Extinct and Experience-Only wands are listed below:

**ALMOND (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were wise, down to earth, outdoorsy, protective and creative. Apart from being a wand type superb in **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells, Charms, Protective spells **and** Evil Repelling spells**, little is known about this wand type. The owners of such wands were often soft-spoken and protective of their friends and family. The owners of these wands were also known to be creative and would often think and do things in imaginative ways. Beyond this however, little is known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw.

**Recent Discoveries**: _An amateur wand historian recently found some information on this wand wood. The Almond tree was often referred to as The Tree of Life, associated with birth and new life. Almond wands are a symbol of the Masculine force in its creative aspect, and thus Almond wands can be used for creative work of a masculine nature, such as business ventures._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**APRICOT (rare/extinct)**- Favored those who were out-spoken, driven, intuitive, akin to spirit, ambitious, nurturing and kind-hearted. The owners of such wands are known for being soft-spoken and generous. Apart from once being a powerful wand type in **Elemental Magic (Water spells), Spirit Magic **and** Divination**, little is known about this wand type's strongest skills and subjects. As a very powerful spiritual wand type, this wand type's energy followed closely to that of The Moon. This wand type's energy was cyclical in nature.

This wand type strengthened feminine intuition and strength. It also strengthened spiritual energy and the psychic mind. This wand type was also good for strengthening psychic love and non-romantic relationships, especially those within blood relatives. The wand type carried with it a very strong, positive spiritual energy. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it was suspected that Apricot wands had a leaning affinity to House Ravenclaw. However, this wand type was known to sway away from those of House Slytherin, despite the wand type's association with the water element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon (mostly) and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**AVOCADO (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were flirty, social, out-going, persuasive and adventurous. Those wizards and witches who owned such wands were known to delight in many kinds of entertainment and pleasure, including the company of the opposite sex. The owners of such wands were also known to be willing, bold and daring, ever wanting to see, hear, smell and experience many things at least once in their lives, since they despised boredom.

**Elemental Magic** involving** Water spells, Rejuvenation spells, Healing spells, Charms** and** Love spells** were particularly potent in this wand type. Apart from that however, little is known about this wand type. A common core of Unicorn Hair is particularly suitable for this wand type. Avocado/Lilac wands and Avocado/Plum wands were particularly common combination wands during the time of the ALPs. Now a days however, Avocado wands exist only as heirloom wands, though some in the Wizarding world have claimed that Avocado wands are still being made in parts of the Southern Hemisphere, such as in Columbia, Central America and South America, where Avocado wood is common. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but but had a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff, despite the wand type's non-association with the earth element.

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to 'bring' back the 'dead'. But this is more likely a case of reviving the almost dead, which means this wand type was likely also powerful in **Spirit Magic** and **Healing Magic**.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**AVODIRE (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were creative, imaginative, wise, intuitive and logical. This wand type was superb in **Dueling spells**, particularly **Defensive spells** and **Protective spells**. It was also a excellent wand type to use in **Conjuration spells**, as well as in **DADA**, **Evil Repelling spells**, **Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells **(mostly) and **Fire spells**, **Herbology**, **Charms**, **The Logical Arts of Magic**, **Dueling** and **blunt force magic**. A long and sorted history is shared between this wand type and those of House Ravenclaw, as this was one of the first wand types ever to be paired with those of House Ravenclaw. This wand type fitted a Ravenclaw in every sense and way imaginable and for the longest time, only Ravenclaws were paired with this wand type.

However, as the years past, these wands have been occasionally found among students of others Houses, particularly House Slytherin and House Gryffindor. However, ever since this wand type first appeared at the beginning of House Ravenclaw over 1000 years ago, problems had since arose. Though this wand type was associated with the water element, it had since picked up some of the aspects and energies of the fire element, especially since this wand type was associated with the Sun. This fire and ice instability or clashing of opposites within the wand type made this wand type highly unstable when used in magic, even dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced.

Many an inexperienced Ravenclaws, as well as Gryffindors and Slytherins, have accidentally found their deaths by this wand type. The final straw came when a legendary figure of Wizard history of name unknown was accidentally struck down and killed by his own Avodire wand when it violently backfired on him. This untimely death prompted the halt of Avodire wands being made and its placement on the extinct and dangerous wands list. Over the years, this wand type has fallen out of favor, and has since become extinct, due to its violent fire and ice affliction. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Ravenclaw, despite the wand type's non-association with the air element.

**Recent Discoveries**: _Recent discoveries have confirmed that heirloom wands made of this wand type are still being used and strangely, all the aspects and energies of the fire element have been put under control, making it less volatile to use. However, more research is still being done on this wand type and it is possible that it will eventually find its way off the extinct and dangerous wands list if it meets the requirements. It should be noted that only an experienced wizard or witch, who is able to handle the instabilities and overpowering nature of this wand type, should own and wield an Avodire wand, particularly an owner that is firm-handed and strong-willed, at least for the time being, until more information is found. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly) and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BANYAN (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were wise, in touch with nature and spirit, reclusive, detached and free-spirited. Apart from this wand type being superb in **Elemental Magic **involving** Air spells, Divination **and** Spirit Magic**, little is known about this wand type. Once a common wand type among Hindu and Buddist Shamans (both male and female), wizards and witches who owned this wand type were side to be wise beyond their years, in touch with both the physical natural world as well as the world of spirit.

Mediums and Diviners often found favor among this wand type, as it often had the power to open gateways into the beyond and thus make it easier for Mediums and Diviners to speak or listen to the dead. **Banyan/Cypress combination wands were once also common, due to the fact that both wand woods were in touch with the world of spirit and the beyond, thus they worked well together**. Banyan wands were often paired with a Unicorn Hair core, but on occasion, a particularly good-natured Dragon Heartstring core would be paired with a Banyan wand. This was a wand type that was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BIRCH, RIVER (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were determined, resilient, creative, self-disciplined, and ambitious. All Birch types are magical and made into wands, however, River Birch is by far the most unstable among all of them magically. Despite this Birch type being associated with the element of water, as its name implies, it is known to have a stubborn and fiery disposition. This fire and ice instability or clashing of opposites within the wand type makes this wand type highly unstable when used in magic. But like in the case of other wand types on the extinct wands list, its pros greatly outweigh its cons.

But it should be noted that only an experienced wizard or witch, who is able to handle the overpowering nature of this wand type, should own and wield one. These wands are the third most powerful magically in all the Birch wand types, whereas Silver Birch is the strongest and most powerful of all the Birch wands types magically, seconded only by Downy Birch. Little is known about this wand type, therefore, only a partial reference is listed. But it is likely that this wand type shared similar skills, subjects and favored traits with the extinct White Mountain Birch wand type and with the associated Birch wand type of present times. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor.

**Recent Discoveries**: _Recently, it has been discovered that River Birch was a superb wand type to use in **Apparition**, **The Dark Arts**, but also **DADA, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Healing Magic, Hexes **and **Evil Repelling spells**. Thus, wand historians believe that, like other wand types known, River Birch wands did not favor either Dark or Light Magic, thus both wizards and witches experienced in either magic could use them. However, like other neutral magic type wands, River Birch tended to lean closer to either Dark Magic or Light Magic on occasion, depending on the owner._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BIRCH, WHITE MOUNTAIN (rare/extinct)** - Favors those who are patient, persistent, unyielding, have inner strength and courageous. At one time, this wand type was mainly found among the ancient Death Eaters which existed over 1000 years ago, and in ancient wizard lore, it was said that these wands could literally breath life into the dead, since they were ideal for **Regenerative spells** and **Rejuvenation spells**. This wand still remains one of the least known wand types and one of the rarest wand types known to exist. Due to the rarity of the wand type, very little is known about its own favored skills and subjects, other than the fact that in one of the last true known accounts of there existence, it was said that they were among one of the best wand types for **Healing spells**, as well as **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells** and **Occlumency**.

This wand type has all but disappeared into the wizard history books and has since found itself onto the list of extinct wand types. In recent discoveries found high up in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania, writing found on some ancient wizard ruins make mention of this wand type, claiming that it was often used in **The Dark Arts** when paired with a dark core like Hydra Skin or Basilisk Skin and was even said to work well with a Dragon Scale core or a Kelpie Hair core.

Taking into account the known favored traits of the wand, it is likely that its common core was Dragon Heartstring. Since this wand type lies among the Birch family, it is likely that it shared similarities with the extinct River Birch wand type and the associated Birch wand type that still exists in present day and thus more information about this wand type could possibly be found among those two Birch wand type. **SEE** Birch (in Associated Wand Class) for details. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity with House Ravenclaw, despite the wand type's non-association with the air element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Legilimency (often), Occlumency, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells and Healing spells. Possibly also: Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Writing spells and Dueling spells (protective spells, offensive spells and defensive spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Water spells), The Dark Arts (often, when paired with a Dark core), Possibly also: Potions (sometimes), Divination (occasionally), Transfiguration (sometimes), Spirit Magic, Levitation, Dueling, Spell Writing and DADA.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Regenerative spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Aquamarine* or Sapphire (boost water).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**BOGWOOD (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were multi-talented, ambitious, enthusiastic, resourceful and cunning. There were three types of Bogwood wands: Bog Pine, Bog Oak and Bog Yew. Bog Pine wands were usually a rich brown color, whereas Bog Oak wands were black in color, much like the the more commonly known Ebony wands. Bog Yew wands were the rarest of the three types and often took on a wide range of brown shades from beige to dark brown. Bog Yew wands would have streaks of red and purple running through them on occasion. And just like their differences in colors, each type varied in subjects, skills and abilities, as well as in overall experience level and strength.

Bog Oak wands and Bog Yew wands, like their more common counterparts, were quite useful in wielding **Elemental Fire spells**, whereas Bog Pine wands, like their more common counterpart, was quite powerful in **Elemental Water spells**. Bog Oak wands, like common Oak wands, often favored those of House Gryffindor, whereas Bog Pine wands and Bog Yew wands often favored those of House Slytherin.

Bog Yew wands were strongest in **The Dark Arts, Hexes, Elemental Fire spells, Spirit Magic, Dueling **and** Dueling spells**.

Bog Pine wands were strongest in **Purification spells, Healing spells, Elemental Water and Earth spells, Divination, Dueling spells **and** Dueling**.

Bog Oak wands were strongest in **DADA, Evil Repelling spells, Elemental Fire spells, Dueling spells, Dueling **and** Transfiguration**.

Bogwood wands of all kinds were best for the experienced wizards and witches, since they would often become unstable and backfire in the hands of the inexperienced. Bogwood wands were seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts but had a strong affinity to both House Slytherin and House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements except Air, Water (primary), Fire (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, Earth, Venus, Neptune and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: All Common Cores

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BODHI (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were wise, observant, keen, protective and soft-spoken. The wizards and witches who owned this wand type were known to quietly observe and notice things that were often overlooked. They were also known to be very aware of their surroundings and of the things they did, often knowing if someone or something was worth their trust or not. This wand type was superb in **Divination, DADA, Care Of Magical Creatures **and** Dueling spells **(particularly **Protective spells**), but beyond this however, little is known about this wand type. This was a wand type that was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BUBINGA (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were intuitive, creative, nurturing, courageous, charismatic, kind-hearted and soft-spoken. The owners of such wands tended to be caring and thoughtful, caring for both man and beast. Apart from once being quite potent in **Love Spells, Divination, Healing Magic, Healing spells, Care Of Magical Creatures, Spirit Magic** and** Elemental Magic (Fire spells** and** Earth spells)**, little is known about this wand type. Love was the most prevalent energy within this wand type. This means that it was best used for love magic or any matters related to emotional energy.

It was a very spiritual wand type, perfect for use in emotional healing. This wand type had very strong feminine aspects, emphasizing on the intuition, the creative, and the nurturing. This was a wand type with not one single negative attribute, which was extremely rare among all the wand types of its era. It was useful for any type of magic, favoring neither Light or Dark magic. But, the energies within the wand type were especially powerful if utilized for love magic, Divination, and emotional healing. The power of this wand type was often strongest at the full moon and weakest at the new moon.

It was the unpredictable nature and the energy fluxuations within this wand type that managed to find its place on the extinct wands list. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Bubinga wands had a leaning affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff. Due to the fact that this wand type contained no known negative aspects, it tended to sway away from those of House Slytherin and Dark Magic in general.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BRAMBLE/BLACKBERRY/RASPBERRY (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - There was a time when even bramble or blackberry wood was considered a wand wood and was made into wands. Though a few heirloom wands made of bramble still exist, little is known about their favored traits in an owner or their strongest skills and subjects. Though many suspect that it shared similarities if not same to that of Rosewood wands and others of that family that are made into wands. This wand type was also suspected to be associated with the Moon, and thus would have had an exceptional power in Water spells.

Blackberry picking has always been a favored past time of many wizards and witches of old, so it would be no surprise that Bramble had found its way onto a list of wand types. The blackberry bush in general has strong associations in Witchcraft which are often exploited upon by many wizards and witches, particularly when used in certain spells that associate with bounty and growth. Apart from being a wand type that is exceptional in both **Elemental Magic** (particularly **Water spells**) and **Potions**, nothing else is really known about this wand type.

Though some have suspected that this wand type might have had use in **Divination, Spirit Magic, Healing spells, Healing Magic **and** Dueling, **even** Purification spells**. Though most of these speculations are largely left unproven. No one can really remember when a Bramble wand was last seen in the hands of any present-day wizard or witch, though it is suspected that a few are still lingering around somewhere. From Sept. 2nd to Sept. 29th, with is known as 'The Time of the Bramble', a time when Bramble wood was once harvested to make wands out of. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _It is suspected that this wand type was also powerful in **Herbology** and **Care Of Magical Creatures**, though this suspicion has yet to be proven. Due to the mystery surrounding this wand type, it is suggested, though not necessary, that only an experienced wizard or witch should wield a Bramble wand, until more information on the wand type is found. Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to 'bring' back the 'dead'. But this is more likely a case of reviving the almost dead, which means this wand type was likely also powerful in **Spirit Magic** and **Healing Magic**._

**Associated Date(s)**: September 2 to September 29

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon (mostly) and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BUCKEYE (rare/extinct)** - This was a wand type that worked well in **Healing Magic, Healing spells, Divination, Spirit Magic, Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells** and **Charms** (luck charms mostly), and worked fairly well in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**. This wand type would often give their owner luck and was often used in wielding luck charms. Nothing is really known about its favored traits in an owner, apart from the fact that they often seeked out wizards and witches who were experienced Healers, so one with a caring and kind-hearted nature is likely one favored trait that this wand type had in an owner. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Buckeye wands had a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Notes**: _Associated with luck and good fortune, this wand type was said to be most likely to bond with users who would go on to work in the Healing profession. It was excellent at all areas of **Healing Magic**, also doing well with Potions and **Herbology**. It had the potential to do well in **Defense Against the Dark Arts**, although it's strength in areas outside of Healing and related areas of study were often muted._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**BUCKTHORN (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were fiery, firm-handed, strong-willed, domineering and with strength of character. The invasive Buckthorn tree has long been made into wands, due to its potent healing powers, thus worked well in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**. In fact, it was among the most common wand types during the time of the ALPs. However, due to its instabilities when used in magic, it was placed on the extinct wands list. Heirloom wands made of Buckthorn are still being used by experienced wizards or witches that are able to handle the instabilities. Even in this day and age, Buckthorn wands are considered the most common wand type among heirloom wands, wands passed down from experienced family member to the next.

But it takes an experienced wizard or witch who has heart and spunk, as well as a strong will and strength of character to use one of these temperamental wands. This wand type worked well in **Spirit Magic, Charms, Hexes, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Dueling spells **(protective spells mostly)**, Purification spells, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Potions, Herbology** and** Divination**. Buckthorn/Cypress combination wands were also common, due to both of them being associated with **Spirit Magic** and the world of spirit, thus they worked well together. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts School, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _When paired with Phoenix Tail Feather in this wand type, it was often paired with a core of Kelpie Hair or Peacock Feather to ensure peaceful co-existence between the Water energies of the wand wood and the Fire energies of the Phoenix Tail Feather. However, it was often ill-advised to pair this wand type with a core of Phoenix Tail Feather due to the presence of opposing elements in a single wand. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Charm spells, Hexes, Healing spells, Purification spells and Dueling spells (Protective spells mainly). Possibly also: Jinxes (sometimes), Curses (sometimes), Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells and Evil Repelling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Water spells), Potions, Herbology, Divination, Spirit Magic, Charms and the Logical Arts of Magic. Possibly also: Dueling (often), The Dark Arts (sometimes), DADA (sometimes), Transfiguration and Apparition.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Spirit Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Purification spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Pearl* or Moonstone (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**BUTTERNUT (rare/extinct)**- Favored those who were observant, steady, wise, creative, self-aware, driven and passionate. Butternut wands often brought good luck to their owners as wells as a steady home. This wand wood brought wisdom and creativity to any situation, even boosting those strengths in their owners. This wand type often aided in finding the truths that others miss, often resulting in good fortune and wealth. It was often known for being and excellent gambler's wand, or a wand type for promoting luck and affluence.

Butternut wands often helped make one's home and self image perfect, matching with their owner's drive and passion. They would also allow their owner to shape their life as an artist would shape clay, helping them to chose the right path in life or help them to achieve their ultimate life goals. Little to nothing is known about the magical subjects and skills that this wand type was used for, but it is suspected that** Healing Magic, Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination **and** Transfiguration** were among the subjects it was used for. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Butternut wands had a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Notes**: _It is unclear if this wand type had any powers in **Elemental Magic**. However, if it had any, it was likely to have been strongest in **Earth spells**. Though it has yet to be discovered to have any such powers, it most certainly bared influence in the elements of Earth and Fire, influencing, if any, spells and/or incantations involving those elements. Considered a very masculine wood by some, it was also associated with the fire element and the Sun. Very strong for **Summoning Magic** and **Divination**. Associated with wealth, luck and attraction._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (largely), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Jupiter and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**CANARYWOOD (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were vigorous, lively, active, ambitious, driven, imaginative, creative, fiery and artistic owner. Once known for being an energetic wand type, Canarywood wands would through power quickly but would get it back just as quickly, if not more so. The wand type's vigorous, fiery nature along with its strong connection to the air element made it highly unstable for the inexperienced.

In **Dueling**, it was highly useful in quick maneuvering and surprise attack. The duelers usually don't know what hits them until it's to late. Apart from being an excellent wand type for use in **Healing spells, Healing Magic, Rejuvination spells, Spells Of Prophecy, Divination** and** Spirit Magic**, little is known about this wand type. Heirloom Canarywood wands are still being used by some wizards and witches who are able to control the magical instabilities within this wand type and are still being used in the same way it had always been used in the past. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Ravenclaw. However, Canarywood wands were known to sway away from those of House Slytherin.

**Side Notes**: _Canarywood wands were for healing the body and the soul. The wand type offered strength, both spiritual and physical, as well as vigor, health, rejuvenation of the mind and body. It was a wand type of spiritual inspiration, and would be excellent for spurring creativity and artistic expression. Being a spiritual wand type, Canarywood wands were an excellent wand type for exploring the non-physical world. It would aid in astral projection and **Scrying** (which is a subject of **The Logical Arts Of Magic**)._

_It also strengthened emotional bonds within the home. Mostly likely this wand type bonded with a hopeful, ambitious user with the drive to succeed. Often considered tied to the ability to encourage and motivate others, the owners of this wand type were often considered charismatic. Was very strong for Charms and had the potential to do well in various branches of magic, depending on the owner. Had some inclination to Mental magics and thus worked fairly well in **Divination **and** Spirit Magic**._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, Jupiter and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Rejuvenation spells and Spells of Prophecy, Possibly also: Charm spells, Hexes and Love spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Divination, Dueling, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Healing Magic, Spirit Magic and Scrying (The Logical Arts Of Magic) Possibly also: Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, Herbology, Potions and Levitation.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Dueling spells, Dueling.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Rejuvenation spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Quartz (boost Air).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**CHERRY, EUROPEAN (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Once a very common wand type throughout Europe, this wand type is now on the brink of extinction. Very few wand makers work with European Cherry wood, not just because of its scarceness, but because of the wood's instabilities when used in magic. In truth, only experienced wizards and witches, who are able to handle the instabilities of this wand type should use them. Despite this however, the wood's pros greatly outweigh its cons when it comes to magic.

European Cherry wands were more common during the time of the ALPs, and very little is known about them with exception that they were known to be one of the most flexible wand types magically and could work well with any wizard or witch, may they be experienced in Light or Dark magic. But it is likely that this wand type's favored traits in an owner, favored subjects and skills were similar, if not same to the more common Cherry wand type of modern times. However, unlike the common Cherry wands, this wand type often favored Dark wizards and Dark witches, as well as those skilled in **The Dark Arts**. Thus, any Cherry wands that may appear among those of House Slytherin are more likely to be of this wand type. This wand type was also quite potent in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells **and** Earth spells**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin. **SEE** Cherry for further details.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (largely), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, The Moon and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**COYOTE (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were outdoorsy, caring, akin to nature, out-going and nurturing. As a wand type of neutral energy, this wand type was quite flexible and could be use by any wizard or witch of any type of magic, may it be Light magic or Dark magic. This wand type was often used for **Healing Magic, Healing spells, Care Of Magical Creatures, Summoning Magic **and** Herbology**. It was also an excellent wand type for use in **Potions**. Quite often, some of the best potion makers in the world would have or had once owned a wand of this type, as it often helped to make potions and elixirs of some of the highest quality around. Beyond this however, very little is known about this wand type. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (largely), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Venus, **God(s)**: Persephone, Pan.

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**CURUPAY (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were with strong inner-strength, disciplined, diligent, stubborn, duel-natured and fierce fighters. A recently discovered wand type, it is a powerful wand type in **Elemental Magic**, particularly in **Earth spells **and** Fire spells**. This rare wand type was used both to defend or wield fierce curses, thus making the wand type powerful in **Dueling spells** (protective spells and offensive spells mainly) and **Curses**. This wand type required an owner with inner-strength and discipline. Though these wands are no longer being made (as far as anyone knows), their are plenty of older heirloom wands of this wand type that are still being used.

A warrior would have found great use in this wand type, especially if the wand had a core of Phoenix Tail Feather. It is possible that this wand type was used in **The Dark Arts**, as it was powerful enough to find favor among some of the first Death Eaters, which existed over 1000 years ago. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**DRAGON TREE (extinct)** - Favored those who were brave, resilient, cunning, strong-willed and ruthless. Once made from the now endangered Dragon Tree (Dracaena Draco), these wands worked best in **Dueling Magic** and **Dueling spells**, particularly on defensive spells. They also worked well in **Elemental Magic **involving** Fire Spells** and** Metal spells, Apparition, **as well as in** DADA **and** Transfiguration**. Though the wand type is no longer used in wand-making, the richly fragrant red resin and the seeds are still used in potion making on rare occasions, but were more commonly used as potions ingredients back during the time of the ALPs (The Ancient Lost Practices). Nowadays, very few potions include either the resin or seeds of the Dragon Tree as an ingredient, though you are likely to find both ingredients locked away in some dusty Potion Master's store of rare potions ingredients. **(A short list of rare potions ingredients will be included in Tutorial 3 later)**. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of House Gryffindor.

**Side Notes**: _In the Wizarding world, the bark of the dragon tree was often made into decorated and resilient armored shields (metal fronted shields with wood backing), which were often used to defend against various magical battles and attacks, including raids and attacks brought on by dragons, protecting the wizard or witch being attacked by a dragon's ruthless fire breath. The dye in the leaves were often used to color the hair red (an early form of hair dye) and the hallowed out dead trunks made into decorated and handcrafted beehives._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Metal

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Associatio****n** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Known: Healing spells (often), Dueling spells (defensive spells mainly) and Hexes. Possibly also: Writing spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells, Charms and Occlumency.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Known: Healing Magic (often), Elemental Magic (Fire and Metal spells), Apparition, Transfiguration, DADA and Dueling. Possibly also: Divination (sometimes), Levitation (sometimes), Herbology, Potions, Charms, Spell Writing and Care of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Hexes, Elemental Magic (Fire and Metal spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Fire Opal* or Sunstone (boost fire and fire influence), Cabochon-cut Volcanic glass or Hematite (boost metal and metal influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**DRAGON TREE, NUBIAN (extinct)** - For favored traits and further details, **SEE** Dragon Tree. A wand type that once originated from Africa, the first of these such wands first appeared in England around 1500 years ago, but have since disappeared. Very little is known about this wand type, but it likely had similarities to the Dragon Tree wands listed above. What is known about this wand type is that it was a superb wand to use in **The Dark Arts** and in **Dark Metal-Charming**. These wands, like the other Dragon Tree wands, were useful in **Dueling spells** (mainly defensive spells) and **Dueling**. However, the wand type also worked well with **Curses** and **Jinxes**, normally unlike in the case of the other Dragon Tree wand type. This wand type was often seen as the dark cousin of the Dragon Tree wands, since it often favored **Dark Magic** over Light. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of House Slytherin and House Gryffindor.

**Side Notes**: _The fruit of this tree was often eaten and the sap from it used as a potion ingredient for various rare potions, namely ALPs potions. Now a days you are likely to find Nubian Dragon Tree sap in a Potion Master's store of rare potions ingredients. It is extremely rare to find this potion ingredient on its own, as you are more likely to find it in a set of rare potion ingredients from Africa. (A list of rare and extinct potions ingredient will be included in Tutorial 3 later)._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Metal

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: N/A, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Dueling spells (defensive spells mainly), Curses and Jinxes. Possibly also: Occlumency (often), Hexes (sometimes), Healing spells (sometimes), Regenerative spells (sometimes) and Writing spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: The Dark Arts (predominantly), Metal-Charming, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells), Apparition and Dueling. Possibly also: Healing Magic (sometimes), Herbology (often), Potions (often), Care of Magical Creatures (often), Divination (sometimes), Transfiguration, Levitation and Spell Writing.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Curses, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Occlumency, Metal-Charming.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Amber* or Fire Opal (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**EBONY, MACASSAR (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were protective, ambitious and have very powerful magical abilities. Macassar Ebony wands, like the Ebony wands of today, were known to favor wizards and witches with high magical abilities and were protective of one's self as well as their own. They also favored those that were devoted to their friends and charges and those that were put under their charge. Macassar Ebony looks slightly different from the more common Ebony wands of today, being that they featured orange-white and black bands running throughout the grain of the wood. These wands, like other extinct wands on the extinct list, had dangerous instabilities when it came to being used in magic, unlike in the case of the more common Ebony wand type of present times.

Beyond this however, little is known about this wand type, apart from the possible wand cores it had, but it is likely that it shared similar, if not same favored traits, skills and subjects to the more common Ebony wand type of today. Unlike in the case of the Ebony wands of present wizard times which are equally powerful in all elements, Macassar Ebony was often more powerful in **Water spells** over all the other elements.

Macassar Ebony wands often gave the wizards or witches that owned them pure, unadulterated power, but like in the case of the Ebony wands of today, they were only the most powerful in terms of magic instead of in terms of power and output. The power of Macassar Ebony was non-discriminate and was useful for any magical practice and with any element. Macassar Ebony wands differed slightly from the energy of the Ebony wands of today, in that it was more centered around emotions and intuition. This wand wood would be especially useful in the seeking of spiritual knowledge and exploring intuition and emotion, thus making it useful in **Divination **and** Spirit Magic**. This wand type was never particularly useful in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**, unlike in the case of the Ebony wands of present times. Historically, this wand wood was used in the handles of Samurai swords. It was a wand type seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no known particular affinity to a certain Houses. However, it is suspected that Macassar Ebony wands had a leaning affinity to House Slytherin.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mostly), All Elements

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (equally)

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**(*) FICUS (rare/extinct/experience-only) **- Favored those who were persuasive, cunning, witty, mischievous, loyal and spirited. These extremely rare wands were made of only a particularly strong species of Ficus. The owners of these such wands tended to be virile and domineering, able to weather almost any and all trials and tribulations of life unharmed, much like the plant from which the wands themselves came from. Such wizards and witches often worked well as spies or pryers into private affairs from afar (they have a talent for spying without being noticed or exposed, due to being so observant), using their persuasive and witty nature to get in and out of things and situations with little or no real consequence afterwards. These such wizards and witches are often liked and in some cases respected, despite there delight in being mischievous and irksome sometimes.

Such wizards and witches often make for loyal and protective friends and allies (when you impress them first). Such wizards and witches also work well as public figures or leaders, especially if the manner involves needing a lot of persuasive, witty or cunning words and thought, such as in the case of an ambassador. This was one of the most powerful wands to use in **Legilimency**, as well as in** Divination, Charms (**and** Charm spells), Dueling (**and** Dueling spells), Potions, The Dark Arts, Jinxes, Curses, DADA** and** Transfiguration**. It was also a powerful **Elemental Magic** wand, especially in the case of **Water spells** (since the soil of the plant from which the wands come from constantly needs to be kept moist). This wand type was seen exclusively among those of both House Slytherin and House Ravenclaw.

**Side Notes**: _Like in the case of Vine wood, the base stem of the plant use to be made into wands during the time of the ALPs, but not anymore. Now any Ficus wands that are still in existence are heirloom wands, whereas Ficus spines and leaves can be found in a collection of rare potion ingredients. It has been a long time since anyone has seen a complete plant of the species Ficus Pumila Noxima (aka. Creeping Deathwood or Creeping Death Ficus) which is related to Devil's Snare, thus the species is assumed to be extinct._

**From Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles** - _A complete living specimen of Creeping Death Ficus is seen in the main greenhouse at Hogwarts in Chronicle 3 (presumably put there by Professor Beeblewing, since she claimed that it was her plant). Prior to an incident in the greenhouse which included the Creeping Death Ficus, Hugo Weasley explained to Albus Potter that Ficus wood was once used to make wands during the time of the ALPs._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Legilimency (often), Charm spells, Dueling spells (offensive spells and protective spells), Evil Repelling spells, Jinxes and Curses. Possibly also: Purification spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells, Hexes and Evil Repelling spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Divination, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Charms, Dueling, Potions, The Dark Arts, DADA and Transfiguration. Possibly also: Apparition, Levitation and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Legilimency, Elemental Magic (Water spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Legilimency, Potions.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**FIG (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were virile, fiery, energetic, imaginative and witty. Apart from being a wand type that was superb in **Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells, Herbology, Charms **and** Potions**, little is known about this wand type. Wizards and witches who owned Fig wands were known to be flirty and delighted in the company of the opposite sex. Such wizards and witches were also known to be witty and would think imaginatively, figuring out things easily that normally would be hard to figure out. It was a great wand type for wizards and witches destined to become inventors, avid Herbologists and experienced potion makers. Fig wands also encouraged balance in their owners, both physically and mentally. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Notes**: _This wand type is possibly associated with the zodiac sign of Sagittarius._

**Associated Date(s)**: June 14 to June 23, December 12 to December 21

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars and Jupiter, **God(s)**: Mithra and Buddha

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**HICKORY (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were fierce fighters, bold, courageous, fiery and driven. The owners of such wands were known for having a fiery reputation, often speaking out and fighting in matters in the most ferocious way. Wizards and witches who owned Hickory would put their whole heart in ensuring that justice would be done upon those who wronged or harmed them in some way or in seeking their ultimate life goals, going to almost every length and measure to reach them. Those wizards and witches who owned Hickory wands were often praised for their power and strength, as well as for their normally humble and caring natures.

Determination, stubbornness, and strong will were very common traits among Hickory owners. The downside of Hickory owners however were that a few were known to be bullies and brutes, abusing their power and strength to rule over others wizards and witches who were less powerful and stronger then they were. Another downside to Hickory owners was that they would often seek revenge on those who wronged them when no justice would be found or when they were not satisfied with the manner of justice in question. Little is known about the strongest skills and subjects of this wand, other then the fact that they worked well in **Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells, Potions, Dueling **and** Dueling spells** (offensive and protective spells mainly).

It has also been said that Hickory wands were also superb in **Metal-Charming **and **Metal spells** and often worked well with Ironwood or Black Ironwood in a combination wand. Black Ironwood/Hickory combination wands were often categorized under the Galvinfire or Fireheart wand types, due to the superior abilities in **Metal-Charming** that the combination provided. Hickory wands were known for finding favor in Dark wizards and Dark witches of high renown and/or those with potent magical abilities, as well as finding favor in the subjects of **Potions** and **The Dark Arts**.

But this doesn't mean that Light wizards or Light wizards never owned them or could never use them. In Elemental Magic, this wand type was powerfully equal in all Elements except Water. These wands were also known for being powerful dueling wands, superb in blunt force magic and high impact spells, like offensive spells. But like other wand types on the extinct wands list, they would often backfire in the hands of the inexperienced. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Ravenclaw.

**Side Notes**: _As a wand type that was in touch with nature, Hickory wands drew from the elements of Earth and Air, as well as Fire. It was one of the sturdiest wand types available, with excellent balance. It often sought a wielder with good intentions and was considered best suited for logical users. Those wizards and witches with a Hickory wand had exceptional talents in Law. Very well suited to those of House Ravenclaw, as the wand type itself carried ties to reason over passion._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements except Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: Lugh

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**HINTON'S OAK (extinct)** - Favored those who were caring, humble, strong-willed and witty (For further details, **SEE** Oak). First seen in Scotland around 1100 years ago, these wands were often found among the royals and noblemen of that time. Unlike in the case of the Oak wands of present time, Hinton Oak wands were powerful in entirely different natural elements, namely in air and earth, thus making them powerful in those elements when used in **Elemental Magic**. They were also highly useful in **Transfiguration, Hexes, Dueling spells** (offensive spells, defensive spells and protective spells) and **Evil Repelling spells**. Sadly, like other wand types of its age, their are very few records of this wand type that tell in detail as to what its favored traits, skills and subjects were, but it is likely that they were similar to the common Oak wands of today. This wand type did not favor neither Light or Dark Magic, thus anyone experienced in either magic could wield this wand type.

In recently discovered notes on this wand type, it was said that it favored wizards and witches that were experienced in **Care Of Magical Creatures**, particularly with dragons. There was even an account of a well-known dragon tamer that existed around 1100 years ago, named Filicus (last name unknown) having owned a Hinton's Oak wand. It was likely that many wizards and witches of that time that were experienced with dragons had or once had owned a wand of this type sometime in their lives. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of both House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine (largely), Unisex.

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mercury, Saturn and Uranus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Hexes, Dueling spells (offensive spells, defensive spells and protective spells), Evil Repelling spells and Elemental Air spells. Possibly also: Healing spells (often), Occlumency (often), Legilimency (sometimes) Curses (sometimes), Jinxes (sometimes), Writing spells, Charms and Regenerative spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Air spells), Transfiguration, Dueling and Care of Magical Creatures (namely dragons). Possibly also: Healing Magic (often), DADA (often, if paired with a Light wizard or witch), The Dark Arts (often, if paired with a Dark wizard or witch), Levitation (sometimes), Spirit Magic, Divination, Potions and The Logical Arts of Magic (namely Ancient Ruins).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Hexes, Care of Magical Creatures.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Evil Repelling spells, DADA (for Light), Curses, The Dark Arts (for Dark).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Quartz* or Celesite (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**HONEYSUCKLE (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Honeysuckle has only recently been discovered to have been a wand wood. It was a delicate wand type like other vine-based wands, such as the common Vine wands of present time and the extinct Ficus wands. This wand type was one of the best wand types to use in **Divination**, **Spirit Magic** and **Dream Magic**. This wand type's strong association with the Moon made this wand type superb in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**, but it also worked well in **Air spells**.

Very little is known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner, and very few times that the favored skills and subjects of this wand type were mentioned, made this wand type a mystery when it was discovered in the present times. What is known however is that this wand type often favored Ravenclaws and Slytherins over any other students, which makes the favored traits of this wand type likely to be found among the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, as well as those other wand types affiliated with those Houses. This wand type was seen exclusively among those of both House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**IPE (extinct)** - Favored those who were hard-working, driven, with high aims, with high pursuits and sturdy. This wand type was recently discovered to have existed during the early years of Hogwarts. It was often used in **Healing Magic, Healing spells, Dueling spells** (protective spells mainly), **Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells, Charms** (Luck charms mainly) and** Purification spells**. However, it is unclear if this wand type had any powers in Elemental Magic, and if it did, it would have likely have been powerful in spells involving earth and water.

This wand type worked well in growth and luck rituals and worked best with those who were hard-working, driven and with high aims and pursuits and often helped their owners to the top of their class or to the top of the ladder in business. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Ipe wands had a leaning affinity to both House Slytherin and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – N/A

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, The Moon and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**IVORY, PINK (rare/extinct)** - Favors those who are noble, humble, born leaders, wise, intuitive, strong-willed and observant. Pink Ivory was the wand type of royalty of the Zulu people of Africa. Legend states that the Zulu king (wizard or otherwise) would carry a staff crafted from this wand wood, as well as ornamental jewelry, and any others caught possessing the wood of the Pink Ivory tree were to be punished by beheading. This included foreigners in their own country and it is suspected that many Zulu shamans and medicine women had used this wand type in secret and were likely the people responsible for bringing this wand type to Europe.

Many wand historians have said however, that this legend was simply invented by the Africans to drive up the price of the wand wood as an export item, but this is unclear. Pink Ivory was (and still is) a protected tree in South Africa, and only cut down by limited permit, making it one of the most rare and expensive wand woods in the world. The tree itself was (and still is) a fruit-bearing tree, and the fruit is traded in marketplaces across Southern Africa. This wand type is quite useful in spiritual healing, thus made this wand type quite potent in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**, as well as **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**.

"Change" and "growth" were the key words for this wand type. This wand type gave the power to bring about needed change in one's own life, to learn and grow toward healthy goals. It also granted the ability to leave the past behind, and look to the future, a brighter future not marred by the baggage of our past. This was especially true in home situations, where home life was a burden. This wand type allowed one to see and feel their home anew, leaving behind past hurts, or to seek a new home if that was desired.

Spiritually, this wand type is not a good wand type for communication with otherworldly spirits, but was an excellent wand type for healing one's own spirit or the spirits of other living people or animals. This wand type often aided in magic that sought to heal emotional hurts, or cure inhibitions that crippled social behavior. This wand type also aided in opening channels of communication between people (or between people and animals), thus made this wand type powerful in **Spell Writing**. This wand type was also excellent for **Love spells**, or magic having to do with luck or wealth.

Heirloom wands made of this wand wood are still more or less exclusively used by those of noble or royal blood and/or descent, which is much the same situation with a more common wand wood known as Purpleheart. This wand type often had a strong affinity with **The Dark Arts** when it was paired with a Dragon Heartstring core, thus was quite a favored wand among many of the Dark wizards and Dark witches of noble or royal blood and/or descent. Dark Healers of noble or royal blood and/or descent also found favor in this wand type. This wand type was exclusively seen in both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, usually among the members of the Houses that were of noble or royal blood and/or descent.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring.

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**KATALOX (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were logical, grounded, peace-loving, clear in thought, unsure of expectations, self-aware and balanced. Katalox wood was primarily a wand wood of balance, especially the balance between light and darkness, thus made this wand type useful and suitable to any wizard or witch of either type of magic. Its owners were often unsure of their expectations or of what they wished to achieve in life or in life goals. This wand type often helped there owners achieve self-knowledge, the ability to see one's own life as others might, and decided on which aspects might be out of balance or in need of correction.

This wand type allowed its owners to feel "at home" in their own skin, complete by acknowledgement of the whole self and seeing the whole of reality, not just the parts people often wished to see. This wand type was useful to both who dwelled too much in the light (had a difficulty coping with death, sorrow, or mysterious subject-matter) or to those who constantly dwelled in darkness (refusing to let the light in). This wand wood brought about acceptance on many levels. For those who had anger issues, Katalox wands were an excellent tool for overcoming them. The wood was introspective and grounding, slowing anger and allowing one to think clearly and see situations in a more logical and understanding manner. Katalox wands would often look for a particularly self-aware and challenging owner in order to teach them the ways and values of acceptance and tolerance of differences.

This wand wood was a useful wand type for change. Those who had a difficult time coping with change would find that they were able to accept and learn from change better. Those who had a difficult time bringing about change in their life would find it easier to do so. This was also an excellent wand type for exploring divination, mysteries, and other forms of "dark" spirituality, thus making it highly useful and suitable in **Divination, Spirit Magic** and** The Logical Arts Of Magic**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Katalox wands had a leaning affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Notes**: _Like other wand types, it is unclear if this wand type had any powers or abilities in Elemental Magic. However, it is very likely that it had influence on the elements of water and earth. It has yet to be determined if this wand type has any abilities in Elemental Magic._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Earth, Saturn and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**KOA (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were strong-willed, fiery, energetic, driven, hard-working, wise and creative. Koa was one of the most curious of wand woods that many wand makers have had the pleasure of working with. It had both a masculine and a feminine side that was almost completely separate. It was thus that their favored owners were also known for being duel-natured, being neither dark or light in nature. This wand type was often duel-natured in energy, due to the fact that it could wield both **Water spells** and **Fire spells**.

This fire and ice affliction, the clashing of opposites in one wand, makes this wand type highly unstable and could easily backfire on a wizard or witch that is inexperienced. Apart from their abilities in **Elemental Magic**, as well as in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**, very little is known about the favored skills and subjects this wand type was used in. It is suspected that they were often used in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells**, as well as in **blunt force magic**, mostly for that fact that this wand type was able to contain and hold massive amounts of magical energy until its owner would unleash it upon their opponent.

Koa wands were quite popular among the early Aurors of the early years of the Ministry Of Magic, mostly for the fact that it was one of the most powerful wands in existence to use in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**. They were quite useful in catching Dark wizards and Dark witches, as well as in expelling and dispersing Dark Magic. However, due to their magical instabilities, Koa wands were placed on the list of extinct and dangerous wand types. However, the addition of Koa wands to this list did not stop wand makers from making combination wands featuring the wand wood.

Combination wands like Elder/Koa, Holly/Koa and Linden/Koa were also quite popular among early Aurors, which were often boosted in the powers and abilities they were often used for. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Koa wands had a leaning affinity to House Gryffindor. However, depending on the core given, this wand type was said to also have a leaning affinity to House Slytherin, with its powers in **The Dark Arts** greatly boosted.

**Side Notes**: _Their is no doubt that Dark wizards and Dark witches would have found favor in this wand type, simply due to the sheer power it produces. However, Koa wands were almost useless to those experienced in The Dark Arts, unless paired with a Dragon Heartstring core or a combination core of Unicorn Heartstring/Basilisk Skin. Dark Koa wands were less common, but not unheard of. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (masculine), Fire (feminine)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex (split)

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, Jupiter, Saturn and Mercury (masculine), The Moon, The Sun, Venus and Mercury (feminine), **God(s)**: Kanaloa, Hawaiian God of the Sea (masculine), Pele, Hawaiian Fire Goddess (feminine)

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* (for Light Koa), Dragon Heartstring* (for Dark Koa)

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A (for Light Koa), Basilisk Skin* or Unicorn Heartstring (for Dark Koa)

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather/N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: Unicorn Heartstring/Basilisk Skin

**KOU (extinct/rare/experience-only)** - This was a neutral wand type back in the early years of Hogwarts, preferring neither Light or Dark Magic. This wand type was known for being quite flexible in the choosing of owners, especially since any wizard or witch of any type of magic could use it. Kou wands were often used in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells **(mainly defensive spells), but also excelled greatly in **Hexes** and** Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells** and **Air spells**. It was also an excellent wand type for repelling destructive spells or conjuring curses, which also made this wand type quite potent in **Curses** and **Jinxes**.

Like some of the other wand types on the extinct and dangerous wand list, its owners were often duel-natured, being of neither a Light or Dark nature. However, this wand type had a tendency to pick Dark wizards and Dark witches, but only for the purpose of bringing in a little 'light' into the dark realms of **The Dark Arts**. Dark Healers with some Light affliction (Dark witches and Dark wizards that are not completely dark) often owned this wand type, as it was known to be quite potent in **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic**.

However, the sheer power of this wand type made it unstable and useless to wizards and witches that were inexperienced. Despite this however, heirloom wands made of this wand wood are still being used, mostly by generally good-mannered and good-natured Dark wizards and Dark witches experienced in **Healing Magic** as well as in **The Dark Arts**. However, this doesn't at all mean that Light wizards and Light witches still can't own or wield heirloom wands of this type. Though it is advised that only experienced wizards and witches should wield them. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. This wand type worked well with any student of any House, but its strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire and Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – N/A

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**LACEWOOD/LEOPARDWOOD (extinct/rare/experience-only)** - Like other wand types on the extinct list, these wands come from more common trees. Though for reasons that are unclear for the time being, this wand type, like all other wands on the extinct list, are no longer being made. This wand type was known to excel in **Divination, Elemental Magic** involving** Water spells **and** Spell Writing**. It was a wand type often seen among some of the Aurors of its time (Because of this, we are to assume that this wand type also worked well in **DADA** and in **Evil Repelling spells**). But beyond this, little is known about this wand type. For visual impact, this wand type was among the best.

This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no known particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Lacewood wands had a leaning affinity to House Ravenclaw, despite the wand type's non-association with the air element. However, like other wand woods, this wand type tended to sway away from those of House Slytherin despite its association with the water element. However, depending on the core it was given, a few Lacewood wands would chose a few from House Slytherin now and again, but they were very rare.

**Side Notes**: _Lacewood is a particularly beautiful wand wood with its intricate grain and red-orange hues. Once known as 'the gambler's wand', Lacewood wands were associated with luck and were excellent for **Divination**, receiving distant news and fate-related spell-casting. Any Lacewood wands that exist today are either genuine heirloom wands or are made of false Lacewood. False Lacewood is made from a hardened wood mash material that his a mixture of old Lacewood chippings and other types of wand wood chippings, doctored up and made to look like real Lacewood, which makes these such wands unsuitable for magic, but are an interesting piece of wizard decoration._

**Recent Discoveries**: _Very recently, it has come to the attention of some wizard historians that Lacewood might not be an extinct wand type and that there are still a few obscurely known wand makers still making them. However, those who wish to own a Lacewood wand in present times are advised to be aware of the wand type's instabilities when used in magic and that they have and can backfire their spells upon their owners if the owner is not experienced in wielding a Lacewood wand. Also, one should also be warned to keep on the look out for False Lacewood wands, which are not made of genuine Lacewood. Lacewood's removal from the extinct and dangerous wands list is still pending, until more information is discovered._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin (occasionally) and Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**LICORICE (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Little is known about this recently discovered extinct wand type. What is known however, is that **Charms, Purification spells, Divination, Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells** and** Love spells** were known to be particularly potent in this wand type. These wands were made from the wood of the licorice plant. They were also sometimes carved from extra large roots of the plant and often worked well with Lilac, Plum or Rosewood in a combination wand. Very little is known about this wand type's favored traits in an owner, though it is suspected that its owners were akin to spirit, wise, hard-working, observant, clear in thought and intuitive, as well as having a thoughtful and caring nature. Though it is said that owners of this wand type delighted in being alone.

Though licorice wands are no longer made, quite a few heirloom wands of this wand type still exist, often found in the hands of wizards and witches experienced with its instabilities as well as in its strengths. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Licorice wands had a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw, despite these House's non-association with the water element.

**From Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles** - _Noxroot (or Noxspark) licorice is the wizard version of black licorice, a favorite candy among young and old wizards and witches alike. It is said to be a little bit stronger and taste just a little bit different from normal black licorice. Severus Snape, along with the few friends he had, often indulged in eating Noxroot licorice as children._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MAGNOLIA, MOUNTAIN (rare/extinct)** - It is hard to find information on this wand type, as Magnolia wood is no longer used in any manner of wand making. What is known about this wand type however, is that it shared favored traits with the Cherry, Lilac and Rosewood wands of present time (and likely favors the core(s) of these types). It was also noted in brief that this wand type was one of the most powerful wands of its time. As a recently discovered extinct wand type, it was discovered that it often excelled in **Love spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Dueling, Charms** (thus also** Charm spells**)** and Elemental Magic involving Water spells** and** Earth spells**. Magnolia wands were associated with Farie Magic, and are among one of the most favored wand types among the heirloom wands.

Magnolia wands were known to have a long history of promoting fidelity in love and marriage. As such, Magnolia wands often had an honest nature. Magnolia wands were most often found in the hands of a Healer, as they promoted skills in both **Healing Magic** and **Herbology**. Apart from this however, little is known about the manner of wizards and witches that owned wands of this type, but clues could possibly be found among the Cherry, Plum, Lilac and Rosewood wands of present times. This wand type was exclusively seen in House Hufflepuff, but also in House Ravenclaw, despite Ravenclaw's non-association with the water element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus and The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MAHOGANY, HONDURAN (rare/extinct)** - Honduran Mahogany was an interesting wood mainly because, while most woods had a variety of differing uses, this one had a very specialized use. This wand type was very focused on fertility and growing. It had a very powerful connection with the earth element and thus it was quite potent in **Earth spells **when used in **Elemental Magic**. It was also fairly potent in **Fire spells**. This wand type worked well in **Dueling** (protective spells mostly)**, Healing Magic, Healing spells** and** The Logical Arts of Magic** (namely** Astronomy**). Nothing is really known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner, other then the fact that the wand type would likely have bonded with someone with considerable magical talent and energy. This wand type would often channel earth energy better than any other wand types of its time.

Secondary to fertility, this wand type had other uses as well. Enhancing intuition, strengthening bonds with blood relatives (especially the mother/son relationship), and exploring and clarifying goals were all possible uses for Honduran Mahogany. This wand wood was ill-suited for use in Divination, despite its abilities in enhancing intuition. Apart from this however, little is known about this wand type. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. However, it is suspected that Honduran Mahogany wands had a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Recently, it has been concluded that this wand type possibly shares the favored traits of the common Mahogany wands of today, which includes the following traits: loving, courteous, thoughtful and friendly to their own (kin) and who has a mischievous streak. These were likely the same traits that Honduran Mahogany also favored._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth (primary), Fire (secondary)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Earth, Mars and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff (strongly) and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MAKORE (rare/extinct/experience-only) **- Favored those who were strong-willed, stubborn, determined, of physical strength, courageous, dependable and driven. This wand type often required an owner of both physical and mental strength, as this was known for being one of the most stubborn, temperamental and strong-willed wand types in existence. They needed an owner that was stubborn, dependable, determined and with a firm hand, as they would hardily function for any one else other then those that were as stubborn and dependable as they were, if not more so.

This wand type's dominance in the fire element often made the owners of this wand type a force to be reckoned with. Often, this wand type could be used to improve life or destroy it. Apart from this wand type's favor in stubborn and strong-willed owners, it was known for being quite flexible magic-wise, as it was known to favor neither Light or Dark Magic and thus could be used by any wizard or witch of any type of magic. However, it was the unpredictability and fiercely stubborn nature of this wand type that prompted its place on the extinct and dangerous wands list.

It was an excellent wand type to use in **Elemental Magic**, particularly and most strongly in **Fire spells**, but also in **Earth spells**. This wand type also excelled in **Dueling**, **Dueling spells** (all Dueling spells)**, blunt force magic, Occlumency, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Potions, Divination, Levitation, Apparition **and** Transfiguration**. However, this wand type was almost useless in Herbology and Healing Magic, unless paired with a less volatile wand core, such as Unicorn Hair or Peacock Feather. With a Phoenix Tail Feather core however, the powers of this wand type were said to be far to volatile and unpredictable for such delicate subjects. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Peacock Feather cores were particularly useful in this wand type as it was one of few wand cores that was able to completely balance out the energies of Light and Dark, making the wand type more tame and far less volatile. However, Peacock Feathers play a major role in controlling other powerful magical energies, which will be discussed about further in Chapter 5 of this tutorial later. This west African wand wood was primarily from Ghana and the Ivory Coast. It had an orange-brown hue and was valued for its beauty and durability. Makore wand had a consistent energy which made them very dependable to their owners. It was said to have been good for organization._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire (mainly) and Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: All Common cores, most powerful with Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MARBLEWOOD (rare/extinct) **- Favored those who were down to earth, grounded, passionate, fiery, creative, artistic and compassionate. This wood had an extremely grounded energy, while at the same time being very intense. This wand type would often react strongly to the passion of the individual using it, helping them to achieve goals and remove conflict through strong and decisive action. This wand type was extremely potent in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**, drawing energy up from the earth itself for this purpose. This wand type was known for being useful for all types of healing, from animals to plants, physical healing to emotional healing. This wand type also encouraged empathy and compassion, enhancing feelings of love and affection. It was also quite useful in **Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Spirit Magic **and** Divination**.

Marblewood wands enhanced positive luck, helping to bring situations that were out of the control of the individual to a positive end, thus making this wand type superb for use in peace-making or discharging negative energy, thus made this wand type quite powerful in **Evil Repelling spells** and **DADA**. This was yet another favored wand type of the early Aurors. It was also a wand type that would aid the owner in all areas of learning and artistry. This wand type often removed blockages that prevent forward movement in life. This wand type enhanced creativity for artistic pursuits as well as removed the obstacles that might have interfered with academic achievement. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MESQUITE (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Being so strongly attached to the Moon bared significance to this wand type, since the Moon had (and still has) a notable effect on the element of water. It is thus that this wand type worked well in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**, as well as in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**. Strangely, this wand type also worked well in **Elemental Magic** involving** Fire spells**, depending on the core given. This fire and ice affliction, the clash of opposites in one wand, made this wand type ill-suited for a wizard or witch that was not experienced in magic or in controlling the powerful forces within this wand type. This wand type was best suited for an experienced, honed wizard or witch.

This wand type was infamous at backfiring on those inexperienced in magic and those that were unable to control the instabilities within this wand type. Apart from this however, little is known about this wand type or about the favored traits it preferred in an owner. Mesquite was a smooth, sturdy wand wood which was named for its unique black and dark brown grain. Taking into account the sturdiness and the strength of the wood, it is likely that wands made from it favored a sturdy and strong-willed owner. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff, which leads to further clues as to its favored traits in an owner.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water (mainly) and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MIMOSA (rare/extinct)** - This is yet another extinct wand type that has been recently discovered. Very little records exist on this wand type and there are only a few references about wands that mention it. From these references, it was discovered that this wand type excelled mainly in **Dueling spells** (protective spells mainly),** Dueling**, **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**,** Dream Magic**, **Divination**, **Spirit Magic**, **Love spells** and **Purification spells**. It possibly also excelled in **Charms, Charm spells, Healing Magic, Healing spells, Regenerative and Rejuvenation spells**. However, much of the information found on this wand type is largely unproven.

Nothing is really known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner, but some wand historians suspect that one with a caring nature and was akin to spirit, hard-working and outdoorsy were likely traits that an owner of this wand type had (which makes **Herbology** and **Care Of Magical Creatures** two other likely subjects that this wand type was possibly used for). However, even this has yet to bare any proof to the matter. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff despite the House's non-association with the water element. This wand type often swayed away from those of House Slytherin, despite the wand type's association with the water element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MONKEY PUZZLE (extinct)** - Favored those who were mischievous, witty, sly, protective and spirited. Now a days, Monkey puzzle is planted near some graveyards in Europe to protect the dead. During the time of their existence, monkey puzzle wands were one of the best types to use in **Healing spells** and **Dueling spells** (protective spells mostly). However, it was also a favored wand to use in **The Dark Arts** (but like other wand types, it favored neither Light nor Dark Magic, thus any wizard or witch skilled in either was able to use it). Though it was known to side with either Light or Dark Magic on occasion, like other magically neutral wands.

Very little is known about this wand type, apart from the fact that it had similar strengths and weaknesses to Pine and Fir wands. What is known about this wand types comes from the history books. In these ancient scribbled down notes, it was said that this wand type worked well with those skilled in **Transfiguration**, but also in **Levitation, Spell Writing, Charm spells, Hexes, Jinxes and Healing Magic**. It is even said that this wand type was superb in **Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells**, able to manipulate, move and shape earth. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity with House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _There were times when those of House Slytherin would be chosen by a Monkey Puzzle wand, despite House Slytherin's non-association with the earth element. To this day, heirloom wands made of Monkey Puzzle are still being used by some Slytherins, due to the boost in **The Dark Arts** that they often get from using this wand type. Recently discovered notes on this wand type also confirm that this wand type had the ability to mend broken or fractured wands._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Writing spells (often), Charm spells (often), Dueling spells (protective spells), Hexes, Jinxes and Healing spells. Possibly also: Regenerative spells, Purification spells and Curses.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Transfiguration (often), DADA (often), Levitation (sometimes), Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Spell Writing and Charms. Possibly also: Care Of Magical Creatures (sometimes), Spirit Magic, Apparition, The Dark Arts (sometimes).

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Transfiguration.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Jade* or Emerald (boost earth), Jet (boost earth influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**MOPANE (extinct)**- Communication and awareness were the two main energies present in this wand wood. For this reason, this wand type often excelled in **Spell Writing **and** Divination**. This wand type had the ability to add or remove blockages from communication. This made this wand type excellent for treating communication disorders, such as speech impediments or autism. This wand type was also good at blocking out unwanted communication, both physical and spiritual in nature. This wand type often helped one let go of past pains and move forward in life. This wand type also brought a general positive energy, making past hurts seem not as important.

This wand type would also aid in planning out and attaining future goals. Very little is really known about the favored traits of this wand type, except for the fact that its owners were often out-going, social and concerned of both worldly and spiritual matters. It is possible that this was once a favored wand type among Buddist and Hindu shaman due to its powers in **Divination, Spirit Magic** and spiritual communication (namely in the form of **Spell Writing**). However, this wand type has no known abilities in Elemental Magic (though a few hindu shaman in the past have claimed that this wand type was exceedingly powerful in **Air spells**, though this has yet to be proven beyond a doubt). This was a wand type seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no known particular affinity with a certain House. However, it is suspected that Mopane wands had a leaning affinity to House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MONTERILLO (extinct/rare/experience-only) **- Favored those who were cunning, strong-willed, resourceful, witty, shrewd, courageous, determined, with strong magical powers and driven. This was a rare and recently discovered wand wood. It was not often dared by wandmakers because of it's density and strength. This wand type was often a symbol of strength, courage, and determination. Although it was often used for **Dueling** and **Dueling spells** (defensive spells mainly), there was a dangerous power to this wand wood that could unleash deadly curses if wielded to do so, thus making this wand type quite potent in **Curses **and eventually lead to its placement on the extinct and dangerous wands list.

It was an excellent wand type for casting the most deadly of curses, namely the **Unforgivable Curses**, as well as repelling Hexes or conjuring up **Dark Magic**. This wand type often choose an owner that was strong-willed, firm-handed and with strong magical powers, particularly in **The Dark Arts**. This wand type also worked well in **Potions** (usually best with Poisons), **The Logical Arts of Magic**, **Care of Magical Creatures** (usually the Dark creatures), **Metal-Charming, Levitation, Apparition, Transfiguration, Herbology** (strongest with the poisonous and deadly plants) and **Elemental Magic** involving **All Element spells** except Water spells.

Though this wand type was predominantly found among those of House Slytherin (despite its non-association with the fire and earth elements), there were often times when this wand type was found among the duel-natured students of the other Houses, namely in both House Gryffindor and in House Hufflepuff. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and has no particular affinity with a certain House. Strangely, this wand type was able to work well with any student of any House (usually students that were duel-natured, if not of House Slytherin), due to staring attributes with all the Houses of Hogwarts. However, its strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _Heirloom wands of this wand type are still being used by a few older wizards and witches of House Slytherin. They are and continue to be used in the same way as they have always been. But the inexperienced are advised not to wield them. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, Saturn and Earth, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest in House Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Phoenix Tail Feather* (equal)

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MULBERRY (rare/extinct)** - Mulberry wands were known for being excellent in **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells**, **Dueling spells** (protective spells mainly) and** Divination**. In **Dueling**, they were particularly useful in blunt force magic. Though it worked well in **Divination**, it is unclear if it worked well in Spirit Magic or Dream Magic, both of which often accompanies **Divination**. Very little is known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner, other then perhaps it might have favored those who were out-going, intelligent, witty, logical and observant.

To make things even worse, this wand type was almost never seen in the possession of students outside of those of House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff, which makes it even harder to learn more about this wand type. This wand type was almost exclusively seen in both House Ravenclaw, but also with House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _Mulberry is an overly common wand wood, but the wands that were made from it were extremely hard to come by, due to the fact that wands can only be made from it when it is harvested at a certain time. The best time to harvest Mulberry wood to make wands from it, as some wandmakers claim, is the third full moon of spring (for young magic) and summer (for older magic). If these calculations are correct, Mulberry wood can only be made into wands two times a year. However, this has yet to be proven, since the claims come from less then reliable sources. Some wandmakers claim that the best times to harvest Mulberry to makes wands from it is during every full moon (when the powers of magic are strongest), but again, this has yet to be proven. By all reliable accounts, the best suggested time to harvest Mulberry to make wands from is every full moon. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**MYRTLE, RIVER (rare/extinct)** - For favored traits, **SEE** Myrtle. Among all the extinct wand types, no wand type was more powerful in **Water spells**, **Healing spells** and **Healing Magic** then this wand type. Both Light Healers and Dark Healers favored this wand type and it was assumed that this wand type would last up till the present time. But so sought after was this wand type for its healing abilities, that it was driven into extinction. In this day and age, the few River Myrtle wands that still exist are heirloom wands, passed down from one generation to the next. This wand type was also one of the best for those wizards and witches skilled in **Occlumency**.

Though these wands are virtually extinct, it has been rumored that a small forest of River Myrtle trees has been found in a narrow valley hidden in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania and that the locals there still use and make wands out of River Myrtle. It was said that these wands were also highly useful in **Love spells, Charms, Hexes, Herbology** and** Potions**. It was also mentioned that this wand type did not favor either Light nor Dark Magic and that any and all manner of wizards and witches of either type of magic could use it.

Like the common Myrtle wands of present time, this wand type worked well with a balanced individual. and like the common Myrtle wands, associated with unity, romance, prosperity and old age. This wand type was seen in all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity with a certain Houses. However, its strongest abilities and attributes lie with those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to 'bring' back the 'dead'. But this is more likely a case of reviving the almost dead, which means this wand type was likely also powerful in **Spirit Magic** and **Healing Magic**.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: Aphrodite and Artemis

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Healing spells, Love spells, Hexes and Occlumency. Possibly also: Legilimency (often), Curses (sometimes), Jinxes (sometimes), Dueling spells (protective spells, offensive spells and defensive spells), Hexes, Charm spells and Love spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Water spells), Charms, Herbology, Potions and Healing Magic. Possibly also: Charms (often), Transfiguration (often), The Dark Arts (often), Apparition, Spirit Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Levitation, Dueling and Potions.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Occlumency, Herbology.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Moonstone* or Cabochon-cut River Stone (boost water), Sapphire (boost water influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with House Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**OAK, CORK (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Oak and Hinton's Oak. This wand type was excellent for casting **Elemental Magic** involving **Fire spells**. However, so little is mentioned about its favored traits, best skills and best subjects, it is only worth a partial reference. However, it is likely that it shared favored traits, skills and subjects with the extinct Hinton's Oak wands and the Oak wands of present times. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**OLEANDER (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were cautious, thoughtful, duel-natued, cunning and observant. Oleander wands, like Poisonwood wands, had a poisonous sap that would irritate the skin. And thus like Poisonwood wands, Oleander wands needed some type of binding or covering that would cover up the area where the wand was held, usually dragon hide leather. Oleander, while possessing one of the most toxic saps found in plants, it was one of the strongest wand types for **Healing Magic** and **Potions** work, especially concerning the brewing of antidotes. It typically did better with a cautious and thoughtful owner as the wand type was powerful, but had the potential to do great harm as well as great good.

In China, Oleander wands symbolize beauty and grace. Furthermore, this wand type was largely seen only among those of House Slytherin, though on very rare occasions it would be seen among a few of House Gryffindor, particularly Gryffindors who found an interest in mischief and in **The Dark Arts**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Slytherin, and a lesser affinity to House Gryffindor.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus and Neptune, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**PEACH (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were out-spoken, driven, abitious, nurturing and kind-hearted. This wand type was most commonly found in the Oriant (namely in Tibet, China and Asia). Little is known about the owners of Peach wands in general, except for the fact that they were known to be empire builders and military strategists, thus wit and creativity were possibly among the other favored traits of this wand. Like in the case of Banyan wands, these wands were said to be another favored type of wand among Buddist and Hindu Shamens, particularly among female Buddist and Hindu Shamans.

This wand type worked well in **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Charm spells, Love spells, Divination, Occlumency, Legilimency, DADA** and** Evil Repelling spells**. It has been said that Peach wood worked well with Ebony, Plum and Lilac in a combination wand. Thus, these three wand woods likely worked well together in a combination wand that included Peach. But like other wands on the extinct wands list, this wand type has instabilities when used in magic and therefore are no longer made.

However, many heirloom Peach wands are still being used by experienced wizards and witches that are able to handle the instabilities. Despite favoring drive and ambition in its owners, this wand type does not work well with a Dragon Heartstring core, at least not by itself. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a prominent affinity with both House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor. However, this wand type tended to sway away from House Slytherin despite its association with the water element.

**Side Notes**: _Originally the most popular wand type in Japan and China, Peach wands had gained a great reputation in Britain and Europe over time. They were specially strong for **Transfiguration, Herbology** and** Potions**._

**Recent Discoveries**: _It has been recently discovered that some obscure wand makers are still making Peach wands, but are posing or displaying them as heirloom wands for some reason. It is not illegal to make Peach wands, so long as they understand the consquences of making them and then giving them to inexperienced wizards and witches who have yet to understand how to use such a tempermental wand type, which often needs a firm hand to control and have yet to know the risk of any spells produced from it of backfiring onto the owner. It has been suggested that Peach wands might be removed from the extinct wands list later, when the instabilities have been dealt with._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, The Moon and Neptune, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Charm spells, Love spells, Occlumency, Legilimency and Evil Repelling spells, Possibly also: Purification spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Water spells), Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA and Divination, Possibly also: Levitation, Apparition and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Love spells, Charms.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Moonstone* or Aquamarine (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**PECAN (rare/extinct)**- **SEE** Hickory for details. Favored those who were with a ready mind, courageous, driven, a perfectionist, were hypocritical, shrewd and witty. Pecan wands were one of the most misunderstood wands types that ever existed. One minute, it would help make something, then the next minute, it would unravel what it had done. However, if it had reached perfection, it would maintain that perfection for as long as it could. This made many wandmakers suspect that not only was this wand type akin to the perfectionist, but also to the hypocritical. **Potions**, **Dueling**, **Dueling spells**, **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells** and **Herbology** were some of the subjects that this wand type excelled in. The owners of Pecan wands were always after the perfectly brewed potion and would only ever use the best cauldrons to make them. The owners of Pecan wands were often known for being caring, loyal and true to those they were friends with.

The Pecan tree itself is a type of hickory tree (and is related to Hickory), and magically speaking, hickory wood has connections to the Celtic God Lugh. Hickory is also closely related to the Oak tree, thus the wands made from Oak share many of the same associations with those wands that were made of Hickory or Pecan. Both the Hickory wand and the Pecan wand were linked to the solar plexus chakra. Pecan wands were especially suited to magic of abundance, wholeness, power, presence, command, discipline, acquisition, giving of gifts, and the finding of direction. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity with a certain House. Though it often worked well with students of any House, especially if the owner in question was as much of a perfectionist and hypocrite as they were, its strongest abilities and attributes often lied with those of House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun and Mercury, **God(s)**: Lugh

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**PEPPER TREE (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Pepper Tree wands are yet another recently discovered extinct wand type. Little was written down about this wand type, except for the fact that it had existed since the early years of Hogwarts and were known for being very powerful but also very temperamental. Pepper itself is a common spice used to flavor many dishes, but little is known about the magical properties that wands made from this wood possessed, other then what is known in written down rumors and small scribbled notes. What is known about this wand type however, is that it often excelled in **Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells, Purification spells, Healing spells, Healing Magic, Dueling spells** and** Dueling **(protective spells mainly) and **Writing spells**.

Apart from this however, little else is known about this wand type. Considering the subjects and skills it excelled in, this wand type's likely favored owner was caring, fiery, determined, courageous, driven, strong-willed and fierce, which are largely Gryffindor qualities. Thus, its likely owners were of Gryffindor House, like most wand types that wield the fire element. This wand type, as far as anyone knows, was exclusively seen among those of House Gryffindor.

(*) **Side Note(s)**: **From Garrick Ollivander** - "_I don't remember a time when I ever really carried a stock of Pepper Tree wands, since they were known to be extinct and those chosen by those wands were almost destined to become members of Gryffindor House. However, my great grandfather three times over on my mother's side mentioned in some notes a little information about the wand type: "This wand type is extremely powerful, but also very temperamental. Whenever I would pair a new wizard or witch to this wand, I would often warn them ahead of time to learn Dueling and Dueling spells quickly, so that they will be able to control the unstable energies that often bubbled inside them. With any luck, the wizard or witch in question would heed my warning and learn Dueling quickly..."_

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Healing spells, Purification spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly) and Writing spells, Possibly also: Regenerative spells, Jinxes and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Healing Magic, Dueling and Spell Writing, Possibly also: Transfiguration, Levitation, Potions and The Logical Arts Of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Dueling spells, Dueling.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Healing Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**PERSIMMON (extinct)** - Favored those who were protective, ambitious, good-natured, duel-natured, soft-spoken, driven and courageous. This wand type excelled in **Dueling spells** (protective spells mainly) **Dueling**, **Love spells, Healing spells and Healing Magic**. It is likely that its favored traits, skills and subjects are similar to that of the Cherry, Lilac, Plum and Rosewood wands of the present time. In recently discovered information, this wand type was said to be related to Ebony (which is an exotic wand type and the wand type in which Severus Snape's wand is). Unlike most of the extinct wand types, a great deal of information on this wand type was painstakingly written down for other wand makers to refer to later. Persimmon wands often favored and prefer an owner who was happy in life and with the life they had, along with having a sturdy, stable home life.

Persimmon wands, like Ebony wands, excelled greatly in **The Dark Arts**, **Herbology**, **Potions** and **Occlumency**. But its owners were known to be generally good-natured and duel-natured Dark wizards and Dark witches, unlike the usual case, thus the 'Dark' in this instance is more like being dark as in mysterious, instead of dark as in evil. The owners of this wand type are known for being quiet and soft-spoken, rarely ever rising their voices. Though when they do rise their voices, people often notice. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. Though it worked well with any student of any House, it's strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

(*)** Side Note(s)**: **From Garrick Ollivander on Severus Snape getting his wand** - _"It is likely that this wand would have been Severus's wand had they still existed during the time when Severus's was getting his wand and if certain things had been done differently in his life. Though it would not have been surprising, even if they did still exist, that he would have ended up getting chosen by an Ebony wand, despite the fact that both wand types are so similar. However, Persimmon wands often favored an owner who was happy in life and happy with the life they had, as well as having a more sturdy, stable home life. Considering that Severus did not have a very stable home life or a very happy childhood, I was not surprised that he was chosen by an Ebony wand instead of a wand that was like a Persimmon wand..."_

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to 'bring' back the 'dead'. But this is more likely a case of reviving the almost dead, which means this wand type was likely also powerful in **Spirit Magic** and **Healing Magic**.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements, Water (mostly)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association **– **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s):** All Magical Skills (particularly Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly) and Purification spells).

**Best Use Magical Subject(s):** The Dark Arts and Potions (often), DADA (often), Dueling, Spirit Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Transfiguration, Spell Writing, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic (All Element spells) and Herbology.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject:** Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (All Element spells).

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject: **Occlumency, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional):** Amethyst (all-elements boost), Jade or Emerald (boost earth and earth influence), Moonstone* or Sapphire (boost water and water influence), Amber or Ruby (boost fire and fire influence), Quartz (boost air and air influence).

**Affinity With (House): **All Houses, strongest with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo:** N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch): **N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common): **Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic): **N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use: **N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand): **N/A

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand): **N/A

**PINE, WOLLEMI (extinct)** - For favored traits, **SEE** Pine. Like other extinct wand types, very little is known about the favored traits, subjects and skills of this wand type, thus, it is only worth partial reference. However, from what little is known about the wand type, it is said to have favored wizards and witches who were skilled in **Elemental Magic** involving **Earth spells** and **Water spells**, but also **Charms**. Though it is suspected that it had similar if not same favored traits, subjects and skills to that of the common Pine wands of present times. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _This is among one of the most unfortunate losses in wizard wand history. No known heirloom wands of this wand type are said to still exist and there is only a few Wollemi Pine trees still alive today, protected by Muggle law. If any heirloom wands of this type do still exist, they are not being used to wield magic, since no one knows if any of this wand type still exist. It is unfortunate that no one can find out more about this wand type and since none are said to still exist, it is almost impossible to learn more about this wand type._

**Recent Discoveries**: _Very recent and fierce research has brought more information on this wand type to light. The bark of the tree itself is very distinctive, dark brown and knobbly. The tree coppices readily, and most specimens are multi-trunked or appear as clumps of trunks thought to derive from old coppice growth, with some consisting of up to 100 stems of differing sizes. The branching is unique in that nearly all the side branches never have further branching. Like the common Pine wands of present times, it was often used in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells**. But unlike the present-day Pine wands, this wand type was much more powerful in those subjects. Though like in the case of present-day Pine wands, this wand type gave a major boost in **The Dark Arts**, and thus found favor among many of those of House Slytherin. But currently, there are no known Wollemi Pine heirloom wands in existence, so its abilities and attributes are largely unknown. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**POCULI (rare/extinct/experience-only) **- Favored those that are loving, caring, thoughtful, true and loyal (**Light wand**), Favored those who were duel-natured, fierce, cunning, loyal and lustful (**Dark wand**). This wand type often created romance and harmony and was good for **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**. It was also excellent for **Binding Magic**, namely binding spells involving **Charms**, **Hexes** and **Jinxes**. The interesting thing about this wand type was that it would favor almost entirely different traits in an owner (apart from loyalty) depending on if it was Dark Poculi wand or Light Poculi wand.

Very few wand types were known for being flexible in this way, which might have led to their extinction. What is known about this wand type though, is that this wand type was limited to what wand cores it could have. Only certain cores worked well in it and if the core was the wrong one, it would often 'eat' the core inside itself, making it 'dead' and useless. Being that it was one of the most unusual wand types ever known caused many wand historians to write down all that they could on this wand type, thus plenty of information on it could be found in the ancient wandlore books that existed around 1100 years ago. However, very few people ever came to being the owner of this wand type, due to its unpredictability. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. Though it often worked well with any student of any House (usually one that was duel-natured), its most powerful abilities and attributes lied with those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _Wands are known for being precise magical instruments with a precise limit on what they can do and what they can not depending on the wand type and the core given. This wand type seemed to go against this rule and had a type of flexibility in things it should not have had. __It has recently come to the attention of some wand historians that a few heirloom wands of this wand type survive among a few members of **The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**. But these Poculi wands however, are largely all Light wands more suitable to those of Houses other then House Slytherin. But those inexperienced are warned to learn Dueling spells and Dueling first before wielding or taking on this wand type. A firm-handed, strong-willed owner is best. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Curses (often, Dark wand only), Healing spells, Binding spells, Charm spells, Hexes and Jinxes, Possibly also: Occlumency (often, Dark wand only), Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells, Love spells, Rejuvenation spells and Hexes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: The Dark Arts (often, Dark wand only), Healing Magic and Charms, Possibly also: Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, DADA and The Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Curses, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Pearl* or Aquamarine (boost water).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with House Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**POMEGRANATE (rare/extinct)** - Pomegranate wands are yet another recently discovered extinct wand type. They were superb in **Rejuvenation spells**, **Potions**, **Herbology**, **Regenerative spells**, **Elemental Magic** involving **Fire spells** and spells that would be used to boost one's health. **Divination**, **Spirit Magic**, **Healing spells, Healing Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling **and **Dueling spells** were also quite potent in this wand type.

This wand type was known for being quite useful in **Dream Magic** and **Metal-Charming**, depending on the core given. Apart from this however, little is known about the wand type. Nothing is really known about the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner, but it is suspected that it favored an owner that was with much vigor and who was was ambitious, true, caring and driven, even courageous and fiery. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor. This wand type tended to sway away from those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _A few heirloom wands of this type still exist, having been passed down through the family. Both experienced and inexperienced wizards and witches can and are able to wield this wand type with ease and with little worry of it backfiring. In recent discoveries, Pomegranate has been found in the combination wands of some Dark Healers who are with Light affliction. It is possible that a wand that is part Pomegranate can bond well to a Dark Healer if they are with some Light affliction, but these sort of Dark wizards and Dark witches are less seen then regular Dark wizards and Dark witches. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Mercury, Saturn and Uranus, **God(s)**: Persephone and Aphrodite

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**ROSEWOOD, HONDURAN (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Rosewood for details. This wand type was superb in **Healing spells** and **Elemental Magic** involving **Water spells**. Like other extinct wand types on this list, very little is known about this wand type, and thus only worth a partial reference. It is likely that it shared similar likes, skills and subjects with the current Rosewood wands of present times. Being a member of the rosewood family, this wood shared many properties with other rosewood wand types while also having a distinctly different energy all its own. Unlike some other rosewoods, Honduran Rosewood was not purely feminine, allowing a small amount of masculine energy to also come through.

The most powerful energy within this wand type was spiritually focused. This wand type was best used for creative therapy and healing. Being spiritually focused also made this wand type quite potent in **Divination** and **Spirit Magic**. This wand type had a life-changing, positive, feminine energy, even though it was not entirely feminine in energy. Like most rosewoods, this wand type excelled greatly in **Love spells** and bringing passion into life. Also like most rosewoods, it was good for bringing about change and for boosting intuitive or psychic abilities. But unlike other rosewoods, the energy of Saturn allowed this wand type to also block out unwanted energies in magickal workings, which also made that ability useful in **Occlumency**.

This wand type was excellent in isolating only the desired aspect of the wand wood from which it was made. Nothing is really known about the favored traits it had in an owner, but it is likely that it stared the same favored traits in an owner with the common Rosewood wands of present times. This wand type was seen exclusively among those of both House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements except Earth, Water spells (mostly)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**ROSEWOOD, BOLIVIAN (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Rosewood for details. Favored those who were motherly, akin to spirit, nourishing, protective and caring. This wand type's energy was that of the primaril feminine, and focused on spiritual, intuitive health and beauty. This wand type, like the owners it would often choose, was a motherly, spiritual and nourishing wand type, which often made the wand type highly useful in **Care of Magical Creatures**, as well as in** Healing Magic, Healing spells, Evil Repelling spells and Dueling**.

It would often lend a boost to intuitive thought and feeling, and was thus excellent in **Divination** and **Scrying** (**Scrying** is a subject of **The Logical Arts of Magic**). As a healing wand type, Bolivian Rosewood wands would be used in all healing rituals but was especially effective in spiritual healing, which also made this wand type useful in **Spirit Magic**. In matters dealing with beauty, Bolivian Rosewood wands were known to be very effective and when carried or worn as a charm, this wand wood would enhance female beauty and feminine grace. It often excelled in **Love spells** and **Charms** as well, but only those conducted with maturity and wisdom. Frivolous energies would not be enhanced by this wand type. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts except House Slytherin. However, this wand type's strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Heirloom wands of this wand type still exist, having been handed down through the generations of wizard families. Some of these heirloom wands are even found among a few students of The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic who are with general Gryffindor qualities. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine (mostly), Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Mars and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses except Slytherin, strongest with House Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**ROSEWOOD, EAST INDIAN (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Roswood for details. East Indian Rosewood had very magical energy, but that of Dark Magic and mystery. However, the darkness is not a negative thing in this case, but it is that which is not usually focused upon, the hidden things in life that escape the notice of most people and would often help an owner to work with these energies. This wand type often excelled greatly in **Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Levitation, Spirit Magic, Dueling **and** Dueling spells**.

Though depending on the core it was given, it often excelled greatly in **The Dark Arts **as well. This wand type was often found in the hands of Dark Healers that had some Light affliction, Dark wizards and Dark witches that were generally good-natured, which were quite uncommon even back then, and even more uncommon in present times. Some of these Dark wizards and Dark witches would often end up married to a partner that was not of pure blood, in order to relate further with the Lighter areas of Dark Magic, for even in Dark Magic, their was (and still is) a little Light and visa versa.

This wand type was highly recommended for all magic involving **Divination** and **Dream Magic **as well as **Occlumency**. It was also a highly recommended wand type for communication with the dead and internal truth, which also made this wand type quite useful in **Spelling Writing** and **Writing spells**. In addition, this wand type was excellent for magic involving health and beauty, physical things that you can see and touch, thus was quite powerful in **Healing Magic** and **Healing spells**, as well as **Rejuvenation spells** and **Regenerative spells**. Physical healing or the clearing up of cosmetic flaws was often a good use for this wand type. As a very grounded wand type, it also helped bring about positive change, even if that change did include some conflict. It would also often help bring about a feeling of being at home. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. Though this wand type worked well with students of any House, its strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to mend broken or fractured wands.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements except Air, Fire (mostly)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Venus and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**SAGEBUSH (rare/extinct) **- Favored those who were akin to spirit, soft-spoken, wise, intuitive and akin to nature. Though considered an unsightly desert weed by most people, the Native American people held the sagebrush plant in particular reverence. It was the only wood they used to burn in their sweat lodges, creating a greasy dark smoke that helped them achieve a higher state of consciousness, thus made this wand type quite powerful in **Divination** and **Dream Magic**. In their culture, this wand wood could not be collected until the collector was spiritually purified. Not surprisingly, the primary energy of this wood is cleansing and purifying itself, which also made this wand type quite potent in **Purification spells **and** Spirit Magic**.

This wand type helped to clear away negativity and doubt, helping the owner to focus on their true passions and to gain valuable insights. It often revealed needed goals and often encouraged and even created drive or the will to pursue the goals of their owners. This wand type often helped their owners to remove the obstacles they had found placed between themselves and the things they seek in life, by removing blockages within oneself. This wand type sputters out tremendously in **The Dark Arts** and in **Dark Magic**, but their abilities in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells** are greatly heightened, especially if the wand in question has a core well suited for those subjects. This wand type would not help in **Scrying** (a subject of **The** **Logical Arts of Magic**), but would often aid in meditative Divination or spiritual journeys. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _This was yet another favored wand type among some Buddhist and Hindu Shamans, both male and female. Some say that a few of this wand type still exists, but these rumors have yet to be proven true. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**SANDALWOOD (rare/extinct)** - Having been once one of the most popular wand types among wizards and witches in Asia, India, China and the Middle East, this wand type was known to be found in the hands of Buddhist and Hindu shamans, though it did not carry as much favor among them as other wand types of their possession, nor were they common among them. This wand type often excelled in **Elemental Magic** (Water spells)**, Dueling Magic **(protective spells mainly)**, Healing Magic, Healing spells, Purification spells, Divination, Dream Magic, Spirit Magic **and** Spells of Prophecy**.

The reason for this lack of favor and the rarity of this wand type seen among Buddhist and Hindu shamans has long been a question of many wand historians in the past, since they seem to have never found the reason as to why this wand type shouldn't be favored as much or seen as much among Buddhist and Hindu shamans as all the other wand types used by Buddhist and Hindu Shamans. One reason could be was that the wand type might have desired certain traits in an owner that were often not found in a Buddhist or Hindu Shaman, which would often result in very few Buddhist and Hindu Shamans owning this wand type.

It is hard to say precisely as to the reason for this strange favoring of certain traits, apart from perhaps certain rumors which claimed that this wand type might have favored those Buddhist and Hindu Shamans who embraced certain Dark qualities which are thought to be very rarely seen, if ever seen at all in a Buddhist or Hindu Shaman. However, it is uncertain if Dark Buddhist Shamans and Dark Hindu Shamans actually existed and if they did, they would have likely bonded well with this wand type, since these same rumors also claimed that this wand type often excelled in **The Dark Arts**.

This wand type's association with the water element also bared significance, since the element of Slytherin House is water. Despite what these rumors have claimed, this wand type had been found in the hands of both Light and Dark wizards and witches, possibly because of these owners being duel-natured, which was often a favored trait among this wand type. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had not particular affinity with a certain House. Though it worked well with any duel-natured student of any House, its strongest attributes and abilities lied with those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _Recently discovered information on this wand type confirms that not only was this wand type powerful in **The Dark Arts**, but was also powerful in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells** as well, depending on the wand core given. However, like a few other wand types, there were both Light Sandalwood wands and Dark Sandalwood wands. Light Sandalwood wands were strongest in DADA and Evil Repelling spells, while Dark Sandalwood wands were strongest in The Dark Arts. DADA and Evil Repelling spells often sputtered out in a Dark Sandalwood wand, while the The Dark Arts often sputtered out in a Light Sandalwood wand. Though their were some Sandalwood wands were of neutral energy, where they would work well in both The Dark Arts and Evil Repelling spells, though these wands were far less common._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Water

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Evil Repelling spells, Possibly also: Charm spells, Hexes, Love spells, Regenerative spells, Rejuvenation spells and Purification spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: DADA, Spirit Magic and The Dark Arts, Possibly also: Transfiguration, Levitation, Apparition, Care Of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination, Dream Magic and Potions.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Evil Repelling spells, DADA.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Evil Repelling spells, Spirit Magic.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Moonstone* or Pearl (boost water and water influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with House Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair* (Light wand), Dragon Heartstring* (Dark wand).

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**SHEDUA (extinct/experience-only)** - Shedua wands were of neutral energy, favoring neither Light nor Dark magic. This made this wand type quite useful and flexible, to where any wizard or witch could use it without fear of it backfiring. It often worked well with the mind, clarifying and heightening the powers of the mind. This wand type was one of the most powerful wand types to use in **Divination, Spells of Prophecy, Spirit Magic **and** Dream Magic** in all the Wizarding world. Unfortunately, it was so powerful in these ways in fact, that it became to dangerous to use, as clarifying and heightening the powers of the mind also brought with it the power to cause things to happen, injure or kill with one's mind if the owner in question was without the training or the experience to control these mental powers properly.

This wand type was also quite powerful in projecting the outward thoughts and images in one's mind out into the living world, which often brought out both positive and negative results. This also made this wand type quite potent in **Legilimency **and spells which enabled the owner of this wand type to imbed images, dreams and thoughts into another's mind. However, the interesting thing about this wand type was that it could both imbed and remove these images, dreams and thoughts, cleaning out the mind and/or restructuring the mind.

This wand type was often useful to certain Aurors during the time of their existence, which had the ability to weed out the truths from the lies. This wand type was also quite useful in spells involving brainwashing. Also known as a Sleeper's wand, this wand type could not only produce dreams for the owner, but could also project those same dreams out into the living world, causing the things in those dreams to happen in reality.

However, someone experienced in **Legilimency** and **Dream Magic** are able to control these powers with little or no effect on the living world. This wand type was also quite useful in **Healing Magic, Healing spells **and** Charms**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity with a certain House. However, it is suspected that Shedua wands had a leaning affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _It is advised that only a wizard or witch experienced in **Legilimency** and **Dream Magic** should own this wand type if any still exist. Recent records confirm that due to an event that occurred over 700 years ago, almost all the Shedua wands of that time were destroyed, burned in a pyre. It is possible that one or two of these wands might have survived, though the consequences of finding such a wand might be staggering or to horrifying to comprehend if found in the hands of the inexperienced._

**Recent Discoveries**: _It is said that this wand type has exceptional powers in **Spirit Magic** and **Dream Magic**. It is also claimed to be the most powerful wand to use in those subjects. **Some wand historians have gone so far as to say that this wand type originated from the Spirit World and that mediums, Diviners, ghosts and other spirits and spirit creatures of the Spirit World are said to be the only ones that could use this wand type properly.** However, this information has yet to be proven true. Though as a Sleeper's wand (a wand with exceptional powers in Dream Magic), some of this information could possibly be true. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn, The Moon, Venus and Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Legilimency, Spells of Prophecy, Charm spells and Healing spells, Possibly also: Occlumency, Hexes, Evil Repelling spells and Jinxes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Healing Magic and Charms, Possibly also: Transfiguration, Levitation, Apparition and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Legilimency, Spirit Magic.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Healing spells, Divination.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Turquoise* or Jade (boost Earth).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**SOURWOOD (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - Favored those who were willing, daring, shrewd, ambitious, arrogant, logical and level headed. This wand type worked well in **Charms** and **Transfiguration**. It often favored those wizards and witches who were skilled in **Elemental Magic** involving **Air spells**. This wand type often did particularly well in **The Dark Arts**, **Dueling** and **Care of Magical Creatures**, due to its spirited and volitile nature. Like other wand types, it was often picky about choosing an owner and would often rail against being used by any other wizard or witch other than its owner.

But due to the volitile and unpredictable side of this wand wood, Sourwood wands are no longer made and any Sourwood wands that remain are either kept as heirloom wands or were destroyed. Very few wizards and witches these days would be able to weld a Sourwood wand. Any of these wands that still exist as heirloom wands, the original cores have been replaced with Unicorn Hair cores. Though Unicorn Hair cores often tamed the volatile nature of this wand type, it also made them less powerful.

In truth, the best core for this wand type was Dragon Heartstring, but a Dragon Heartstring core often boosted the volatile nature of this wand type, thus making it more dangerous for the inexperienced to use. Sourwood wands with a Phoenix Tail Feather core were even more dangerous. It is advised that any heirloom wands made of this wand type are treated with respect and need and experienced and firm hand to wield. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity with House Slytherin, despite the wand type's non-association with the water element.

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to 'bring' back the 'dead'. But this is more likely a case of reviving the almost dead, which means this wand type was likely also powerful in **Spirit Magic** and **Healing Magic**. _This wand type was often found in the hands Dark wizards and Dark witches with some Light affliction._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Jupiter, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Charm spells, Dueling spells (protective spells, defensive spells and offensive spells) and Occlumency. Possibly also: Curses, Jinxes, Hexes, Healing spells and Regenerative spells.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: The Dark Arts (usually), Transfiguration (usually), Dueling (often), Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, Charms, Elemental Magic (Air spells) and Care of Magical Creatures. Possibly also: Potions, Levitation, Herbology and the Logical Arts of Magic.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Dueling spells, The Dark Arts.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Occlumency, Dueling.

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Quartz* or Celesite (boost air), Blue Calcite (boost air influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Slytherin

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**TEAK (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were strong-willed, resilient, protective, creative, akin to nature, intuitive, grounded, wise and courageous. This wand type often excelled in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells** (particularly protective spells). The owners of this wand type were often determined and strong both mentally and physically, as well as able to weather misfortune and stand up against striking and seemingly impossible odds. Teak wands often represented power and strength and would often bring money to their owners through the tasks given to the owner.

Like other known wand types, this wand type was often picky about who it wanted for an owner. This wand type also excelled in **Charms, Transfiguration, Levitation, Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells, Healing Magic, Healing spells, Potions, Herbology, Divination, Spirit Magic **and** The Logical Arts of Magic**. It would work well with **Purification spells** and **Rejuvenation spells** on occasion, depending on the core. Strangely, this wand type often worked well in **Metal-Charming**, able to bend and mold metal without the use of fire. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Gryffindor, despite the wand type's non-association with the fire element.

**Side Note(s)**: Recently discovered notes on this wand type confirm that this wand type had the ability to mend broken or fractured wands.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, **God(s)**: Herbe

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**TIGERWOOD (extinct)** - Favored those with authority, who were kind, loyal, humble, true, protective and level-headed. This wand type often chose an owner with strong leadership skills, able to rule over others with humility, trust and truth. Some of royal and/or noble blood were known to own this wand type from time to time. But like a few other wand types on the extinct list, the reason for this wand type's disappearance is largely unknown. Some claim that this wand type had instabilities in magic which made them ill-suited for inexperienced wizards and witches to wield. While others claim that the wand type simply fell out of favor and vanished in the pages of wand lore history.

This wand type was excellent in **Charms, Dueling, Dueling spells** (Defensive spells mainly) and **Sealing Magic**. It also worked well in **Transfiguration, Apparition, Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells, Levitation, Potions, Herbology, Healing spells **and** Healing Magic**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn, The Moon and Venus, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**TREE PEONY (rare/extinct/experience-only)** - First discovered in China long ago, this wand type often favored those wizards and witches that were experienced in **Dueling **and** Dueling spells** (Protective spells mainly). This wand type did especially well in blunt force magic and often excelled in **Potions, Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells **and** Fire spells, Herbology, Love spells **and** The Dark Arts**, but beyond this however, very little is known about this wand type. Considering the wand type's favor in students of House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff, clues to the favored traits that this wand type had in an owner can be found among those Houses. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of both House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff.

**Recent Discoveries**: _Very recently, it has been discovered that a few heirloom wands made of tree peony still exist in the Orient, namely in China, Mongolia, Japan, Asia and in some parts of Far Eastern Europe. It is said that these wands were among others wand types that were traded along the Silk Road by wizard goods traders long ago._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**VERMELHA (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were strong-willed, driven, loyal, just, determined, with strong magical abilities and intuitive. This wand type, as part of its name implies, was a useful wand type when used to control and kill vermin such as rats, mice, voles, etc.

This wand type was quite potent in **Care Of Magical Creatures, Dueling, Dueling spells** (Protective spells mainly)**, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, Charms, Metal-Charming, Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells **and** Fire spells, Potions and Herbology**. This wand type often created energy and balance in their owners. This wand type often favored owners that were mentally and physically fit and wand type was also quite useful in blunt force magic.

This wand type did not tolerate laziness in their owners and would often encourage their owners to keep active and hard-working, which were (and still are) largely Hufflepuff qualities. However, this wand type also favored a driven and fiery owner, which were (and still are) largely Gryffindor qualities. But like other wand types on the extinct wands list, the reason for this wand type's disappearance remains largely unclear. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s)**: _Though this wand type had favor in students of both House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor, this wand type would often lean more towards Hufflepuff students than Gryffindor students. Heirloom wands of this type do still exist, but their main purpose these days are to keep vermin under control._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth and Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: Saturn and Mars, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**WHITEWOOD (rare/extinct)**- One of the strangest wand types that have been recently discovered is that of the wand type known as Whitewood. Strangely named, considering that it is one of the darkest wand types known, magic-wise. A wand type largely native to Romania, they were made from a very fast growing tree related to the pine tree, but without the aroma or prevalence of sap. This wand type contained a very dark energy. A darkness of that which was mysterious and often frightening to people.

Despite this, it was extremely useful in a wide variety of magic, including **Divination**, communication with the spirit world (**Spirit Magic **and** Spell Writing**), death, and exploring the mysteries of life. This wand type was protective of their owner, just as the owner was protective of their own kin and those they were loyal to or friends with. This allowed one to explore their dark side without getting lost within it.

Overall, this wand type allowed one to understand things that most people choose to ignore or may not even know exist. This wand type often brought healing through communication and a general comfort through knowledge. It was a very grounded wand type, despite the prevalence of air energy and the air element. This wand type excelled greatly in **The Dark Arts, Curses, Jinxes, Elemental Magic** involving** Air spells, Potions, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Divination, Healing Magic **and** Healing spells**. Though this wand type worked well in Potions, it did not work well in Herbology, since this wand type was largely involved in things of the dead and spirit instead of things involving life and of the living world.

Like the extinct Shedua wands (**SEE** Shedua for details), this wand type was claimed to have originated from the Spirit World and thus only those who were mediums, Diviners or were of the Spirit World could use them properly. Though these claims, like in the case of the Shedua wands, has yet to be proven true. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. Though this wand type worked well with any duel-natured student of any House, its strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Slytherin, despite the wand type's non-association with the water element.

**Side Note(s)**: _Anyone who has purchased cheap lumber at a hardware store that is not specifically labeled pine has probably purchased Whitewood, usually imported from Romania. Whitewood often merged well in a combination wand when paired with Pine or some other Dark wand wood. This was yet another favored wand type among Dark Healers._

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Unisex

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, The Sun, Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: All Houses, strongest with Slytherin

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**WITCH HAZEL (rare/extinct)**- Favored those who were resilient, determined, fiery, wise, ready-minded, courageous and duel-natured. Witch Hazel wands came from a fairly common shrub of the same name. This wand type was native to far Eastern Europe and the Middle East, usually in the areas where Saudi Arabia and Afghanistan are located. **Dueling, Dueling spells** (Protective spells mainly)**, Divination, Healing spells, Healing Magic, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration **and** Occlumency** were most potent in this wand type. It also worked well in **Legilimency, Spell Writing, Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells, Writing spells **and** Apparition**. If given a Dark wand core, this wand type often excelled greatly in **The Dark Arts** and **Curses**, whereas if given a Light wand core, it often excelled greatly in **DADA** and **Evil Repelling spells**.

It is unclear if this wand type had any powers in **Spirit Magic** and **Dream Magic**, but it is likely that they excelled in those subjects, since those subjects often go hand in hand with Divination normally. Though their are some wands that only work well in Divination and not in the subjects that branch from it. It is also possible that this wand type excelled in **Metal-Charming**, using its abilities in wielding the fire element to melt, bend and mold metal into shape. The owners of this wand type were often duel-natured and resilient, able to weather hard knocks and the usual grind of daily life. This wand type's association with The Sun makes this wand type extra powerful in spells, skills and subjects involving the fire element, such as **Metal-Charming**. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of House Gryffindor.

**Recent Discoveries**: _Recently, heirloom wands of this wand type have been rediscovered and surprisingly, they have been found in the hands of some of those of **House Ravenclaw**, despite the fact that the wand type does not associate with the air element. This is a major discovery to wand historians, as this brings to light that not only does this wand type favor the resilient and the courageous, but also the wise and ready-minded. However, this wand type's strongest abilities and attributes still lies with those of House Gryffindor. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, **God(s)**: N/A

**Best Use Magical Skill(s)**: Known: Curses (often, if given a Dark core), Dueling spells, Healing spells, Occlumency, Legilimency, Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Possibly also: Hexes and Jinxes.

**Best Use Magical Subject(s)**: Known: The Dark Arts (often, if given a Dark core), Dueling, Divination, Healing Magic, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Spell Writing, Apparition, DADA, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Possibly also: Spirit Magic, Dream Magic and Metal-Charming.

**Strongest Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Occlumency (also Legilimency), Potions.

**Favored Magical Skill and/or Magical Subject**: Possibly: Dueling spells, Herbology (also Dueling).

**Gemstone(s) Associated With Wand Type (Optional)**: Possibly: Fire Opal* or Amber (boost fire and fire influence).

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor (mainly) and Ravenclaw

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo**: N/A

**Agreeable Three-Type Combo (for Dark Wizard or Witch)**: N/A

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Combined With (in a combination wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**Best Combined With (in a Dark Wizard or Dark Witch's wand)**: N/A (can be best determined by strongest skill and/or subject).

**YELLOWHEART/SATINWOOD (rare/extinct) **- Favored those who were creative, imaginative, loyal, true and artistic. This wand type often excelled in **DADA, Evil Repelling spells, Dueling **and** Dueling spells** (Protective spells mainly). It was an excellent wand type for use in both **Occlumency** and **Legilimency**.

This wand type contained a very powerful and often strange energy. Though it was overall positive, it was a wand type highly influenced by luck and the energies which surround it. The results from this were known for being unpredictable, though usually not dangerous, unlike in the case of the more common Padauk wands of present times (**SEE** Padauk for details). This wand type was highly in tune with the planet Mars. Mars brought both strife and war or the energy to overcome these things.

In this case, the energy was very tied up with life energy as well, possibly indicating that the wand type could be used to influence health issues, both spiritual and physical, thus making the wand type useful in **Healing spells, Healing Magic **and** Spirit Magic**. The water energy and the water element was strongest in this wand type and with it the cyclical energy of The Moon. The unpredictable nature of this wand's power over water was often noted when water spells were known for being strongest in this wand type while during a full moon, but nearly nonexistent during a new moon.

The most interesting aspect of this wand type was the prevalence of the planet Saturn. Saturn blocked Venus and the element of Fire in this wand type's energy, thus keeping creative thought, desires, and ambitions at a minimum. Though this blockage in creative thought was often overtaken by an owner with considerable imagination and artistic presence, which were the type of owners that this wand type would often seek for.

This wand type was highly useful in meditation,** Divination, Levitation, Healing Magic, Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells, Healing spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, Charms, Charm spells, Spirit Magic **and** Dream Magic**. Though there was often a noted hindrance in other subjects of magic, such as in **The Dark Arts, Potions** and** Herbology**, despite the fact that Potions is considered a type of art in many respects. However, this hindrance was easily overtaken and canceled out by giving the wand a core that boosted the skills and subjects it hindered in.

Yellowheart wands with a core of Dragon Heartstring for example often canceled out or dissolved any hindrance that the wand wood itself had, making the wand type useful and powerful in almost all skills and subjects. Though in the case of a Yellowheart wand with a core of Unicorn Hair, there was always a noted hindrance in certain skills and subjects, even skills and subjects that the wand type could barely perform, if at all. **Yellowheart wands did not work well with a core of Phoenix Tail Feather as it was a greatly opposing core to the wand type**. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts and had no particular affinity to a certain House. Though this wand type worked well with any imaginative student of any House, its strongest abilities and attributes lied with those of House Hufflepuff.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – All Elements except Fire, Water (mostly)

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Mars and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**YEW, PACIFIC (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were focused, not easily distracted, hard-working, courageous, true, protective and self-assured. Though not European Yew, the Pacific Yew was nearly identical to the species of tree that was used to create the infamous English Longbow. This species of Yew was instead used by the native people of North America to make spears and bows of great power and sacred history. The main property of the Pacific Yew was focus, thus it would often favor an owner that was not easily distracted, granting them the ability to block out the things that did not matter and concentrate on the matters at hand.

This wand type was an amazing aid in the pursuit of knowledge and goals, thus they would also favor a driven, ambitious owner with a high degree of self-esteem, among other things such as one who was loyal to their friends, family and kin. However, the owners of this wand type were known for being egotistic at times, due to being so self-assured. This wand type often brought a balance of the physical and spiritual worlds, the ability to concentrate on either with equal clarity.

This made this wand type quite potent in **Spirit Magic, Spells of Prophecy **and** Legilimency**. It was not a recommended wand type for Divination or luck, but were highly recommended for use with the pursuit of goals, including love, thus making this wand type also useful in **Charms, Charm spells **and** Love spells**. This wand type often excelled in **Dueling, DADA, Evil Repelling spells, Potions, Dueling spells, Spell Writing, Writing spells** and occasionally **Occlumency**. Though unlike its more common cousin of present times, **The Dark Arts, Curses and Jinxes were often quite weak in this wand type, unless given a Dark wand core**. This wand type was known for having the best of both worlds, when the wand wood itself was Light while the wand core was Dark. This wand type was seem among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particularly strong affinity to House Hufflepuff.

**Side Note(s)**: _This wand type was often seen as the Dark equivalent of a Hufflepuff wand. Thus, it was because of this reason that instabilities in the wand type surfaced, causing its inclusion on the list of extinct and dangerous wand types. Heirloom wands of this wand type will still show up from time to time, but they are only used by those that are firm-handed and are able to control the instabilities of the wand. _

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Earth

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, Jupiter and Mercury, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**ZEBRAWOOD (rare/extinct)** - Favored those who were wise, creative, ambitious, driven and dependable. This was the only wand type noted in history that wand historians had encountered that had absolutely no masculine energy. Though there was a very positive energy about this wand type, it was not recommended for Healing Magic. It was, however, and excellent wand type in dealing with **Love Magic**, and anything relating to feminine energy or The Moon. This wand type was also quite potent in **Divination, Spirit Magic and Dream Magic**.

The owners of this wand were known for being creative and artistic, with high drive and ambitions, flowing with much wisdom. This wand type had aspects that were often found in Unicorn Hair, thus a core of Unicorn Hair would work well in this wand type. However, a core of Dragon Heartstring was the best and the strongest. But like other wand types on the extinct and dangerous wands list, it is unclear as to why this wand type was placed on it. There is every chance that some of this wand type still exists, but only as heirloom wands. This wand type was seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but had a particular strong affinity to House Ravenclaw.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Air

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Feminine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Moon, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Ravenclaw

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Dragon Heartstring* or Unicorn Hair

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**ZIRICOTE (rare/extinct) **- Favored those who were protective, loyal, true, fearless, just, noble and courageous. This was a powerful wand type that often delved into the deeper levels of the mind, which made them quite potent in **Legilimency**. It was often an essential wand type for the natural protector, someone who was courageous, strong-willed and fearless. However, this wand type was dangerous when placed the wrong hands, which prompted its placement on the list of extinct and dangerous wand types around 239 years ago.

This wand type was often used reversal spells and dispelling dark magic, which made this wand type quite useful in **DADA **and** Evil Repelling spells**. It was an excellent wand type for **Dueling **and** Dueling spells** (Protective spells mainly). However, thus wand type was somewhat peculiar in that, despite its very strong masculine energy, it primarily had a nurturing energy. Often one would associate masculinity with aggressive behavior or violence, but this was not always the case in some wand types, this being one of them. When describing the energy of this wand type, the best analogy was that of the protective and nurturing father.

This wand type was extremely protective in nature, and would have been an excellent wand type for those experienced in shielding spells or who are in need of added defensive energy. It often brought about a peaceful feeling in the home, free of danger. Ziricote wands were an excellent wand type for bringing love into one's life, as it was known for being quite potent in **Charms** and **Love spells**. It did this by helping a person to love themselves, encouraging a positive self image.

For those with self esteem issues that kept others at bay, this would have been an invaluable resource. As an assertive wand type, it would help an owner take strong and decisive action. This wand type would give a boost in luck energy, as this wand type relied instead on making choices, cause and effect. This wand type was known for being a great wand type for those who found that they were unable to make up their minds about things, or who were easily distracted. Finally, this wand type was quite excellent in **Healing Magic **and** Healing spells**. Like the flame cleanses, this wand type could burn away illness and negativity. This wand type also encouraged clear communication between people, which made them quite powerful in **Spell Writing **and** Writing spells**. This wand type was exclusively seen among those of House Gryffindor, but also House Hufflepuff despite the wand type's non-association with the fire element.

**Associated Date(s)**: N/A

**Wand Element(s)** – Fire

**Wand Lifeforce/Energy** – Masculine

**Planetary and/or Godly Association** – **Planet(s)**: The Sun, The Moon and Saturn, **God(s)**: N/A

**Affinity With (House)**: Possibly: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Best Single Core To Use (Common)**: Possibly: Phoenix Tail Feather* or Dragon Heartstring

**Best Single Core To Use (Exotic)**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use**: Possibly: N/A

**Best Core Combination(s) To Use (in a Dark Wizard's or Dark Witch's wand)**: Possibly: N/A

**END OF LIST**

In Chapter 5, we shall discuss about the various wand cores that are used in the making of wands, as well as their various favored personality traits and various tolerance levels.

The most commonly used wand cores and exotic wand cores shall be explored in Chapter 5 of this tutorial...

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 5...COMMON AND EXOTIC WAND CORES****...**


	5. Chapter 5

**LIST OF COMMON AND EXOTIC WAND CORES:**

**Tolerance Scale: 5** (least favorable), **50** (most favorable)**  
><strong>

**Experience Level Scale: 3 **(least needed experience), **30** (most needed experience)**  
><strong>

As is the case with all magical wands, they have either a magical fragment or a magical substance at their core. The type of core that each wand has depends on the wand. In truth, the core of the wand will match up with the core personality traits of the wand and the wand owner (for example, my wand can either have a core of Dragon Heartsting, a core of Veela Hair or a core of both Dragon Heartstring and Veela Hair). The three most common wand cores that can be found in wands are as follows: Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Tail Feather and Unicorn Hair.

However, there are also rare and exotic-type wand cores such as follows: Veela Hair, Augurey (Irish Phoenix) Tail Feather, Basilisk Skin, Boomslang Venom, Hippogriff Feather and Kelpie Skin, just to name a few.

**Note**: It should also be noted that some wands can and do have more of one type of wand core or have a combination of two types of wand cores, usually to counteract the powers and forces of one or the other type of core.

Certain wand cores however can't get along well with certain types of wands unless paired with a counteracting core that works with the wand type. For example, a core made of Dragon heartstring would not work well in a wand made of Rosewood unless it had a second core of Veela hairs or of some other type of core that works well with wands that are made of Rosewood.

Though sometimes a wand will have more of one particular kind of core or will have two different kinds of wand cores. The personality traits which correspond to each common wand core and each exotic wand core are listed below. Overall, depending on the core combination and the tolerance levels of those cores, a core combination may or may not require a counteracting or heart core(s).

**FINDING YOUR CORE PERSONALITY:**

Your core personality will determine the wand core(s) you will likely have in your wand. But it will also depend on what your wand type is and if your core(s) can and will bond well with that wand type. More often than realized, finding the right core(s) for your wand is not only determined by your own core personality traits, but also the personality traits of the wand type you are paired with.

However, this is not always the case as you will soon notice in some situations on this list. Sometimes, the personality traits of the wand core(s) can be different, even totally opposite to the personality traits of the wand type that it is bonded to, but can still co-exist together peacefully in one wand. When trying to find your wand core(s), take into account the tolerance levels to ensure that the right core or cores are paired together properly as well as with the wand type itself. But as Garrick Ollivander can tell you: NO two of the same core or cores are completely the same, as are NO two unicorns, phoenixes or dragons are completely the same. A list of wand cores are listed below, each with their own personality traits and tolerance levels:

**COMMON WAND CORES:**

**Dragon Heartstring (common)** – Symbolizes Power and Wisdom. Those who are strong, wise, compassionate, dedicated, relentless, resilient, bold, strong-minded, head-strong, powerful, ambitious, highly determined and driven (to obsessive), have strong desire and/or stubborn would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you can be bossy at times, but also have a fiery disposition and have firm convictions, which will lead you down the road to leadership, as well as being devoted and selfless. This is the best core to have for Hexes, The Dark Arts and all manner of **Elemental Magic**. It is a core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can also bond well with those of House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor.

**Note:** _As a rule, Dragon Heartstring cores produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. wands with Dragon Heartstring cores tend to learn more quickly than other types. In **Elemental Magic**, Dragon Heartstring cores are the most flexible of all the common cores, being that they work well with all manner of **Elemental spells**, but no doubt that **Fire spells** are among the most potent with this core type. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. Such wands also tend to be easiest to turn to **The Dark Arts**, though they will not incline that way of their own accord. Such wands are also the most prone to the 'three cores to accidents', being somewhat temperamental. _

_Dragon Heartstring cores are a powerful wand core with a lot of magical "heft". They are not the wand core you want for subtlety, but for sheer power, they are definitely the best. Although they are the most common core among Dark Wizards and Dark Witches, they are most certainly not their most common users. Dragon Heartstring cores are by far the most common wand core amongst Slytherins, but their power often bonds well to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as well. However, they tend to overwhelm the archetypal Hufflepuff personality._

**Strongest Skills and/or Subjects**: Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Herbology, Curses, The Dark Arts and Potions.

**Favored Skills and/or Subjects**: Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (All Element spells, Fire spells often) and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin* or Ravenclaw

**Core Element(s)**: All Elements, Fire (primary), All other Elements (secondary)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Phoenix Tail Feather (common)** – Symbolizes Resurrection and Renewal. Those who are very kind, brave, courageous, noble, wise, willing, self-sacrificing, bright, strong-willed, out-going, friendly and/or loyal would have this wand core. Like Dragon Heartstring cores, such cores bond well with those wizards and witches that are exceptionally powerful. Having such a wand core suggests that your loyalty and courageous nature is much admired amongst your friends. This is the best core to have for **Evil Repealing spells** and **DADA** (Defense Against The Dark Arts). It is also among the best for** Elemental Magic involving Fire spells**, **Air spells** and **Metal spells**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor, but can also bond well with those of House Ravenclaw or of House Hufflepuff.

**Note:** _This is the rarest of all the labeled 'common core types'. Phoenix Tail Feather cores are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either Unicorn Hair cores or Dragon Heartstring cores to reveal this. Phoenix Tail Feather cores show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. In **Elemental Magic**, Phoenix Tail Feather cores associate best and most powerfully with **Fire spells, Air spells and Metal spells**, though depending on the wand type it is paired to, it can work (though not as effectively) with other types of **Elemental spells**. Wands with Phoenix Tail Feather cores are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. Wands with Phoenix Tail Feather cores are also the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiances are usually hard won._

_Despite their rarity, Phoenix Tail Feather cores are a popular wand core due to its versatility and power. Their main strength lies in **Defense Against the Dark Arts**, although their adaptability can wrench them to **Hexes **and** Jinxes** if need be. As with the Dragon Heartstring core, Phoenix Tail Feather cores are common amongst Light Wizards and Light Witches, but their users are not necessarily always Light Wizards and Light Witches. This core may specifically impede Dark spells, so they are not common amongst Slytherins. However, they are by far the most common Gryffindor wand core, and are not unusual amongst Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling) and DADA.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Elemental Magic (Fire spells, Air spells and Metal spells), Dueling spells (All Dueling spells and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

**Core Element(s)**: All Elements except Water and Earth, Fire (primary), Metal (secondary)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Unicorn Hair (common)** – Symbolizes Innocence and Purity. Those who are full of spirit, sweet, gentle, cheerful, value family and friendship, are dependable, laid back, humble, independent, caring, loyal and/or duel-natured (being of both good and bad) would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are optimistic and free spirited but also loving and kind-hearted, with strong family values. Unicorn Hair cores are an incredibly love-centric wand core and often instill encouragement and confidence into their owners. This is the best core to have for **Healing Magic, Healing spells **and** Elemental Magic**, particularly **Water spells **and** Earth spells**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw, but can also bond well with some of those of House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Note:** _Unicorn Hair cores generally produce the most consistent magic, and are least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn hair cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts (with the exception of those with Unicorn Heartstring) and are the most faithful of all wands. They usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair cores are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although depending on the wand type, the wand wood can and may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and thus will need replacing. **In a combination core, it is not recommended that a unicorn hair core be paired up with a Dark core as the Dark core will likely 'kill' the other.** Unicorn Heartstring cores however will pair nicely with another Dark core. However it should be noted that not all Dark cores can pair nicely with Unicorn Heartstring, despite both being Dark._

_Unicorn Hair cores are a more subtle wand core, but are quite compatible with **Charms **and** Transfiguration**. This wand core is also hands-down the best core for **Healing**, as they pick up some of the healing capabilities of Unicorn Blood, which is found in Potion Making. Unicorn Hair cores have a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users, so they are common among Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Uncommon, but not unheard of, Unicorn Hair cores can and will pick an owner that is less gentle and cerebral, depending on the wand type they are bonded to. More laid-back Gryffindors and subtler Slytherins may find themselves with a Unicorn Hair core._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Healing spells, Purification spells, Healing Magic, Herbology and Potions.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Charms, Transfiguration and Elemental Magic (Water spells and Earth spells).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

**Core Element(s)**: All Elements except Fire and Metal, Water and Earth (primary), Air (secondary)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**EXOTIC WAND CORES:**

**Key:** (*) - From **'Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles'**

**Acromantula Web (uncommon)** – Those who are determined, stubborn, cold (cool-natured), fearless, and with a mischievous and/or dark disposition would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you have firm convictions and have a deeply rooted vindictive nature, but this does not at all mean that you are not capable of caring or loving someone or something in your own way. However, your vindictive nature can often lead you into vengelust (a lust for revenge) when something wrong or unjust is done to you. This makes you less likely to forge strong bonds and/or forgive someone easily. This is one of the best cores to use in the darkest of **Dark Magic**, particularly with **The Unforgivable Curses**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s): **_If one is thinking about having a wand made with an Acromantula Web core, their probably a fan of having their wand confiscated by the authorities. Using a wand with this wand core has been illegal in Britain since 1782, after they were discovered that the wielder of a wand with this wand core has particular ability with **Dark Magics**, especially the **Imperius Curse**. There are certain diplomatic exceptions, as it is a traditional wand core for Asian wands, but even those are temporary, and many wizard diplomats on long-term assignments find themselves compelled to procure replacement wands during their stay. This was once a common wand core among Dark Healers.  
><em>

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Dueling spells, Healing spells, Purification spells (Purifying Poisons mainly), Curses, The Dark Arts, Healing Magic, Potions (Poisons mainly) and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Healing spells, Purification spells (Purifying Poisons mainly), Potions (Poisons mainly), Healing Magic, The Dark Arts and Elemental Magic (Water spells).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

**Core Element(s)**: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Ashwinder Ash (uncommon)** – Those who are calm, assertive, powerful and duel natured (being of both good and bad) would have this core. Having such a core suggests that you are capable of great good but also of great evil and have strong leadership abilities. However, one with such a wand core tends to lean more towards **Dark Magic** and dark influences. Sometimes however, your assertive nature can make you controlling and over-bearing sometimes, which can often lead to mistrust and a loss of love or friendship. This is one of the best cores to use in **Dark Magic**, particularly **Jinxes**. They also work particularly well in the wand of an owner that is skilled in **Potions**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can also bond well with those of House Gryffindor.

_**Side Note(s): **Ashwinder Ash cores are often found in the wands of those skilled in the Potion-making arts, and lend strength to the trade. They are not, however, well suited for more subtle forms of magic, and as such, they are often found in the wands of Gryffindors or Slytherins. Ashwinder Eggs are a common Potion ingredient when used in Love Potions._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly), The Dark Arts, Potions, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Water spells) and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses (sometimes), Dueling spells (offensive spells mainly), Care Of Magical Creatures (Dark creatures mainly), Potions, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and Transfiguration.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin* or Gryffindor

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

**Core Element(s)**: Fire (primary), Water (secondary)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Augurey (Irish Phoenix) Feather (uncommon)** – Those who are often misunderstood, wise, ready-minded, free spirited, reclusive, pure of heart and courageous would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that your motives and intentions are often a mystery or are often misunderstood or wrongfully misrepresented as being someone of an untrusting or evil nature. Despite your reclusive nature, you are ready, willing and able to learn things, be it on your own or with the help of some loyal and trustworthy companion.

Loyalty is often a rather strong trait found among this type of wand core, just as is the case of a regular Phoenix Tail Feather cores. This is one of the best cores to use in **Divination **and** Spells of Prophecy**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Ravenclaw, but can also bond well with those of any of the other Houses.

**Side Note(s): **_Augureys, or Irish Phoenixes, were once associated with the Dark powers and the wands of Dark Wizards and Dark Witches, as their cries were thought to signify an upcoming death. However, they were in reality never a strong Dark core, and were more accurately a powerful wand core for **Divination**. Misunderstood students may find themselves bonded to an Augurey Tail Feather, although these wand cores are altogether quite rare. In the case of certain wand combinations, this wand core will allow the wand type it is paired with to wield **Fire spells** sometimes or on occasion.  
><em>

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Spells of Prophecy, Hexes, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Transfiguration and Divination.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s) above for details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw

**Core Element(s)**: Air (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Basilisk Skin (rare)** –Those who are strong-willed, driven, relentless, resilient, powerful, stubborn, steadfast and unyielding would have this wand core. Those who are potent **Parselmouths** tend to have this wand core. Some of the strongest Dark Wizards and Dark Witches also have a wand with this core. Having such a wand core suggests that you often find yourself up against seemingly impossible odds and are able to overcome them, as well as being very unwilling to back down without a fight. Such wand cores are extremely rare, as the creature from which it comes from tends to be hard to kill, as it is likely that you yourself would be hard to kill.

It is for this reason that such cores tend to be found in heirloom wands, which are passed down from generation to generation. This wand core tends to be among the best when it comes to sheer blunt force magic. This is also one of the best cores to use in **Dark Metal-Charming, The Dark Arts **and** Elemental Magic**, particularly spells involving **Metal or Fire**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _Wands with Basilisk Skin cores are incredibly rare, as the beasts are rare to begin with and are hard to kill. Due to the rarity, they often are passed down from generation to generation, so Basilisk-core wands are either the heirloom of Slytherin-type Pureblood families or reforged wands from family cores. The occasional new Basilisk wand will almost always bond to a **Dark Metal-Charmer**, a **Parselmouth** or budding **Dark Wizard**. Very little good comes out of wielders of wand with Basilisk Skin cores. This is a popular wand core among **Dark Metal-Charmers**. _

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Metal-Charming, The Dark Arts and Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s) above for details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

**Core Element(s)**: Fire and Metal

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Billywig Stringer (uncommon)** –Those who are mischievous, capricious, fun-loving, friendly and out-going would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are a light-hearted prankster who delights in showing off your magical skills to your friends and family. Though sometimes you crave attention and your occasional careless facetiousness can get you into a lot of trouble, you are generally harmless, cheerful and innocent by nature. This is one of the best cores to use in **Transfiguration **and** Apparition**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Hufflepuff, but can also bond well with someone of House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _Billywig Stinger cores are not overly common in Britain, but are fairly often imported from Australia, the native habitat of the Billywig. Billywig cores bond almost exclusively to light-hearted pranksters, and are extremely capricious. At one moment it will produce the strongest Cheering Charm in the school, but another time it will object to being used as a potion stirrer and siphon up hours of work without so much as a by-your-leave. Their pranking nature lends itself to the user's **Jinxes**, and they tend to bond to Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors. Billwig Stingers are also a known potion ingredient, used in various potions and drafts.  
><em>

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Charm spells, Transfiguration, Apparition, Charms and Elemental Magic (Earth spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Charm spells, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

**Core Element(s)**: Earth (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Boomslang Venom (uncommon)** – Those who are witty, facetious, cunning, relentless, resilient, observant, spirited, flexible and conniving would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are a smooth talker and have a tendency to go with the flow, as well as having a tendency to cause trouble for equally troublesome people (may it be harmless or otherwise) and not be easily trusted, due to your cunning and conniving nature.

But being cunning and conniving has its advantages, as it also makes you very persuasive and convincing, quite able to pull people to your side in order to prevent bad and unjust things from happening to innocent people. This is one of the best cores to use in **Transfiguration** and will often give one a small boost when it comes to **Jinxes **and** Hexes**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can also bond well with the occasional facetious Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s):** _Boomslang Venom, whether crystallized or in a rarer liquid core, provides a small boost to **Jinxes **and** Hexes** thanks to its Venomous qualities. However, when a wandmaker undertakes the dangerous task of working with the raw Venom, it is generally with the aim of creating a powerful **Transfiguration** wand. Whether or not the advantages outweigh the risks is not generally agreed upon in wand-making circles._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Elemental Magic (Water spells), Transfiguration and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Hexes, Dueling spells, The Dark Arts, Potions (Poisons mainly), Transfiguration and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****Core Element(s)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Chimera Scale (rare)** – Those who are stubborn, cautious, lust for revenge (when wronged), compassionate, headstrong, loyal, driven, cold (cool-natured), fiery and selfish would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are more likely to care about yourself and your own needs before anybody else, though this doesn't at all mean that you are not capable of caring for or loving another. People often have a hard time gaining your trust, but once they do, you make for a powerful and loyal friend.

This wand core is almost never on its own in a modern wand due to its rarity and volatile nature, and thus is often accompanied with another wand core, usually Dragon Heartstring or with some other exotic wand core that works well with it (as not all wand cores work well with Chimaera Scale core). Just like a core of Basilisk Skin, such cores are often found in heirloom wands – again, usually in the company of another wand core. This is one of the most powerful wand cores known and is one of the best cores to use in **The Dark Arts **and in** The Logical Arts Of Magic**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can also bond well with a few of House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s):** _Although Chiamera Scale cores are magically powerful, they are extremely rare in modern wandcraft. This is not out of any concern for safety, as they are generally considered no more stubborn than Hippogriff Feathers, and are more stable than Erumpent Hide. The fact of the matter is that there are more recorded Basilisk slayings in the past fifty years than there are Chiamera slayings in all of recorded history. This one slaying occurred in Greece over two millennia ago, so what Scales were harvested at that time have been degraded, broken, and dispersed._

_Today, they are normally only found on their own as the cores of very old heirloom wands. In this day and age however, such wand cores are known to be bonded with a more common core (often Dragon Heartstring) in a combination core, with a tiny fragment of scale embedded within the Dragon Heartstring core. Wands with this as a wand core are most common in Greece and the Balkans, although as they were circulated through the Mediterranean and former Roman Empire they are found throughout Europe. These wand cores are prized for their raw power, although they are difficult to control._

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has recently come to the attention of wand historians and wand makers, that Chimera Scale has and still does possess abilities in Legilimency. This may explain its favor among Dark Legilimens that wield Bois D' Arc wands when combined with Thestral Heartstring. _ _  
><em>

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Occlumency (often), Legilimency (often), Curses, Jinxes, The Dark Arts, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells) and Metal-Charming.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin* and Ravenclaw, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****Core Element(s)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the opposing Water element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Demiguise Hair (uncommon)** – Those who are shy, level-headed, down to earth, humble, quiet, dependable, good-natured and detached would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you steer away from the limelight, often being reclusive and hidden away from the eyes of other fellow wizards and witches. Though your quiet and reclusive nature may suggest that you are weak-willed and fearful, in truth, you are quite capable of defending yourself relentlessly and ruthlessly when need be.

Due to the fact that such a wand core is often difficult and somewhat weak when on its own, it is often paired up with another stronger wand core, usually Unicorn Hair, which together, makes for a very powerful wand indeed. This wand core works best with those skilled in **Transfiguration**. This wand core can bond well with any wizard or witch of any House, but a more rarely seen among those of House Hufflepuff, at least when on its own.

**Side Note(s):** _Demiguise Hair cores were long considered to not have enough oomph to make a proper wand, but with the advent of multiple cores they have gained favor for their strength in **Transfiguration **and** the subtle arts**. When combined with a stronger wand core they make potent wand cores, however, on their own they can be rather one-dimensional and difficult to use for anything but **Transfiguration**. Despite this wand core's association with the Earth element, it does not do well with those of Hufflepuffs, since Hufflepuffs are more open then this wand core can stand. This wand core is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts except House Slytherin, although they may be slightly rarer among the open Hufflepuffs._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **When bounded with another core** - Charm spells, Hexes, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Love spells, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Apparition and Elemental Magic (Water spells), **When on its own** - Transfiguration.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **When bounded with another core** - Charm spells, Love spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Hexes, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and Care Of Magical Creatures (the smaller creatures mostly), **When on its own** - Transfiguration.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses except Slytherin, lesser in Hufflepuff, non-existent in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: None (**Note**: _This wand core has never really bonded strongly to a certain House, which is unfortunate in many ways_).

****Core Element(s)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Doxy Wing (rare)** – Those who are stubborn, uncontrollable, arrogant, mischievous, mean-spirited, loyal and easily bored would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you don't at all like being pinned down and made to do you something that you don't want to do. You are often quick to action as well as words before thinking first, which can often lead you down a road to self-destruction.

You don't often make many friends, but within your small inner circle, you make for a ruthlessly loyal friend. This is considered, by many, to be one of the most powerful Dark exotic wand cores known, seconded only by Basilisk Skin cores. This is one of the best cores to use in **The Dark Arts, Curses **and particularly in** Jinxes**. **Doxy Wing cores are also known for being one of the most flexible wand cores known when used in multiple wand cores, often working well with even certain elementally opposing wand cores, due to sharing similarities and similar favored traits with them**. This is a trait that is not shared by Basilisk Skin cores. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _Doxy Wing cores, like the creatures they come from, can be unmanageable and mean-spirited. They are second only to Basilisk wands in their abilities with **The Dark Arts**, and as such these rare wand cores are most often found in the hands of stubborn Slytherins without the familial connection to obtain a Basilisk core._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Curses, Jinxes, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Elemental Magic (Water spells), The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Apparition.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s) above for details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

******Core Element(s)******: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Dragon Scale (rare)** – Dragon Scale cores are infamous at being not only one of the most powerful cores endowed with **Elemental Earth** properties,which makes this wand core powerful in **Elemental Magic** involving the Earth element. However, it is also one of the strongest wand cores in all of Wizarding world existence. They are not easily broken. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring for details.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (Earth spells), **SEE** Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartstring

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

******Core Element(s)******: Earth (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Dragon Tears (rare)** – Though often used as a potion ingredient, it is occasionally used as an exotic wand core, though very few wand makers use it. Dragon Tears are usually used as wand cores only when Dragon Heartstrings or Dragon Scales are not available, essentially a wand core of desperation when a wand core is needed quickly. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring for details.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (Fire spells), **SEE** Dragon Heartstring

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartstring

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

********Core Element(s)********: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Erumpent Hide (uncommon)** – Those who are unpredictable, nervous, short-tempered, cautious, charismatic, sly, dependent, fearful and caring would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you have a hard time making friends due to your lack of trust in others and have a hard time in social and/or public gatherings, often stuttering or at a loss for words when trying to speak in front of a crowd. However, your sly and charismatic nature often makes up for your vices and faults. Such a wand core doesn't take well to high levels of magic or sharp impacts, thus, using a wand with such a core in wand dueling is out of the question, and often dangerous. This wand core is often seen as a poor excuse for a Dark core in the eyes of most Dark wizards and Dark witches, due to their nervous and dependent nature.

When used for high impact magic and high levels of magic, such wand cores are usually paired up with another, stronger wand core, usually Unicorn Heartstring (since it could never work well with Unicorn Hair) or with another Dark exotic type wand core, usually giving the weaker wand core an extra boost, due to its dangerous and volatile nature. This wand core works best with those skilled in **The Dark Arts **and** The Logical Arts Of Magic**. It is a wand core that can be found among anyone of any House.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, The Dark Arts, Elemental Magic (Water spells), The Logical Arts Of Magic, Apparition, Levitation, Potions (Poisons mainly) and Transfiguration. **When paired with a stronger core** - Dueling spells (All Dueling spells) and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Purification spells (Purifying poisons mainly), Curses, Jinxes, The Dark Arts, Apparition, Potions (Poisons mainly) and Transfiguration. **When paired with a stronger core** - Dueling spells (All Dueling spell) and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses

**Strongest House**: None (**Note**: _Again, this is another wand core that has never really bonded well with a certain House, even though they are generally seen among nervous and short-tempered Slytherins_).

********Core Element(s)********: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Fairy Wing (uncommon)** – Those who are light-hearted, free-spirited, caring, kind, out-going, social, happy and cheerful would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you respond well in social and public gatherings, as well as sharing a kinship with animals and nature in general. You often light up a room with your kind and caring nature, which makes you a central focus at any party or social hub.

You often loath unjust violence and injustice for the same reasons that anyone else does, but are still quite capable of using force to teach someone a lesson or to get your point across when need be. This is the best core to use in **Charms **and** Elemental Magic **involving** Air spells, **and sometimes** Divination**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Hufflepuff on its own, but can also bond well with some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors when it is combined with a Unicorn Hair core.

**Side Note(s):** _This wand core makes for a light and airy core, and is the absolute best for Charms. They also signify a connection to the mystic, so these wand cores, despite their relative rarity, are used by nearly half of known witches and wizards with the Sight. Despite their astounding strength in **Charms**, they are merely average in **Defense Against The Dark Arts (DADA) **and** Transfiguration**, and will often fail at Hexes altogether. As such, they're not commonly found in Slytherin House, but are common in Hufflepuff, even though Hufflepuff does not associate with the Air element. **Ravenclaws and Gryffindors may be drawn to this core, although they tend to react better with a combination core of Fairy Wing and Unicorn Hair**._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Charms, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling), Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Herbology and Potions.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Charm spells, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Herbology and Potions.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

********Core Element(s)********: Air (**Note**: _Bonds well to the opposing Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Fire Acromantula Web/Fyremantula Web (rare)**- As this is a rare species of Acromantula, it shares some traits with the more common Acromantula Web. However, like Dragon Tears, Fyremantula Web is usually used as a wand core only when the common Acromantula Web is not available, and like Dragons Tears, is essentially a wand core of desperation when a wand core is needed quickly. Unlike Dragon Tears however, Fyremantula Web, when available, was once used in the making of seemingly mythological Aurianas scarfs rather than as a wand core. Aurianas scarfs were said to have been enchanted silk scarfs, between 7 and 11 feet long, often endowed and full of ancient, mysterious magic, likely Aeyuel in nature, since they were said to have been once used and worn among the early Death Eaters in order to focus their powers and enhance their powers, making any spell, incantation, etc. a hundred times more powerful.

It is thus for this reason that such a core would likely be found among Slytherin students and House Slytherin overall. This core is likely to work best with those skilled in **Curses, Jinxes, The Dark Arts, Elemental Fire Spells **and** Metal Spells and Metal-Charming**, as Fyremantulas often live in fire and in the mouth of volcanoes. From what is known about Aurianas scarfs in the ancient wizard legends, they were only known to come in 7 colors, solid black, very dark gray, very dark brown, dark emerald green, dark violet-indigo/purple, very dark blue and in very dark blood red. However, they often are endowed with shimmering single color iridescence and usually had an elegant and elaborate pattern of some sort running down the center of them, usually of an iridescent blue, iridescent violet-indigo or iridescent blood red color. They were also said to glow in the dark when the powers within them were activated, acting like a light to guide its wearer through the dark.

In the hands of an already powerful wizard or witch, wearing an Aurianas scarf can make them virtually unstoppable, but can be worn by a wizard or witch having trouble focusing their energies/powers or are unable to use a spell, etc. to its full potential. However, the last true Aurianas scarfs ever to be in existence were said to have been destroyed around 700 years ago. But since things made out of Fyremantula Web are not only fire proof, but also virtually indestructible, it is likely that they were lost rather than destroyed.

However, due to the extremes needed to go through in order to harvest Fyremantula Web, very few Aurianas scarfs were ever made, thus makes such scarfs extremely rare and hard to find. The first of these such scarfs were said to have been worn and owned by the first Auror, Auradinthia, during the First War of Wyvern's One. **SEE** Acromantula Web and Dragon Heartstring for details on favored traits. This wand core is known for bonding well with those of House Slytherin and certain students of House Gryffindor that were akin to **The Dark Arts**.

From** Harry Potter - The Legacy Chronicles:** A_lbus Potter is forced to battle it out with Fyremantulas in order to collect one of the Guiding Eye Stones._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, The Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures (Dark creatures), Potions, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells) and Metal-Charming.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

********Core Element(s)********: Fire (primary), Metal (secondary)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Fwooper Feather (rare)** –Those who are troublesome, relentless, resilient, short-tempered, shy, witty, sly, forgiving, caring, steadfast and driven would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you often attract bad luck and bad karma and are sometimes with a lack of stability, but despite this, you are able to fight it and weather against it admirably. When anything wrong or unjust happens to you, you are found to be more forgiving then others often would be and for good reason. You are driven and relentless, determined to meet your goals in life and in love, despite your shy nature. However, with having a knack for trouble and with a short-temper, it often costs you dearly, mainly emotionally.

Having such a wand core has long since been given the poor reputation of being an ill omen and is rumored to slowly drive their owner mad, though sometimes in a wand alone, it is a wand core that is commonly paired up with another feather wand core, such as Phoenix Tail Feather (for health) or Hippogriff Feather (for stability). This is one of the best cores to use in **Charms **and** Care Of Magical Creatures** (particularly with the smaller magical creatures). It is a wand core that can work well with those of any House, but is predominantly found among those of House Hufflepuff.

**Note:** _Fwooper Feather cores are said to be a mark of ill omen for the wizards they bond to, as, like the birds they come from, they are rumored to slowly drive their wielder mad. Despite their poor reputation, they do well with **Charms **and** Care of Magical Creatures**. However, they have a near inability to cast the Quietus spell. They are commonly combined with another Feather core, such as the Phoenix for health or the Hippogriff for stability._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Hexes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Air spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling), Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures (small creatures mainly), Transfiguration and Levitation.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff, lesser in other Houses, non-existent in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

********Core Element(s)********: Earth (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Griffin Feather (rare)** – Those who are true, skillful, stubborn, protective, strong-willed, logical, observant, perceptive and witty would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you have a strong will as well as a strong heart. You are clever and witty, as well as observant, able to observe and perceive things that others would otherwise overlook or would not comprehend or see the connection to. Having such a strong will makes this wand core one of the best to use in high impact and blunt force magic, such as **Dueling Magic**.

But this wand core also works well with those who are skilled in **DADA**, **Elemental Magic **(particularly** Air Spells **and** Fire Spells), Occlumency, Legilimency** and magic that involves allot of strategy, mind over matter, thinking and planning. The owners of such wand cores tend to be skillful in all magic, including **The Dark Arts**. However, due to the stubborn, volatile nature of this wand core, few wizards and witches are able to control it by itself, which is why it is normally paired up with a softer, gentler wand core such as Unicorn Hair, which often tames the more volatile core. But for the few that can control this core by itself, it makes for a very powerful core indeed. But it should be noted that Griffin Feather cores by themselves do not work well with all types of wands, which is why only certain wand types will have Griffin Feather cores. This wand core is often seen among those of House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw, but it will sometimes bond well with a few of House Slytherin from time to time.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Evil Repelling spells, Occlumency, Legilimency, The Dark Arts, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and Elemental Magic (Air spells and Fire spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Slytherin.

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* or Ravenclaw

********Core Element(s)********: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Hippogriff Feather (common)** – Those who are noble, respectful, protective, short-tempered, stable, fiery, adaptable, versatile, graceful and courageous will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you can adapt to any situation, no matter how impossible they might be. Like the creature from which the core comes from, you demand constant respect or those who have disrespected you will face your fiery and short-tempered disposition. You make for a protective and loyal friend to those who respect you.

You are easily angered by those around you when they have disrespected you, which makes playing tricks on you (friendly or otherwise) simply out of the question. This core works best in **Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Apparition, Divination **and** Dueling Magic, **as well as in** Healing spells **and** Hexes**. This wand core is predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor.

**Side Note(s):** _Hippogriffs are noble animals with a reputation for not taking a slight. These wand cores require constant respect and if the wielder does not give it, they can watch its formerly stable and versatile magic backfire on them. It is not the strongest wand core, but it is one of the most adaptable. These wands are most common amongst Gryffindors with a flair for **Care of Magical Creatures**. These once rare wand cores are now more common then other exotic wand cores, unlike in the case of Hippogriff Talons, which are less common. _

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Hexes, Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Apparition, Divination and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Healing Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses, non-existent in Slytherin.

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

********Core Element(s)********: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Hippogriff Talon (uncommon)** – Those who are stubborn, fiery, friendly, generous, proud, arrogant, dependable, loyal and serious will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are a proud, 'no games' sort of person, someone who is almost always focused and serious when it comes to your work and public life. However, your seriousness tends to fall away when it comes to your family and private life. Your strong stubborn and arrogant streak makes you hard to pin down and hard to kill. You are proud of your appearance as well as proud of who you are.

But you don't like to follow the rules much unless they are your own rules. People and friends who work and live around you must give you constant respect and frequently prove their loyalty and trust to you. However such a thing is often dismissed and overlooked when it comes to your family and closest friends. Like in the case of a Hippogriff Feather core, you are a protective and loyal friend to those that respect you. Like in the case of a Hippogriff Feather core, this core works best in **Transfiguration, Apparition, Divination **and** Dueling Magic, **as well as in** Healing spells **and** Hexes**. Like a Hippogriff Feather core, it is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Hexes, Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Healing Magic, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Apparition, Divination and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Healing Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses, non-existent in Slytherin.

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

************Core Element(s)********: ****Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_)****  
><strong>**

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Hydra/Wyvern Bone (rare)** – **SEE** Hydra/Wyvern Skin.

**Hydra/Wyvern Skin (rare)** – Those who are stubborn, proud, arrogant, short-tempered, strong-willed, fiery, mischievous, quick-witted, conniving and cunning will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you have a stubborn, volatile energy, unable to yield or to be controlled by most. However, once you have been put in your place (usually through a physical approach), you make for a powerful and loyal friend. In some cases, this core makes for a powerful and superior core to use in wand dueling when compared to other exotic type cores, due to its fiery and stubborn nature.

You will defend your friends and family to the bitter end, even to the point where you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. This core works particularly well in **The Dark Arts, **but also works well in** Potions, Transfiguration, Jinxes, Curses **and** Dueling Magic**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin, but can sometimes be found among some of those in House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Purification spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Transfiguration, The Dark Arts, Potions, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses except Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

**********Core Element(s)**********: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the opposing Water element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Kelpie Hair (rare)** - Those who are independent, proud, cynical, stubborn, wise, true and loyal will have this wand core. Native to Scotland, Kelpie hairs are incredibly temperamental cores, explaining their rarity. Having such a wand core suggests that you have a stubborn, volatile energy, unable to yield or to be controlled by most. Your naturally cynical and not easily convinced when you are proven wrong. However, Kelpie hair cores can often carry an entirely different set of favored traits depending on the wand type it is paired to.

Kelpie Hair cores are also known for favoring the level-headed, down to earth, humble, quiet, dependable, good-natured and detached. When a Phoenix Tail Feather core is placed in a wand type that largely wields the water element, this wand core is often matched with the Phoenix Tail Feather core in a combination core, as this wand core imposes balance and peaceful co-existence between the two elements, much like Peacock Feather cores impose balance between all the elements (**SEE** Peacock Feather for details). Usually, when a water-based wand type is paired with a fire-based wand core, a Kelpie Hair core is almost always paired up with the fire-based core.

However, like most exotic wand cores, Kelpie Hair cores can be used in a wand by itself, paired almost always to a wand type that is in tuned with the water element. Kelpie Hair cores were once common in Celtic wand making, however, the import of Demiguise hairs has resulted in them falling out of favor. They have similar qualities to Demiguise Hair, and are powerful **Transfiguration** cores when they don't backfire spectacularly. These wands cores are most powerful in **Transfiguration**. This wand type often bonds well with those of both House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff, but will occasionally be seen among both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin from time to time.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Purification spells, Healing spells, Jinxes, Hexes, Transfiguration, Healing Magic, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Divination and Spirit Magic.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw* or Hufflepuff

************Core Element(s)************: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element and the opposing Fire element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Kelpie Skin (rare) **- **SEE** Kelpie Hair.

**Kelpie Tail Hair (rare)** - **SEE** Kelpie Hair.

**Peacock Tail Feather (rare)** - **SEE** Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Tail Feather for further details. Those who are courageous, noble, spirited, wise, humble, independent and loyal will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that one will be independent and detached from the world, but will also come to the add of those in peril or danger, fighting with bravery, skill and courage. You are soft-spoken and humble by nature, and yet with a fiery and spirited disposition that often helps you in battle or in the face of danger.

Your level of loyalty to friends, family and those you are loyal to is rarely matched by others, and you are often stepping and running into the fray courageously when in battle. You are noble in graces and thought, but also wise enough to be humble and generous in that nature. You also care more about your actions and motives rather then your beauty, though your beauty still has some importance. This wand core is by far the most flexible of all the exotic wand cores, as it makes use of a largely unseen ability among most wand cores, the ability to impose balance and peacefully co-existence between all the natural elements, even between those elements that oppose one another.

This wand core even imposes balance and peaceful co-existence between the magical energies shared between the living world and the spirit world. When a wand is paired to an opposing wand core, a Peacock Feather core will always be paired with the opposing core to ensure balance and peaceful co-existence between the wand and the core. A useful ability when a Dark wand is paired with a largely Light wand core or visa versa. Peacock Feather cores can also be worn in a braid during transitional times, transitioning from one form of magic to another. For example, if a wizard or witch is transitioning from Dark Magic to Light Magic, wearing Peacock Feather cores will help them or rather ease them during the transition.

Such a wand core works best in **Metal-Charming** (depending on the wand its in), **DADA, Evil Repelling spells, Charms, Elemental Magic **(All Element spells, particularly** Fire spells **and** Water spells**),** Healing Magic, Healing spells and Dueling**. This wand core is often found among all the Houses of Hogwarts, but mainly among those of both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s):** _This wand core is considered a 10-level wand core (on a scale of 1 to 15 core strength)_.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Metal-Charming (depending on the wand its in), DADA, Charms, Elemental Magic (All Element spells, particularly Fire spells and Water spells), Healing Magic, and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Occlumency, Legilimency, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Evil Repelling spells, Healing spells, DADA, The Dark Arts, Healing Magic and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* or Slytherin

**************Core Element(s************)**: All Elements, Fire (primary), Water (secondary) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Pixie Hair (rare)** – **SEE** Pixie Heart.

**Pixie Heart (uncommon)** – Those who are fun-loving, lively, cheerful, good-humored, conniving and mischievous will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you delight in making trouble, but in a friendly, usually non-violent way. You enjoy winding people up and agitating those who get on your nerves, often getting a laugh at other people's expense. Despite this, you are a friendly and caring person who is willing to do almost anything for those whom you are loyal to.

You also delight in pleasures that are of both common and exotic types and enjoy social gatherings and being out with friends and family. Such a wand core works best in **Jinxes, Hexes **and** Curses**, but also in** Transfiguration, Charms **and** Care Of Magical Creatures**. However, wizards and witches who have this wand core are easily swayed towards **Dark learnings** and **The Dark Arts** due to this wand core's mischievous nature, but with some effort, they can easily stay on the good side with repeated use in **Light Magic**. This wand core can be found among any people of any House, though it tends to favor those of House Slytherin overall.

**Note:** _Pixie Heart cores have slight Light leanings, despite the Pixie's mischievous nature. Pixie Heart cores are rather good at **Charms**, and are, ironically, the only wand core capable of successfully casting the spell **Peskipiksi Pesternomi**. The wielders of this wand core tend to be skilled in **Care of Magical Creatures**._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Hexes, Jinxes, Charm spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, The Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures and Apparition.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Occlumency, Charm spells, Jinxes, Hexes, Curses, Evil Repelling spells, DADA, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Runespoor Fang (uncommon)** – Those who are strong-willed, resilient, duel-natured, stubborn, driven, judgmental, observant, intelligent, perceptive and persuasive will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are able to see and speak your way through any problems and work out solutions for them. Your observant and perceptive nature allows you notice and comprehend things that most others would overlook. However, your judgemental tendencies often make you hypercritical of certain things, meddling and sticking your nose into things where it doesn't really belong. However, your persuasive nature tends to counteract this on certain occasions, when your judgement tends to be for the greater good.

Those who are Aurors or dark wizard catchers will often have this wand core, due to the fact that it makes for a powerful core when it comes to **DADA** (Defense Against The Dark Arts) and **Evil Repelling spells**. Due to the fact that is core has a duel-nature, it can be used to repel against **Dark Magic** or be used for **Dark Magic**, thus this core works best in those skilled in **The Dark Arts**, but also in **DADA** and **The Logical Arts Of Magic **and also **Potions**. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor, but some of House Slytherin will also have this core.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Purification spells, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Metal-Charming, The Dark Arts, The Logical Arts Of Magic and Potions.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Purification spells, Rejuvenation spells, Regenerative spells, DADA, The Logical Arts Of Magic and Potions**.**

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the opposing Water element, lesser in the other elements_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Thestral Hair (uncommon)** – Those who are wise, perceptive, persuasive, loyal, caring, peaceful, gentle, strong-willed, considerate and compassionate will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you frequently require trust and loyalty from your friends and family. In return, you can be a surprisingly loyal and caring friend. You can be an incredibly driven and ambitious person when you set your mind to it, but you will often be content with a simple life and simple pleasures. You are often wise beyond your years, even at a young age.

You are also able to see through any lies and trickery due to your perceptive nature. But you can also be mischievous and persuasive when need be, able to see and talk your way out of most any situation. Such a wand core works well in most any magical talents and abilities, but particularly in **Jinxes, Hexes, Evil Repelling spells **and** DADA**. It is a wand core that is predominantly found among those of both House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw.

**Recent Discoveries:** _It has come to the attention of some wands historians and wand makers, that Thestral Hair and its Dark counterpart Thestral Heartstring has and still does possess abilities in Legilimeny. This may explain Thestral Heartstring's favor with Dark Legilimens._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Hexes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Legilimency (often), Spells Of Prophecy, Evil Repelling spells, DADA, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Transfiguration, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Apparition, Divination, Spirit Magic and Dream Magic.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, lesser in Hufflepuff, non-existent in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* or Ravenclaw

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Thestral Heartstring (rare)** – Those who are cunning, possessive, dedicated, strong-minded, strong-willed, headstrong and obsessive will have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you have a cold and thoughtless nature (not necessarily heartless or cruel) and are with firm convictions. Like in the case of Unicorn Heartstring, Thestral Heartstrings tends to reflect the darker side of a Thestral. All other abilities and traits are a combination of both Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring. This wand core is often found in the wands of those in House Slytherin, but is seen in the other Houses on occasion, except Hufflepuff. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring.

**Note:** _It is among the most powerful and most desired of all the Dark cores in the world, giving an extra powerful boost to any wand or weak core. Like Unicorn Heartstring, it is often used in Dark core combinations or by itself._

**Recent Discoveries:** **SEE** Thestral Hair, for details_  
><em>

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Elemental Magic (Water spells) and Legilimency (often), **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, All Houses except Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Unicorn Heartstring (rare)** – Those who are stubborn, duel-natured, cold (cool-natured), vengeful, independent, ruthless, fiery, cunning, possessive, witty and mischievous will have this wand core. Having such a wand suggests that you have a cold and thoughtless nature, though not necessarily heartless or cruel. You have the ability to love and be loved in your own way, but you tend to be possessive and overly protective of those things or people you love.

Whereas Unicorn Hair reflects the kinder, gentler, more innocent side of a unicorn, a Unicorn Heartstring core tends reflect the darker, more sinister, not so innocent side of a unicorn. This wand core works best in the Dark Arts and Potions. This makes for a powerful wand core when it comes to **Jinxes **and** Curses** and is **most commonly found in wands made of Yew and/or Alder**. Unicorn Heartstring cores are common in Dark Diviner and Dark Healer wands. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Slytherin and is non-existent in House Hufflepuff.

**Note:** _It is among the most powerful and desired Dark cores in the world, giving an extra powerful boost to any wand or weak core. And like Thestral Heartstring, it is often used in Dark core combinations or by itself._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Jinxes, Curses, Healing spells, Healing Magic, The Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures (Dark creatures mainly), Potions, Spirit Magic (Dark Spirit Magic) and Divination (Dark Divination).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, All Houses except Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Unicorn Tail Hair (uncommon)** – **SEE** Unicorn Hair.

**Veela Hair (common)** – Those who are stubborn, temperamental, outdoorsy, driven, intelligent, have strong family values, loving, caring and/or loyal would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are dependable and loyal to your family and friends, as well as being in touch with the wants and needs of others, even though you don't often admit it. Like a Doxy Wing core, you don't much like being pinned down to one spot for too long and you often bluntly and stubbornly refuse to be controlled by anyone or anything.

Instead, you have the ability to take control of others rather than others controlling you, though you don't often use that ability unless it is needed. This core works best in **Charms, Divination, Potions **and** Herbology**. Like some other wand cores, this core will often boost the potency of some potions. This is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Ravenclaw, but can also be found among some of those in other Houses, though not as frequently.

**Note:** _Veela Hair cores are temperamental like the creatures from which they come from, and are considered too volatile for a decent wand core in many circles. However, some wizards, particularly those with Veela blood, enjoy the boost it gives to **outdoorsy magics, Divinations, **and** Charms**. Though many non-Veela blood wizards and witches benefit from having this wand core, this wand core is most commonly found among those with Veela blood, which are usually found among those in House Ravenclaw._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Love spells, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Evil Repelling spells, DADA, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Charms, Divination, Care Of Magical Creatures, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Potions and Herbology.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, lesser in Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw* or Hufflepuff

****************Core Element(s************)****: Air (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_)**  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

In the next chapter, we shall discuss about the various extinct and obscure wand types, some of which are no longer used as wand cores.

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 6...EXTINCT AND OBSCURE WAND CORES...**


	6. Chapter 6

**LIST OF EXTINCT AND DANGEROUS WAND CORES:**

**Key:** (*) - from** 'Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles'**

**Tolerance Scale: 5** (least favorable), **50** (most favorable)

**Experience Level Scale: 3 **(least needed experience), **30** (most needed experience)

**Author's Note:** _Extinct wand cores are labeled as such due to either the scarceness of the wand core or are no longer used as a wand core due to the extinction of the creature from which it came from or other unforeseen reasons. Unlike in the case of some extinct wand types (listed above), the information on each of these extinct wand cores (with the exception of three of them) were painstakingly written down in full detail among very old textbooks based on wand making and wand use, mentioning their favored traits, tolerance levels, strengths, weaknesses and so forth. A list of extinct wand cores are as follows:_

**EXTINCT CORES:**

**Argopelter Hair (extinct)** - Those who were cunning, shrewd, mildly possessive, sarcastic, egotistic and mildly callous would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one suffered from issues with possessive and egotistic behavior. Despite their noted vices however, they are cunning and shrewd, usually in a positive way. However, such a wand core tended to favor someone who was mildly callous and sarcastic, but never the less loved and cared in their own way. This core often excelled in **Dueling Magic** (defensive and offensive spells mainly), but also excelled greatly in **The Dark Arts, Curses, Jinxes **and** Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells**. It would also **on occasion** work well with those wizards and witches skilled in **DADA **and in** Evil Repelling spells**, but predominantly favored Dark Magic in the time of its existence, this wand core was often found among those of House Slytherin, but occasionally showed up among those in House Ravenclaw.

**Side Note(s)**: _The Argopelter was a carnivorous, half-sloth like/half-monkey like magical creature/ambush predator native to the US and the Wizarding world. It was often known to attack wizards and witches who passed by its territory (namely underneath their home tree) by pelting them with razor sharp wood chips which it flung from its tail (Some say they were wood chips, because they took on the color and texture of wood, but it is more likely that they were sharp, woody barbs or quills, similar in shape to that of porcupine quills, but with woody jagged edges, which grew out of the creature's long tail. _

_This is also suggestive that the creature was part-tree or part-plant in some way, hence the woody or wood-like quills). The weedy, leafy-like hair of this creature was often sandy or mildly rough the touch and often took on the bark color of the type of tree it lived in or inhabited (as did the sharp quills it flung from its tail), blending into the background, unseen and unheard until it strikes. However, since 1653, no Argopelter has been discovered to still be alive in the Wizarding world._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells (on occasion), Dueling spells (defensive and offensive spells mainly), Curses, Jinxes, DADA (on occasion), Elemental Magic (Earth spells), The Dark Arts, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Herbology, Potions (Poisons often), Dark Divination (Repelled demons), Transfiguration and Apparition.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in Ravenclaw, non-existent in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Water element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Arrowhawk Feather (extinct) **- **SEE** Arrowhawk Scale for details.

**Arrowhawk Scale (extinct)** - Those who were driven, ambitious, energetic, cunning and shrewd would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one craved constant activity and adventure, having the energy, desire and drive to keep active as much as possible. The owners of this wand core often despised boredom and thus would do just about anything to keep their minds occupied. Unlike most air associated cores, this wand core was quite powerful in **The Dark Arts** as well as in **Dueling** and **Dueling spells**, particularly blunt force magic. However, little is known as about this wand core since it was only recently discovered. However, what is known about the wand core is that it was often drawn to powerful, energetic, driven and ambitious Dark wizards and Dark witches, those with unharnessed energy and power which would be used in a variety of pursuits and wants.

A combination core of Arrowhawk Scale/Billywig Stinger was a rare but not unknown combination core that included this wand core, usually found among rare Dark wizards and Dark witches of House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw. However, by itself, this wand core was often found among those of House Slytherin despite the House's non-association with the air element.

**Side Note(s)**: _Arrowhawks are predators and scavengers associated with the element of Air. They are consummate fliers that spend their entire lives on the wing. An arrowhawk has a sinuous, snakelike body with a long neck and tail. Its central body is bulbous and has two pairs of yellow, feathered wings, one on top and another on the bottom. Most of the body is covered with iridescent blue scales, with tufts of yellow feathers at the base of the neck and tail. The head has a black, toothed beak and four eyes, one pair above the beak and the other below. _

_The tail has alternating bands of feathers and rows of blue spines, with a mass of feathers and spines at the tip. Arrowhawks are always in motion while they live. They can fly from the moment they hatch, and can eat, sleep, and mate on the wing. By twisting its body and varying the cadence of its wing beats, an arrowhawk can fly at top speed in any direction. On a further note, ancient shamans and medicine women use to use Arrowhawk spines as poison blow darts, dipping the tips of the spines in poison of some kind._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Potions, Logical Arts Of Magic, Curses, Hexes and Apparition.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, sometimes Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, non-existent in Gryffindor

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Air

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Arrowhawk Spine (extinct) **- **SEE** Arrowhawk Scale for details. **  
><strong>

**Basilisk Fang (rare/extinct)** - Those who were with strong magical abilities, were strong-willed, cunning, relentless, resilient, stubborn, mischievous and unyielding would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was willing to do anything and go the great lengths to achieve their goals or to get what they wanted. It is for this reason that some of the owners of wands that had this wand core had a tendency to be jealous of others and had a lust for power, and would use their cunning nature and superior intellect to either win over the opposition or destroy those who stood in the way of their wants and goals.

Those who would have this wand core were often akin to **The Dark Arts** and were highly experienced in **Elemental Magic** involving** Metal spells **and** Fire spells**, as well as** Metal-Charming **and** Dark Divination**. Small whole Basilisk fangs or pieces of bigger Basilisk fangs would be placed in wands that were meant for Dark wizards and Dark witches and for use in **The Dark Arts**. However, due to the wand core's fiery and overpowering nature, a wizard or witch that had this wand core and was not strong-willed, unyielding or mindful of this wand core's nature would eventually become consumed by the wand core's power, turning them power hungry or to madness.

Eventually, the instabilities of this wand core prompted wand makers to stop using them as wand cores. Now a days, wands with basilisk fang cores are now only found among heirloom wands, handed down to those that are worthy and strong enough to wield them. During the time of the ALPs, wands with a basilisk fang core, particularly in the case of a Blackthorn wand, was most suitable for a warrior or a master Dark Metal-Charmer. It is rumored that in some small, obscure areas of the Wizarding world, Basilisk Fangs are still being used as wand cores, but these rumors remain unfounded. This was a wand core normally found among those of House Slytherin.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Dark Divination, The Dark Arts, Dark Metal-Charming, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Metal spells), Potions (Poisons mainly), Apparition and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire and Metal

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Cockatrice Feather (extinct)** - Those who were narcissistic, loyal, free-spirited, duel-natured, resilient, fiery and protective would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was full of vigor and had a fiery nature, so fiery in fact that they would suffer from vengelust (a lust for revenge) and a short temper when wronged. Despite the venomous nature of the wand core, the owners of such a wand core tended to be loyal, free-spirited and artistically expressive, also able to withstand far greater hardships then most others would, hence their resilience and domineering determination. The owners of such a wand core often prided themselves on maintaining their beauty, so much so that they would go to any lengths to keep that beauty. This wand core often favored those who where skilled in **Charms **and** Divination** (_both subjects came easy to this wand core_), but also in **Curses, Hexes, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Occlumency **and occasionally** DADA**. **Depending on the wand type** it was paired up to, it would also be useful in **The Dark Arts, Potions **and** Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells **and** Air spells**. This wand core was predominantly seen among those of House Gryffindor, but would show up in the other Houses from time to time.

**Side Note(s)**: _It is said that a Cockatrice is born when a toad sits on a newly laid chicken egg for months, which then hatches to become a Cockatrice. A highly magical creature with deadly sight and poisonous breath is truly a creature to be both revered and feared. And their beautifully colored feathers once made them excellent for decorated wizard masks, to only be worn at wizard masquerade balls and on special festive occasions. It was a creature that was beautiful, but deadly. However, it was said that sending its own gaze back upon itself would cause the creature to die (some say even turning it to stone, since its gaze was said to turn people to stone when seen by it), which was one thing that might have led to the creature's demise in some way or another. The last Cockatrice known to exist was an exhibit in a wizard traveling show that was in existence up until 1786, though no one would ever say for certain if the creature was a live exhibit or not._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Occlumency, Charm spells, Transfiguration, Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination and Charms, **When paired to a particular wand type **- The Dark Arts, Potions and Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Air spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Hexes, Occlumency, Charm spells, Evil Repelling spells, Potions, Herbology, DADA (on occasion), Charms and Transfiguration, **When paired to a particular wand type **- The Dark Arts, Potions and Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Air spells).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire and Air

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Dawn Bat Fur (extinct)** - Those who were precocious, witty, mischievous, multi-talented and persuasive would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one had an exceptional talent in wooing and charming others, especially the opposite sex. The owners of such a wand with this core were known to be friendly, out-going, charming and were able to match wits with anyone. A Dawn Bat is a type of fruit bat native to Asia and Malaysia. A superb wand core to use in **Charms, Elemental Magic **involving** Fire and Air spells, Apparition, Transfiguration, Divination **and occasionally** Occlumency** and** Legilimency**. A type of moss that is used in potions is known by the macabre name 'Wool of Bat'. But actual wool or hair of bat, as well as blood of bat is used in certain invisibility potions as well as in fertility-boosting potions and elixirs. Wands with a dawn bat fur core are normally found among those of House Ravenclaw and sometimes among members of the other Houses.

**From Harry Potter - The Legacy Chronicles:**_ Trevor Bobscandal, a character in the fan-fiction series, was said to have owned an heirloom wand that had Dawn Bat Fur as its wand core._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Occlumency (on occasion), Legilimency (on occasion), Charm spells, Charms, Elemental Magic (Fire spells and Air spells), Apparition, Transfiguration, Divination, Potions and Herbology.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire and Air

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Fire Salamander Skin (extinct)** - Those who were fiery, short-tempered, loyal, stubborn and duel-natured would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was neither good or bad, but was somewhere in between. The owners of such a wand with this wand core do not enjoy being made a fool of or appear naive, thus if they were tricked (which is not easily achieved) into doing something bad or something they would not normally do, they would become angry and seek out revenge on those who have hurt or tricked them into getting into trouble. This wand core was superb for **Elemental Magical **involving** Fire spells, Occlumency, Potions, Apparition, Transfiguration, Dueling Magic **(thus **Dueling spells**)**, The Dark Arts **and** DADA **(thus **Evil Repelling spells**). It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, and occasionally in House Ravenclaw, but almost never in House Hufflepuff.

**From Harry Potter - The Legacy Chronicles:** _Severus Snape as a student at Hogwarts was said to have been given a Fire Salamander by his Aunt Adelaide, so that he could use the mucus from its skin in his potions._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Curses, Jinxes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling), DADA, The Dark Arts, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Occlumency, Potions, Herbology, Apparition and Transfiguration.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Dueling spells (All Dueling spells). Evil Repelling spells, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Apparition and Elemental Magic (Fire spells).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor and Slytherin, lesser in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* or Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonded well to the opposing Water element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Flame Ember Scale (extinct)** - Very little is known about this wand core. And it is for that reason that its favored traits, skills and subjects are largely unknown. Flame ember scales come from a rare species of dragon, native to Asia, which lives high up in The Himalayas Mountains. This wand core has long been on the extinct wand cores list, due to the scarceness of the creature from which they come from. From what is known about this wand core, it has been said that it was one of the best cores to use in **Elemental Magic involving Fire spells, Apparition and The Dark Arts**. It is likely that the favored traits, skills and subjects of this wand core is shared by other dragon related wand cores. It was a more common wand core during the time of the ALPs, but now a days, they are mainly found in heirloom wands from that era. This was a wand core that was predominantly found in House Gryffindor and House Slytherin.

**From Harry Potter - The Legacy Chronicles:** _The character Morispho, in Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles (Chronicle 3) owns a Dragon Tree/River Birch combination wand with a flame ember scale core. Based on the personality of Morispho, it is likely that the possible favored traits of this core includes: ruthless, cunning, resilient, mischievous and ambition. Morispho is known to be highly experienced in Fire spells._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Jinxes, Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Divination, Spirit Magic, Dream Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Apparition, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures and The Dark Arts.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor and Slytherin, lesser in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* and Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonded well to the opposing Water element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Flicker Fly Wing (extinct)**- Those who were free-spirited, energetic, outdoorsy, reclusive and with potent magical abilities would have this wand core. Having such a wand cores suggested that one was spontaneous, lively and full of vigor, as well as being fiery at times. It was one of the favored wand cores of wizard gypsies during the time of the ALPs, due to its high magical energy output and potent magical boosts. But the downside of this wand core is that it ran out of stream quickly depending on what spells were cast and how vigorously one used it, sometimes resulting in leaching magical energy off of its owner or visa versa. In a combination core which included flicker fly wing and a weaker wand core, the stronger wand core would often give energy to the weaker wand, thus balancing out the energy flow and output of the wand.

However, this wand core was able to recharge quickly, especially in moonlight, since the creature from which the core came from (a type of half dragonfly/half mantis insect) is nocturnal and often recharged or revitalized itself via. moonlight. **Subtle magic is best for this wand core, but it can be used for stronger, blunt force magic when need be**. However, little is known about the skills and subjects of the wand core, other than that it was useful mainly in subtle magic, but also in high energy magic and blunt force magic on occasion. It was a wand core mainly found among those of House Gryffindor and House Hufflepuff, but occasionally found in House Ravenclaw and was never seen in House Slytherin.

**From Harry Potter - The Legacy Chronicles:** _Albus Potter's friend, Amelia, has a combination core in her wand (which is an heirloom wand) that includes this wand core._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Hexes, Love spells, Charms, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, The Logical Arts Of Magic and Divination.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Hexes, Love spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Divination and Dueling Magic (Dueling).

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, lesser in Ravenclaw, non-existent in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**(*) Flutterby Bush Sap (extinct)** - Now a days, Flutterby Bush sap is largely found in a potion master's collection of rare potions ingredients. However, during the time of the ALPs, it was known to be a powerful wand core, usually found in **Light Magic** wands that were mainly used in **Charms, Divination, Care Of Magical Creatures, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Spirit Magic **and** Love spells**. But like other wand cores on the extinct wand cores list, little is known about its favored traits, skills and subjects. It was a wand core often found in Willow wands, Lilac wands and other wand types whose strongest skill and/or magical subject lied in **Charms** and **Love spells**.

Other than the subjects and skills mentioned, no other subjects, favored traits, skills and subjects are known about this wand type. But taking into consideration that strengths and weaknesses of this wand core, it is likely that the favored traits included an out-going, friendly and social nature. This was a wand core that was predominantly found in House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Love spells, Care Of Magical Creatures, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Spirit Magic, Charms and Divination.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, lesser in Ravenclaw, non-existenct in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Goblin Hair (extinct)**- Those who were greedy, loyal, cunning, intelligent and mischievous would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was prone to being possessive, even jealous of another's good fortune. Such wizards and witches are also known to be greedy, hoarding power, money, possessions or all of the above. Of course, these wizards and witches are not without their redeeming qualities. Though they are known to trust few, to those they do trust, they are extremely loyal and devoted, even going so far as to sacrifice their own lives for the greater good or to save those they love and are devoted to.

Another upside (may or may not it be a self-distructive upside) to such wizards and witches with this wand core is that they are remarkably driven and persistent and will not let anyone or anything stop them in their attempts to obtain what they want. For these wizards and witches, like the being from which the core came from, it is all about profit and gain, may it be in money or power. It has been said that wizards and witches with this wand core often delighted in mischief and trickery by use of their cunning nature and therefore what they did and said would be treated with a grain of salt and with caution (even those with honorable intentions), or they may trick or take advantage of the other in order to gain from the other's misfortune. This wand cored worked best in **Charms, Hexes **and** Jinxes**. But it also worked well in **Transfiguration, Levitation, The Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Writing spells, Dueling spells **(protective spells mainly)**, Dueling Magic and The Logical Arts Of Magic**. It was a wand core predominantly seen in House Slytherin and occasionally in the other Houses.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Writing spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Writing spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Spell Writing, Transfiguration, Levitation, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), The Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and The Logical Arts Of Magic.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Water element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Hippocampus Hair (extinct)** - Those who were boisterous, out-going, free-spirited, energetic and full of surprises (spontaneous) would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one had a flare for the dramatic and had an over abundance of magical energy. Those wizards and witches that had this wand core also delighted in impressing others, as well as being willing to please and hard-working. These wizards and witches were so willing to please and impress, that they would go to great lengths to do so. **Like Kelpie hair cores, Hippocampus hair cores were paired up to a wand core that opposed the wand type's element. For example, if the wand type's element is water and the wand core's element is fire, this wand core would adapt to the wand type's element in order to impose balance between the wand type and the opposing wand core**.

And if they did not succeed in pleasing or impressing others, they would become sad and depressed. They also did not like to stay in one place for a long time, almost always wanting to move around and do things. This wand core worked best with **Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells**, but also worked well in** Dueling Magic **(All** Dueling spells**, particularly offensive spells and blunt force magic**), Transfiguration, DADA, Charms **and** Charm spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Writing spells, Apparition, Care Of Magical Creatures **and** The Logical Arts Of Magic**. This wand core was predominantly seen in House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor, but was occasionally seen in House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Side Note(s)**: _Apart from working well with all elements, this wand core carried significantly more stamina then Mermaid Hair or other extinct cores associated with the water element. Though Mermaid Hair is a strong and powerful wand core, Hippocampus Hair cores were favored more during the ancient times, due to its high stamina as well as its power. That is why most extinct wand types that associated with the water element were often paired with Hippocampus Hair or was rather the best wand core associated with the water element at the time. _

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Dueling spells (All Dueling spells, offensive spells mainly), Hexes, Jinxes, Writing spells, Evil Repelling spells, Charm spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Spell Writing, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Apparition, Care Of Magical Creatures and The Logical Arts Of Magic.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, lesser in Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonded well to all other elements_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Jobberknoll Tail Feather (extinct)** - Those who were quiet, shy, loyal, witty and soft spoken would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was humble and true, often keeping out of the limelight due to their shy nature. But despite their shy nature, they are willing to do anything to protect those they love and are devoted to, even willing to step into the fray and fight to the death. Wizards and witches with this wand core often need a bit of help to open up to others, usually through challenging game play. Jobberknoll Tail feather comes from a tiny blue speckled bird which is said to make no sound until the moment of its death.

Jobberknoll Tail feathers are a common potion ingredient, usually found in Memory potions, Shrinking potions, Love potions, Forgetfulness potions, Growing Potions and even Hate potions. This wand core worked best with **Charms, Transfiguration **and** Elemental Magic** involving** Air spells**. It also worked well in **Divination **and** Spirit Magic**. **Legilimency** was overall the strongest subject of this wand type. But like other wand cores on the extinct wand cores list, it has instabilities which only should be handled by an experienced wizard or witch that is able to control those instabilities. It was a wand core normally found among those of House Ravenclaw, but also occasionally in the other Houses.

**Side Note(s)**: _In a recently discovered document on extinct wand cores, it was said that Jobberknoll Tail Feather were excellent for casting Memory Charms and for making truth serums, as well as giving a boost to Divining magics. Jobberknoll feathers are still used as a potion ingredient and can still be used as a wand core of last resort when a wand is needed to be made quickly. _

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Love spells, Legilimency, Writing spells, Hexes, Jinxes, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Elemental Magic (Air spells), Spell Writing, Divination and Spirit Magic.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Legilimency, Divination, Spirit Magic, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw

****************Core Element(s************)****: Air (**Note**: _Bonded well to the opposing Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**King Cobra Fang (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** King Cobra Skin

**King Cobra Skin (rare/extinct)** - Those who were domineering, a natural born leader, strong-willed, firm-handed, with powerful magical abilities, fiery and wise would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was born to lead with a steady and firm hand. However, one's actions were unpredictable due to their fiery and short tempered nature, much like the creature from which the wand core originated from. Being so fiery and short tempered also made those who owned this wand core quick to action, a sort of 'shoot first and ask questions later' sort of owner. However, they learned from their mistakes in the end, growing more wise and growing to control their fiery tempers.

This was once a favorite wand core among the Ancient Egyptian wizards and witches of long ago, mainly due to the fact that they would wield a power more deadly than any other thing in the world at the time. During this time, magic was in its budding stages, starting off as the ALPs (The Ancient Lost Practices) and only a handful of powerful wizards and witches were in existence back then. The King Cobra was a powerful symbol of Ancient Egypt, worn on the head dresses of some of the most powerful rulers of the time. Magic originated from Ancient Egypt, making king cobra skin possibility one of the first (if not the first ever) wand cores in existence.

By the time of the founding of Hogwarts, few wands with a King Cobra Skin core were in existence as many wandmakers at the time found King Cobra skin to be to unpredictable for a wand, therefore refused to make wands with it. This wand core was particularly potent in **Charms**,** Charm spells** and **Dream Magic**, as well as in **Divination, Jinxes **and** Spirit Magic**. But it also did fairly well in **Transfiguration**. Some even claim that a few Egyptian rulers used wands with King Cobra skin cores to charm their subjects into following them and even to work as slaves for them, since **Charms** and **Charm spells** are the most powerful in a wand with this core.

Because of this wand core's hypnotic and entrancing abilities that wands with this wand core were banned in Hogwarts, especially after a prank on the Headmaster prompted him to give the position of Headmaster for a day to a 5th-year Slytherin student named Vicktor Cramptor, an exchange student from one of the Wizarding Schools in Egypt who possessed a Cedar/Blackthorn wand with a King Cobra skin core. Seeing that the prank had worked into giving him power over the school, Vicktor Cramptor quickly used his magic to take on the form of the Headmaster, stealing the Headmaster's clothes and then putting the real Headmaster into a broom cupboard. Of course, order was quickly restored once the imposter was found out and punished by having his wand broken. Today, King Cobra skin cores are only found in some of the oldest heirloom wands, most of which are owned by Slytherin families. It was a wand core normally found among those of House Gryffindor, but also found in House Sytherin, despite its non-association with the water element.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Divination, Charms, Dueling, Dueling spells, Charm spells, Dream Magic, Spirit Magic, Hexes, Jinxes, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Elemental Magic (Fire spells)

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Divination, Dueling, Dueling spells, Dream Magic, Hexes, Spirit Magic, Charms, Herbology and Potions

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, sometimes in Slytherin, lesser in Ravenclaw, non-existent in Hufflepuff.

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Kitsune Claw (rare/extinct)** - Those who were wise, cunning, strong-willed, shrewd and outspoken would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was known for being wise beyond their years. The shrewd and cunning nature of the owners of this wand core often gave them an advantage over other wizards and witches, may they be Light or Dark. The owners of this wand core were also known for having great intellect as well as being strong-willed and stubborn, able to weather any and all troubles, trials and tribulations that came their way.

The owners of this wand core were known for being outspoken, speaking their mind on things that matter most to them. Some owners of this wand core were also known for being driven and spirited, able to achieve their set goals quickly and accurately. The owners of this wand core were sometimes known for being spontaneous, doing certain things at the spur of the moment. This wand core was particularly potent in **Metal-Charming** without the use of fire, as well as **Dueling Magic**, **Dueling Spells** and **Elemental Metal spells**. Depending on the wand type it was paired to, it would favor those skilled in **The Dark Art**, being quite potent in that subject. This wand core was often seen among those of both House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw despite House Ravenclaw's non-association with the metal element.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Metal-Charming, Dueling Magic (Dueling), Charm spells, Charms, Dueling spells, Elemental Magic (Metal spells), The Dark Arts, Potions, Hexes, Jinxes, Herbology, Apparition, Spirit Magic, Divination and Transfiguration.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**:

**Strongest House**:

****************Core Element(s************)****: Metal (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Earth element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Kitsune Fur (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Kitsune Claw for details.

**Leprechaun Hair (extinct)** – Those who were mischievous, cunning, charming, out-going and persuasive would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one delighted in trickery and mischief, but was overall loyal, friendly, charming and out-going. **The Patronus of a wizard or witch with a Leprechaun hair core was often either a fox or a weasel and their familiars were often cats**. You would rarely find a non-Irish person with a Leprechaun hair wand. This was due to Leprechaun hair being extremely temperamental to those who don't share its Irish heritage. Leprechauns were known for their trickery and often find home with those sorts of people. This wand core works best with **Charms**, but also worked well in **Transfiguration, Hexes, Jinxes **and sometimes** The Dark Arts**, though they are lacking in** Protective spells **and** Healing spells.**

It was a fairly good wand core to use in **Dueling Magic**, but normally only in defensive spells and offensive spells. Like other wand cores on the extinct wand cores list, it had instabilities which made it a dangerous wand core to use if not in the wand of an experienced wizard or witch who can handle the instabilities. It was a wand core normally found among those of House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor, but was occasionally found in the other Houses.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Dueling spells (defensive spells and offensive spells), Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Hexes, Jinxes, Charms, Transfiguration, Levitation, The Dark Arts (sometimes), Apparition, Potions and Herbology.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, lesser in Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Manticore Hair (extinct)** - Those who were cunning, brave, witty, intelligent and akin to animals (particularly to animals attached the the Earth element, such as groundhogs, moles, badgers, etc.) would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was in tune or in touch with the energy of the earth element, thus were **experienced in Gardening (Herbology)** and** Care Of Magical Creatures**, particularly with those creatures associated with the Earth element. Such wizards and witches with this wand core were also highly skilled in **Divination, Potions **and** Spirit Magic **involving the** Earth element**. The manticore is an intelligent yet ferocious creature. With the brave heart of a lion and the cunning head of a human, the manticore is not a beast to be trifled with.

A Manticore hair core would be a wise choice for a wizard or witch **skilled in dangerous Hexes or miraculous Charms**. It would make an excellent companion to woods that draw of the element of earth, as the Manticore dwells in the depths of dark forests. Thus, this wand core was best suited for **Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells**. But due to the instabilities of this wand core, this wand core has long since been put on this list of extinct wand cores. However, some heirloom wands still have Manticore hair as its wand core, passed down to those who can control and handle its instabilities. Strangely, this wand core will often favor Hufflepuff students skilled in **Curses** and **The Dark Arts**, which was rare, but not unheard of. This wand cores was often found among those of House Hufflepuff, but could also be found among some of those in other Houses.

**Side Note(s)**: _This wand core has long been seen as the Darkest of all Hufflepuff cores, likely to be found in the wands of Dark wizards and Dark witches of House Hufflepuff, which were rare among Hufflepuffs, but not unheard of. Recently discovered notes on this wand core confirm that it had the ability to mend broken or fractured wand cores. It also had the ability to help mend broken or fractured wands when paired to a wand type that bared the same ability. _

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Hexes, Curses, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures (Dark Earth creatures usually), Divination, Spirit Magic, Potions, The Dark Arts and Elemental Magic (Earth spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff, lesser in the other Houses

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Mermaid Hair (extinct)** - Those who were narcissistic, fiery, impulsive, ready-minded, wise, loyal and caring would have this wand core. Having this wand core suggested that one was quick to action and cared greatly about their appearance. Though were known to be quick to temper and with a fiery nature, wizards and witches with this wand core were naturally forgiving, loyal, caring and devoted to their friends, family and those they were put in charge of.

And like the creature from which the core comes from, wizards and witches with this wand core are akin to animals of the Water element and delight in swimming and interacting with water-dwelling creatures. This wand core works best with **Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells**, but also works well with** Divination, Apparition, Transfiguration, Purification spells, Healing spells, Healing Magic **and occasionally** Occlumency**.

**In a core combination, Mermaid hair often worked well with other cores associated with water, such as Kelpie hair and Hippocampus hair.** This wand core was often found among those of House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Purification spells, Charm spells, Healing spells, Elemental Magic (Water spells), Divination, Dream Magic, Spirit Magic, Apparition, Charms, Transfiguration and Healing Magic, Occlumency (on occasion).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw and Slytherin, lesser in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw* or Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Water (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Air element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Mimbulus Mibletonia Sap (extinct)** - This is yet another recently discovered extinct wand core. Like Flutterby Bush Sap, it is a wand core that was often used as a potion ingredient during the time of the ALPs. and like Flutterby Bush Sap, it was also used as a powerful wand core, though slightly less common then Flutterby Bush Sap. This wand core was potent in **Charms, Divination, Spirit Magic, Potions, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Spirit Magic **and** Love spells**. But like other wand cores on the extinct wand cores list, little is known about its favored traits, though it is likely that one who was romantic, multi-talented, outdoorsy, charming and caring would own this wand core. This wand core was mainly seen among those of House Hufflepuff, which gives a clue to its favored traits in an owner.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charms, Divination, Spirit Magic, Potions, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Spirit Magic and Love spells.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff, lesser in other Houses, non-existent in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Nidhogh Fang (rare/extinct)** - Those who were driven, manipulative, cunning, keen and observant would have this wand core. Little is known about the owners of this wand core, apart from the noted traits of the wand core and the fact that most of the owners haled from both House Slytherin and House Gryffindor. However, what is known about the owners of this wand core was that they were known for being cunning, courageous and fierce fighters, loyal to their friends and family. However, this wand core often favored those skilled in **The Dark Arts**, as well as in **Dueling Magic** and **Dueling Spells**.

Blunt force magic and **Elemental Metal Spells** were particularly potent with this wand core, which made it superb for someone skilled in **Metal-Charming** without the use of fire. However, the core will bond well when paired to a wand or in a combination core with a wand core associated with the Fire element. The rare Dark wizards and Dark witches, and sometimes other wizards and witches of House Gryffindor that were skilled in **Metal-Charming** were often seen paired with this wand core. This wand core was often seen among those of both House Gryffindor and House Slytherin, despite House Slytherin's non-association with the metal element.

**Side Note(s)**: _An illusive, winged dragon of ancient European folklore that was said to eat the bodies of the dead. They had tan-colored serpentine bodies, large wings, an arrow-shaped, pointed, sunk-in bony face and lived high in the mountains of Europe. Little is known about the creature in general, apart from the fact that it delighted in eating dead and rotting flesh._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: The Dark Arts, Metal-Charming, Elemental Spells (Metal spells), Dueling Magic (Dueling), Dueling spells, Curses, Hexes, Jinxes, Transfiguration, Apparition and Occlumency.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Metal (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Nidhogh Scale (rare/extinct)** - **SEE** Nidhogh Fang for details.

**Simurgh Feather (extinct)** - Those who were courageous, caring, humble, wise, ready-minded, true and kind-hearted would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggested that one was humble and good-natured, as well as being loyal, true and protective of friends and family. Wizards and witches that had this wand core were often known to take pity on and be generous to those less fortunate then themselves and would thus go to great lengths to ensure that those less fortunate are well taken care of.

However, these such wizards and witches were known to be taken advantage of, which would result in the wizard or witch loosing their normally generous and sweet nature, becoming angry, reclusive and distrusting of others. Despite this, their good nature and kind heart would always remain, no matter how far into the darkness they do or may go. These cores were most powerful in **Elemental Magic **involving** Air spells **and** Dueling spells **(protective spells mainly), but also worked well in** Divination, Occlumency, Transfiguration, Healing spells **and** Charms**.

The cores themselves came from the rare Simurgh bird, native to Northern Persia. From the descriptions given of this creature, it is assumed that it is a species related to the Firebirds of Russia, the Fenghuang of Japan and China, as well as the Phoenix. It was said to be a large bird with beautiful peacock-like plumage and with the claws of a lion, that would carry away elephants and on occasion, a whale. These cores were more common back in the time of the ALPs, but now, like other wand cores on the extinct wand cores list, these cores have all but disappeared.

A few heirloom wands with this core are said to still exist, but are only passed down to those who are smart enough not to be fooled or taken advantage of, which would often result in the weakening or even the death of the core, due to their owner's personality going South. These wand cores were normally found among those of House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw and occasionally in House Hufflepuff, but almost never in House Slytherin.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells, Healing spells, Dueling spells (protective spells mainly), Divination, Spirit Magic, Divination, Occlumency, Transfiguration, Healing Magic, Charms and Elemental Magic (Air spells).

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Healing spells, Occlumency, Divination, Spirit Magic, Healing Magic, Herbology and Potions.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, lesser in Hufflepuff, almost non-existent in Slytherin.

**Strongest House**: Ravenclaw* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Air (**Note**: _Bonded well to the Fire element_)

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Troll Hair (extinct)** - Those who were reclusive, duel-natured, mischievous, egotistic and short-tempered would have this wand core. Having such a wand cored suggested that one was competitive and did not like to be bested by others due to their strong egos. Wizards and witches with this wand core would often go to great lengths to be on top, and would often use their, mischievous and conniving nature (otherwise their dark wit) to stay there. Despite the vices of these wizards and witches, they were often known to be caring and loyal to their friends and family.

The slimy, green hair of trolls had long been used as a wand core, up until the 1700s. Trolls are creatures native to Scandinavia, usually big, squat and ugly. Trolls, (during the time of the ALPs as well as sometimes in modern times), were often found lurking about in swamps, bogs and marshlands, which made this wand core, like the creature from which it came from, superb in **Elemental Magic **involving** Earth spells **and** Water spells**, as well as in **Charms **(mainly Dark charms and charms involving strength boosting)**, Dueling Magic **(thus also **Dueling spells**)**, Levitation, Legilimency, The Dark Arts **and particularly powerful in** blunt force magic**.

Since this was known for being a Dark wand core, it **often sputtered out in DADA **and** Evil Repelling spells** when in a wand by itself. But like other wand cores, both extinct and present, a troll hair core often worked well when placed in a combination core with an opposing core, usually an opposing core associated with water, like Unicorn Tail Hair, thus boosting its abilities to work fairly well in those opposing subjects. Being that this wand core is mainly associated with water, it often worked best in combination cores that included other water associated wand cores, like Mermaid hair or Kelpie hair.

**The combination core of Kelpie hair/Troll hair** was the most popular of the Troll hair combination wand cores during the time of the ALPs and was often found in Dark wands that were most useful in **Elemental Magic **involving** Water spells **and** The Dark Arts**. It was a wand core that was often found among those of House Slytherin and occasionally in House Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff, but almost never in House Gryffindor.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Charm spells (Dark Charm spells and strength-boosting Charms), Dueling spells (All Dueling spells), Legilimency, Elemental Magic (Earth spells and Water spells), The Dark Arts, Charms, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and Levitation. **When paired to an opposing core** - Evil Repelling spell and DADA.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth and Water

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

In Chapter 7, we shall discuss about those wand cores that have recently been uncovered as well as the brief history of wand making and wand use...

**CONTINUED...CHAPTER 7...OBSCURE AND RECENTLY DISCOVERED WAND CORES...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OBSCURE OR RECENTLY DISCOVERED WAND CORES:**

(**Note:** _Some recently discovered wand cores have yet to be fully explored, therefore, some data has been omitted for the time being_.)

**Fenghaung Feather (rare)** - Those who are wise, hard-working, diligent, considerate and peace-loving would have this wand core. Having such a wand cores suggests that one is hard-working and humble, as well as being attentive and persistent. Such wizards and witches with this wand core are naturally lucky in love as well as in life, often getting into mischief or out of situations that would normally cost them a limb or their lives. During the time of the ALPs, these wand cores were most common among wizards and witches in Japan and China and was almost never seen in Europe and in places outside of Japan or is for this reason that most wand makers of Europe and England were unaware of this wand core's existence until quite recently.

This wand core works best in **DADA, Evil Repelling spells **and** Charms **(particularly Charms involving or bringing luck and prosperity)**, **but also works well in** Divination, The Logical Arts of Magic, Levitation, Elemental Magic **involving** Air spells **and** Earth spells **(works best with the Earth spells, despite being associated with the air element) and** Dueling spells **(particularly protective and defensive spells). These wand cores are found predominantly in House Hufflepuff and House Gryffindor, but occasionally in the other two Houses.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Evil Repelling spells, Dueling spells (protective and defensive spells mainly), Charm spells, DADA, Charms, Divination, The Logical Arts Of Magic, Elemental Magic (Earth spells), Potions, Dueling Magic (Dueling) and Herbology.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, lesser in Ravenclaw and Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Fire element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Karkadann Feather/Karkadann Tail Feather (rare)** – Those who are fierce fighters, loyal, trustworthy, strong-willed and stubborn would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are both a survivor and a fighter, able to take all and anything that comes towards you. You are fiercely loyal to your friends and family and will go to great lengths to ensure their happiness and safety. Karkadann feather cores are associated with fire, thus, **Elemental Magic **involving** Fire spells** are most potent in this wand core.

Any blunt force magic is also quite strong in this wand core. This wand core also works well in **The Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures, Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Evil Repelling spells, Apparition, Occlumency, Levitation **and occasionally** DADA **and** Legilimency**. The Karkadann is a type of unicorn native to Persia and India that was often ridden into battle by wizard warriors back during the time of the ALPs. The Karkadann has a elegant tail like that of a peacock's, with long peacock-like tail feathers. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Gryffindor and occasionally in House Ravenclaw.

**History Note:** _Karkadanns were ridden by wizard warriors during the First War of Wyverns One and later in the Battle Of Auranan. (Harry Potter: The Legacy Chronicles)._

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: Curses, Hexes, Jinxes, Evil Repelling spells, Legilimency (on occasion), Occlumency, The Dark Arts, Elemental Magic (Fire spells), Care Of Magical Creatures, DADA (on occasion), Apparition and Levitation.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor* or Ravenclaw

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Karkadann Hair (rare)** – **SEE** Karkadann Feather.

**Monocerus Horn (uncommon)** - Those who are loyal, trustworthy, value family, value friendship and are independent would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that one is loyal to their family and will not be tempted or lead down the wrong path. The owners of this wand core are naturally independent, more then able to stand on their own two feet with little or no help from others. They are also loyal to their friends and kin and value that friendship above any of their own wants and needs, with the exception of family and family matters.

The owners of this wand core are highly trustworthy, able to keep a secret even to their own demise. The Monocerus, the creature from which this wand core comes from, has a short black horn, a stag's head, a horse's body, an elephant's feet, a boar's tail. **Parts of this creature are used as ingredients for certain potions and elixirs, usually speed-boosting potions and reflex-boosting elixirs**. It is also a species related to the unicorn. This wand core is largely seen among those of House Hufflepuff, but can be found in the wands of other Houses from time to time. **SEE** Karkadann Feather and Unicorn Hair for details on skills and subjects.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Karkadann Feather and Unicorn Hair for details on skills and subjects.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Hufflepuff

****************Core Element(s************)****: Earth (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Water element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Musrussu Hair (rare)** – The Musrussu is a giant half-dragon, half-serpent creature native to the Middle East. It was described as having a long scaly neck, the head and fangs of a serpent, the horns of a ram, the front legs and chest of a cat, the back legs of a hawk and a long tail with a poisonous sting on the end.

**Musrussu Venom is an obscure potion ingredient which was more commonly seen during the time of the ALPs. Now a days however, it is among one of the rarest potion ingredients known**. This wand core is predominantly seen among those of House Slytherin. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring for details on favored traits, skills and subjects.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Heartstring.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin* or Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the opposing Water element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Nunda Fur (rare)** - Those who are wise, perceptive, persuasive, compassionate and dedicated would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that one is perceptive and intuitive, observant of everything and everyone around them. The owners of this wand type are not easily fooled and it is hard to sneak up on the owners of this wand core, due to being naturally observant. The owners of this wand core are known for their natural wisdom and compassion, caring about both people and creatures less fortunate then themselves.

The Nunda, from which this wand core comes from, is a giant gray magical feline native to Africa. Nunda fur is yet another rare ingredient, often used in speed-boosting potions along with Monocerus Horn, another recently discovered wand core. This wand core is most often seen among those of House Gryffindor, but will occasionally show up in the other Houses. **SEE** Dragon Heartsting and Thestral Hair for details on skills and subjects.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartsting and Thestral Hair.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Gryffindor, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Earth element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Vritra Scale (rare)** – A recently discovered Dark wand core, most often seen in House Slytherin despite being associated with the Fire element. The owners of this wand core are naturally drawn to **The Dark Arts**, as well as **Curses, Dark Metal-Charming **and** Jinxes**. A Vritra, from which this wand core come from, is a type of three-headed dragon related to the Hydra, native to India.

Vritra were often seen with two colors, usually tannish-gold and orange-crimson. The middle neck and head was often orange-crimson, while the other two heads and necks would be tannish-gold. A tapering frill often started on the top of each head and ran down the spine of the neck and back, all the way down to the base of the back. **SEE** Basilisk Skin and Hydra/Wyvern Skin for details on favored traits, further skills and subjects.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Basilisk Skin and Hydra/Wyvern Skin

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: Slytherin, lesser in other Houses

**Strongest House**: Slytherin

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Metal element and the opposing Water element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

**Xiuhcoatl Scale/Fire Serpent Scale (rare)** - The most recently discovered wand core to date, the Fire Serpent is a creature native to Central and South America. It was said to be a long, fiery serpent with an upturned snout and fiery breath. Those with this wand core are naturally drawn to **Elemental Magic** involving **Fire spells**, but also to **The Dark Arts**. The Aztecs associated this creature with one of their gods.

This wand core is often seen among those of House Gryffindor, usually among the Dark wizards and Dark witches of House Gryffindor. **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Basilisk Skin for details on favored traits and further skills and subjects.

**Strongest Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Dragon Heartstring and Basilisk Skin.

**Favored Skill(s) and/or Subject(s)**: **SEE** Strongest Skills(s) and/or Subject(s) above fore details.

**Houses Most Often Bonded To**: All Houses, lesser in Slytherin

**Strongest House**: Gryffindor

****************Core Element(s************)****: Fire (**Note**: _Bonds well to the Air element_) **  
><strong>

**Best Combined With (in a core combination)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with the same core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with a different core)**: N/A

**Tolerance Level (when combined with an opposing core)**: N/A

**Experience Level (Strength)**: N/A

The history of wand making and wand use will be discussed upon full completion of this tutorial... 

**END NOTES: TEASER INTRO TO HARRY POTTER: TUTORIAL 3# - HERBOLOGY AND POTIONS**

In the next Harry Potter tutorial, we will discuss the various magical herbs of both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world that are used in the various potions, drafts and elixirs. We will also explore the various different kinds of potions, elixirs and drafts, from Invisibility Potion (which is used to make potions and other things invisible), to the Elemental Potions (which are used to conjure up and/or boost a certain natural element in a spell or potion). All the various potions and magical herbs that are known will be mentioned plus a few extra potions and herbs you might have never heard of before. Watch for future installments of the Harry Potter tutorial series.

**-TUTORIAL ENDS-**


End file.
